School Is Monster
by AUTHOR INI BANGKE
Summary: Sekolah bukanlah tempat menuntut ilmu yang aman sekarang. Dewasa ini, dia telah berubah menjadi sebuah monster yang buas. Tempat dimana mungkin seseorang dapat saja terluka. Dan mungkin saja terbunuh./AU/Chara lain dapat ditemukan dalam cerita/Rate M untuk penggunaan kata/Mind to RnR?/
1. Chapter 1 : Move Out

School is Monster

Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : School life, Drama, Tragedy, Friendship

Rate : M

Main Cast : Haruno Sakura

Uchiha Sasuke

 _Warning_ : Seluruh karakter ini milik Masashi Kishimoto, sedangkan ide ceita ini seratus persen milik saya. Pemain lain dapat kalian temukan di sini. Kemungkinan yang akan readers temui adalah typo(s), alurnya ngalur-ngidul, serta kejelekan lainnya. Fic ini mengandung adegan kekerasan yang tak pantas dicontoh dan umpatan yang tidak pantas diucapkan oleh seorang anak sekolah. Oleh karena itu, harap berhati-hohoho. Mohon ambil yang positifnya aja.

Summary : Sekolah bukanlah tempat menuntut ilmu yang aman sekarang. Dewasa ini, dia telah berubah menjadi sebuah monster yang buas. Tempat dimana mungkin seseorang dapat saja terluka. Dan mungkin saja terbunuh.

Happy Reading^^

Chapter 1 : Move Out

* * *

"Cih!"

Gadis bersurai merah muda itu membuang ludahnya dan menatap laki-laki di depannya seolah laki-laki itu adalah kuman terburuk dan terjahat dari segala kuman yang ada di muka bumi ini. Anak-anak yang berdiri dengan formasi bentuk lingkaran itu hanya dapat saling berbisik, takut mengeluarkan kata-kata yang membuat gadis itu makin mengamuk. Sedangkan gadis yang ada di dalam lingkaran itu hanya menunjukkan seringaiannya. Dia melemaskan seluruh otot-otonya sembari melakukan pemanasan.

"Apa yang kau katakan tadi? Lawanmu adalah wanita lemah?" Dia berkata sambil maju ke depan laki-laki yang ada di depannya dengan berjalan santai. Laki-laki yang berambut biru layaknya air itu membalasnya dengan tawa yang memperlihatkan betapa tajamnya gigi yang dia miliki.

"Memangnya perempuan sepertimu bisa apa?" tantangnya dengan nada meremehkan. Mata gadis itu jadi tiba-tiba menjadi penuh dengan kebencian dan dengan tatapannya itu dia terlihat seperti mesin laser pembunuh.

"Bajingan! Dasar keparat kau! Beraninya kau berkata seperti itu padaku!" makinya dengan mempersiapkan kepalan tangannya yang sudah terkepal sekuatnya karena dari tadi dia menahan amarahnya yang sudah berkobar seperti api yang tak dapat dipadamkan.

BUAGH!

Satu kepalan tangan gadis itu sukses mendarat di pipi mulus musuhnya. Kepalan tangannya yang begitu kuat membuat sudut bibir laki-laki itu tersobek sedikit dan keluarlah darah segar yang dia nanti-nantikan untuk keluar. Senyum yang menyindir langsung hadir menghiasi wajahnya.

"Sakura! Sakura! Sakura! Ayo, hajar dia!"

Sorakan anak-anak yang membentuk lingkaran itu makin membakar emosi sang gadis yang bernama Sakura. Melihat kalau _emerald_ itu lebih tajam dari sebelumnya, laki-laki itu segera mundur ke belakang. Hancur sudah mentalnya karena berhadapan dengan monster sekolah ini.

"Kau.. Sudah memilih orang yang salah, Suigetsu. Hari ini mungkin akan menjadi hari pemakamanmu, keparat!"

Sakura berlari ke arah Suigetsu lalu menduduki perutnya. Suigetsu tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain meringis kesakitan memohon ampun dari Sakura yang sepertinya berencana untuk mengirimnya ke rumah sakit hari ini. Tanpa rasa iba, Sakura menghujani wajah Suigetsu dengan pukulan-pukulan kuat dan bertenaga yang dimilikinya.

"Brengsek!" Sakura memukul pipi Suigetsu yang sudah membiru karena terus dipukuli. Luka-luka kecil sudah mulai berserakan di wajahnya.

"Beraninya kau menyentuh temanku! Rasakan ini keparat sialan!"

Sakura kembali mendaratkan tinjunya sehingga gusi Suigetsu berdarah. Suigetsu sudah tidak kuat lagi. Badannya sudah lemas karena usahanya untuk menghentikan monster sekolah ini sia-sia saja. Sekarang Suigetsu tinggal berpasrah diri, berharap untuk diampuni.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura! Aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf!"

Suigetsu berusaha memohon maaf agar Sakura dapat memberinya sedikit pengampunan dengan gigi yang berlumuran darah segar. Namun sepertinya, gadis itu sudah sengaja membuat indra pendengaran dan pengelihatannya tidak berfungsi lagi. Dia membuat telinganya menjadi tuli seketika serta matanya tidak lagi melihat bagaimana wajah Suigetsu yang sudah babak belur karena hantaman tangannya.

"Berdiri!" teriak Sakura sambil mencekik leher Suigetsu dengan kencang.

Suigetsu tidak dapat mengelak lagi. Untuk hari ini nasibnya ada di tangan Sakura dan bergantung pada kemurahan hatinya. Saat ini yang dapat dia lakukan adalah menuruti segala perintah Sakura. Tak mau mencelakakan diri, mereka yang membentuk lingkaran langsung bubar, membuka jalan tanpa diperintah oleh Sakura.

Dengan menahan rasa menjemput ajal, Suigetsu berdiri lalu mengikuti Sakura yang mendorongnya terus ke belakang sampai punggungnya menabrak tembok kasar sekolah mereka dan menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup keras. Mereka yang menonton langsung bergidik ngeri ketika mendengar punggung Suigetsu bentrok dengan tembok itu.

"Kau harus merasakan apa yang temanku rasakan, Suigetsu."

Sakura menampilkan senyum iblisnya. Suigetsu hanya dapat komat-kamit melafalkan doa agar Sakura tidak mengakhiri hidupnya hari ini juga. Sakura melepaskan cekikannya pada leher Suigetsu dan membalikkan badannya hingga dia mencium tembok dengan mesra. Lalu dengan cepat, tangan kanan kirinya memelintir tangan Suigetsu ke belakang. Kemudian tangan kanannya mendorong punggung laki-laki itu agar badannya kembali berdempet dengan tembok itu.

"Ahh.. Sa-sakit Sakura, lepas.. ahh~!"

Suigetsu merintih. Mereka sang penonton hanya dapat membelalakkan mata tak percaya atas apa yang mereka lihat sekarang. Suigetsu mendesah karena Sakura baru saja meremas pantatnya lalu menamparnya dengan keras. Sakura berulang kali melakukan hal itu dengan tawa senang yang berkumandang dari bibirnya yang juga menyindir Suigetsu dengan berbagai cibiran yang merendahkan harga dirinya.

"Bagaimana? Kau tahu rasanya? Dasar brengsek!" seru Sakura kesal. Suigetsu hanya terdiam. Ia tak dapat menjawab karena dia benar-benar kehabisan energi.

Sakura memutar badannya dengan cepat dan langsung melepaskan tangan Suigetsu sehingga laki-laki itu jatuh tak berdaya di depan kaki Sakura. Posisinya pas sekali jatuh di depan kaki Sakura seolah dia sedang minta ampun dan belas kasihnya. Namun Sakura hanya tersenyum sinis. Lalu membuang ludahnya ke wajah Suigetsu.

"Cih! Mengingat bagaimana responmu saat aku meremasnya, aku tahu apa pekerjaan yang sesuai untukmu." Ujar Sakura dengan memandang rendah Suigetsu. Sudut bibirnya terangkat.

"Sepertinya profesi yang cocok untukmu adalah menjadi seorang GIGOLO! Jadi, tidak ada gunanya lagi aku berurusan dengan manusia berharga diri rendah sepertimu! Kau juga harus melayani tante girang yang ada di bar, kan? Karena itu, aku akan membiarkan kau pergi dari hadapanku!" Sakura berseru dengan menendang wajah Suigetsu yang jatuh mengotori sepatunya yang bersih. Dengan merangkak, Suigetsu pun beranjak menuju teman-temannya yang menunggu keselamatan temannya yang malang.

"Hei, para laki-laki pecundang! Dengarkan aku! Jika kalian berani _menyentuh_ seorang perempuan pun di sini, akan kupastikan tulang kalian patah!"

Suasananya hening, tak ada orang yang berani membuka mulut ketika sang pemimpin sekolah mereka berbicara. Mereka hanya bisa menganggukkan kepala untuk menjawab apa yang gadis itu perintahkan. Begitu ia menyelesaikan peringatan singkatnya, Sakura berjalan meninggalkan arena pertarungan itu.

Ya, dia adalah Sakura, atau yang lebih dikenal dengan sebutan _Monster Sekolah_. Sebutan itu muncul karena dia merupakan satu-satunya siswi yang tidak takut pada peraturan sekolah dan selalu berusaha untuk menegakkan keadilan, walaupun caranya seperti monster. Di daerah Otogakure, tidak ada yang tidak mengenalnya.

Untuk ke sekolah, Sakura selalu saja tampil dengan kemeja sekolah putih yang pas dengan badannya. Alasannya adalah supaya lebih mudah untuk melindungi diri. Memangnya siapa yang berani mencari masalah dengannya? Lalu karena rok sekolah mereka pendek, dia memakai _legging_ atau training dan memakai rompi agar lekuk tubuhnya tidak terlihat. Kadang-kadang ia memakai jaket bertudung yang dipakai seorang mata-mata untuk menyamar.

Kedua orang tua Sakura tak dapat lagi menemui pihak sekolah karena hampir setiap hari dia membuat keributan. Mungkin dia adalah mimpi buruk bagi semua guru. Dia adalah seorang biang onar yang tidak ada tandingannya. Dari caranya berpakaian, Ibunya sendiri berpikir seharusnya dia melahirkan anak laki-kaki bukan perempuan.

Sakura itu memang tidak suka yang namanya belajar. Pekerjaannya di sekolah adalah menjalani hukuman yang diberikan karena ulahnya sendiri. Dia kerap kali membolos, dia hanya masuk pada jam olahraga. Jadi, secara akademik dia adalah anak yang bodoh. Untuk ulangan pun nilainya yang paling besar adalah lima. Begitu ia pulang sekolah, dia langsung membantu Ibunya untuk mengurusi kedai kecil mereka. Saat malam dan kedai ditutup, ia menonton perkelahian antara Ibu dan Ayahnya. Jadi, wajar saja kan kalau kelakuannya di sekolah seperti itu. Itu karena dia mengalami konflik batin yang tak diketahui dan tak bisa ditolong oleh siapa pun.

* * *

"Berhenti di sana!"

Suara yang lantang itu membuat langkah kaki Sakura berhenti dan mulailah mulutnya untuk menggumamkan segala umpatan kasar dengan lancar tanpa hambatan. Sakura berbalik badan dan di depannya langsung muncul seorang laki-laki yang paling malas untuk dilihatnya.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Orochimaru? Dialah kepala sekolah dengan dandanan paling aneh sejagat raya dan kabarnya dia memiliki gangguan kejiwaan. Karena penampilannya paling khas dari guru yang lain, Sakura dengan mudah dapat mengenali siapa dia. Rambutnya yang berwarna hitam panjang yang dibiarkannya jatuh tergerai seperti pemeran iklan sampo itu adalah salah satunya. Tapi, yang membuat ia dapat dengan mudah untuk mengenali guru ini adalah matanya yang terlihat seperti ular dengan lidah yang panjang yang menjulur dari sudut ke sudut lainnya. Ah, jangan lupakan kulitnya yang putih pucat itu. Semua yang ada di dirinya membuat Sakura memanggil guru ini dengan sebutan siluman ular.

"Kenapa? Mau membawaku ke kantor? Atau mau menyuruhku untuk memanggil Ibuku untuk datang ke sekolah?" Sakura mengajukan pertanyaan dengan ketus sekaligus untuk menebak pikiran kepala sekolahnya.

"Ya. Aku ingin kau ikut aku ke kantor karena Ibumu sudah ada di sana."

Sakura yang tadinya acuh-acuh saja kini langsung tertarik dengan jawaban yang diberikan oleh kepala sekolah super aneh ini. Sakura hanya tersenyum sinis untuk menanggapi bualan Orochimaru. Ibunya datang? Astaga. Omong kosong macam apa ini? Mana mungkin Ibu super sibuk seperti itu sempat untuk datang ke sekolah dan mengurusi masalahnya. Sekali pun dia punya waktu, pastilah dia lebih memilih untuk menyiapkan potongan ikan laut untuk membuka kedai.

"Jangan membual seperti itu," balas Sakura dengan sudut bibir yang terangkat sebelah. Orochimaru tidak membalas Sakura, dia hanya menarik tangan Sakura untuk mengikutinya ke ruangannya, tempat dimana Ibu Sakura sedang menunggu kedatangannya dengan Sakura.

Mereka berdua pun berjalan menuju ruang kepala sekolah. Melihat bahwa seluruh murid memperhatikannya, dia melepaskan tangan Orochimaru dengan kasar. Alhasil, Orochimaru berjalan di depan dan dia mengekor di belakang. Setiap pasang mata yang melihatnya, langsung Sakura balas dengan memberi _deathglare_ mautnya. Tak lama mereka sampai di deretan ruangan. Orochimaru membuka pintu ruangannya dan menyuruh Sakura untuk segera masuk.

"Ibu?!"

Mata Sakura terbelalak tidak percaya. Ibunya benar-benar ada di sini, duduk manis di depan kursi _boss_ Orochimaru. Dia masih mengenakan baju biasanya. Baju kaos polos yang dilapisi jaket coklat dengan celana panjang hitam. Ibu Sakura yang mendengar panggilan dari puterinya yang nista pun menoleh ke belakang, mendapati anak gadis semata wayangnya yang kumuhnya mengalahkan pengemis di jalanan.

Rambut merah mudanya yang diikat itu sudah keluar kemana-mana. Bahkan ikat rambutnya terlihat hendak jatuh ke bawah. Seragamnya yang putih bersih kini sudah berlumuran dengan noda kecoklatan karena tumpukan debu menempel di sana. Bahkan roknya kini sudah mendapat cap sepatu pas di tengah-tengah. Dia juga tidak memakai dasi. Dan wajahnya kusam seperti tidak mandi seharian. Melihat penampilan putrinya, Ibu Sakura hanya menghembuskan napas menahan amarahnya.

"Lebih baik kau duduk dulu," Ujar Orochimaru yang sudah duduk di singasananya. Sakura pun duduk di sebelah Ibunya. Entah apa tujuan Ibunya saat ini. Yang dapat ia tebak adalah namanya pasti tersangkut dalam diskusi ini.

"Ibu Sakura, anda su.."

"Ya. Kau tidak perlu repot-repot untuk menjelaskan kepadaku bagaimana perilaku Sakura di sekolah ini." Potong Ibu Sakura. Sakura hanya diam saja, untuk saat ini jabatan yang dipegang oleh Sakura adalah sebagai pendengar setia.

"Jadi, kalau begitu anda tahu ba…"

"Tentu saja. Pokoknya hari ini adalah hari terakhir anakku membuat kekacauan di sekolah ini. Aku berjanji."

Lagi-lagi Ibu Sakura memotong apa yang mau Orochimaru ucapkan sambil melirik wajah Sakura dengan sorot mata sinis. Raut lega bercampur senang tercetak jelas di wajah Orochimaru yang biasanya suram. Hal itu ditunjukkan dengan lidahnya yang bermain dari sudut bibirnya ke sudut yang lain, persis seperti ular yang mendesis senang karena berhasil menangkap mangsanya. Mendengar penuturan Ibunya, Sakura syok di tempat. _"Hari ini adalah hari terakhir anakku membuat kekacauan di sekolah ini."_

Itu berarti, dia akan pindahkan ke sekolah lain, kan? Keputusan macam apa ini? Untuk masalah pindah sekolah, Ibunya bahkan tidak pernah bicara apa-apa padanya. Dan sekarang, dengan seenaknya dia mau memindahkan dirinya ke sekolah lain tanpa sepengetahuannya? Dia saja tidak tahu mau dipindahkan kemana. Memangnya ada sekolah yang mau menerima anak nakal seperti dia? Ia menatap Ibunya dengan pandangan yang mengatakan _"kau-mau-aku-hidup-lebih-sengsara-lagi?"_

"Maksud Ibu, aku harus pindah ke sekolah lain? Kenapa tidak bicarakan hal ini padaku lebih dulu? Lagipula, sekolah mana yang mau menerima murid bengal sepertiku di Otogakure ini?" tanya Sakura dengan kesal. Namun Ibu Sakura tidak menjawab. Dia hanya menghembuskan napas panjang.

"Benar. Tidak ada sekolah yang mau menerimamu di Otogakure ini." jawab Ibu Sakura. Sakura tersenyum puas mendengar pengakuan Ibunya. Kalau Ibunya menyadari ini, berarti dia tidak akan dipindahkan. Benar kan?

"Kalau begitu, aku ti…"

"Karena itu kau akan bersekolah di Konoha."

Kalimat yang digunakan Ibunya untuk memotong persepsi indahnya itu sangat memukulnya dengan keras. Konoha? Daerah itu kan sangat jauh dari Otogakure. Lagipula apa Ibunya telah mempersiapkan semuanya untuk kepindahan mendadak ini? Dan apakah keluarganya sudah siap untuk tinggal di lingkungan yang baru?

"Karena itu, aku datang ke sini untuk mengurus kepindahan Sakura sekaligus meminta izin agar Sakura dapat pulang lebih cepat untuk mengemasi barang-barangnya." Ujar Ibu Sakura dengan tegas tanpa mempedulikan Sakura yang tengah meledak diam-diam.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sakura bisa pulang sekarang juga. Dan untuk masalah kepindahan itu, aku akan membantumu agar semuanya dapat lebih cepat." Orochimaru tersenyum.

"Aku pergi!" seru Sakura kesal.

Dia berjalan keluar dari ruangan dengan menutup pintu ruangan dengan satu bantingan keras yang membuat kaget seluruh warga sekolah yang ada di sekitar. Ternyata sedari tadi ada banyak orang yang menguntit untuk mendengar apa yang sedang diskusikan di dalam sana. Tetapi begitu Sakura menatap tajam mereka semua, nyali semua anak pengintip tadi ciut.

"Apa yang kau lihat?! Enyahlah sebelum kucongkel keluar matamu!" seru Sakura dengan wajah memerah seperti bom atom yang meledak hebat. Mereka pun memutuskan untuk pergi menjauh dari ruangan.

Dengan gerutuan yang tidak ada habisnya, Sakura berjalan menuju ruang kelasnya yang ramai. Di depan pintu kelas, anak-anak berkerumun bak penggemar yang menanti-nantikan datangnya sang idola.

"Jangan menghalangiku, keparat!" bentak Sakura dengan keras. Anak-anak yang berkerumun itu pun bubar dan memberi jalan pada Sakura. Namun, perhatian mereka masih tertuju pada Sakura yang sedang berada di _mood_ yang sangat buruk.

Tanpa banyak basa-basi lagi, Sakura segera membenahi barang-barangnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas punggung hitam itu. Sampai meja dan laci itu bersih dari semua barangnya, barulah Sakura memutuskan untuk pergi keluar dari kelasnya. Dia pun berjalan pulang ke rumahnya yang tak pula jauh dari sekolahnya ini.

"Rupanya Ibu sedang mengadakan perang denganku. Dan ini adalah strategi peratamanya, eh? Memindahkan aku ke sekolah yang baru dan berharap aku akan berubah menjadi anak yang baik? Salah besar, Ibu. Sayangnya kau telah membuat pilihan yang salah! Tetapi tak masalah, kuikuti alur permainanmu untuk permulaan. Kita lihat saja. Kira-kira apakah akhir dari _game_ buatanmu ini?" Sakura tersenyum sinis.

* * *

Sesampainya di rumah, Sakura langsung melemparkan tasnya di sofa begitu saja. Dia masuk ke kamarnya yang polos. Sakura pun mengganti seragam yang mungkin tak akan dipakainya lagi menjadi baju hariannya. Kaos polos abu-abu yang dipadukan dengan jaket putih dan _legging_ hitam. Setelah itu dia mengambil koper hitam yang ada di atas lemari pakaiannya. Sakura pun membuka lemarinya dan menyusun semua bajunya ke dalam koper itu. Semua barang-barang yang ia butuhkan telah tersusun rapi. Sakura menutup kopernya dan mengiringnya ke luar kamar menuju ruang keluarga.

"Lengkap sudah. Aku hanya perlu menunggu kedatangan nenek lampir itu. Kalau begitu, aku memiliki waktu senggang terakhir di rumah terkutuk ini." Sakura mengambil remote untuk menyalakan televisi dan menonton film yang ada sembari menghilangkan bosan.

Ting.. Tong.. Ting.. Tong..

Suara bel bergema di seluruh ruangan. Berarti ada seseorang yang datang, dan pastilah itu bukan Ibunya karena Ibunya pasti tidak akan menekan bel terlebih dahulu. Dengan malas-malasan, Sakura beranjak dari sofa. Memangnya siapa yang mau membukakan pintu selain dirinya? Yang ada di rumah ini kan hanya dirinya seorang.

"Apakah ini kediaman Haruno?" tanya salah satu dari tiga orang yang muncul di hadapannya. Sakura tidak langsung menjawab, dia lebih memilih untuk memperhatikan orang asing yang ada di depan rumahnya terlebih dahulu.

Ada pria yang sepertinya seumuran Ayahnya. Dia nampak tenang dan berwibawa. Dia mengenakan setelan kemeja hitam dan celana dasar hitam. Ya, setelan formal. Di sampingnya, berdiri seorang wanita yang sebaya dengan Ibunya. Dia nampak sangat elegan dengan terusan biru dongker yang melekat indah pada tubuhnya. Yang terakhir adalah orang yang bertanya kepadanya. Dia ini sepertinya anak kuliahan menurut posturnya. Rambutnya yang hitam panjang diikat pas di tengkuk. Wajahnya mulus tetapi ada garis tua di sana. Dia nampak santai dengan kaos hitam lengan panjang dan celana panjang. Mungkin dia adalah anak dari sepasang insan manusia berumur di sampingnya. Dan menurutnya, mereka bertiga sepertinya sebuah keluarga karena mereka mirip satu sama lain.

Penilaian selesai. Mari kita kembali ke topik dimana keluarga ini bertanya _"Apakah ini kediaman Haruno?"._ Sebenarnya Sakura ingin berteriak sekencang-kencangnya pada laki-laki yang bertanya padanya itu. Jelas-jelas, di atas bel ada papan nama pemilik rumah yang bertuliskan "Haruno" yang terpampang nyata. Namun, karena ia merasakan aura yang sedikit menyeramkan, Sakura mengurungkan niatnya. Mana mereka memakai _dress code_ gelap seperti ini, aura itu tambah menguar saja. Baiklah, dia tahu apa sebutan yang cocok untuk keluarga ini. Kalian tahu apa? Jawabannya adalah keluarga vampir.

"Hallo.." Sang penanya melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Sakura. Sakura pun segera tersadar dengan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"Ohh.. Benar. Ini kediaman Haruno," jawab Sakura dengan wajah datarnya.

"Lalu, apa Nyonya Haruno ada di dalam?" tanya wanita berkesan anggun itu.

"Maaf. Dia sedang di luar. Ada pesan?" jawab Sakura yang sudah malas berurusan dengan keluarga vampir ini.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin se…"

"MIKOTO!"

Teriakan membahana itu sukses merusak gendang telinga Sakura dan orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Ibunya? Di komplek perumahan ini, suara Ibunya lah yang paling lantang dan keras. Ibunya segera berlari dengan merentangkan kedua tangannya ke arah wanita anggun yang dipanggilnya dengan nama Mikoto itu. Dan mereka pun berpelukan dengan riang seperti Ibu-Ibu yang terpisahkan selama sepuluh tahun. Persisi di drama kebanyakan. Picisan sekali.

"Ayo-ayo, silahkan masuk. Putriku ini memang kurang ajar. Bukannya disuruh masuk, tamu malah dibiarkan di luar."

Ibunya memandang Sakura dengan sinis sambil merangkul bahu Mikoto. Keluarga vampir pun masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Meninggalkannya sendirian di depan pintu rumahnya. Sakura hanya bisa menahan emosinya dengan berdecak sebal. Sakura pun mengekori keluarga vampir itu dan Ibunya yang sudah terlihat akrab sekali. Sakura baru saja mau duduk, tetapi Ibunya sudah melotot padanya dengan wajah garang.

"Kau ini apa-apan, sih? Kalau ada tamu, kau harusnya membuatkan minuman untuk mereka. Bukannya ikut mengobrol, lagipula obrolan kami ini bukan konsumsi bocah ingusan sepertimu."

Kembali Ibu Sakura meluncurkan kata-kata pedas dari mulutnya. Sakura pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk duduk. Dengan tatapan ingin membunuh, Sakura melihat Ibunya yang sedang asyik bercengkrama dengan Ibu vampir. Ternyata Ibunya benar-benar menyatakan perang padanya.

Dengan terpaksa Sakura pun berjalan ke dapur untuk membuatkan minuman. Dia mengambil empat gelas dari rak dan sebotol _orange juice_ dari lemari es. Sakura pun menuangkannya ke masing-masing gelas. Ta da! Selesai, tidak perlu repot-repot. Yang penting minuman, kan? Sakura juga mengambil nampan dan menyusun gelas-gelas itu di atasnya.

"Ternyata Ibu benar-benar ingin berperang denganku, ya? Hari ini mungkin aku kalah telak karena semua celotehan busukmu. Mempermalukanku di depan kepala sekolah si siluman ular itu. Lalu mempermalukanku untuk kedua kalinya di depan keluarga vampir itu. Lihat saja, pasti ada pembalasan untukmu akan semua ini. Aku akan mengerjaimu tanpa ada habisnya. Jadi, bersiaplah untuk datangnya hari pembalasanku, Ibu! Hahaha.." Sakura tertawa jahat.

"Sepertinya hubunganmu dengan Ibumu itu _harmonis sekali_ , ya?." Sahut suara _baritone_ dari pintu kamar mandi yang ternyata sudah mendengar semua keluh kesahnya.

 _Damn!_ Semua beban hatinya yang barus saja dia ungkapkan telah didengar oleh anak vampir yang berdiri di depan kamar mandi. Perasaannya, tadi anak vampir itu ada di ruang tamu dan duduk bersama keluarga aneh dan mengerikannya. Tetapi, dia sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi. Jangan-jangan, dia benar-benar vampir?! Eh? Kalau benar iya, kenapa dia tidak melepuh saat terkena sinar matahari? Berarti dia manusia normal, kan? Dan karena kecerobohannya ini, pastilah di sadar bahwa Sakura sudah mengejek keluarganya dengan sebutan keluarga vampir. Sakura mengakhiri pikirannya yang sudah melambung jauh.

"Bukan urusanmu!" ketus Sakura dengan membawa nampan itu menuju ruang tamu dan meninggalkan anak vampir sendirian.

"Dia lumayan," komentar sang anak vampir dengan senyum tipis dengan menyusul Sakura.

Tiga pasang mata mengamati Sakura saat dia memberikan minuman. Yaitu mata sang keluarga vampir. Tetapi sepertinya Sakura merasa tenang-tenang saja. Begitu gelas tertata di meja, dia segera undur diri karena muak melihat si anak vampir yang tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Tunggu dulu, duduk sini sebentar." Ibu Sakura menarik tangan Sakura sehingga Sakura duduk tepat di sebelahnya.

"Aku tidak mau," tolak Sakura dengan malas.

"Memangnya kenapa? Duduk dulu sebentar," Sakura memutarkan bola matanya dengan malas.

"Karena ini bukan konsumsi bocah ingusan sepertiku." Balas Sakura dengan tersenyum sarkastik.

"Baiklah. Aku tarik perkataanku," Ibu Sakura mengalah dengan terpaksa sedangkan Sakura tersenyum penuh dengan kemenangan.

"Kau ingat masalah pindah sekolah kan?" tanya Ibu Sakura. Mendengar pertanyaan itu muncul, Sakura sontak menghilangkan senyum di wajahnya.

"Tentu saja, kita baru saja bicara mengenai hal itu. Aku akan bersekolah di Konoha yang jauh itu," jawab Sakura sekenannya.

"Kalau begitu, kau bisa pindah sekarang." Ibu Sakura berkata dengan datar. Sakura menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Apa yang Ibu maksud dengan aku bisa pindah sekarang? Bukannya keluarga kita akan pindah ke Konoha?" tanya Sakura kebingungan. Ibu Sakura menggeleng cepat.

"Aku tidak mungkin menutup kedaiku yang ramai." Jawab Ibu Sakura yang sukses membuat Sakura cengo di tempat. _"Karena kedai? Omong kosong macam apa itu?"_ batin Sakura kesal. Persimpangan muncul di kepalanya jika saja ini adalah sebuah kartun.

"Karena kedai? Ibu! Masalah kedai, kita bisa membukanya di Konoha! Kalau aku tidak pindah bersamamu, lalu aku akan ke sana dengan siapa? Ibu pikir aku hafal semua jalan di sana? Menginjakkan kaki di sana pun belum pernah sama sekali." Protes Sakura karena alasan hebat Ibunya. Namun Ibu Sakura langsung melirik keluarga vampir itu. Sakura mengikuti arah pandangan Ibunya lalu dia kembali menatap Ibunya dengan tatapan yang mengatakan _"Jangan-bilang-kalau-aku-harus-ikut-dengan-mereka-ke-Konoha"_

"Kau akan tinggal di Konoha bersama keluarga Uchiha. Ibu sudah membicarakan hal ini dengan mereka, dan mereka setuju. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir. Kau hanya perlu belajar dan merubah perilakumu karena urusan sekolah sudah kami tangani." Jawab Ibu Sakura dengan tegas. Sakura membelalakkan matanya tak percaya.

"Kenapa Ibu tega sekali merepotkan keluarga orang lain? Memangnya me.."

"Ah, tidak. Kami tidak merasa direpotkan karena kami sangat ingin memiliki anak perempuan." Potong Mikoto dengan tersenyum lembut.

"Lagipula, aku dan Sasuke pasti akan senang karena ada seorang gadis manis di rumah kita. Terlebihnya Sasuke yang mendapat teman sekolah secantik dia," tambah si anak vampir. Sakura memberinya _deathglare_ mautnya, tetapi laki-laki itu hanya balas tertawa saja.

Sakura menelan ludahnya.

 _Skak mat._

Ibunya benar-benar menang di permainan ini. Sepertinya Ibunya sudah memilih sekutu dengan matang-matang. Sekarang tidak ada pilihan lain selain menuruti alur permainan yang diciptakan Ibunya. Tidak mungkin kan dia melawan arus? Ya, mau bagaimana lagi? Mungkin dari sini, alur hidup Sakura akan bertambah menyebalkan dan menjadi rumit.

"Maafkan aku, Mebuki. Tapi Fugaku ada rapat hari ini, jadi kami tidak bisa lebih lama lagi di sini." Ujar Mikoto masih dengan senyum lembutnya.

"Tidak apa-apa! Aku memaklumi hal itu." balas Ibu Sakura dengan senyum manis.

"Aku akan menyiapkan mobil. Itachi, kau tolong Sakura untuk membawa barang-barangnya." Suami Mikoto, Fugaku, keluar dari ruang tamu diikuti dengan Ibu Sakura dan juga Mikoto. Sedangkan anak Uchiha yang membuat Sakura muak berdiri dengan senyumnya.

Sakura pergi ke ruang keluarga yang diikuti dengan Itachi. Sakura langsung memakai tas punggungnya dan Itachi mengiring kopernya. Tetapi dengan cepat Sakura menghalangi Itachi.

"Aku bisa membawanya sendiri." tegas Sakura dengan galak. Sakura pun menyingkirkan tangan Itachi.

"Tapi ini tugasku." Itachi melepaskan tangan Sakura dari koper itu. Sakura menatap Itachi dengan kesal.

"Dan ini koperku!" seru Sakura dengan melepaskan tangan Itachi dan segera menarik kopernya meninggalkan Itachi di belakang. Namun dengan cepat Itachi menyusul Sakura dan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Biarkan aku yang membawanya. Perempuan tidak pantas melakukan pekerjaan berat seperti ini," Itachi pun mengambil alih koper Sakura dan berjalan di depannya. Tetapi Sakura menarik baju laki-laki itu sehingga dia mundur ke belakang.

BUAGHH!

Dada Sakura turun-naik dengan tangannya berkacak di pinggang. Itachi tersungkur ke lantai. Ya, tebakan kalian benar. Sakura baru saja memukulnya sehingga Itachi jatuh tersungkur. Wajah Sakura merah padam seperti bom atom yang baru saja meledak. Dia memukul Itachi mungkin karena dia sudah sangat kesal sekarang. Sakura menghela napasnya dengan berat.

"Grrr… Dengar. Hari ini aku sudah sangat sial karena segala permainan yang dibuat oleh nenek lampir mengerikan itu. Jadi, jangan membuat hari-hariku yang sudah sangat menyebalkan menjadi lebih menyebalkan lagi." geram Sakura dengan memegang kopernya kembali.

"Dan, perlu kau tahu. Mengangkat koper seperti ini bukanlah pekerjaan berat untukku. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri, tanpa bantuamu. Jadi, jangan membuatku kesal dan ingin memukulmu lagi karena tingkahmu yang sok manis itu!" tambah Sakura dengan berjalan cepat untuk keluar rumah karena kedatangannya sudah ditunggu-tunggu. Dia meninggalkan Itachi di belakang yang masih terpaku akan perilaku Sakura.

"Dia… Mungkin dia yang dapat menyelamatkan Sasuke," gumam Itachi dengan sudut bibir yang terangkat ke atas.

* * *

To Be Continue

Hallo! Jumpa lagi dengan author bangke di sini!

Sehubungan dengan author yang lupa sama password akunnya, cerita ini akan author repost di akun baru ini. Sebelumnya author minta maaf karena sudah menghilang begitu saja tanpa pertanggungjawaban atas kelanjutan fic kemarin. Tapi author janji, di akun baru ini, author akan menyelesaikan fic pertama ini.

Author nista ini minta bantuan kalian semua dengan review. Author sangat menunggu kritik atau saran yang membangun.

Akhir kata, author yang sok sibuk ini tidak bisa berlama-lama karena semua tugas menunggu giliran untuk dikerjakan.

Author mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan kata. Author juga minta maaf jika ada kata-kata yang tidak berkenan di hari para readers semua karena untuk penggunaan kata, author beri rate M hehehe. Sebelumnya author ucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya kepada kalian yang sudah mau menghabiskan waktunya demi membaca fic amatir dengan reader yang kamu memberikan reviewkwkwk

Dengan bacotan ini, author pamit undur diri. Sekali lagi author minta maaf dan mengucapkan terima kasih banyak.

Akhirnya author hanya dapat mengucapkan,

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!^^

Bhay.


	2. Chapter 2 : Problem

School is Monster

Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : School life, Drama, Tragedy, Friendship

Rate : M

Main Cast : Haruno Sakura

Uchiha Sasuke

Sabaku No Gaara

 _Warning_ : Seluruh karakter ini milik Masashi Kishimoto, sedangkan ide ceita ini seratus persen milik saya. Pemain lain dapat kalian temukan di sini jika membacanya hehehe. Kemungkinan yang akan readers temui adalah typo(s), alurnya ngalur-ngidul, dan pemain yang OOC, serta kejelekan lainnya. Oleh karena itu, harap berhati-hohoho. Ambil yang positifnya aja yaaa *kalo ada

Preview : BUAGHH!

Dada Sakura turun-naik dengan tangannya berkacak di pinggang. Itachi tersungkur ke lantai. Ya, tebakan kalian benar. Sakura baru saja memukulnya sehingga Itachi jatuh tersungkur. Wajah Sakura merah padam seperti bom atom yang baru saja meledak. Dia memukul Itachi mungkin karena dia sudah sangat kesal sekarang. Sakura menghela napasnya dengan berat.

"Grrr… Dengar. Hari ini aku sudah sangat sial karena segala permainan yang dibuat oleh nenek lampir mengerikan itu. Jadi, jangan membuat hari-hariku yang sudah sangat menyebalkan menjadi lebih menyebalkan lagi." geram Sakura dengan memegang kopernya kembali.

"Dan, perlu kau tahu. Mengangkat koper seperti ini bukanlah pekerjaan berat untukku. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri, tanpa bantuanmu. Jadi, jangan membuatku kesal dan ingin memukulmu lagi karena tingkahmu yang sok manis itu!" tambah Sakura dengan berjalan cepat untuk keluar rumah karena kedatangannya sudah ditunggu-tunggu. Dia meninggalkan Itachi di belakang yang masih terpaku akan perilaku Sakura.

"Dia… Mungkin dia yang dapat menyelamatkan Sasuke," gumam Itachi dengan sudut bibir yang terangkat ke atas.

Happy Reading^^

* * *

Chapter 2 : Problem

"Ayo, Sakura. Masuklah ke dalam," Mikoto tersenyum ramah kepada Sakura yang telah turun dari mobil dengan menenteng kopernya. Dia berdiri di ambang pintu dengan pandangan yang seolah mengatakan bahwa ia takjub dengan rumah ini.

Suasana di sini sangat beda dengan suasana di rumahnya. Rumah ini ditata begitu rapi dan dipenuhi dengan aura hangat. Tidak seperti rumahnya yang bisa dikatakan seperti kapal karam yang dibajak perompak dan tidak memiliki apa-apa lagi. Hancur berantakan dan terlihat begitu suram.

"Ah.. Ya, terima kasih." balas Sakura dengan menganggukkan kepalanya.

Sakura pun melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk ke dalam rumah yang lebih besar dari neraka dimana dia tinggal. Walaupun matanya ingin sekali bergerak ke berbagai sudut ruangan untuk melihat bagaimana interior ruangan ini, dia tidak ingin melakukannya. Karena apa? Karena gengsi dan harga diri anak ini terlampau besar. Dia tidak mau terlihat kampungan dengan mata yang terus bergerak kemana-mana dan mulut yang menganga lebar.

"Itachi, tolong antar Sakura ke kamar Sasuke. Di sana, ada dua ranjang, kan?" Itachi mengangguk, lalu Mikoto pun segera pergi entah kemana.

Sakura sedikit berpikir jauh mendengar bahwa dia akan satu kamar dengan seorang laki-laki bernama Sasuke. Bayangkan saja, jika seorang perempuan tidur satu kamar dengan laki-laki walaupun mereka pisah ranjang, apakah yang akan terjadi? Hanya ada dua kemungkinan. Pertama kemungkinan baik dan kedua kemungkinan buruk. Lagipula, dia sama sekali belum mengetahui sifat dan karakter Sasuke. Jadi, apa yang akan terjadi sama sekali tidak dapat ditebak.

"Baiklah, jadi lupakan semua pemikiran negatif dari dalam diri dan bersikaplah seperti biasanya. Tarik napas, maka dirimu telah siap menghadapi semua yang akan terjadi hari ini!" Sakura berkata dalam hati.

"Baiklah, nona. Silahkan ikuti aku menuju kamarmu,"

Sakura hanya diam. Mungkin rasa bersalah sedikit meresap ke hatinya karena dia telah memukul Itachi yang saat ini masih saja bertingkah memuakkan. Dia masih saja menunjukkan senyum sok ramahnya itu. Tetapi itu hanya opini Sakura saja, sebenarnya Itachi memang tulus senyum kepadanya. Sakura memang sama sekali tidak bisa berpikir positif, padahal tadi dia sudah bertekad dalam diri sendiri.

Itachi berjalan di depan. Dia menuntun Sakura untuk sampai ke kamar seseorang yang bernama Sasuke. Mereka melewati ruang tamu lalu ruang keluarga. Di belakang sofa empuk itu, ada tangga menuju lantai atas. Itachi pun menaiki anak tangga itu dan Sakura mengekorinya di belakang. Kemudian, di kamar nomor dua di sebelah kanan, langkah mereka berdua berhenti.

"Sasuke, buka pintunya. Tamu kita telah tiba," Itachi mengetuk pintu dengan perlahan. Namun, tidak ada jawaban dari dalam sana. Sakura menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dengan pelan. Sejujurnya ia tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan teman sekamarnya.

"Sasuke, tolong buka pintunya!" Kini Itachi mulai bersuara lebih keras dan menggedor pintu itu lebih keras. Lagi-lagi tidak ada jawaban dari orang yang bernama Sasuke itu.

Sakura mulai merasa gerah karena tindakan Itachi yang menurutnya tidak berguna. Dia hanya menggedor-gedor pintu dengan berteriak. Tingkahnya persis seperti gadis yang kerjanya hanya mengharapkan bala bantuan dari orang lain di dalam drama picisan. Dan menurutnya, itu adalah tindakan bodoh dan sama sekali tidak berguna. Di dunia yang keras seperti ini, kita tidak bisa selalu mengharapkan bantuan dari orang lain. Justru kita lah yang harus membantu diri sendiri agar mandiri dan terbiasa hidup dengan kerja keras.

"Buka pintunya, Sasuke! Apa kau ada di dalam, Sasuke?! Sasuke, tolong jawab aku!" teriak Itachi dengan raut wajah panik. Sakura menghela napasnya. Ia melepaskan pegangan pada kopernya.

"Kau yakin dia ada di dalam?" tanya Sakura dengan datar. Itachi mengangguk cepat.

"Ya, aku yakin. Seharusnya sekarang dia ada di kamar untuk mengerjakan PR." jawab Itachi. Sakura manggut-manggut.

"Menyingkirlah," ujar Sakura dengan menarik mundur pundak Itachi ke belakang.

Itachi menatap Sakura dengan tatapan bingung. Tetapi Sakura tidak menghiraukannya. Dia mundur ke belakang lalu berlari menabrak pintu itu dengan mengandalkan kekuatan lengannya. Dan, pintu itu pun terbuka lebar. Sakura langsung masuk ke dalam.

Itachi hanya bisa memandang Sakura dengan tatapan kagum. Ya, bagaimana tidak, dia yang laki-laki saja kesusahan mendobrak pintu. Tetapi Sakura? Dengan sekali dorongan bahunya, pintu itu langsung terbuka.

Melihat Itachi melongo di depan pintu seperti orang bodoh, Sakura hanya berusaha menahan amarahnya. Sebenarnya dengan marah-marah, energimu akan diserap habis. Jadi, tarik napas dan tenangkanlah dirimu. Lagipula marah-marah tidak menyelesaikan apapun.

"Hey, bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan di sana? Kau tidak berniat untuk mencari Sasuke itu?" tegur Sakura yang membuat Itachi kembali ke keadaan nyata. Tanpa menjawab, Itachi masuk ke dalam kamar itu.

Kosong. Tidak ada siapapun. Hanya ada dua ranjang yang masing-masing di tempatkan di sudut ruangan. Meja belajar dengan laptop. Lemari pakaian. AC sebagai penyejuk ruangan. Jendela. Dan pintu kamar mandi.

Itu dia! Sakura segera menuju pintu kamar mandi dan memeriksanya. Namun tidak ada siapapun. Dia juga sudah memeriksa kolong tempat tidur dan kolong meja belajar. Tetapi tidak ada seorang pun.

"Bagaimana? Dia ada di kamar mandi?" tanya Itachi dengan wajah panik. Sakura menggeleng.

Sakura memandang sekitarnya. Tak ada yang mencurigakan dari kamar yang polos ini. Namun, saat ia memandang ke arah meja belajar, keningnya berkerut. Tanpa bicara apa-apa, Sakura berjalan mendekat ke arah meja itu. Dan benar saja, di atas meja itu terdapat secarik kertas yang tergeletak tak berdaya begitu saja. Tak mau luput dalam ketakutan seperti Itachi, Sakura langsung membaca isi surat itu.

 **Hari ini ada tes di tempat les. Aku akan kembali jam 10.**

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau menemukan sesuatu?" Itachi yang kini sudah berdiri di samping Sakura menatap selembar kertas putih yang dipegangnya. Itachi merebut memo pendek itu, kemudian membacanya. Sedangkan Sakura hanya menghela napas sembari melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul sembilan lewat lima belas menit.

"Dia akan kembali dalam waktu empat puluh lima menit lagi. Kau terlalu cemas, bung!" Sakura berkata sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Itachi dengan harapan bahwa laki-laki itu dapat sedikit tenang. Kini ganti Itachi yang menghela napasnya.

Dengan lembut, ia menyingkirkan tangan Sakura yang bertengger di pundaknya lalu duduk di tepi ranjang. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu mengetikkan nomor-nomor yang sudah dihafalnya sebagai kenangan abadi. Beberapa saat kemudian, Itachi menempelkan benda persegi panjang itu ke telinga kanannya. Sementara Sakura yang tidak tertarik hanya menunggu Itachi yang masih saja menunjukkan ekspresi cemasnya. Sedetik kemudian, air muka Itachi bertambah suram tatkala ia membanting ponselnya dengan kasar.

"Sebenarnya apa sih yang kau cemaskan? Dia laki-laki kan? Laki-laki pasti bisa mengatasi masalah apapun yang menimpanya. Yang kau perlukan hanyalah percaya padanya." Sakura angkat suara setelah berdehem tidak enak. Mendengar celotehan Sakura yang menyinggung perasaannya, Itachi langsung memberikan _deathglare_ andalannya khusus untuk Sakura.

"Kau tidak mengerti." Itachi membalas sembari beranjak dari ranjang itu. Ia mengambil ponselnya lalu berjalan keluar kamar. Sakura yang tidak mau sendirian, dengan sangat terpaksa mengikuti Itachi yang tiba-tiba saja memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar itu.

"Apa yang kau harapkan? Kau tidak mengatakan apapun." ujar Sakura sembari menuruni anak tangga bersamaan dengan Itachi yang nampaknya sangat buru-buru.

"Tidak ada pilihan lain. Kau harus ke sekolahnya!" seru Sakura yang tiba-tiba merasa tidak enak. Dan dari sini, rasa pedulinya dengan orang lain muncul seketika.

Itachi pun segera menuruni anak tangga dengan buru-buru. Begitu juga dengan Sakura yang langsung meninggalkan barang-barangnya di depan kamar. Itachi langsung pergi keluar rumah dengan Sakura yang berada di belakangnya. Mereka berdua berlari lalu menyetop taksi. Untung saja rumah ini ada di pinggir jalan raya. Sepertinya lokasi ini juga berada di pusat kota, karena itu banyak sekali kendaraan yang lewat sini.

Itachi mengulurkan tangannya di depan taksi yang tak pula jauh. Taksi itu pun berhenti di depan mereka. Itachi langsung membuka pintu dan mempersilahkan Sakura untuk masuk duluan. Lalu taksi itu pun pergi, setelah Itachi juga masuk.

"Tujuan kita kemana, tuan?" tanya supir taksi itu dengan sopan.

"Konoha High School! Kita harus sampai di sana dengan cepat, pak!" seru Itachi yang panik.

Sang supir mengangguk. Lalu dia menambah laju taksinya. Mungkin Tuhan memberkati mereka, karena selama di perjalanan tidak ada hambatan apapun. Sewaktu mereka melewati jalan yang dilengkapi _traffic light_ , lampu hijau terus mereka dapatkan. Sehingga mereka dapat sampai dengan cepat di tujuan.

"Terima kasih, pak!" ujar Itachi dengan buru-buru saat memberi uang sesuai dengan argo yang terpampang di monitor. Sakura dan Itachi pun keluar dan berlari menuju pintu gerbang sekolah.

"To-tolong!"

Mendengar seruan minta tolong, Sakura langsung menuruti instingnya. Pastilah itu Sasuke, batinnya. Tanpa menunggu Itachi, Sakura memanjat gerbang lalu melompatinya untuk datang ke sumber suara itu. Sakura terus berlari mengikuti suara itu. Semakin dia berlari, suara itu makin keras pula. Akhirnya, suara itu terdengar jelas saat ia sampai di gedung belakang sekolah. Di sana ia melihat ada dua orang laki-laki sedang bicara kepada seseorang yang diikat di pohon.

Sakura melangkah lebih dekat. Sehingga ia dapat melihat siapa yang diikat sekarang. Wajahnya mirip dengan Itachi, yang membedakannya hanya rambutnya mencuat ke belakang. Sayang sekali, wajahnya telah babak belur berantakan karena habis dipukuli. Sementara laki-laki berambut merah dan yang berambut kuning tertawa melihat kedatangannya. Sudah jelas kalau yang memukuli anak yang diikat di pohon ini adalah dua laki-laki di depannya ini.

"Inikah hasil minta tolongmu? Yang datang hanya seorang perempuan yang lemah tak berdaya?" tanya laki-laki berambut merah dengan mata panda itu.

Sakura berusaha sabar dan menahan emosinya yang mau meledak sekarang juga karena kata-kata si panda itu sangat menyinggungnya secara langsung. Dia memutuskan untuk melepaskan tali yang mengikat kencang tubuh anak laki-laki yang tak berdaya itu terlebih dahulu. Saat Sakura melepas ikatannya, laki-laki itu langsung terkapar di tanah tak berdaya. Untung saja dia telah meletakkan laki-laki itu di tempat yang agak jauh, jadi tidak ada masalah lagi.

"Dasar keparat!" maki Sakura dengan membuang ludahnya pertanda kalau dia meremehkan kedua orang di depannya ini.

Dua orang laki-laki itu hanya diam saja. Tak lama kemudian, leher Sakura sudah dicekik oleh laki-laki berambut merah itu. Sakura sama sekali tidak menyadari kapan si panda merah bergerak mencekiknya. Sakura sedikit terpukau dengan kecepatan yang dimiliki oleh laki-laki itu.

Sakura terdiam dalam posisi ini. Ia menjadi fokus untuk melihat si rambut merah ini dengan jelas. Sakura dapat melihat dengan jelas laki-laki ini, sekarang. Wajahnya putih mulus dengan mata yang sama dengannya. Yang membedakannya hanyalah dia memiliki lingkaran hitam di sekeliling kelopak matanya, mungkin dia memakai _eyeliner_ telalu banyak. Di pelipisnya, juga ada _tattoo_ bertuliskan huruf kanji yang tersembunyi di balik rambutnya. Ya, sebut saja dia dengan panggilan panda merah.

"Dengar, aku tidak mau menyakiti perempuan sepertimu. Jadi jangan ikut campur," ancamnya dengan suara baritone setelah ia mengganti posisinya menjadi berbalik badan dengan cepat agar kata-katanya dapat didengar jelas oleh gendang telinga Sakura.

Sakura mendapat kalimat ancaman itu tepat di telinganya. Tetapi Sakura tidak menanggapi itu secara serius, ia hanya berdesis saja. Sudut bibir Sakura terangkat ke atas membentuk sebuah seringaian yang sering ia tampilkan pada musuhnya.

"Tidak mau menyakiti perempuan, eh? Buktinya kau mencekik leherku. Omong kosong!" balas Sakura dengan memegang tangan panda merah dengan erat lalu membantingnya ke depan. Panda merah pun jatuh berguling di tanah. Temannya, laki-laki berambut pirang jigrak itu syok melihat temannya yang digulingkan Sakura dengan mudah.

"Jangan bertingkah di depanku. Kau tahu? Bajingan kecil sepertimu itu tidak pantas untuk mengancam orang sepertiku!" seru Sakura dengan berkacak pinggang. Tentunya dengan senyum sinisnya yang merupakan caranya untuk menyindir lawannya. Sedangkan panda merah masih terbaring di tanah karena sakit yang melanda punggungnya. Temannya yang berambut pirang itu langsung menghampiri temannya yang tersungkur untuk membantunya berdiri.

Sakura meninggalkan dua berandalan tidak seberapa itu. Sakura pun menghampiri laki-laki sebayanya yang sudah dipastikan bernama Sasuke. Sakura membantu Sasuke berdiri lalu menggendongnya untuk naik ke punggungnya yang tegap. Dengan lemas, Sasuke mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Sakura. Setelah dia yakin bahwa Sasuke tak akan jatuh dari punggungnya, Sakura berjalan menuju pintu gerbang sekolah ini.

"Ck, laki-laki macam apa kau ini? Menolong diri sendiri saja tidak bisa. Apa kau mau selalu hidup sebagai pecundang rendah yang tidak bisa apa-apa? Kau lemah sekali sebagai laki-laki. Laki-laki itu harusnya pandai berkelahi. Laki-laki itu biasanya langsung menghadapi bukannya berdiam diri atau berlari pergi! Kau orang yang payah!" oceh Sakura. Sasuke yang direndahkan Sakura, hanya dapat menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Semua yang Sakura katakan itu benar. Tidak ada kata yang salah sedikit pun. Dia memang seorang pecundang payah yang tidak bisa apa-apa.

"Sa-Sasuke!" teriak Itachi dengan kencang karena melihat penampilan Sasuke berantakan. Sakura pun berjongkok lalu menurunkan Sasuke pelan-pelan, Itachi langsung menyambut Sasuke dengan punggungnya. Mereka pun berjalan agar keluar dari lingkungan sekolah.

"Kita ke rumah sakit, ya!" usul Itachi kepada Sasuke yang ada di punggungnya.

"Tidak perlu. Aku mau pulang saja," jawab Sasuke dengan suara yang pelan. Sakura pun menyetop taksi.

"Lukanya tidak terlalu parah. Kita bisa pulang," Sakura mendukung kemauan Sasuke. Mereka pun masuk ke dalam taksi dan segera pulang ke rumah.

* * *

Konoha High School. Sekolah yang paling bagus di Konoha dengan berbagai masalah. Salah satunya, kekerasan di sekolah. Dia telah melihatnya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri saat kemarin malam. Dimana anak baik-baik seperti Sasuke dipukuli oleh dua preman sekolah yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Seperti inilah sekolah barunya.

Sekolah dimana dia akan menemui idiot-idiot baru yang tidak berguna dan pastinya banyak tingkah. Sakura menghela nafasnya, mengingat kalau hidupnya akan bertambah susah dan hari-harinya akan menjadi hari yang menyebalkan dan melelahkan. Sakura mengesampingkan semua kemungkinan terburuk, karena dia akan membuat keadaan di sini semakin memburuk.

Sakura sudah siap menyambut lembaran baru hidupnya. Dengan mengenakan seragam barunya yaitu kemeja putih tangan pendek yang dilapisi dengan jas abu-abu yang bertangan panjang serta rok lipit berwarna abu-abu yang tingginya hanya setengah paha. Tentunya, sebelum itu dia telah memakai _stocking_ hitam yang tebal seperti biasanya. Ditambah dengan sepatu olahraga juga tas punggungnya, ia segera melangkahkan kakinya untuk memasuki kawasan sekolah barunya.

Sakura mengikuti Sasuke yang berjalan di depannya. Tadi pagi, setelah mereka selesai makan pagi, Itachi sudah berpesan kepada Sasuke agar dia mengantarkan Sakura ke ruangan guru. Begitu sampai di ruang guru, Sasuke langsung meninggalkannya sendirian setelah dia menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan. Sakura membuka pintu ruangan itu. Sontak guru-guru mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Sakura.

"Kaukah murid baru itu?" tanya seorang guru bermasker dengan rambut peraknya yang melawan arah gravitasi. Sakura mengangguk saja.

"Namaku Hatake Kakashi, aku adalah wali kelasmu." Sakura hanya membalasnya dengan ber'oh' ria saja.

"Aku akan mengantarmu ke kelas." ujar guru bernama Kakashi itu.

Mereka keluar dari ruangan guru. Kakashi berjalan di depan untuk memimpin jalan, sedangkan Sakura mengikutinya dengan malas-malasan. Mereka berhenti di depan ruang kelas bertuliskan 2-1. Kakashi pun membuka pintu kelas yang ribut itu. Kakashi mengajak Sakura untuk masuk, lalu Sakura pun menunjukkan batang hidungnya.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak. Hari ini kalian kedatangan teman baru," Kakashi berkata sehingga perhatian seluruh murid tertuju padanya dan menghentikan acara masing-masing. Kakashi melirik Sakura dengan pandangan yang mengatakan _"silahkan-perkenalkan-dirimu-nak"_

"Haruno Sakura," Sakura memperkenalkan dirinya dengan dua kata. Kakashi melihat Sakura dengan pandangan aneh karena dia memperkenalkan dirinya dengan waktu yang singkat.

"Apakah hanya itu yang mau kau sampaikan, Sakura?" tanya Kakashi. Sakura menjawabnya dengan gumaman asal-asalan.

"Baiklah. Kau boleh duduk di bangku kosong yang ada di belakang sana,"

Sakura berjalan ke bangku kosong yang ada di belakang. Melihat Sakura sudah duduk, Kakashi pun keluar dari kelas. Wajar saja kalau Kakashi itu pergi, lagipula jam pelajaran pertama belum dimulai. Dia pergi terlalu pagi hari ini. Ya, memang sengaja. Supaya dia bisa tidur sebentar.

Sakura pun melepaskan tasnya dan meletakkan tasnya di atas meja. Lalu dia duduk di bangkunya dengan kepala yang jatuh di atas tasnya yang dia buat sebagai pengganti bantal. Kemudian, Sakura memejamkan matanya agar dia dapat beristirahat sebentar.

Kalian ingat, kan? Kemarin Sakura ada misi untuk menyelamatkan Sasuke yang sekarang duduk di depannya dengan manis. Misi itu membuat waktu tidurnya menjadi berkurang. Mana semalam Sasuke itu terus tidur dengan menggumamkan sesuatu, itu sangat mengganggunya. Saat Sakura menempelkan punggung tangannya di kening Sasuke, hangat menyengat tangannya. Karena itu Sakura harus mengompres kening Sasuke dan mengobati luka-luka di sekujur tubuhnya. Walaupun dia bertingkah seperti laki-laki, dia tetaplah perempuan yang memiliki sisi keibuan. Ya, jadi harap maklum saja jika dia mengantuk di pagi hari seperti ini.

"Bangun jalang!" seru seorang gadis dengan suara cempreng.

Dengan menguap terlebih dahulu, Sakura terpaksa untuk membuka matanya kembali. Perempuan berambut pirang panjang langsung menjatuhkan beberapa buku tulis yang telah diyakini adalah buku tugas ke mejanya hingga menimbulkan suara yang cukup mengganggu. Pandangan para penghuni kelas pun tertuju pada Sakura.

"Aishhh… Siapa yang kau panggil jalang? Kaulah si jalang murah. Aku benar kan jalang murahan yang berani mengacaukan tidurku?" tanya Sakura dengan menatap gadis bermata _aqumarine_ itu dengan pandangan merendahkan. Gadis itu langsung menatap Sakura dengan pandangan penuh kebencian.

"KAU.. DASAR JALANG SIALAN!" teriaknya keras sambil menjambak rambut Sakura yang tergerai begitu saja. Sakura tidak tinggal diam. Dia langsung memegang tangan gadis itu lalu memelintirnya dan mengganti posisinya jadi di belakang gadis itu. Setelah itu dia langsung menarik tangan si gadis yang satunya hingga poisisi gadis itu membungkuk.

"Akh! Le-lepaskan aku!" Gadis itu mulai beteriak memohon agar Sakura mau melepaskan tangannya.

"Kenapa aku harus melepaskan orang sepertimu?" tanya Sakura dengan senyum sarkastik. Gadis itu merintih kesakitan.

"Ta-tangaku! Tanganku bisa patah!" jawabnya dengan histeris.

Sakura manggut-manggut. Sakura pun menendang punggung gadis itu lalu melepaskan cengkramannya sehingga si gadis jatuh telentang dengan posisi wajah mencium mesra lantai kelas. Anak-anak di dalam kelas syok melihat Sakura menginjak punggung gadis itu dengan kaki kanannya.

"Pelacur murahan sepertimu itu tidak pantas berteriak di depanku. Mana suaramu itu seperti paduan suara kaleng bekas. Itu sangat mengganggu acara tidur siangku. Dasar idiot!" bentak Sakura dengan sedikit menekan kakinya pada punggung gadis itu.

Mendengar rintihan dari gadis itu, Sakura mengangkat kakinya dari punggung mulus itu. Cap sepatu Sakura langsung muncul di jas abu-abu milik sang gadis. Sakura pun duduk kembali di bangkunya sementara teman-teman gadis itu langsung bergerak untuk menolong temannya yang terluka.

"Kalau kalian tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, jangan coba-coba untuk bertingkah di hadapanku. Ingat itu!" desis Sakura dengan tatapan tajamnya. Sakura menggeser semua bukut tulis yang ada di mejanya dengan sekali sapuan tangan sehingga semua buku itu jatuh di samping mejanya.

Sasuke melirik Sakura yang kembali ke posisi awalnya, yaitu dengan kepalanya jatuh ke atas tasnya. Penghuni kelas masih menatap Sakura dengan pandangan masing-masing. Setelah Sakura tidak bersuara lagi, gadis-gadis mulai berbisik-bisik dengan kelompok masing-masing. Melihat kalau tidak ada lagi yang memperhatikan Sakura, Sasuke dengan takut-takut menghampiri Sakura.

"Psst.. Sakura, bangun.." Sasuke berbisik dengan pelan untuk membangunkan Sakura.

Dengan terpaksa, Sakura bangun kembali. Saat Sakura melihat siapa orang yang membangunkannya, dia mengurungkan niatnya untuk berteriak kepada orang itu. Sakura hanya menghela nafasnya dengan pelan. Sasuke memberi isyarat untuk berdiri. Begitu Sakura sudah berdiri, Sasuke langsung menarik tangan Sakura untuk keluar dari kelas ini lewat pintu belakang. Sasuke membawa Sakura agak jauh dari kelas. Saat, mereka berdua sampai di koridor yang panjang, Sasuke menghentikan jalannya.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau juga mengganggu waktu tidurku?" tanya Sakura dengan menatap Sasuke dengan malas-malasan karena mengantuk. Sasuke menjadi merasa sedikit tidak enak hati karena dia tahu bahwa yang menyebabkan Sakura menjadi kurang tidur adalah dirinya sendiri.

"Kamu.. jangan memakai kekerasan di sekolah!" Sasuke memperingatkan dengan pandangan yang menunjukkan kalau dia khawatir pada Sakura. Sakura menghembuskan napas panjang.

"Kau lihat siapa yang memulainya?" tanya Sakura. Kini Sasuke yang menghela napasnya.

"Iya, aku tahu. Tetapi kamu tidak seharusnya melawan," jawab Sasuke. Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan yang mengatakan _"Kau-kira-aku-ini-seorang-pecundang-yang-payah?"_

"Kamu berurusan dengan orang yang salah, Sakura. Jika kamu berurusan dengannya, mungkin hidupmu di sekolah ini akan semakin sulit." Sakura hanya tertawa tidak percaya.

"Memangnya siapa yang sedang kuhadapi sekarang?" tanya Sakura dengan nada meremehkan.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menceritakan semuanya padamu," ujar Sasuke yang dibalas Sakura dengan mengangkat bahunya sekilas.

"Konoha High School, aku telah menceritakannya padamu kemarin. Kemarin, kamu telah melihat dua orang yang berada di dalam satu tim. Yaitu tim pemimpin sekolah ini. Yang berambut merah adalah Sabaku No Gaara, dan yang berambut pirang adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Mereka berdua adalah tim yang kerap kali beraksi di sekolah ini. Biasanya mereka akan bertindak sesukanya. Seperti memukul kutu buku sepertiku agar aku mau mengerjakan tugas mereka. Karena mereka sering menggunakan kekerasan, mereka adalah orang yang paling ditakuti di sekolah ini." Sakura hanya diam karena dia sedang mendengar penjelasan Sasuke dengan saksama.

"Pada umumnya, kedudukan mereka berdua adalah sama. Mereka berdua bekerja di bawah perintah anak pemilik sekolah ini yaitu Hyuuga Neji. Sebenarnya Neji bukanlah anak pemilik sekolah yang asli. Dia hanyalah sepupu dari si pemilik, Hyuuga Hinata. Karena Hinata adalah gadis yang tidak tahu apa-apa, sekolah ini jatuh ke tangan Neji. Dan karena Hinata menyukai Naruto, Neji membuat pengecualian untuk Naruto. Terkadang, dibanding Gaara, Naruto diperlakukan lebih baik." Sasuke mengakhiri penjelasannya yang panjang dikali lebar. Sakura menghela napasnya berusaha untuk menyabarkan dirinya yang mungkin akan meledak sekarang karena Sasuke terlalu bertele-tele.

"Lalu, letak permasalahannya dimana?" Sakura bertanya dengan wajah geramnya yang ditempeli dengan senyum terpaksa.

"Ah? Maaf jika aku membuatmu menjadi kesal. Pokok permasalahannya ada di saat kau menganiaya gadis berambut pirang itu. Dia adalah Yamanaka Ino. Dia merupakan primadona di kelas kita karena kecantikannya dan badannya yang seperti model. Rumor yang tersebar adalah Gaara menyukai Ino. Jadi siapapun yang mengganggu Ino, pastilah akan berurusan dengan Gaara secara langsung. Tetapi Ino menyatakan bahwa dia tidak ada hubungan spesial dengan Gaara." Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Sakura manggut-manggut saja sambil menguap karena kantuk menyerangnya.

"Ino berteman akrab dengan dua orang. Saat Ino tersungkur, kamu lihat kan ada gadis berambut coklat dan berambut ungu yang menolongnya? Nah, yang berambut coklat itu, namanya Tenten. Kabarnya, Neji menyukainya. Jadi saat di sekolah, Tenten diawasi dengan baik oleh Gaara dan Naruto. Kalau yang berambut ungu, dia adalah Hinata! Dia adalah anak pemilik sekolah ini, adik sepupunya Neji. Karena dia menyukai Naruto, Neji menyuruh Naruto agar dia mengawasi Hinata dengan baik. Dan sepertinya, Naruto juga menyukai Hinata." Sasuke mengakhiri penjelasannya perihal orang-orang berbahaya di sekolah. Sakura manggut-manggut.

"Yang parahnya, mereka semua sekelas dengan kita. Jadi, kemungkinan untuk menyerangmu itu lebih besar. Karena itu, lebih baik kamu minta maaf pada Ino agar kamu tidak dijadikan target berikutnya oleh mereka," Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya karena dia semakin tertarik dengan kasus di sekolah ini.

"Target berikutnya? Memangnya apa yang mereka lakukan pada target sebelumnya?" tanya Sakura penasaran karena raut wajah Sasuke langsung berubah.

"Sebenarnya kasus ini sudah tersebar sampai ke wartawan dan sempat menjadi berita pokok. Tetapi karena sudah berlalu setahun yang lalu, berita ini tertimbun begitu saja. Padahal siapa dalang di balik kejadian ini belum terungkap. Namun, aku yakin dalangnya adalah sekutu Neji." Sakura manggut-manggut saja.

"Namanya adalah Akimichi Chouji. Dia anak gendut yang hobinya makan keripik kentang. Dia tidak memiliki teman karena satu kelas membencinya. Kamu tahu kan apa alasannya?" Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Tentu saja. Alasan yang paling mencolok adalah fisiknya. Mana ada orang yang mau bergaul dengan orang jelek dan gendut sepertinya. Teruskan ceritamu," jawab Sakura.

"Benar sekali, sayangnya dia berhasil memiliki teman. Begitu ada orang baru yang bernama Nara Shikamaru, Chouji langsung akrab dengannya. Mereka selalu bersama dan mulai bersahabat. Melihat Chouji mendapatkan teman, satu kelas mulai mem- _bully_ -nya. Lokernya selalu saja dikotori dengan kertas yang berisi hinaan untuknya. Di kelas, Chouji selalu dijuluki laki-laki yang mengidap homoseksual. Setelah dua bulan dia menghadapai hujatan dari kelasnya, mayat Chouji ditemukan di depan sekolah. Berita yang beredar dia meninggal dengan cara lompat dari atas gedung karena dia tidak tahan dengan tekanan yang dia dapat di sekolah. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk bunuh diri."

Sakura terdiam mendengar cerita Sasuke. Tidak ada komentar yang ingin dia sampaikan. Cerita tadi membuat Sakura sedikit merinding. Sungguh tak pernah muncul di benaknya bahwa sekolah bisa membuat seseorang bunuh diri. Mendengar cerita Sasuke, Sakura menjadi semakin benci saja dengan dua orang yang memukuli Sasuke itu. Mungkin dua orang itulah yang membuat korban sampai bunuh diri tanpa menyalahkan siapa-siapa, terutama Neji.

"Ck, dengarkan aku. Aku bukan tipe manusia pecundang yang terkutuk seperti mereka. Aku tidak takut dengan sesama manusia. Jika mereka mengadakan perang denganku, apa salahnya kalau aku menyanggupinya kalau aku merasa mampu? Aku tidak peduli dengan masalah itu. Dari awal hidupku ini sudah sulit, jadi kalau bertambah sulit lagi, itu tak masalah untukku." Tegas Sakura tanpa keraguan sedikit pun.

"Aku tahu itu, Sakura. Tetapi ada orang yang levelnya di atas kamu. Contohnya mereka, jadi…"

Prokk.. Prokk…

Suara tepuk tangan bergema di ruangan itu. Sasuke langsung menggerakkan badannya yang tadinya di depan Sakura menjadi di belakang Sakura. Sehingga Sakura dan Sasuke dapat melihat dengan jelas siapakah yang bertepuk tangan.

Sesuai dengan tebakan Sakura. Yang muncul dihadapannya adalah Gaara dan Naruto, dua begundal yang patut diberi perhitungan. Mereka bertepuk tangan seolah mengejek Sasuke yang sekarang ada di belakang punggungnya sambil menggengam tangannya dengan erat seakan mengatakan _"Sudahlah-Sakura-kita-tidak-perlu-berurusan-dengan-orang-seperti-mereka"_

"Wah.. Wah.. Wah.." Mereka berdua menghentikan tepuk tangannya. Mereka berdua berjalan mendekat ke arah Sakura dan Sasuke. Di belakang Gaara, ada Ino. Gadis yang baru saja dia beri sedikit pelajaran.

"Rupanya Sasuke si pecundang sudah mendapat teman baru?" Naruto berkata dengan nada menyindir. Sakura membalasnya dengan berdecak sebal saja. Sakura menatap sinis Ino yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Kenapa? Ada masalah untukmu?" tanya Sakura dengan nada menantang. Naruto hanya tertawa meremehkan saja.

"Kemarin malam, kau muncul untuk menolong si kutu buku itu. Lalu pagi ini kau mencari masalah dengan Ino. Sebenarnya siapa dirimu? Aku penasaran sekali," Sakura mengangkat sudut bibirnya ke atas.

"Kenapa? Apa kau takut kalau aku akan menggeser jabatanmu sebagai pemimpin sekolah?" tanya Sakura dengan nada menantang dan tangannya yang dilipat di depan dada.

Mendengar itu Naruto langsung berubah raut wajahnya menjadi kesal. Sakura hanya menunjukkan senyum sinisnya. Sepertinya Naruto tidak tahan lagi dengan semua celotehan yang keluar dari mulut pedas Sakura. Jadi dia melayangkan kepalan tangannya menuju wajah Sakura. Tetapi dia telah berpikir bahwa Naruto akan melakukannya. Sakura menangkap kepalan tangan Naruto lalu memelintir tangannya. Kemudian dia menggunakan kakinya untuk mendendang punggung Naruto hingga dia jatuh tersungkur, persis seperti yang dilakukannya pada Ino.

"Kau memang laki-laki brengsek. Bisanya hanya melawan perempuan dan menindas yang lemah. Inikah pemimpin sekolah itu? Menyedihkan sekali," Sakura mulai melancarkan kata-kata pedasnya. Melihat kalau Sakura menjatuhkan Naruto dengan mudah, Ino membelalakkan matanya. Naruto bangkit berdiri dengan susah payah karena sakit di punggungnya. Saat itu juga, _emerald_ jernih itu bertemu dengan _aqumarine_ yang memancarkan ketakutan.

"Hey, jalang murahan! Jadi seperti ini caramu? Mengandalkan pria yang menyukaimu sebagai tameng untuk dirimu sendiri? Sungguh perilaku jalang! Memuakkan!"

Setelah mengatakan semua itu, Sakura langsung meludah ke lantai. Tanda bahwa dia menganggap rendah orang yang ada di hadapannya. Ya, itulah kebiasaannya. Mendengar bahwa Sakura menjelek-jelekkan Ino, Gaara langsung naik pitam. Tangannya telah terkepal kuat agar dia menahan keinginannya untuk menyumpal mulut Sakura dengan tinjunya. Sasuke menarik-narik tangan Sakura agar dia mau berhenti mengacaukan suasana yang mulai memanas ini.

Tetapi ternyata tidak bisa. Gaara langsung mencekik Sakura dan membuatnya terpojok ke dinding. Sasuke menatap Gaara dengan tatapan _horror_. Beda dengan Sakura yang menatapnya dengan tatapan kasihan. Sasuke bingung. Dia tidak tahu mau berbuat apa.

"Gaara, tolong lepaskan dia. Dia pasti menyesal telah menggangu Ino," Sasuke berusaha bicara baik-baik sambil memegang tangan Gaara yang mencengkram leher Sakura.

"Menyesal darimana? Justru aku kesenangan. Perempuan itu membentakku dengan menggunakan kata jalang lalu menjambak rambutku. Jadi aku menendang manusia lemah sepertinya. Aku mengajarinya bagaimana bersikap baik pada murid pindahan sepertiku. Dan aku sama sekali tidak menyesal telah melakukan itu!" jelas Sakura dengan pandangan tajam ke Gaara yang sangat dekat dengannya.

"Rasanya aku berurusan dengan nona Yamanaka. Tetapi kenapa dua pengecut brengsek ini harus menghadapiku? Menyebalkan sekali berurusan dengan pelacur murah yang mengandalkan pihak ketiga seperti ini," Sasuke memelototi Sakura. Semua penuturan Sakura semakin membuat Gaara geram. Gaara pun mengencangkan cekikannnya hingga Sakura merintih.

"Diam kau! Kau tidak tahu apa-apa!" seru Gaara dengan mata yang menyala-nyala bak api yang berkobar dan tak dapat dihentikan. Sakura menginjak keras sepatu mahal Gaara sehingga cekikan di lehernya lepas dan dia dapat bernapas.

PLAKK!

Sakura mengayunkan tangannya dengan sekuat tenaga ke dataran pipi Gaara. Semua yang ada di lokasi kejadian menganga melihat Sakura yang dengan beraninya menampar seorang Gaara. Langsung terdapat bilur merah di pipi Gaara dengan cap lima jari. Gaara terdiam melihat Sakura yang ngos-ngosan karena mengeluarkan seluruh tenaganya untuk menampar pipi mulus milik Gaara.

"Kembalikan akal sehatmu! Kau ini bodoh atau apa?! Kenapa untuk masalah percintaan kau sangat payah?! Dia itu hanya memperalatmu sebagai tamengnya! Dia sama sekali tidak menaruh perasaan padamu! Kau tidak tahu?! Kau tidak melihat matanya itu?! Dari pandangannya, tidak terlihat sedikit pun kalau dia itu menyukaimu atau menganggapmu ada!" teriak Sakura dengan wajah memerah karena amarahnya yang sudah tak dapat ditahan lagi.

Tak lupa ia menunjuk-nunjuk Ino dengan kasar. Sakura masih ngos-ngosan karena dia baru saja berteriak dengan keras kepada Gaara. Sasuke dan Naruto hanya cengo di tempat melihat perilaku Sakura yang ekstrim. Sedangkan Ino menatap mereka berdua dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa salahnya itu?" tanya Gaara dengan suara yang terbilang rendah.

"MEMANGNYA KENAPA? APAKAH AKU SALAH JIKA MENYUKAINYA PADAHAL DIA TIDAK MEMANDANGKU? KATAKAN PADAKU!" Gaara berteriak seperti monster sambil mencengkram kerah jas Sakura dan memojokkannya ke dinding.

"CIH! KAU ITU TERLIHAT BEGITU MENYEDIHKAN! DASAR BODOH! KAU PIKIR DI DUNIA INI TIDAK ADA WANITA LAIN?! DUNIA INI PENUH DENGAN PEREMPUAN YANG LEBIH BAIK! DIA HANYA MENGGUNAKANMU JIKA DIA PERLU! DIA HANYA MENJADIKANMU TEMPAT BERLINDUNG DI SAAT DIA SUSAH! DIA BAHKAN TIDAK MEMIKIRKAN PERASAANMU! KEPARAT SEPERTIMU MEMANG TIDAK BISA MENGERTI! MENYEDIHKAN SEKALI! AKU SANGAT TIDAK SUKA MELIHAT PECUNDANG SEPERTIMU! LEBIH BAIK KAU ENYAH DARI PANDANGANKU! LAKI-LAKI MA.."

Naruto dan Sasuke membulatkan matanya dengan sempurna. Sungguh, ini kejadian yang tidak pernah disangka-sangka. Gaara berhasil membungkam mulut cabai Sakura yang pedas dengan cara yang tidak diduga-duga. Gaara menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Sakura. Tidak hanya itu, dia juga melumatnya untuk menenangkan Sakura yang mengamuk seperti monster lepas.

Itu berarti… GAARA MENCIUM SAKURA!

* * *

To Be Continue

BWAHAHAHA.. WELCOME BACK TO THE INI AUTHOR BANGKE'S WORLD!

Author ucapkan selamat datang kembali kepada para readers sekalian. Okay, sebelumnya author mengucapkan terima kasih untuk semua readers yang rela membuang waktu berharganya untuk membaca ff amatiran milik author ini. Oh iya, author mau menyampaikan informasi penting. Sebelum kalian berkomentar tentang masalah update, author mau ngasi tahu infornya duluan hehe. Jadi untuk masalah update, ff ini update-nya tiga minggu sekali. Tentu saja alasannya adalah tugas yang menumpuk. Fyi, sekolah author itu ribet. Pulang sore, tugasnya numpuk, pokoknya buat stress deh! #malahcurhat Oke. Skip masalah tadi. Jad ini adalah update tercepat karena author ingin melewati ujian semester dengan tenang tanpa beban #tearsfallindown

Ya, untuk mengakhiri chapter ini, tentu saja author akan menghadirkan scene Bacot Area! #tepuktangan Oke.. Jadi, di tiap akhir chapter pasti ada scene beginian yang fokusnya buat balesin semua review yang masuk untuk chapter kemaren. Karena itu, kalian bebas mau ngomong apapun di kotak review. Entah itu saran, komentar, kritik, semuanya akan author balesin satu per satu di scene ini.

Author rasa, author udah kebanyakan ngoceh nggak jelas ya? #maapkan Karena itu langsung saja, kita masuk ke pembalasan review! #tepuktanganlagi #pemaksaan

Greentea Kim : Hai! Author seneng deh kalau kamu bilang karakternya kena banget hehe.. Soalnya author emang seneng sama Sakura yang strong. Okee.. ini lanjutannya. Jangan lupa mampir lagi yahh! Btw, makasih loh karna mau baca ff ini^^

Ijahh : Hallo, ini dia lanjutan yang kamu tunggu! Semoga suka ya! Makasih atas kunjungannya! Chapter depan muncul lagi yaa^^

Anggi : Holla there! Ini lanjutannya! Jangan lupa dibaca yaa. Makasih karena udah nyempetin baca ff ini. Minggu depan author tunggu kehadirannya^^

Nurulitas as Lita-san : Dan.. kenyataannya adalah Sasuke sama sekali nggak siap wkwk.. Dia aja belom sampe rumah karena dikeroyok sama Gaara:( Keiii, ini update yang kamu tunggu-tunggu. Semoga suka yaaa.. Pokoknya, di next chap kamu harus muncul lagi #pemaksaan Nggak dingg.. Canda! Sebelumnya makasih karna udah mau mampir ke sini^^

Asuka Kazumi : Wohooo.. Alohaa! Kayaknya kamu semangat banget ya? Author seneng deh bacanya wkwk.. Oke fix, selera kamu sama author berarti sama. Jujur aja author kurang suka sama karakter dimana Sakura itu gadis lemah, cengeng, dan penuh derita gituu.. Jadi, di ff ini author mau ngeliatin sisi kuatnya Sakura hehe.. Masalah kebengalan Sakura, pertemuannya dengan Sasuke, kalian bisa saksikan sendiri yahh:) Tapi makasih loh karena kamu bilang ini menarik, author jadi terhura deh #tearsfall Makasih juga karena udah ngebuang waktu buat baca ff ini. Jangan lupa mampir lagi ya, author tunggu kamu minggu depan! #pengancaman

Okeee.. hanya itu saja review yang masuk untuk chapter kemaren. Secara menyeluruh, author mengucapkan terima kasih banyak buat semua readers yang udah rela buang waktu buat baca ff ini, apalagi sempet mencet tombol fav n follow, terlebihnya juga buat yang sempet ngetik review hehe.. Untuk semuanya, author ucapkan terima kasih sekali! Untuk silent readers dan para anonim, author masih menunggu kalian untuk muncul dengan identitas ehehehe..

Pokoknya pantengin terus ff ini! Jangan lupa klik fav n follow di bawah-bawah, kalau bisa si sekalian tinggalin review juga hehehe #dikasihatimintakjantung Nggakk.. Abaikan aja yang di atas tadi. Atas kehadiran kalian aja author udah seneng kok. Dah, author pamit undur diri. Akhir kata, see you in da next chap!^^


	3. Chapter 3 : First Day

School is Monster

Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : School life, Drama, Tragedy, Friendship

Rate : Teens

Main Cast : Haruno Sakura

Uchiha Sasuke

Sabaku No Gaara

 _Warning_ : Seluruh karakter ini milik Masashi Kishimoto, sedangkan ide ceita ini seratus persen milik saya. Pemain lain dapat kalian temukan di sini jika membacanya hehehe. Kemungkinan yang akan readers temui adalah typo(s), alurnya ngalur-ngidul, dan pemain yang OOC, serta kejelekan lainnya. Oleh karena itu, harap berhati-hohoho.

Preview :

"CIH! KAU ITU TERLIHAT BEGITU MENYEDIHKAN, BODOH! KAU PIKIR DI DUNIA INI TIDAK ADA WANITA LAIN?! DUNIA INI PENUH DENGAN PEREMPUAN YANG LEBIH BAIK! DIA HANYA MENGGUNAKANMU JIKA DIA PERLU. DIA HANYA MENJADIKANMU TEMPAT BERLINDUNG DI SAAT DIA SUSAH. DIA BAHKAN TIDAK MEMIKIRKAN PERASAANMU! KEPARAT SEPERTIMU MEMANG TIDAK PANTAS MENGERTI! MENYEDIHKAN SEKALI! AKU SANGAT TIDAK SUKA MELIHAT PECUNDANG SEPERTIMU! LEBIH BAIK KAU ENYAH DARI PANDANGANKU! LAKI-LAKI MA.."

Naruto dan Sasuke membulatkan matanya dengan sempurna. Sungguh, ini kejadian yang tidak pernah disangka-sangka. Gaara berhasil membungkam mulut cabai Sakura yang pedas dengan cara yang tidak diduga-duga. Gaara menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Sakura. Tidak hanya itu, dia juga melumatnya untuk menenangkan dirinya.

Itu berarti… GAARA MENCIUM SAKURA!

Happy Reading!^^

* * *

Chapter 3 : First Day

Gaara POV

Aku melepaskan bibirku dari bibirnya. Dia mematung di tempat, begitu juga denganku. Apa yang baru saja aku lakukan? Aku baru saja memberikan ciuman pertamaku padanya? Ke-kenapa hal seperti ini bisa terjadi?

Aku menghentikan semua pertanyaan yang melayang-layang di pikiranku. Aku kembali melihat gadis kasar yang ada di depanku. Dia terlihat depresi atau tertekan. Ya, aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikiran gadis itu, tapi aku yakin, aku akan mendapatkan balasan setimpal. Pastilah dia akan mengamuk dengan emosi tertingginya.

 _Damn!_ Dia memang gadis sialan. Gara-gara dia, aku lepas kendali. Dia sudah berhasil memancing sisi brengsek dari diriku keluar. Dia hanya orang baru di hidupku, tetapi dia sudah menyebabkan dampak yang besar. Kemarin dia membantingku sehingga punggungku rasanya sakit sekali. Hari ini dia berhasil mempermalukan aku di depan Naruto dan Ino dengan menamparku.

Ini semua karena bibir mungil itu. Bibir itu memang sialan, dia yang memancing aku untuk hinggap dan menyesapnya. Bibirnya memang sangat menggoda dan memancingku untuk menciumnya. Apalagi ketika bibirnya bergerak untuk mencaci-makiku. Apa aku menyukainya? Pada Ino, orang yang kusukai selama ini, tidak pernah terlintas di pikiranku untuk merasakan bibirnya. Lalu kenapa dengan gadis ini? Ah, aku melakukannya karena nafsu saja kan? Ya, pasti seperti itu. Aku tidak mungkin menyukainya. Lagipula cinta pada pandang pertama itu hanya omong kosong belaka.

Gadis kasar sepertinya.. Apa aku sudah gila? Aku tidak mungkin menyukainya. Aku menyukai Ino, karena itu aku datang ke sini untuk membelanya. Tetapi, mengapa perasaanku pada Ino lenyap sewaktu aku melihat dia? Bahkan aku memberikan dia ciuman pertamaku. Dan aku, dengan lancangnya menciumnya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Dia bertanya dengan tatapan tak percaya dan nada bicara yang rendah. Aku memberinya ekspresi datarku, dengan tatapan datar nan dingin, seperti biasanya. Aku hanya diam, aku tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang dilemparkannya. Aku hanya diam mematung di depan dia.

"APA YANG BARUSAN KAU LAKUKAN?!" teriaknya seperti monster lepas. Sudah kuduga, dia akan mengamuk. Kulihat Naruto dan Sasuke menenggak ludahnya masing-masing ketika melihat dia mencengkram kerah jasku dengan kencang.

"Kau terlalu berisik. Jadi aku membungkammu," jawabku pada akhirnya. Hanya itu yang dapat aku pikirkan saat aku mencari alibi untuk menjawabnya. Dia menatapku dengan pandangan yang mengatakan _"Alasan-murahan-macam-apa-itu?"_ Gadis itu memamerkan senyum sarkastiknya.

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu aku juga perlu membalasmu, kan?" Dia bertanya dengan senyumnya yang membuat dia terlihat mengerikan. Aku berusaha mundur ke belakang begitu mendengar ucapan dan senyumnya yang sedikit membuatku takut. Aku merasa aura kegelapan menguar dan menyebar ke sekelilingku. Namun, gadis itu terus mendekat padaku dan membuatku tak bisa lari kemana-mana. Hal yang dapat kulakukan hanya berharap agar wanita ini tidak mempermalukanku lebih jauh lagi.

End Of Gaara POV

Karena terlalu fokus untuk meladeni Gaara, Sakura tidak sadar bahwa anak-anak kelas satu dan yang lainnya sudah berkumpul untuk menontonnya dengan raut penasaran akan tindakan yang akan dia lakukan. Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan cemas. Dia ingin sekali untuk menghentikan Sakura yang sudah mulai menciptakan kehebohan di hari pertamanya ini. Tetapi, Naruto yang hebat saja hanya menonton. Lalu, apa yang dapat diperbuat kutu buku macam dirinya?

"AARGHHH!"

"WOAHHH!"

Sasuke menutup mulutnya untuk menahan teriakan yang ingin dia keluarkan. Bola matanya seakan ingin melompat keluar. Gaara menggeram sambil memegangi daerah terlarangnya ditemani dengan beberapa teriakan anak perempuan yang menatap Sakura seakan dia adalah idola yang baru. Naruto dan Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan tak percaya melihat apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. Melihat itu, Sakura tersenyum sinis dan memandang Gaara dengan tatapan kasihan.

Perempuan itu memang sudah gila! Dia baru saja menendang daerah terlarang milik Gaara dengan keras tanpa memikirkan akibat yang dirasakan oleh si pemilik. Bukannya raut menyesal yang ditampilkannya, Sakura malah terlihat bahagia sekali membuat Gaara malu di hadapan para adik kelas dan yang lainnya. Sakura mencengkram kerah jas Gaara lalu mendorongnya dengan keras sampai Gaara terhempas ke dinding. Sakura mendekat kepada Gaara dengan senyumnya, tepatnya seringainya.

PLAKKK!

Lagi-lagi, sorak-sorai bergemuruh. Sakura baru saja menampar pipi Gaara di sisi yang lain. Alhasil, wajah Gaara sudah penuh dengan cap lima jari dari Sakura. Kerumunan semakin banyak saja karena kehebohan yang dibuat Sakura yang tujuannya adalah membuat lawannya merasakan kekalahan yang pahit dan pastinya tak akan terlupakan dari memori otaknya. Gaara menatap Sakura tidak percaya.

"Kau terlalu berisik. Jadi aku membungkammu," Sakura meniru apa yang Gaara katakan dengan menaikkan sebelah alisnya yang bertujuan untuk mengejek Gaara dan sudut bibirnya yang terangkat.

"Kalau kau tidak bisa melakukan apapun, jangan bertingkah di depanku." Sakura membisikkan peringatannya pas di telinga Gaara.

Begitu dia menyelesaikan peringatannya, ia memamerkan senyum iblisnya. Gaara menatap Sakura tidak percaya. Sebentar kemudian dia mengganti pandangannya menjadi sorot mata penuh kebencian. Sakura mengabaikannya seakan itu hanya angin lalu, dia memutar badannya dan meninggalkan Gaara begitu saja. Adik kelas yang menyaksikan aksi Sakura, menatap Sakura yang berjalan gagah bak pahlawan bersama Sasuke yang sedang sibuk memikirkan bagaimana kelanjutan nasibnya dengan pandangan yang mengatakan kalau mereka keren.

"Gadis itu.. Kau memang jalang sialan," desis Gaara dengan menatap punggung Sakura yang telah hilang dari pandangannya. Naruto menghampiri Gaara dengan uluran tangannya.

"Ayo, berdirilah Gaara," ujar Naruto sambil menyodorkan tangannya. Bukannya menerima dan menjabat tangan Naruto, Gaara malah menatap Naruto dengan pandangan kesal.

"Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri! Bodoh!" balas Gaara dengan menepis uluran tangan Naruto. Kemudian dia berdiri dan berlalu meninggalkan Naruto sendirian.

* * *

Saat masuk ke kelasnya, semua orang menatap Sakura dengan pandangan kagum. Tetapi gadis itu tidak menghiraukannya karena ia sedang berkutat dengan lokernya. Di dalam lokernya, bertebaran berbagai macam surat, cokelat, makanan dan minuman ringan lainnya, dan sebuah amplop. Sakura menghiraukan isi lokernya, ia lebih memilih untuk mengambil amplop berwarna merah yang berada di posisi paling atas dan kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Apa ini?" gumamnya sembari menyobek amplop itu dan mengeluarkan isinya.

Sakura hanya tertawa pelan ketika melihat isinya. Hanya selembar kertas dengan tanda seru yang terdiri dari segitiga lancip ke bawah dan sebuah lingkaran di bawahnya. Di dalam segitiga itu terdapat gambar tengkorak yang diberi tanda silang seperti peringatan untuk obat yang berbahaya. Teman-teman yang lain, malah kaget melihat itu. Berbagai pandangan mulai terarah kepadanya, dari pandangan yang menyatakan bahwa mereka senang, sedih, kasihan, dan sebagainya.

"Siapa yang mengirim ini untukku?" tanya Sakura dengan menunjukkan gambar tanda seru kepada seluruh penghuni kelas. Tidak ada yang berani menatap Sakura, terkecuali Ino tersenyum mengejek.

"Gaara yang mengirimkannya. Bersiaplah untuk perhitungan darinya!" jawab Ino dengan sombong. Sepertinya, Ino semakin benci dengan Sakura. Mungkin sekarang Ino sadra bahwa dia menyukai Gaara, karena dia sensitif sekali bila Sakura ada di dekatnya.

Panjang umur sekali, orang yang sedang diperbincangkan muncul. Dia masuk lewat pintu belakang, dekat tempat duduk Sakura. Sakura menatap Gaara dengan tatapan kesal. Dengan kaki yang dihentak-hentakkan, Sakura berjalan dan berhenti tepat di depan Gaara.

"Kau kira kertas sampah seperti ini akan berguna kepadaku?" tanya Sakura sambil melambai-lambaikan kertas ini di depan wajah Gaara. Lalu Sakura tersenyum sinis melihat Gaara. Sedangkan Gaara hanya membatu saja melihat Sakura kembali marah-marah padanya. Tetapi ini lebih menyeramkan karena Sakura marah tanpa alasan.

"Makan ini panda pemakan bambu! Jangan harap aku akan takut pada peringatan murahanmu!" Dengan ditemani bentakan kesalnya, Sakura menempelkan kertas peringatan yang diberikan untuknya ke kening Gaara yang rata. Gaara hanya cengo di tempat.

Setelah selesai dengan urusannya, Sakura langsung duduk di tempatnya. Ia menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas tasnya yang ia gunakan sebagai pengganti bantal. Lalu Sakura menutup matanya dan berusaha untuk kembali tidur. Tanpa beban, Sakura mengabaikan ribuan pandangan yang tertuju khusus untuknya. Sedangkan Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan tatapan cemas.

"Bangun."

Satu kata yang dilontarkan dengan nada dingin dan rendah itu membuat Sakura merasa terganggu. Ditambah dengan cengkraman di lengannya yang menyuruhnya untuk bangun, Sakura membuka matanya dengan terpaksa. Padahal dia belum tertidur, tetapi dia selalu disuruh untuk bangun. Dengan malas-malasan, Sakura menghadapkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa pengacau acara tidurnya.

"Kau masih punya masalah?" tanya Sakura setelah ia menguap ringan. Gaara semakin memanas saja melihat kelakuan Sakura yang sama sekali tidak segan kepadanya. Dia seakan meremehkan Gaara dan menganggapnya tidak punya kemampuan untuk melawan Sakura.

"Berdiri sekarang!" Sakura menghela napasnya. Sakura menyingkirkan tangan Gaara yang hinggap di lengannya. _Emerald_ tajamnya menatap Gaara dengan sinis.

"Kau pikir kau siapa, hah?!" tanya Sakura dengan nada menantang sambil menggebrak meja dengan keras. Sakura pun berdiri di depan Gaara.

"Kau kira aku ini anjing terlatih milikmu?! Kau pikir kau siapa, bedebah sialan?! Apa kau masih ingin protes padaku yang bermasalah dengan jalang murah itu? Dasar manusia rendahan!" Sakura kembali berkoar-koar dengan nada penuh kebencian.

"Kau sendiri yang mengatakan kalau aku harus melupakannya. Lalu kenapa aku harus mengurusinya? Sumber masalahnya bukanlah dia, tapi kau! Ikut aku!" Gaara mencengkram pergelangan tangan Sakura dan menyeretnya untuk keluar dari kelas. Tetapi Sakura segera mengambil tindakan.

"Lepaskan aku, iblis terkutuk!" bentak Sakura dengan keras. Dia berusaha untuk melepaskan genggaman Gaara. Sakura pun menginjak kaki Gaara sehingga dia terlepas.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, bajingan?! Katakan saja padaku! Jangan berbelit-belit seperti ini!" seru Sakura dengan berkacak pinggang. Gaara berdecak kesal.

"Kau tidak tahu? Kau tidak sadar akan apa yang telah kau lakukan?" tanya Gaara dengan kesal. Sakura terkekeh pelan.

"Ah! Aku baru ingat. Aku telah menghancurkan reputasimu di sekolah, ya? Bagaimana ini? Aku harus apa sekarang? Gaara pasti akan menyiksaku~" Sakura membalas seolah-olah dia telah melakukan kesalahan besar. Tentu saja untuk mengejek Gaara.

"Kau kira aku takut? Kau ingat apa yang kau lakukan padaku?" tanya Sakura dengan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Sakura menghela nafasnya sekejap sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Tetapi, beberapa detik kemudian, dia menegakkan kepalanya kembali.

BUAGHH!

"Kau mencurinya!" teriak Sakura dengan kencang karena ia masih tidak terima dengan nasib yang ia dapatkan. Gaara meraba sudut bibirnya yang sudah berdarah.

Walaupun sudah dipermalukan di depan semua teman sekelasnya yang kaget melihat aksi Sakura, kali ini Gaara tidak marah atau pun berteriak membentak Sakura. Dia hanya melempar seringaiannya pada Sakura sambil menghapus darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Gaara mencengkram kedua lengan Sakura lalu menghempaskannya ke dinding.

"Menyingkirlah dari hadapanku! Dasar penghuni neraka!" teriak Sakura dengan meronta-ronta agar dapat lepas dari Gaara.

Tetapi Gaara sama sekali tidak menggubrisnya. Dia memajukan kepalanya sehingga hidungnya dan hidung Sakura bersentuhan. Lalu dia memiringkan kepalanya dan menempelkan bibirnya kepada Sakura. Gaara kembali melumat bibir ranum Sakura. Dia mengobrak-abrik isi mulut Sakura seakan melampiaskan kemarahan dan kekesalannya di dalam sana.

Sementara Sakura yang menjadi korban untuk kedua kalinya hanya bisa diam mematung di tempat. Otaknya sedang memproses semua yang telah terjadi. Dia sadar bahwa ini adalah cara Gaara untuk mempermalukannya dan membalaskan dendam kesumatnya. Dengan cara mencium Sakura di depan penghuni kelas.

Tidak terima akan pelecehan yang dilakukan Gaara, Sakura berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari Gaara karena ia ingin segera mengakhiri pentas drama picisan ini. Namun, Gaara tidak membiarkannya. Ia malah menarik kepala bagian belakang Sakura agar ciuman itu semakin dalam. Sakura hanya dapat berpasrah diri sekarang. Sungguh dia merasa bahwa tidak ada lagi oksigen dan sebentar lagi dia akan mati. Tubuhnya tak dapat bergerak lagi karena sekarang ia berada dalam kuncian Gaara.

Tidak, tidak jadi. Ini bukanlah saatnya untuk menyerah. Sakura masih dapat melihat ada titik terang walaupun itu terlihat sangat kecil dan minim.

"Mph… Mmphh…"

Sakura mencoba untuk meracau agar Gaara menghentikan ciumannya. Sayangnya suara teredam karena Gaara mengunci mulutnya dengan erat. Sakura yang tidak tahu ingin berbuat apa, langsung saja menggerakkan kedua tangannya untuk mencekik leher Gaara. Ia melakukan itu karena kedua tangannya ada di dada Gaara. Setelah itu, Sakura juga menginjak sepatunya dengan pijakkan keras. Syukurnya, Gaara menghentikan perbuatannnya.

Lepas dari bibir Gaara, Sakura membuka mulutnya untuk meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Tingkahnya bagaikan ikan yang dilemparkan ke darat, tentu saja megap-megap untuk mendapatkan kesegaran air kembali. Napas Sakura masih ngos-ngosan. Jujur saja, ini adalah pertama kalinya dia berciuman dengan ala drama tontonan Ibunya. Sakura berusaha untuk menormalkan napasnya kembali. Kemudian dia menatap Gaara dengan tatapan sinis bercampur dendam.

"Kau… Apa yang kau lakukan, hah? Apa kau ingin mati di tanganku? Dasar bangsat! Keparat! Ba.."

"Jangan menyentuhnya. Dia adalah milikku." Gaara memotong segala umpatan kasar Sakura yang patut disensor. Gaara mengedarkan pandangan serius yang berkesan seram ke segala penjuru kelas.

Seisi kelas hanya bisa tercengang mendengar penuturan Gaara yang merupakan hal baru bagi mereka. Mereka seakan melihat Gaara yang baru. Gaara yang menunjukkan bahwa dirinya benar-benar sang pemimpin sekolah yang perkasa. Padahal orang se-seantro sekolah sudah tahu kalau gadis yang menarik perhatian Gaara adalah Yamanaka Ino. Gaara pun menunjukkan perasaannya dengan perlakuan khusus untuk Ino yang dibuat tidak terlalu mencolok. Sejauh ini, Gaara tidak pernah membuka mulutnya secara terang-terangan seperti ini.

Brakkkk..

Pintu kelas mereka yang tadinya tertutup rapat, telah terbuka memamerkan isi kelas mereka yang sebenarnya sama dengan kelas lain. Pintu itu telah didobrak keras oleh seseorang yang di sana.

Laki-laki yang memiliki rambut coklat yang menjuntai indah dengan ujungnya yang diikat. Dia datang dengan wajah garang yang menyiratkan bahwa ia sama sekali tidak setuju dengan keputusan Gaara. Bola matanya yang sewarna dengan lavender serasa ingin keluar dari tempatnya dengan wajah yang mulai kemerahan karena kulitnya putih.

Saat laki-laki itu maju mendekati Gaara, penghuni kelas yang tadinya menonton dengan gaya mengelilingi Sakura dan Gaara, kini menyingkir membuka jalan tanpa ada arahan dari siapapun. Mereka juga mundur beberapa langkah dengan takut-takut. Kalau sudah begini, kalian pasti dapat menebak siapa orang ini.

Benar. Dialah Hyuuga Neji, atasan Gaara.

"Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan, Gaara?!" teriaknya keras sampai urat-urat di pelipisnya bermunculan. Gaara diam saja dengan tatapan datarnya.

Melihat apa yang terjadi, respon yang diberikan oleh Sakura adalah terbengong seperti orang bodoh. Otaknya sedang berpikir agar semua kejadian ini diproses secara detail. Sakura tidak dapat mengatakan apa-apa untuk sekarang. Dia hanya bisa bengong selayaknya orang tolol yang tidak mengerti apapun. Sedangkan Sasuke merasa bersalah karena penderitaan yang dijalankan Sakura saat ini terjadi karena dirinya. Dia merasa tidak berguna karena kesalahannya, Sakura harus menanggung konsekuensi akan pilihan yang ia buat. Sasuke memandang Sakura dengan tatapan kasihan.

"Kau tidak bisa menyingkirkan sampah sepertinya? Jadi karena itu kau memilih untuk memacarinya? Kau tahu apa yang sudah kau lakukan? Kau sadar akan perbuatanmu?! Apa otakmu it…" Neji memarahi Gaara sambil menoyor-noyor kepalanya dengan keras.

Sakura yang sudah nyambung kembali merasa tidak terima dengan hinaan Neji yang secara tidak langsung tertuju untuknya. Sakura memandang Gaara dengan tatapan yang mengatakan _"bergeraklah!-apakah-kau-tidak-bisa-membuat-tindakan?"_ Gaara tidak menjawab, dia bahkan tak bergeming sedikit pun. Dia seperti pasrah saja diperlakukan seperti hewan peliharaan Neji yang tidak pernah mau mengonggong untuk membalas tuannya. Sakura menarik napas panjang lalu menghembuskannya secara perlahan.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Sampah?!" tanya Sakura dengan nada tinggi sambil mendorong bahu Neji.

Sakura memindahkan posisi badannya menjadi berdiri di depan Neji. Ia memasang badan yang tegap seolah menantangnya. Sasuke yang tahu bahwa Sakura akan memperpanjang urusannya, komat-kamit dalam hati dengan melafalkan doa agar Sakura selalu dilindungi oleh Tuhan Yang Maha Kuasa.

"Kau berani memotongku? Menyingkirlah sebelum aku memukulmu!" Namun sudut bibirnya terangkat ke atas, memperlihatkan bahwa dia sama sekali tidak menghiraukan peringatan dari Neji yang sedang naik pitam.

"Kau ini kurang ajar sekali, ya? Kau tahu tidak kalau kepala ini sumber ilmu?! Kau sama sekali tidak berhak menoyor kepalanya seperti itu! Orang yang dikatakan bodoh itu bukan dia, tetapi kau! Dasar waria tulen!" Sakura melepaskan tangan Neji dengan kasar. Neji benar-benar ingin meledak, jika kita memperhatikan ekspresi wajahnya yang memancarkan kemarahan yang luar biasa. Sementara penghuni kelas hanya syok mendengar cacian Sakura untuk Neji. Neji pun mendekat ke arah Sakura.

"Eitss! Tidak usah dekat-dekat! Aku tidak suka dekat-dekat dengan orang tak normal sepertimu!" kata Sakura dengan menyentil dahi Neji dengan keras. Karena sentilan Sakura, Neji menjadi mundur ke belakang beberapa langkah.

Neji mengusap-usap keningnya yang dilanda rasa sakit luar biasa. Baginya sentilan Sakura tadi seperti paku yang menancap. Sudah Neji yakini, keningnya pasti merah karena itu. Melihat itu, Sakura malah menunjukkan seringainya dengan kedua tangan yang ia lipat di depan dada.

"Kau pikir aku sama seperti semua teman perempuanmu yang berpredikat jalang murah?" tanya Sakura yang secara tidak langsung menyindir rombongan Ino.

"Catat baik-baik. Aku tipe orang yang berbeda. Aku sangat tidak suka dengan orang yang banyak tingkah. Sepertimu! Mana kau orang yang tak normal. Kau adalah seorang _gay_ , kan? Tidak usah dijawab. Aku sudah yakin kalau jawabannya adalah iya. Aku bisa melihatnya dari penampilanmu." Sakura menatap penampilan Neji dari atas sampai bawah. Neji syok mendengar penuturan Sakura yang dibicarakannya dengan lancar.

"Yup! Aku sangat yakin. Dengan rambutmu yang lembut dan panjang yang kau biarkan tergerai begitu saja. Aku yakin, sama seperti kepala sekolahku si siluman ular, kau ingin menjadi iklan sampo. Tapi sadarlah, bung. Kau itu seorang laki-laki! Tidak perlu menyamar sebagai wanita untuk menjadi bintang iklan. Tapi itu bukanlah masalah. Lagipula kau kan seorang _gay_ , jadi wajar saja jika ingin terlihat seperti wanita. Seorang _gay_ hendak berpenampilan seperti wanita agar laki-laki tertarik padamu itu adalah hal yang lumrah. Jadi, kesimpulan yang aku dapat setelah melihat penampilanmu adalah… kau tujuh puluh delapan persen perempuan dan sisanya itu adalah laki-laki. Tapi potong sisa sifat laki-lakimu sebanyak lima persen karena kau adalah seorang waria. Jadi, kesimpulan akhir adalah kau seorang wanita karena gen itu mendominasi, untuk gen laki-lakimu sama sekali tidak terdefenisi." Neji mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan keras. Tetapi Sakura hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan yang mengatakan _"apa-kau-berani-memukulku?"_

"Beginikah caramu? Kau sudah berani untuk bertindak seenakmu dan mengabaikan perintahku? Apa kau ingin mengadakan perang denganku, Gaara?" tanya Neji dengan menatap Gaara yang tertunduk dalam. Pertanyaan dari Gaara sama sekali tidak direspon, seakan pertanyaan Neji itu adalah pertanyaan matematika yang rumit untuk dijawab.

"Jawab aku! Apa kau sudah lupa dengan perjanjian kita?"

Saat mendengar kata 'perjanjian', Gaara langsung menegakkan kepalanya. Dia langsung memasang raut cemasnya. Dia kelihatan sangat ketakutan karena pertanyaan terakhir Neji yang seperti anak panah yang menancap pas untuk melukai tubuhnya. Sakura yang berada di samping Gaara melihat dengan jelas kalau ekspresi datar Gaara berubah drastis.

"Oh Tuhan! Apa sekolah ini tempat berlatih untuk membuat pemain drama profesional?" Sakura mengeluh secara tiba-tiba karena dia tahu, saat ini Gaara sedang berada di dalam keadaan yang mencekik.

"Baiklah, kau tidak perlu melanjutkan drama murahmu ini. Dan kau tidak perlu menjawab pernyataanku tadi. Tetapi sebagai gantinya, anggap saja bahwa semua persoalan yang terjadi di antara kau, dia, dan aku telah selesai. Aku sudah muak melihat kelakuanmu. Untuk kali ini, aku memaafkanmu. Jadi jangan pernah muncul di hadapanku. Dengan ini, aku anggap bahwa masalah kita selesai!"

Sakura pamit undur dari panggung drama hidupnya dan kembali duduk di tempatnya. Tak lupa ia menarik tangan Gaara agar duduk di sebelahnya. Sakura hanya mencoba berbuat baik dengan cara yang benar sekali-sekali. Setelah Neji tidak berani mendekati singasana Sakura, Sakura kembali menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas tasnya setelah ia menguap karena benar-benar mengantuk.

Brakkk!

Meja guru dihentak sedemikian kerasnya. Melihat siapa yang ada di depan sana, para penghuni kelas langsung duduk ke tempat masing-masing. Kecuali Neji yang berjalan santai-santai saja. Pandangan mereka semua tertuju kepada guru yang ada di depan, terkecuali Sakura yang mulai memasuki dunia mimpi.

Guru yang sedang berdiri di depan meja guru terlihat masih muda. Dengan rambut hitam yang lebat. Dan matanya yang merah menandakan bahwa dia adalah tipe orang pemarah. Wanita itu terlihat menawan dan berkesan 'mahal'.

Matanya terfokus kepada satu orang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sakura yang sedang tertidur? Guru itu sengaja berdehem berharap Sakura akan tersadar dan terbangun. Namun Sakura sama sekali tidak merespon. Sudah tidak tahan lagi akan tingkah Sakura, guru itu maju mendekati meja Sakura.

Gaara yang merasa berhutang budi, berusaha untuk menolong Sakura dari guru yang termasuk _killer_ ini. Gaara menyenggol Sakura, tetapi gadis ini hanya menjawab dengan gumaman tak berarti.

"Guru Kurenai ini adalah guru _killer_ kita. Sebaiknya kau bangun, atau kau akan mati di tangannya," Gaara memperingati Sakura yang masih saja belum membuka matanya.

Gaara terus mengulang-ulang bisikannya berharap Sakura akan bangun secepat mungkin. Sementara Sasuke masih berdoa untuk keselamatan Sakura. Tetapi mau dikatakan apa lagi, guru bernama Kurenai itu sudah terlanjur dekat dengan meja Sakura. Kurenai menatap Sakura dengan wajah berang. Melihat itu, Neji kesenangan dalam hati.

BRAKKK!

Bunyi meja digebrak terdengar lagi. Kali ini Kurenai menggebrak meja lebih keras. Sakura mendongkakkan kepalanya. Terlihat linangan air mata bak anak sungai mengalir jatuh ke pipinya. Sakura terus terisak sambil memegangi perutnya dengan erat. Ino yang melihat wajah Sakura dengan linangan air mata, kaget. Ia tak percaya bahwa gadis yang kelakuannya seperti kuda liar itu dapat menjatuhkan air mata.

"Hiks.. Hiks.." Isak Sakura dengan memegangi perutnya. Kurenai yang melihat Sakura menangis jadi sedikit melunak.

"Kenapa menangis?!" tanya Kurenai dengan nada membentak. Pada saat yang seperti ini, saat melihat salah satu anggota kaumnya menangis, masih saja Kurenai ingin terlihat galak dan tegas.

"Perutku sakit.. Hiks.." jawab Sakura sampai menjatuhkan kepalanya ke meja lagi. Sakura seperti merasakan kesakitan yang teramat sakit. Kurenai tidak langsung percaya.

"Belum makan pagi?" tanyanya. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Bu-bukan… Aaargh.. Sakitnyaa.." jawab Sakura yang berusaha menahan sakit yang melanda perutnya.

"Jadi kenapa? Beri aku alasan yang jelas!" seru Kurenai yang sudah habis kesabaran.

"La-lagi itu.." balas Sakura sambil menggigiti bibir bawahnya untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya. Kurenai langsung mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Sakura.

"Kalau begitu, istirahat di ruang kesehatan saja. Aku memberimu keringanan untuk hari ini," Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya pertanda mengerti.

"Gaara, bawa dia ke ruang kesehatan!" perintah Kurenai.

Gaara menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia bangkit berdiri lalu membantu Sakura untuk berdiri. Sakura mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Gaara. Gaara pun menuntun Sakura untuk keluar dari kelas. Sakura berjalan dengan terseok-seok untuk meninggalkan kelas yang disertai dengan isakan dan air mata.

Kurenai masih mengawasi mereka hingga punggung mereka tidak terlihat lagi. Kurenai hanya tidak mau kalau dia dibohongi oleh seorang siswa. Sampai mereka benar-benar hilang dari pandangan Kurenai, baru dia percaya dan mulai untuk mengajar.

Merasa kalau dia tidak diawasi lagi, Sakura melepaskan tangannya dari leher Gaara. Lalu dia berjalan seperti biasanya sambil menghapus jejak-jejak air mata yang menetes turun dari pelupuk matanya. Gaara menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Sakura dengan pandangan bingung.

"Kau tidak sakit?" tanya Gaara dengan serius. Tetapi gadis itu hanya menanggapinya dengan tertawa ringan.

"Aku? Sakit? Mimpi saja sana!" Sakura menjawab dengan tawa ringannya. Gaara menatap Sakura dengan pandangan bingung.

"Berarti kau berbohong?"

Sakura menatap Gaara dengan pandangan yang mengatakan _"apakah-kau-sebodoh-itu?"_ Sakura masih saja tertawa kecil. Dia memukul kepala Gaara dengan satu kepalan tangan yang tidak pula kuat. Gaara yang dipukul hanya bisa meringis sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Orang sepertiku mana bisa sakit. Catat itu!" Gaara hanya manggut-manggut saja.

"Jadi tidak perlu ke ruang kesehatan, kan?" Sakura berdecak sebal.

"Kau ini bodoh atau polos, sih? Katamu dia guru _killer_. Memangnya kau betah di dalam neraka kecil seperti itu? Kalau aku menjadi kau, lebih baik aku bolos ke kantin atau tidur di ruang kesehatan,"

Gaara tidak menanggapi Sakura. Dia melangkah dengan kakinya yang panjang, meninggalkan Sakura yang tertinggal di belakang. Dengan terpaksa, Sakura mengikuti kemana perginya Gaara. Maklum saja, dia kan belum kenal dengan semua jalan yang ada di sini. Bahkan untuk kembali ke kelasnya saja mungkin dia sudah lupa jalan. Daripada menambah masalah dengan tersesat, lebih baik dia mengikuti Gaara.

Sakura sama sekali tidak khawatir selama ia mengikuti Gaara. Karena menurutnya, Gaara itu anak yang sama dengannya. Anak nakal yang tidak mengerjakan hal negatif selain memukuli orang. Toh, dia yakin kalau Gaara setuju dengan argumennya. Mana mungkin ada siswa yang betah di pelajaran guru _killer_. Ya, pastilah tujuan mereka saat ini adalah membolos.

Dugaan Sakura seratus persen benar. Gaara memang setuju dengan idenya, mereka sehati dan sepikir. Langkah Gaara berhenti tepat di depan ruangan kesehatan. Gaara membuka ruang kesehatan. Mereka tidak mendapati apapun di ruangan ini sekalian bau obat-obatan, ranjang, peralatan medis yang standar, dan yang lainnya. Bagi Sakura ini adalah surga kecil di hari pertama. Tanpa disuruh lagi, Sakura melepas sepatunya lalu naik ke tempat tidur dan memakai selimut untuk menutupi setengah badannya. Sedangkan Gaara duduk di samping Sakura yang juga sedang duduk.

Atmosfir keheningan melingkupi mereka. Ya, sebenarnya pantas saja. Sakura dan Gaara kan baru kenal, malah kesan pertama untuk perkenalan sangat buruk. Jadi, wajar saja kalau mereka berdiaman seperti ini. Seperti siang yang dihabiskan oleh vampir untuk tidur siang dengan tenang. Lagipula mereka tidak memiliki topik untuk dibicarakan.

Sakura sepertinya nyaman-nyaman saja di dalam keheningan seperti ini. Dia terlihat tentram di atas tempat tidur dengan tubuh yang ditutupi selimut karena ruangan ini cukup dingin berkat kinerja _air conditioner_.

Tetapi bagaimana dengan Gaara? Sepertinya sekarang dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Sepertinya dia ingin menyampaikan sesuatu yang tak dapat ia katakan. Lihat saja geraknya yang gelisah seperti cacing kepanasan itu. Sayangnya, Sakura tidak melihat tingkah Gaara karena posisi Sakura memunggungi Gaara.

"Terima kasih," gumam Gaara dengan suara yang sangat pelan dan nada yang rendah. Tetapi tetap saja Sakura dapat mendengarnya karena jarak mereka tidak terlalu jauh. Mendengar penuturan Gaara, Sakura langsung berbalik badan.

"Apa kau bilang?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah penasaran. Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Lupakan saja. Tidak penting." balas Gaara dengan singkat dan dingin. Sakura menanggapi tingkah Gaara dengan terkekeh kecil.

"Aish.. Katakan saja yang sejujurnya. Lupakan saja, aku juga sudah mendengarnya kok. Dan rasanya, aku sangat puas mendengarmu berterima kasih padaku!" Gaara hanya mematung di tempat.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?" tanya Gaara dengan suara _baritone_ indah miliknya.

"Kenapa? Tentu saja karena kau tidak bisa mengatasinya, bodoh! Karena itu aku melakukannya. Aku sangat tidak suka dengan orang sepertimu. Dia itu tidak ada apa-apanya. Kalau mau dibandingkan denganmu, dia adalah semut kecil yang bisa kau singkirkan dengan mudah. Tetapi bukannya melawan, kau malah diam seperti patung lilin. Kau payah!" jawab Sakura dengan panjang kali lebar. Gaara hanya menghela nafasnya.

"Kau tidak mengerti sama sekali perihal hidupku. Kau hanya seorang pendatang baru," Mendengar ucapan Gaara, Sakura tertawa.

"Bhak.. Hahaha… Jangan terlalu percaya diri dulu. Memangnya siapa yang peduli tentang hidupmu? Aku bahkan tidak pernah memikirkannya. Sekalipun aku tahu, aku juga tidak akan mencari tahu agar infonya lebih lengkap. Aku hanya seorang pendatang baru, karena itu aku tidak berhak masuk ke kehidupanmu yang tak tahu seperti apa. Lagipula mengurusi hidup orang lain bukan gayaku," balas Sakura.

"Tapi, aku hanya mau mengatakan ini padamu. Hidup ini hanya sekali, jadi bersenang-senanglah sebelum terlambat." Gaara hanya diam saja mendengar semua celotehan Sakura. Tidak nyaman dengan topik seperti ini, Gaara langsung beralih ke topik lain.

"Kau murid pindahan, kan? Darimana asalmu?" tanya Gaara yang memulai untuk membuka topik pembicaraan. Sakura hanya terkekeh.

"Aku kira kau ini pendiam. Apa kau mulai tertarik denganku?" balas Sakura dengan senyum mengejek.

"Kalau begitu lupakan saja pertanyaanku," Sakura hanya tertawa pelan.

"Baiklah, berhubung aku sedang ada di _mood_ yang baik. Aku akan meladeni semua pertanyaanmu," Sakura memutuskan.

"Ya, aku murid pindahan. Aku dari Otogakure," jawab Sakura dengan singkat. Gaara manggut-manggut.

"Otogakure? Berarti… Apa kau kenal dengan Suigetsu?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Gaara, Sakura terbahak keras. Sakura menjadi ingat dengan apa yang ia lakukan pada pemuda mesum satu itu. Sungguh, dari semua korban Sakura, mungkin Suigetsu adalah yang paling sial. Karena musuh yang lainnya hanya Sakura tangani dengan cara memukul yang tentunya berujung ke rumah sakit.

Tetapi bagaimana dengan Suigetsu? Ia juga mempermalukannya dengan menuduh bahwa Suigetsu adalah seorang gigolo dan sempat meremas bokongnya yang ternyata kenyal dan padat.

"Jelas aku mengenalnya. Memangnya siapa dia sampai kau mengenal anak tetangga sepertinya?" tanya Sakura yang sudah berhenti menertawakan Suigetsu yang memang tidak seberapa.

"Dia adalah salah satu temannya Neji. Bagaimana kelakuannya di sekolah?" Sakura menahan tawanya.

"Dia? Pecundang satu itu sama sepertimu, sok hebat di depanku. Ujung-ujungnya malah dipermalukan olehku. Dia itu mesum! Berani-beraninya dia _menyentuh_ temanku! Mungkin dia tidak mengenalku, jadi dia berani menyentuh temanku. Jadi aku membalasnya dua kali lipat dari apa yang dia lakukan! Aku memukulinya dan meremas juga menampar bokongnya! Miliknya seperti perempuan, sangat padat dan kenyal. Mungkin atasanmu yang mengidap homoseksual sangat menyukainya." jawab Sakura dengan semangat, mendengar apa yang diceritakan Sakura, Gaara juga ikut tertawa pelan.

"Dasar bejat!" komentar Gaara sambil mengacak-acak rambut Sakura seperti kedua sahabat yang benar-benar karib.

Krietttt…

Pintu ruang kesehatan terbuka. Menampilkan sosok perempuan yang menjadi _icon_ untuk kelas mereka. Siapa lagi kalau bukan, Yamanaka Ino?

Ino menatap Gaara dan Sakura dengan tatapan benci. Entah karena apa. Seperti ada sesuatu yang membakar hatinya secara tiba-tiba. Apakah mungkin sekarang dia menyukai Gaara? Ino menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tidak boleh. Dia tidak boleh menyukai Gaara. Gaara sekedar mainan dan tamengnya. Dan itu tidak boleh lebih! Hanya sekedar itu.

"Ehem!" Sengaja Ino berdehem untuk menggangu keasyikan Sakura dan Gaara. Sontak kedua orang itu menghentikan tawanya dan memandang Ino.

"Aihhh... Ternyata wanita pujaanmu. Kau tidak ingin menyapanya?" tanya Sakura dengan tatapan mengejek.

Deg.. Deg... Deg…

Jangan salah sangka dulu. Itu bukanlah detak jantung Sakura atau pun Gaara. Detak jantung itu milik Ino. Dia tidak tahu mengapa tiba-tiba laju detak jantungnya meningkat seperti ini. Dia ingin sekali Gaara membuka mulutnya dan menyapanya dengan senyum tipisnya seperti biasanya. Sayangnya, respon yang diberikan Gaara bukan seperti itu lagi.

"Maaf mengecewakanmu. Tetapi aku tidak memiliki urusan denganmu."

Gaara akhirnya membuka mulut. Respon yang diberikan Gaara sungguh membuat dada Ino terasa sesak. Ino sudah salah besar. Gaara malah menatap dirinya dengan pandangan biasa saja dan sepertinya laki-laki itu menginginkannya untuk segera enyah dari tempat ini. Diperlakukan seperti ini sama rasanya dengan dihujami oleh beribu pisau tajam yang pas mengenai hatinya.

"Maaf kalau aku menggangu. Aku hanya ingin mengambil buku biologi,"

Ino mengambil tumpukan buku biologi kelas mereka. Setelah itu, Ino pun langsung pamit undur diri dari hadapan Sakura dan Gaara. Ino sedikit kesusahan karena pintunya tertutup, padahal tangannya penuh karena semua buku biologi. Sakura hanya terkekeh.

"Bantu dia. Bukakan pintu untuknya. Itu kode, bodoh!"

Sakura mendorong punggung Gaara. Seperti paksaan, Gaara bangkit berdiri dan membukakan pintu untuk Ino tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun. Saat Ino telah keluar, dia kembali menutu pintu ruang kesehatan.

Ino berjalan dengan pandangan kosong. Selayaknya orang yang sedang kehilangan raganya. Sayangnya, dia hanya dapat menonton drama Gaara dan Sakura tanpa bisa bertanya mengenai apa-apa. Berbagai pertanyaan memenuhi otak Ino. Melihat bahwa Sakura meninju wajah Gaara lalu Gaara membalasnya dengan ciuman, dan berakhir dengan Sakura yang memaafkan Gaara dan tidak ingin mengingat masalah ini.

Pertanyaan yang terus berputar-putar di otaknya adalah bagaimana bisa seorang wanita memaafkan seseorang yang mengambil ciuman pertamanya dalam hitungan detik? Tentu saja tanda tanya besar naik ke permukaan. Apakah Sakura adalah tipe orang yang terlalu _easy going_ sampai masalah yang cukup merisihkan seperti itu dianggapnya sebagai hal yang biasa saja? Ino sangat bingung akan Sakura. Baginya, Sakura adalah karakter misterius yang mengundang rasa penasaran datang.

Apalagi melihat kejadian tadi. Bagaimana sikap Gaara yang sepertinya akrab sekali dengan Sakura. Saat Sakura menyuruhnya membukakan pintu, Gaara langsung menurutinya. Apakah sebelumnya Gaara dan Sakura sudah saling kenal? Atau Sakura memang sering bertingkah seperti itu di sekolah? Yaitu langsung akrab dan cepat sekali beradaptasi dengan lingkungan baru. Atau memang Sakura sekedar mencari masalah agar dikenal seluruh penjuru sekolah lalu menobatkan diri menjadi pemimpin sekolah yang baru?

Lalu bagaimana dengan Neji? Apakah Neji yang merupakan atasan Gaara sama sekali tidak mengetahui tindakan Gaara yang termasuk ke dalam kategori frontal ini? Apakah Gaara mulai menunjukkan perlawanan kepada Neji karena ia sudah bosan diperlakukan seperti hewan peliharaan yang harus patuh pada majikan? Atau ini hanya skenario buatan mereka agar Sakura si anak baru tidak mengenal lingkungan sekolahnya dengan baik dan benar? Kira-kira, begitulah isi dari pertanyaan yang memenuhi otak Ino yang sama sekali tidak paham akan situasi yang sedang terjadi.

* * *

To Be Continue

HALLO SEMUANYA! AKHIRNYA SAYA BISA KEMBALI KE SINI DENGAN SEHAT DAN SELAMAT SENTOSA! DAN KALIAN DAPAT BERTEMU DENGAN AUTHOR LAGI DI CERITA INDAH DARI INI AUTHOR BANGKE! SELAMAT DATANG KEMBALI SEMUANYA! AUTHOR BAHAGIA MELIHAT BAHWA PEMINAT CERITA INI BERTAMBAH. RASANYA TU YAAA ULALAAAA!^^ #GAKBISASELO

Oke deh, sekarang kalian semua telah author invite ke BA! Kekeke... Sebelum kita masuk ke acara pembalasan review, author mau ngomong dikit aja. Bentar aja kok, nggak banyak hehehe.

Hmm.. Berhubung author lupa mau ngomong apa, kita langsung.. Eh! Author inget!

Author mau ngucapin Selamat Natal dan Tahun Baru 2017! #kembangapi #tepuktangan #bersorakria Author ngucapin duluan karena author mau pamit lagi nih hehe.. Setelah selesai dengan ujian semester yang mengerikan #hiperbola author akan melanjutkan perjalanan menuju pulau Jawa untuk bertemu dengan keluarga besar di sana. Kalau udah ketemuan begitu, pasti author dilarang menyentuh apapun termasuk laptop:(( #curhatanmaut #bukanalasan #tapikenyataan Jadi kita akan bertemu tahun depan!

Jadi, daripada kalian nunggu lama, lebih baik author post sekarang aja ya kan?

Oke, kita lanjut aja ke acara berikutnya. Apalagi kalau bukan pembalasan review! #tepuktangan

Cekidot!

Hje Hmm : Hailo! Makasih ya udah mampir, di chap depan muncul lagi yaa! Btw, makasih udah mampir ke sini:))

Q. Lenka : Dari awal Sakura emang keren kok. Di mata author, nggak ada yang lebih keren dari Sakura hehe.. Okay, makasih ya karena udah mau berkunjung ke sini. Semoga author bisa liat kamu di next chap:))

Nurulita as Lita-san : Hehehe.. author seneng deh kamu muncul lagi. Yaa.. setelah baca chap ini, kamu udah tau kan gimana balesan dari Sakura untuk Gaara tercinta wkwk.. Btw, tengkyuu karena udah memenuhi panggilan author. Pokoknya di next chap harus muncul lagi ya! See ya:)

Asuka Kazumi : HAIIIIII! Author ikutan semangat melihat review kamu yang berapi-api! Okee.. beginilah kelanjutannya. Kalau aku jadi Gaara, andaikan bisa memutar waktu, aku bakal lakuin karena kesalahannya itu emang fatal wkwkwk.. Author pengen liat kamu di chap selanjutnya! Jadi jangan lupa bertandang ke sini lagi ya:)

Mimicucu : Gimana perasaan kamu setelah melihat reaksinya Sakura? Sebagai cewek strong, dia sudah melakukan hal yang benar #mendukungpenuh #kibarbendera Jangan lupa dateng ke sini lagi ya! Untuk baca ff author ini, author ucapkan makasih! See ya in da next chap!:)

Miss Divania Cherry : Hallo, kamu pembaca sebelumnya kan? Author seneng bisa liat orang lama di sini. Iya, kamu bener. Cerita ini udah pernah dipublish sebelumnya. Tapi.. di chapter 1, author udah ninggalin pesan kan? Di akun ini, author akan repost cerita School is Monster ini. Tenang aja, cerita yang di post di sini akan berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya. Karena author udah mikirin plot selanjutnya. Jadi ini cuman awalnya aja yang sama, tapi kalau masalahnya beda ya. Sebelumnya author ucapkan terima kasih karena udah mau masuk ke ff author ini. Semoga author bisa liat kamu di chapter selanjutnya! Byeee:)

Okeee.. hanya itu saja review yang masuk untuk chapter kemaren. Secara menyeluruh, author mengucapkan terima kasih banyak buat semua readers yang udah rela buang waktu buat baca ff ini, apalagi sempet mencet tombol fav n follow, terlebihnya juga buat yang sempet ngetik review hehe.. Untuk semuanya, author ucapkan terima kasih sekali! Untuk silent readers dan para anonim, author masih menunggu kalian untuk muncul dengan identitas ehehehe..

Pokoknya pantengin terus ff ini! Jangan lupa klik fav n follow di bawah-bawah, kalau bisa si sekalian tinggalin review juga hehehe #dikasihatimintakjantung Nggakk.. Abaikan aja yang tadi hoho. Atas kehadiran kalian aja author udah seneng kok. Dah, author pamit undur diri. Akhir kata, see you in da next chap!^^


	4. Chapter 4 : Meeting You

School is Monster

Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : School life, Drama, Tragedy, Friendship

Rate : Teens

Main Cast : Haruno Sakura

Uchiha Sasuke

Sabaku No Gaara

 _Warning_ : Seluruh karakter ini milik Masashi Kishimoto, sedangkan ide ceita ini seratus persen milik saya. Pemain lain dapat kalian temukan di sini jika membacanya hehehe. Kemungkinan yang akan readers temui adalah typo(s), alurnya ngalur-ngidul, dan pemain yang OOC, serta kejelekan lainnya. Oleh karena itu, harap berhati-hohoho.

Preview :

Apalagi melihat kejadian tadi. Bagaimana sikap Gaara yang sepertinya akrab sekali dengan Sakura. Saat Sakura menyuruhnya membukakan pintu, Gaara langsung menurutinya. Apakah sebelumnya Gaara dan Sakura sudah saling kenal? Atau Sakura memang sering bertingkah seperti itu di sekolah? Yaitu langsung akrab dan cepat sekali beradaptasi dengan lingkungan baru. Atau memang Sakura sekedar mencari masalah agar dikenal seluruh penjuru sekolah?

Lalu bagaimana dengan Neji? Apakah Neji yang merupakan atasan Gaara sama sekali tidak mengetahui tindakan Gaara yang termasuk ke dalam kategori frontal ini? Apakah Gaara mulai menunjukkan perlawanan kepada Neji karena ia sudah bosan diperlakukan seperti hewan peliharaan yang harus patuh pada majikan? Atau ini hanya skenario buatan mereka agar Sakura si anak baru tidak mengenal lingkungan sekolahnya dengan baik dan benar? Kira-kira, begitulah isi dari pertanyaan yang memenuhi otak Ino yang sama sekali tidak paham akan situasi yang sedang terjadi

Happy Reading!^^

* * *

Chapter 4 : Meeting You

"Gayamu menjijikkan sekali!" Sakura menatap Gaara yang duduk di sebelahnya dengan menahan tawanya. Gaara tidak membalasnya, dia hanya menatap Sakura dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Tidak usah menatapku begitu, bodoh! Menjijikkan!" Sakura menempeleng pipi Gaara dengan pelan sehingga pandangan Gaara teralihkan. Tetapi, dengan cepat Gaara kembali ke posisi awalnya.

"Sudahlah. Aku sudah tahu rahasiamu.." Sakura tertawa ringan.

"Kau. Menyukai. Ino!" Sambung Sakura dengan perkataan yang sengaja dia katakan dengan intonasi yang tegas dan penuh dengan penekanan. Sakura mengakhiri pernyataannya dengan senyum di wajah yang berseri-seri. Lagi-lagi tidak ada respon dari Gaara. Laki-laki itu hanya memandang Sakura dengan tatapan datarnya seakan ingin mengatakan _"lakukan-saja-apa-yang-kau-mau"_

"Aishhh.. Tidak usah dingin begitu. Jika ada yang mau kau ketahui tentang wanita, akulah pakarnya! Jadi katakan saja! Tidak perlu risau dan galau!" ujar Sakura dengan mengibaskan rambutnya ke belakang. Namun, Gaara masih diam saja.

"Sepertinya membahas wanita itu bukan topik yang menarik, ya? Hmm… Lalu apa yang kira-kira asyik untuk dibahas?" Sakura berbicara sendiri dengan jari yang ia ketuk-ketukkan ke bibirnya.

Tak lama kemudian, seringaian terpasang di wajah Sakura.

"Bagaimana rasa bibirku? Apakah terasa manis?" tanya Sakura dengan senyum mesumnya.

"Pasti bibirku ini rasanya manis sekali ya? Karena itu, kau sampai menciumku dua kali. Benar tidak?" Sakura melanjutkan dengan tatapan ala wanita-wanita penggoda.

"Uhuk!" Gaara terbatuk.

Gaara mulai menunjukkan respon. Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi tidak enak. Rona kemerahan muncul di wajahnya. Kepalanya pun dia tundukkan. Sakura tersenyum melihat respon yang diberikan Gaara atas pertanyaannya. Sakura terlihat kesenangan melihat Gaara malu-malu seeprti ini.

"Ehh.. Kenapa kepalamu menunduk? Jawab aku, Gaaraku sayang~" Sakura mengangkat dagu Gaara agar mereka dapat saling bertatap muka. Namun Gaara langsung menepis tangan Sakura dan kembali menunduk.

"Aku lapar. Aku mau ke kantin saja," Gaara langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menajuhi Sakura yang masih dalam posisi duduk di ranjang.

"Kalau kau lapar, ambil saja keripik kentang yang ada di bawah ranjang. Itu punyaku. Aku pergi dulu," Gaara berpamitan pada Sakura. Sakura hanya tersenyum senang melihat kepergian Gaara. Tetapi, selangkah kemudian, dia menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik badan.

"Kita bisa makan ini berdua. Kenapa harus ke kantin, sih? Temani aku Gaaraku sayang~" Sakura masih saja menggoda Gaara yang masih merona wajahnya.

"Aku mau makan nasi." Jawabnya untuk menghindari Sakura yang sedang bersuka hati. Sakura hanya terkekeh mendengar jawaban dari Gaara.

"Satu lagi. _Headphone_ putih itu punyaku. Kalau kau mau memakainya, pakai saja. Aku pergi," Dengan langkah yang sengaja dibuatnya cepat, Gaara meninggalkan ruang kesehatan itu.

" _Thank you, dude! I really love your style!_ " seru Sakura sambil meraba-raba bawah ranjang. Tak lama dari itu, tangannya menyentuh sebuah kemasan. Sakura langsung menariknya dan memeluknya dengan erat.

Memang ada sebuah kemasan di bawah ranjang. Dan kemasan itu adalah kemasan keripik kentang. Keripik kentang rasa balado. Balado adalah rasa kesukaannya. _Emerald_ Sakura menatap keripik itu dengan berbinar-binar. Sakura segera membuka kemasan itu dan memakannya. Lalu dia mengambil _headphone_ putih milik Gaara yang ada di meja dan menyambungkannya ke ponsel miliknnya. Kemudian dia memakainya. Ia memutar lagu _Justin Bieber – Let Me Love You._

Sakura sangat menikmati waktu kesendiriannya di ruang kesehatan ini. Ruang dimana dia dapat makan sambil tiduran. Sakura sedang asyik mengunyah keripik kentang sambil mendengarkan lagu lewat _headphone_ putih milik Gaara.

"Hidupku sangat bahagia. Tinggal sendiri di ruangan sejuk begini dengan keripik kentang kesukaanku. Semuanya aku dapatkan dengan gratis dan praktis. Astagaaa… Betapa beruntungnya aku di hari pertama ini. Ada saja yang mau menggantikan posisi babu-babuku di Otagakure." Sakura mulai mengoceh sendiri karena terlalu bahagia. Sakura terus saja bersenandung ria untuk menikmati kehidupan menyenangkannya yang sebenernya bersifat fana. Dia terlihat sangat menyukai keadaan sekarang ini. Sendirian tanpa ada penggangu yang mengacaukan harinya.

Senandung yang dikumandangkan dari bibir Sakura berganti dengan umpatan kasar yang patut disensor. Air mukanya langsung berubah menjadi cemberut karena suara berisik yang disebabkan dari pintu ruang kesehatan yang terbuka. Takut kalau itu adalah Kurenai yang ingin memastikan keadaan Sakura, Sakura langsung melepaskan _headphone_ itu dan mengalungkannya ke lehernya.

BRAKKK!

Pintu ruang kesehatan terbuka secara paksa membuat Sakura penasaran dan geram karena ingin langsung memaki orang yang sudah berani mengacaukan hari kejayaannya ini. Ia sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk menonjok orang yang hendak kena semburan mautnya.

"Kamu! Kamu temannya Sasuke kan?! Iya kan?!"

Sakura tersentak kaget. Seorang laki-laki dengan rambut klimis dan wajah dengan air muka khawatir mendobrak pintu dengan tiba-tiba. Kesan pertama yang dia dapatkan saat melihat orang aneh ini adalah.. Ehem.. Seram. Bagaimana tidak seram, teman? Kulitnya itu bukan lagi putih sebening susu. Tapi putih pucat seperti mayat! Dan perlu kau ketahui, hal lain yang paling Sakura benci adalah _zombie_ si mayat hidup.

Dan tunggu dulu…

 _WHAT THE HELL!_

Wajahnya mirip sekali dengan Sasuke! Mereka benar-benar mirip! Sekarang ia mempercayai teori yang mengatakan bahwa kita memiliki tujuh kembaran di muka bumi ini. Orang ini benar-benar mirip dengan Sasuke. Err… Baiklah, Sakura memang sedikit hiperbola.

Tetapi, ini benar. Garis rahang mereka sama-sama tajam. Warna bola mata mereka yang sewarna dengan batu obsidian terlihat memancarkan sinar yang sama. Ekspresi mereka… Itulah yang membedakannya. Pria ini tampaknya tidak memiliki masalah dalam hidupnya atau sebaliknya. Dia memiliki masalah hidup yang _overdosis_. Dia selalu menampilkan senyum. Bukan senyum biasa, tetapi senyum palsu yang memanipulasi kita. Dia seperti neutron dalam sebuah atom, dia bersifat netral. Baik, abaikan saja yang terakhir.

Baiklah.. Kita terlalu lama membahasnya. Kita langsung saja menuju poin permasalahan. Untuk apa _zombie_ ini datang menemuinya dengan buru-buru dan tiba-tiba?

"Hm.. Memangnya kenapa? Ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" tanya Sakura dengan raut wajah penasaran bercampur panik. Tentu saja panik itu tak terlalu ditunjukkannya.

"Begini.. Sasuke.."

 _Turns out that no one can replace me_

 _I'm permanent, you can't erase me_

 _I'll help you remember me_

 _One more kiss all it takes_

 _I leave you with the memory_

 _And the aftertaste.._

Suara merdu dari penyanyi favorit Sakura sepanjang masa yang diiringi dengan petikan gitar yang menyuarakan lagu _Aftertaste_ dari _Shawn Mendes_ itu bergema di ruangan karena dia telah melepaskan _headphone_ Gaara. Sebait lagu itu sukses menghentikan sang _zombie_ untuk bicara.

Sakura menatap layar ponselnya yang bergetar di tangannya. Sebuah panggilan masuk dari _"Idiot!"_ yaitu nama khusus untuk menyimpan nomor Sasuke. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sakura menggeser layarnya ke kanan untuk menyambut telepon itu.

"Hey jalang murahan! Sekarang pacarmu sudah ada di tangan kami! Datang ke taman sendirian jika kau ingin menyelamatkannya!" Sakura hanya diam dengan ekspresi muaknya.

"Hey sekawanan babi sial, dengarkan aku! Jika kau berani menyentuhnya, akan kupatahkan tangan dan kakimu! Dan kau akan berakhir di pemakaman! Camkan itu bangsat!" balas Sakura dengan tegas.

"Dasar gadis sial kurang ajar! Cepat kemari! Aku tidak sabar untuk segera menghabisimu!"

Sambungan telepon pun terputus. Sakura segera mengantungi ponselnya dan bangkit dari tempat tidur. Ia tinggalkan semuanya begitu saja. Kecuali untuk keripik balado yang selalu ia genggam dengan erat.

"Antarkan aku ke taman. Dia ada di sana!" ujar Sakura dengan semangat. Orang itu mengangguk.

"Sebenarnya itu yang ingin aku beritahu padamu," balasnya dengan memimpin jalan menuju taman.

Orang itu menuntun Sakura ke taman. Ternyata taman itu berada di dekat ruang kesehatan. Dari ruangan itu, kau tinggal belok ke kiri dan lurus terus menyusuri koridor. Kemudian belok kiri lagi, dan itulah lokasinya. Cukup dekat, sehingga Sakura tidak perlu mengoceh lebih lama.

Di taman terdapat lima orang laki-laki. Dua orang memegangi Sasuke yang menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan sisanya berdiri di depan Sasuke. Sakura menatap orang-orang yang menyandera Sasuke dengan pandangan sinis dan meremehkan.

"Jadi apa mau kalian? Bertarung?" tanya Sakura dengan nada menantang. Orang yang ditengah maju sedikit.

"Aku adalah lawanmu yang pertama!" Sakura memutarkan bola matanya.

"Itu tidak masalah!" Sakura menarik roknya dan melepasnya begitu saja sehingga hanya _legging_ hitam yang menutupi kakinya.

"Jangan lakukan itu Sakura!" Sasuke berteriak memperingati.

"Diam saja bodoh!" Dengan teriakan kasar itu, Sasuke mendapatkan hadiah berupa tinju keras di perutnya yang membuatnya meringis kesakitan. Dan hasilnya, Sasuke pingsan di tempat.

"Babi bodoh! Jangan sentuh dia!" seru Sakura dengan mata menyala-nyala seakan ingin memangsa orang yang memukuli Sasuke itu.

"Lawanmu adalah aku, jalang!"

Orang itu maju dengan tinjunya tetapi dengan mudahnya Sakura menghindari serangan yang mendadak itu. Secara refleks, Sakura memberinya tendangan kecil di kaki kanannya. Setelah itu, Sakura memasang kuda-kudanya. Tangan kirinya yang digenggam di depan, sedangkan tangan kanannya berada di depan dada. Lalu kaki kanannya maju sedikit ke depan, sedangkan kaki kirinya di belakang.

"Kau… Dasar sial!" geramnya.

Sakura hanya mengabaikannya. Dia maju lalu memberikan tendangan berputar yang mengenai pipi orang itu. Lawan Sakura langsung tumbang begitu saja. Sakura hanya diam saja dengan tatapan penuh iba.

" _Knocked out_!" serunya dengan senyum sarkastik.

"Ada lagi yang ingin mencoba?" tawar Sakura dengan senyum sinis dan posisi siap.

Melihat bahwa orang-orang yang tersisa sudah mulai ketakutan, Sakura maju ke depan. Dia berjalan ke arah Sasuke yang tampangnya sudah babak tidak parah. Mereka mulai bergetar saat Sakura makin mendekat.

"Lepaskan dia kalau kalian tidak mau terluka." Sakura memperingati dengan nada dingin yang mengintimidasi. Dengan nada suara seperti itu, mereka menuruti perkataan Sakura. Mereka melemparkan Sasuke yang tergolek pingsan di tanah. _Zombie_ aneh itu langsung menangkap Sasuke dan mengamankannya.

"Cih! Sekawanan hewan tolol seperti kalian mana sanggup untuk melawanku. Jadi menyerah saja!" Sakura berkata dengan senyum meremehkan. Mereka mempersiapkan posisi dengan gerakan ragu-ragu. Sakura ingin maju menghabisi mereka, namun…

"Biar aku saja. Seharusnya kau tidak usah menolong si bodoh itu!" Sasuke menghalangi Sakura. Sakura menaikkan alisnya dan memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan bingung dan tak yakin.

"Teman, pasti kepalamu tidak normal karena kau habis dipukuli oleh bajingan itu. Apa kepalamu terganggu karena pukulan di perutmu?" tanya Sakura dengan pelan dan nada yang dibuat selembut mungkin. Sasuke memandang Sakura dengan tatapan datar.

"Kau ingin menyetor nyawa?! Dasar bodoh! Jangan sok pahlawan di depanku! Aku tahu kau itu payah!" seru Sakura dengan marah-marah.

"Serang mereka!"

Satu perintah dari lawan yang sudah Sakura lumpuhkan membuat empat orang itu maju tanpa gemetar lagi. Sasuke langsung mendorong Sakura ke belakang sementara keempat orang itu datang mendekat. Mereka langsung menyerang Sasuke dengan serangan membabi-buta. Pukulan serta tendangan mereka lancarkan untuk Sasuke tetapi berhasil menangkisnya dan membalas semuanya.

Orang-orang itu mengelilingi Sasuke. Dua di samping kiri dan kanan dan dua lagi di depan dan di belakang. Sasuke langsung menendang orang yang ada di depannya sehingga orang itu jatuh. Sedangkan pukulan dari orang yang di belakangnya ia hindari dengan gerakan sempurna. Lalu ia mengambil tangan orang itu dan membantingnya ke tanah. Sementara itu, kedua orang yang ada di sampingnya melayangkan tinjunya. Tetapi tangan mereka berdua ditangkap oleh Sasuke dan ditarik mendekat. Lalu dengan cepat, tangan Sasuke langsung berpindah ke kepala bagian belakang. Kemudian, Sasuke saling mendorong kepala itu sehingga mereka bertabrakan dan tumbang seketika.

Melihat aksi Sasuke itu, Sakura hanya bisa melongo. Sakura sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa Sasuke dapat tampil sekeren itu. Sakura mengedip-ngedipkan matanya beberapa kali seakan ingin meyakinkan apa yang telah dia lihat ini bukanlah fatamorgana.

"Sai, urus sisanya." Sasuke memerintah dengan nada seperti seorang boss besar.

 _Zombie_ jelek yang mengantarkan Sakura itu langsung menghampiri sekumpulan badut gendut yang tepar itu. _Zombie_ yang dipanggil Sai itu merogoh saku celana si pemimpin. Lalu dia mengeluarkan ponsel dan segera menekan-nekan layar seakan memencet nomor. Ya, dia sedang menghubungi seseorang. Begitu teleponnya tersambung, Sai itu langsung memberikan ponselnya ke Sasuke.

"Kelompok sirkusmu sudah kalah," Sasuke mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan nada yang sedikit menyeramkan. Tanpa ingin mendengar jawaban atas perkataannya itu, Sai langsung mengakhiri sambungan telepon itu dan menjatuhkan ponsel itu begitu saja sesuai dengan isyarat yang diberikan Sasuke.

"Kau…" Sakura menggantung kalimatnya sembari berjalan mendekat ke arah Sasuke yang nampaknya masih baik-baik saja.

"Kau sangat keren, Sasuke! Begitulah seharusnya! Kau tidak usah takut pada tikus-tikus kecil seperti mereka! Buktinya kau bisa mengalahkannya. Kau temanku yang paling keren! Ini baru namanya Sasuke, temanku!" Sakura berseru kesenangan.

Tetapi bukannya turut bahagia atau menampilkan wajah ceria atau senyum menawan, Sasuke malah diam saja. Dia tidak menganggapi Sakura yang sedang kesenangan. Respon yang ia tunjukkan malah sebaliknya, dia terlihat …. Err… Marah?

Sasuke melengos begitu saja. Dia berputar meninggalkan Sakura sendirian di belakang. Orang yang menuntun Sakura untuk datang ke sini alias si _zombie_ juga langsung mengekori Sasuke. Dengan kesal yang tertahan, Sakura juga mengikuti kemana larinya Sasuke dan juga _zombie_ jelek itu setelah memungut roknya.

Ujung-ujungnya mereka kembali ke surga dunia Sakura, yaitu ruang kesehatan. Sasuke mengambil tempatnya yaitu kursi di dekat ranjang, sedangkan si _zombie_ berdiri di samping Sasuke. Sakura menuju tempat yang tersisa yaitu ranjang. Sakura duduk manis di sana.

" _Buddy!_ Kau kenapa? Kau sama sekali tidak gembira? Jadi kau mengacuhkan aku?!" Sakura berdiri di depan Sasuke dengan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Idiot!" Sasuke menyentil dahi Sakura. Sakura mengelus-elus jidat lebarnya yang memerah akibat perbuatan Sasuke. Kata yang paling ia benci sudah tercetus dari mulut Sasuke, pastilah Sakura siap meledak.

"Idiot? Kau sebut aku, idiot?! Kau tidak sadar, hah?! Kaulah yang idiot! Kau bodoh! Pecundang rendahan! Laki-laki murahan! Bodoh! Kau adalah temanku yang paling tolol! Paling pengecut! Sebaiknya kau mengenakan rok besok! Dasar kau banci tidak sadar diri!"

Sakura meluapkan emosinya dengan tak terkendali. Namun apa balasan dari Sasuke? Dia menenangkan Sakura dengan cara yang sama dengan cara yang dipakai Gaara. Sasuke menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Sakura dengan tiba-tiba dan tidak diduga-duga. Sakura hanya mematung di tempat. Sedangkan Sasuke masih memagut dengan baik. Mungkin kita bisa memberinya gelar good _kisser_? Tak lama kemudian, dia melepaskan ciumannya.

"Brengsek! Apa yang barusan kau lakukan, hah?! Aku kira kau tidak sama dengan para bajingan di sini! Ternyata aku salah. Kau sama saja! Malah kau orang yang paling parah! Dasar kau iblis terkutuk! Bedebah sepertimu patut dikirim ke neraka secepatnya! Dasar laki-laki sialan! Aku harap kau terkena impoten!" seru Sakura dengan wajah memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Mendengar penuturan Sakura, rahang Sasuke mengeras dengan gigi-gigi yang saling gemelatukan.

"Kau duluan yang membuatku marah! Apa kau begitu tolol sehingga kau tidak bisa membedakan kami?! Apa kau tidak bisa membedakan kami berdua!" Sasuke berteriak tidak mau kalah. Mendengar balasan Sasuke yang bernada tinggi, emosi Sakura langsung naik ke tempat yang paling tinggi.

"Setelah memanggilku idiot kau menyebutku apa? Tolol?! Kau itu Sasuke! Jangan banyak menonton film-film aneh! Kau itu orang payah dan bodoh! Namamu itu Uchiha Sasuke! Jangan banyak hayalan, sialan!" Sakura berteriak dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Aku bukan Sasuke, bodoh! Aku bukan Uchiha Sasuke! Aku ini Daisuke! Daisuke! Kau tidak bisa membedakan kami?! Kau masih belum sadar juga?!" Sasuke berteriak marah-marah.

"Kau ini menghayal apa, sih?! Kau itu Sasuke! Bukan Daisuke! Aku tahu, kau ini terlalu banyak membaca dan menonton tentang _Percy Jackson_ kan? Karena itu kau ini terkena ilusi dan penuh fantasi! Bangunlah dari mimpi bodohmu dan berhentilah membual yang tidak-tidak!" Sakura menggeram kesal.

"Kau itu yang bodoh! Coba ingat apa yang telah terjadi! Putar otakmu dan berhenti berteriak-teriak padaku! Dasar otak udang!"

"Apa kau bilang? Otak udang? Ak.."

Cup!

Sasuke berhasil mengentikan rentetan ocehan dengan satu kecupan cepat tepat di bibir Sakura. Sakura yang kaget menjadi beku seketika. Sedangkan Sasuke menatap kedua mata Sakura dengan tatapan yang intens.

"Aku ini Daisuke." Sasuke berkata dengan memegang kedua pipi Sakura yang masih terdiam seperti orang bodoh.

* * *

 _Sakura dan Sasuke yang digendong Itachi berdiri di depan gerbang rumah mereka. Sebelum mereka memencet bel untuk masuk, Sasuke turun dari punggung Itachi. Lalu ia mengambil jaket bertudung dari tasnya dan memakainya. Ya, kalian pasti tahu alasannya apa._

 _Setelah itu, mereka memijit bel rumah. Pintu gerbang pun dibukakan oleh seorang gadis berambut coklat. Tak lain, tak bukan dia adalah asisten rumah tangga yang bekerja di rumah ini. Syukurlah, itu lebih baik. Jika yang membukakan pintu gerbang ini Mikoto, urusannya bisa panjang. Mereka bisa kena ceramah umum yang tak ada habisnya. Untuk keberuntungan kecil dari Tuhan seperti ini, Itachi menghela napas lega dan memanjatkan puji syukur._

" _Ayame, Ibuku pergi kemana?" tanya Itachi untuk memastikan bahwa keadaan benar-benar aman kepada gadis bernama Ayame itu. Kalau Mikoto ada di rumah, lebih baik mereka masuk lewat pintu belakang. Lalu mengendap-endap untuk naik ke kamar atas dengan tangga belakang agar mereka dapat kabur dari ceramah umum Mikoto._

" _Nyonya dan Tuan telah berangkat untuk mengikuti pertemuan di Korea," jawab gadis manis itu._

 _Mendengar jawaban dari Ayame yang memancarkan aura kebebasan, Itachi benar-benar merasa kalau hari ini adalah hari keberuntungannya. Dia benar-benar merasa lega seakan tidak ada lagi beban yang harus dipikul di atas pundaknya. Gurat gembira langsung terpancar di wajah Itachi begitu pula dengan Sasuke yang wajahnya habis dipukuli. Ia hanya tersenyum tipis._

" _Sebaiknya kalian masuk, di luar dingin. Saya sudah menyiapkan coklat hangat dan barang-barang Nona Sakura juga sudah saya bereskan," Ayame berkata dengan senyum ramah. Mereka bertiga pun masuk ke dalam rumah diikuti oleh Ayame di belakang._

 _Mereka bertiga masuk dengan tenang. Mereka langsung naik ke lantai atas dan masuk ke kamar masing-masing. Sakura langsung merebahkan badannya ke ranjang yang sudah dipasangi sprei bertema bunga berwarna merah muda. Kamarnya terasa dingin dan ranjangnya empuk. Sakura merasa bahwa punggungnya disangga dengan kuat._

" _Ka-kamu ingin mandi duluan?" tanya Sasuke yang sudah di depan pintu kamar mandi dengan nada ragu-ragu. Sepertinya ia begitu segan dengan Sakura. Sakura menorehkan kepalannya ke arah Sasuke. Begitu mata mereka bertemu dalam sekejap, Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya. Entahlah, sepertinya dia takut pada Sakura karena kata-kata pedas Sakura yang pas sekali untuknya._

" _Duluan saja. Aku masih ingin tiduran," jawab Sakura dengan singkat. Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya lalu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi._

 _Sakura memejamkan matanya bermaksud untuk beristirahat sejenak. Sungguh, ini merupakan hari yang paling melelahkan dalam hidupnya. Di pagi hari dia berkelahi dengan Suigetesu. Tadi siang dia dipanggil oleh alien berwujud siluman ular dari planet yang tidak diketahui namanya dan berdebat dengan nenek lampir si tukang sihir. Saat keluarga vampir seram bertandang ke rumah, nenek jahat hati itu menjelek-jelekkan namanya. Lalu Sakura menempuh perjalanan darat selama tujuh jam. Sampai di rumah ini sudah jam tujuh lewat karena macetnya jalanan. Ujung-ujungnya, dia masih pergi menemani Itachi untuk menjemput Sasuke yang ternyata dipukuli orang. Di sepanjang hidupnya, ini adalah hari dengan kegiatan terpadat._

 _Sebelumnya kegiatan sehari-harinya selalu sama. Urutannya adalah berkelahi, dimarahi, dihukum, menonton perang orang tuanya. Ah, jangan lupakan untuk membantu mengurus kedai. Hanya lima hal itu saja. Tidak pernah dia melakukan kegiatan yang melelahkan seperti ini. Sebenarnya rasa lelah yang ia dapatkan ini disebabkan oleh dirinya sendiri. Salahnya sendiri, kenapa dia harus ikut untuk menemani Itachi kalau dia dapat memilih untuk istirahat? Itu adalah pilihan bodohnya. Seharusnya ia tetap tinggal di rumah untuk istirahat dan masa bodoh dengan yang lainnya. Tetapi, apa daya jika naluri baiknya telah keluar? Ya, Sakura tak dapat menolak bisikan malaikat yang telah menyentuh hatinya._

 _Sambil berpikir dan merutuki kebodohannya sendiri, Sakura sudah menutup matanya. Pikirannya mulai merambat ke hal yang lain. Dia mulai memikirkan Nutella, Oreo, es jeruk, es krim, pizza, dan puding. Inilah tanda-tanda kalau Sakura ingin masuk ke dunia mimpi indahnya. Dimana di dalamnya hanya ada makanan dan minuman yang membuatnya kenyang dan bahagia. Ya, Sakura semakin terhanyut ke dalam pikiran manisnya. Dan dia mulai jatuh tertidur dan masuk ke dalam dunia mimpi indahnya. Dia tidak lagi memikirkan bahwa hari ini adalah hari tersial dalam hidupnya._

" _Kalau kamu mau mandi, silahkan pakai kamar mandinya."_

 _KRAKKK_

 _Hancur sudah semua mimpi indah Sakura yang sangat ia sukai. Satu kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke itu sukses menghancurkan kebahagiaan semu Sakura. Indra pendengarannya memang sangat sensitif. Jadi, suara sekecil apapun dapat didengarnya. Karena suara Sasuke yang sepelan semut berjalan itu, Sakura terbangun dari tidur cantiknya. Matanya terbuka kembali dengan raut wajah tidak suka karena dia telah diganggu._

" _Memangnya kau harus mengingatkan waktunya mandi di saat aku tidur seperti ini?" tanya Sakura dengan berdecak sebal._

 _Sasuke menelan ludahnya. Dia merasa kalau saat ini dia sedang berada di kandang buaya yang berisi dengan buaya-buaya yang siap menerkamnya kapan saja. Cari aman, Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya. Sakura bangkit dari ranjangnya dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi, dan sengaja berhenti di samping Sasuke. "Kau memang pecundang yang payah! Dasar orang bodoh!" bisik Sakura dengan nada meremehkan. Setelah mengatakan itu, Sakura masuk ke kamar mandi._

 _Rasa bersalah mulai meresap ke hati Sasuke. Dia merasa sangat tidak enak dengan Sakura yang sudah ia repotkan untuk hari ini. Padahal Sakura adalah tamu di rumahnya. Tetapi sang tuan rumah bukannya menjamu malah menyusahkan. Hari ini Sakura sudah berbuat banyak untuknya. Sakura sudah menolongnya untuk lolos dari Gaara dan menggendongnya untuk keluar dari sekolah. Sakura pasti begitu lelah. Tentu saja, badannya pasti berat. Punggung Sakura pasti sakit dan dia pasti kelelahan. Saat Sakura istirahat, bukannya membiarkannya, Sasuke malah membangunkannya. Pantas saja jika Sakura kesal. Sakura benar, dia hanyalah seorang pecundang payah dan orang bodoh yang tidak bisa apa-apa._

 _Tak lama kemudian, Sakura muncul dengan pakaian yang baru. Dia memakai baju you-can-see merah dengan legging hitam yang membentuk pas kakinya. Rambutnya ia cepol sehingga leher jenjangnya terekspos jelas. Sakura langsung kembali ke ranjangnya dan merebahkan dirinya._

 _Sasuke juga naik ke tempat tidurnya dan berbaring di atasnya. Ia memejamkan matanya dan berusaha untuk segera tidur, mengingat besok dia harus pergi ke sekolah. Nyatanya, sekarang itu bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk dilakukan. Karena dia masih merasa tidak enak dengan Sakura yang sudah merepotkan diri untuk ikut campur ke dalam urusan yang seharusnya ia hindari, dia jadi sibuk memikirkan nasib Sakura yang besok akan mulai bersekolah di sekolahannya._

 _Bagaimana kalau komplotan yang sering mengganggu Sasuke juga mengganggu Sakura saat hari pertamanya nanti? Bagaimana kalau Sakura menjadi menderita dan stress karena tingkah menyebalkan dari komplotan itu? Bagaimana kalau kisah Sakura di sekolahnya memiliki akhir yang sama dari kisah Chouji? Semua pertanyaan tentang kelanjutan nasib Sakura berputar-putar di kepala Sasuke._

 _Stress dengan rasa khawatirnya terhadap Sakura, membuat Sasuke mulai merasa tertekan. Dia mulai menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Dia mulai merendahkan dirinya. Dia berpikir bahwa semua yang Sakura katakan itu benar. Dia memang pecundang. Dia memang payah. Dia memang orang yang bodoh. Dia sama sekali bukan laki-laki sejati. Dia hanya pecundang yang selalu perlu bantuan orang lain. Dia memang pengecut karena tidak bisa melawan._

 _Andaikan dia dapat menjadi orang yang lebih kuat, orang yang lebih berani, orang yang lebih percaya diri. Dia sangat menginginkan kepribadian yang seperti itu. Dia ingin menjadi seperti itu. Dia ingin melindungi seseorang, bukannya dilindungi. Seperti Daisuke._

 _Memikirkan semua ini dengan perasaan yang tertekan membuat Sasuke menjadi pusing. Semua yang ada di sekitarnya seakan beputar-putar. Rasanya seperti ada yang menghantam kepalanya dengan keras dan mendesaknya untuk menyembunyikan diri atau melangkah mundur. Sasuke membolak-balik posisi tubuhnya sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sangat nyeri seperti ditusuk-tusuk. Dia benar-benar tidak kuat menahan ini semua. Dan saking sakitnya, Sasuke sampai jatuh ke lantai. Ringisan mulai berkumandang dari bibir tipisnya. Bahkan kini dia berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila saking sakitnya._

 _Sekejap kemudian, Sasuke berdiam diri. Matanya berubah menjadi lebih tajam dengan pandangan yang dingin dan datar. Irisnya berkilat dengan warna yang senada dengan warna rambutnya. Seringaian terpatri di wajahnya yang menawan._

 _Ia menatap Sakura yang berdiri di hadapannya. Sasuke yang tadinya tergeletak di lantai langsung mengubah posisi badannya menjadi duduk di atas ranjang. Ia menatap Sakura dengan pandangan yang mengatakan bahwa ia rindu sekali dengan Sakura. Seakan kehadiran Sakura-lah yang ia tunggu-tunggu selama ini. Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan cemas setengah mati._

" _Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Sakura menempelkan punggung tangannya ke kening Sasuke. Rasa hangat langsung menyergap indra perabanya. Sakura menghela napasnya sambil melepaskan tangannya._

" _Kau sakit, ya? Fisikmu ini sangat lemah rupanya. Kenapa tidak mengatakannya padaku? Kalau kau sakit bilang saja. Tidak usah sok kuat menahannya! Memang kau tukang menyusahkan!" omel Sakura dengan berkacak pinggang. Sasuke tidak membalas omelan Sakura itu. Dia tetap fokus memandang mata Sakura._

" _Kau ini ada-ada saja. Aku akan minta kompresan pada Ayame. Kau tunggu di sini, jangan bergerak dan jangan kemana-mana!" seru Sakura dengan melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pintu kamar._

 _Tetapi, dengan cepat Sasuke menarik dan menggengam pergelangan tangan Sakura sehingga langkahnya terhenti dan mereka kembali mengadakan kontak mata. Sakura melepaskan tangan Sasuke secara perlahan. Sasuke kembali menatap mata Sakura dengan pandangan rindu yang mendalam._

" _Bolehkah aku memelukmu? Aku sangat merindukanmu," ujar Sasuke dengan suara baritone indah yang menyejukkan hati._

 _Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya pertanda tidak mengerti. Sakura hanya diam, tak memberi respon. Dia bingung dengan kelakukan Sasuke saat ini. Melihat kalau Sakura diam saja, Sasuke berdiri sehingga wajah mereka bertemu. Dia menganggap diam sebagai kata lain dari iya. Sakura masih saja mematung karena dia tidak mengerti apa-apa. Otaknya masih memproses semua gerakan dan perkataan yang dilancarkan oleh Sasuke._

 _Greb._

 _Tiba-tiba saja, Sakura sudah berada di dalam pelukan hangat Sasuke. Sasuke melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Sakura dan meletakkan kepalanya di atas bahu Sakura. Sakura syok di tempat. Dia masih bertingkah seperti seorang idiot yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Dia hanya cengo melihat aksi Sasuke yang terbilang kurang ajar ini._

 _Sakura hanya dapat mematung. Tidak ada lagi jarak diantara mereka. Keadaan yang hening membuat adegan ini terlihat dramatis. Helaan napas mereka dapat terdengar jelas. Apalagi helaan napas Sasuke yang terdengar jelas dan membuat hawa panas terasa di tengkuknya. Hal itu membuat Sakura menjadi merasa panas-dingin. Dia merasa kalau sekujur tubuhnya merinding._

 _Begitu dia telah menyambung dengan keadaan yang telah terjadi, Sakura langsung melepaskan pelukan Sasuke. Kemudian dia menatap Sasuke dengan pandangann galak seperti ingin mengamuk. Emerald miliknya membulat tak percaya menatap kelakuan aneh bin ajaib dari Sasuke si pendiam._

 _PLAKKK!_

 _Sakura menamparnya dengan keras. Pipi Sasuke langsung mendapat cap lima jari dari tangan Sakura yang mendarat di dataran mulus pipinya. Karena kulitnya yang putih, warna merah langsung kelihatan di sana. Sasuke diam mematung menatap Sakura yang sudah panas dan siap untuk meledak. Wajah Sasuke terlihat semakin babak belur._

" _Apa yang kau lakukan, hah? Kau kira kau siapa?!" Sakura berteriak keras di depan wajah Sasuke yang tenang-tenang saja._

" _Kau kurang ajar, Sasuke! Kukira kau adalah laki-laki bermoral baik dan sopan terhadap perempuan. Tetapi, nyatanya? Kau sama saja! Sama-sama brengsek dan kurang ajar! Dasar laki-laki brengsek!" teriak Sakura dengan keras sehingga dadanya naik-turun._

 _Mendengar kalimat terakhirnya, air muka Sasuke tak lagi sama. Rahangnya mengeras dengan gigi yang saling bergemelatukan. Dia seakan kesal dan marah mendengar pernyataan yang baru saja Sakura lontarkan. Sakura merasa sedikit takut melihat perubahan Sasuke. Harusnya kan dia yang marah karena dipeluk begitu saja. Kenapa jadi Sasuke yang marah? Apakah laki-laki itu tidak sadar kalau apa yang dia lakukan digolongkan dengan pelecehan karena mereka sama sekali tidak kenal dan bukan saudara kandung?_

 _Sasuke berdiri dan mendekatkan badannya kepada Sakura. Sakura yang merasa kalau keadaannya sedang tidak menguntungkan dirinya, memilih untuk mundur ke belakang. Saat ini lebih baik kalau kita cari aman saja. Dalam situasi seperti ini, Sasuke terlihat berbahaya. Sakura terus mundur sampai akhirnya ia terpojok ke dinding. Gerakannya telah dikunci. Sakura tak dapat bergerak kemana-mana lagi karena Sasuke telah memegangi kedua tangannya. Sakura menatap mata Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam yang menusuk ke dalam raga._

" _Kau tidak bisa membedakan kami? Kau tidak bisa membedakannya?!" Sasuke berteriak pada Sakura dengan sekuat tenaga sampai wajahnya memerah. Sakura menelan ludahnya. Tak pernah ia sangka bahwa Sasuke dengan marah mode on ternyata sangat seram dan berbahaya. Sakura menarik napasnya dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan._

" _Tenang dulu. Kau ini sebenarnya kenapa? Ceritakan saja padaku dengan cara baik-baik. Aku pasti akan mendengarkan semuanya. Sampai kau lega dan puas bercerita," Sakura memegang tangan Sasuke dan melepaskan tangan itu dari pergelengan tangan miliknya dengan gerakan gemulai nan lembut._

" _Kami berbeda. Apa kau tidak bisa melihatnya?" Sasuke mengulangi pertanyaannya dengan nada yang sudah mulai sedikit tenang. Sakura menghela napasnya._

" _Apa yang kau maksud dengan kami? Kau adalah kau, Sasuke! Jangan menghayal hal yang tidak-tidak!" Wajah Sasuke kembali bengis. Matanya memandang Sakura dengan tatapan benci._

" _Aku bukan Sasuke, bodoh!" teriak Sasuke dengan emosi yang terlanjur meluap. Sasuke mengetuk kepala Sakura yang menatapnya dengan melotot._

" _Apa yang kau lakukan, idiot? Seenaknya saja mengetuk kepala orang! Kau kira kau siapa? Dasar keparat sinting!" balas Sakura yang kehilangan kontrol. Mendengar jawaban yang penuh dengan power, Sasuke balas melotot. Saat itu, Sakura baru menyadari kalau tindakannya salah untuk situasi seperti ini._

" _Oh? Hehehe.. Maaf, maaf, aku kelepasan.." Sakura cengar-cengir sambil menggaruk-garuk lehernya yang sama sekali tidak gatal._

" _Aku bukan Sasuke! Dasar kau gadis tolol! Idiot!" Sasuke mengulangi pernyataan yang semakin membuat darah Sakura mendidih. Kalian tahu kan, Sakura paling tidak senang diremehkan. Baginya, tolol itu sudah lebih rendah daripada bodoh. Dan itu lebih kasar!_

" _Aaarghhhh… Kalau kau bukan Sasuke, lalu kau siapa?! Apa yang berbeda dari Sasuke super cengeng yang baru saja aku lihat?! Jangan membual, keparat! Aku sudah lelah mengurusimu hari ini! Jangan buat aku merendahkanmu dengan hinaan yang lebih menyakitkan! Dasar brengsek!" balas Sakura yang juga sudah kehilangan batas kesabarannya._

" _Dia tidak akan bisa melakukan ini." gumam Sasuke dengan suara super pelan._

 _Secara tiba-tiba dan tak diduga-duga, Sasuke memajukan badannya. Tidak ada lagi jarak di antara mereka. Hidung mereka bersentuhan. Dan bibir Sasuke langsung menyambar bibir ranum Sakura. Dia memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Sakura. Sasuke mengamuk di dalam sana. Dia sama sekali tidak mau berhenti, padahal Sakura sudah megap-megap dan sudah berusaha menghentikan perbuatan jahat Sasuke dengan isyaratnya._

 _Dalam keadaan panik begini, Sakura hanya dapat mengandalkan gerakan refleks. Berhubung tangan Sakura ada di leher Sasuke, tangan Sakura menarik ujung rambut Sasuke yang modelnya seperti ekor ayam. Sakura menariknya sampai kepala Sasuke terdongkak ke atas dan bibir mereka pun terlepas. Sakura melepaskan jambakannya. Dia menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya untuk disetorkan ke paru-parunya._

" _Apa kau sedang bermimpi mesum? Kenapa kau melakukan itu, hah?!" Sakura marah-marah dengan nafas ngos-ngosan. Sasuke tidak menjawabnya. Dia mengarahkan tangannya ke dagu Sakura. Lalu dia menarik dagu Sakura agar mereka kembali bertatap mata._

" _Dengan penampilan yang seperti ini. Dengan tatapan yang seperti ini. Aku bukanlah Sasuke. Aku adalah Daisuke. Akulah pemilik tubuh ini. Sasuke itu adalah orang yang palsu! Hanya ada satu orang yang memiliki wajah dan tatapan seperti ini. Itu adalah aku, Daisuke! Ingat itu baik-baik!" ujar Sasuke dengan ekspresi seriusnya. Sakura hanya bisa berdiam diri saja._

" _Terserahmu sajalah. Untuk hari ini, aku mengalah padamu. Karena kau kuanggap seperti adik sendiri," Sakura tertawa secara terpaksa seperti orang gila. Nampaknya, Sasuke juga sudah kelelahan karena berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila sedari tadi._

 _Sakura pun mengeluarkan inisiatif dari sisi keibuannya. Ia memegang pundak Sasuke. Lalu dia menggiring Sasuke kembali ke posisi awalnya yaitu berbaring. Setelah Sasuke berbaring, Sakura menarik selimut untuk menutupi badan Sasuke. Sakura menampilkan senyum terpaksa yang dibuat sealami mungkin. Err.. Maksudku, agar terlihat manis dan ikhlas saja._

" _Apa yang terjadi malam ini adalah ilusi. Jadi, selamat malam dan tidurlah dengan nyenyak. Kau dan aku pasti sedang berkhayal dalam dunia mimpi yang sama. Ya, itu saja. Ini semua bukanlah hal yang nyata. Karena itu, tidak usah dipikirkan. Dan lebih baik kita tidur!" Sakura pun kembali ke ranjangnya dan melakukan hal yang dia lakukan kepada Sasuke._

* * *

Tring!

Dia sudah mengingat semuanya. Semua kejadian yang ia sangka hanya sebuah mimpi mesum belaka karena sugestinya sendiri, ternyata semuanya bukan ilusi semata. Melainkan kenyataan yang terpampang nyata! Kalau begini caranya, ciuman pertamanya bukan dicuri oleh Gaara! Pencuri ciuman pertamanya yang sebenarnya adalah Sasuke! Seorang laki-laki alim yang tidak bisa apa-apa selain belajar yang sedang berubah ke wujud monster bernama Daisuke.

Sakura terdiam di tempat. Dia masih sibuk mencerna semua peristiwa hebat yang sepertinya akan menjadi memori abadi untuk otaknya yang lamban. Sedangkan Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan pandangan yang mengatakan _"Sekarang-kau-sudah-ingat?"_ Sakura menghentikan lamunannya.

Sakura mulai stress sendiri. Dia merasa bahwa dia telah dimonopoli oleh dua orang yang bertingkah seenaknya. Yaitu Gaara, musuh bebuyutannya dan Sasuke, manusia kaku yang sangat menyebalkan. Mereka berdua seenaknya saja menempelkan bibirnya kepada bibir Sakura. Memangnya dia adalah patung percobaan? Ini semua adalah pelecahan!

"Daisuke?" Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan yang mengatakan _"apakah-aku-benar?"_

"Hn. Kau benar," jawabnya dengan tatapan dingin dan mematikan. Sakura tiba-tiba saja tertawa. Hal ini membuat Sasuke merasa aneh.

"Hal ini menggelikan dan menurutku sangat tidak masuk akal. Jadi Sasuke mengidap **D.I.D** , begitu? Astaga.. Apakah sekolah ini memang khusus dibuat sebagai sekolah drama? Hahaha… Lucu sekali!" Sakura mulai menunjukkan kebiasaan lamanya, yaitu berbicara sendiri. Dia mondar-mandir seperti setrikaan yang sedang bekerja. Tak lama itu, dia mulai ketawa-ketiwi.

"Hal ini menggelikan? Apakah itu lucu bagimu?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada rendah yang membuat Sakura merinding karena suaranya seperti alunan melodi kematian.

Sasuke mendekati Sakura yang posisinya sedang duduk tegap seperti tentara. Didekati seperti itu, otomatis Sakura memundurkan dirinya. Namun laki-laki itu tetap saja mendekati Sakura. Ia berhenti sampai kepala Sakura mentok ke dinding dan tak dapat lari lagi. Jujur saja, Sakura takut pada Sasuke yang seperti ini. Walau, ehem.. Dia terlihat sedikit keren. Sedikit! Ingat itu, sedikit saja.

"Eits.. Santai saja. Kita tidak perlu bicara sedekat ini, bung!" Sakura pun mendorong dada Sasuke agar jarak mereka lebih jauh dengan kedua jari telunjuknya. Sasuke menurut, dia duduk dengan tenang di kursi. Tetapi pandangannya tetap tertuju pada Sakura.

"Lupakan saja, karena pastinya kau tidak ingat denganku. Aku mau kita membuka halaman baru," ucapan Sasuke itu sangat melegakan hati Sakura yang tadinya berkecamuk tak karuan.

"Mulai sekarang, panggil aku Daisuke. Bukan Sasuke. Ingat itu, Sakura." Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan pandangan intens. Ralat, makudnya Daisuke.

"Dai.. Su… ke?" Sakura membeo seperti orang bodoh.

* * *

To Be Continue

HELLO GUYS!

AUTHOR SENENG BANGET, YA ARAA. #abisdapetduit

BERHUBUNG KITA DAPAT KEMBALI BERKUNJUNG KE INI AUTHOR BANGKE's WORLD, SEBAIKNYA KITA BERSYUKUR DULU KEPADA TUHAN YANG MAHA ESA.

DENGAN SEGALA HORMAT, AUTHOR YANG EMANG BANGKE BANGET INI MEMOHON MAAF YANG SEBESAR-BESARNYA BUAT MASALAH UPDATE YANG SUSAHNYA SETENGAH MAMPUSS.

AUTHOR NGGAK MAU CERITA LAGI ALESANNYA KENAPA, SOALNYA AUTHOR KAGAK MAU BUAT SESI CURCOL OKE?

SEBENERNYAA… AUTHOR STRESS MIKIRIN HASIL ULANGAN SEMESTER YANG KAYAKNYA NGGAK BERSAHABAT SAMA SEKALI HUWAAA #NANGISDARAH #AKHIRNYACURHATJUGA

HIKSS.. HIKSS..

OKE, ITU GAK PENTING. LUPAIN AJA.

MARI KITA LANJUTKAN KE ACARA YANG DITUNGGU-TUNGGU….

YAITU PEMBALASAN REVIEW HOHOHO..

OKE DEH, CAPCUS, YUKKK~

Asuka Kazumi : Yosh! Hallo! Akhirnya kita bertemu kembali yaaa. Gaara emang udah dapet dua kali, tapi Sasuke? Hehehe.. Mereka berdua emang cocok ya buat sahabatan, sampe Ino akhirnya sadar kalau dia suka sama Gaara. Hufty! Yang namanya cinta emang beragam kan? Kagak bis ditebak. Jadi poor you, Ino~ Oh ya, maapkeun author yang kayaknya terlalu bersemangat untuk memojokkan Neji #benderaputih #peacefinger Hehehe.. Kalau masalah karakter, author emang suka Sakura yang strong. Jujur aja, author rada bosen baca ff yang buat Sakura jadi orang lemah yang bisa ditindas sesukanya. Jadi, author buat kebalikannya! Oh iya, kalau masalah si Sasuke yang jarang muncul, jangan khawatir ya. Dimulai dari chap ini, Sasuke bakal bermunculan terus kok! Btw, makasih ya karna udah setia nungguin update untuk ff author ini #tears Author merasa bahagia sekali. Jadi, pastikan kamu muncul lagi di next chap yo! Ohh.. Satu lagi! Makasih karena udah bertandang ke INI AUTHOR BANGKE's WORLD! Bhayy:)

Ranindri : Hallo! Wahh.. ternyata kamu nggak sabaran juga ya? Ehehehe.. author mau kasih tau satu hal dulu. Cerita ini, alurnya cukup lambat, jadi kamu harus lebih sabar karena author nggak mungkin lupain pairingnya. Istilahnya, chap kemarin itu masih jadi pengantar untuk konflik ceritanya. Tenang aja, semuanya dapet bagian kok. Dari sini, Sasuke bakal muncul terus-terusan karena para tokoh mulai menghadapi konfliknya. Jadi, author mohon untuk bersabar sedikit yaa. Setelah baca chap ini gimana? Apa kamu masih nyesel karena mencet fav? Karena udah mau ngasih pendapat kamu sekaligus mampir ke ff author ini, author mengucapkan terima kasih. Semoga aja di next chap, kita bisa ketemu lagi yahh! See yaa!:)

Xiauka07 : Gehehehe.. Makasih yaaa, review kamu buat author ceria deh #lebay #lupakan As your wish, di sini sasusaku udah mulai menampakkan diri yaa. Jadi author harap kamu sabar saja untuk menunggu momen dimana mereka benar-benar bersama #eakk Jadi jangan lupa pantau fic author ini. Kalau bisa sih, next chap nanti author bisa ketemu sama kamu lagi yaa. Btw, makasih udah mau mampir:))

Nurulita as Lita-san : Hehehe.. Iya, kemaren emang full GaaSaku. Tapi mulai dari sini, mungkin SasuSaku akan mendominasi yaa.. Seperti yang author bilang, tenang aja. Semuanya pasti dapet bagian, jadi harap bersabar sedikit yoo.. Btw, makasih yaa karena udah mau berkunjung ke sini lagi. Author pengen kamu bisa muncul di chap selanjutnya. See u next time!:)

Grt Kim : Hi there! Kamu jelas ngerasa ini GaaSaku karena ini masih awal ceritanya. Tapi mulai dari chap ini, SasuSaku mulai terasa pelan-pelan karena author buat cerita ini dengan alur yang pelan. Jadi author harap kamu bisa bersabar karena chap inilah permunculan awal masalahnya. Ngomong-ngomong, makasih ya karena udah mau buang waktu buat baca ff author. Author harap, kita bisa bertemu lagi chap selanjutnya! Jadi, byebye..:)

Nanau10 : Tetep sasusaku kok, tenang aja. Jangan risau dan galau karena author bakal teguh pendirian sama keputusan yang udah author buat. Makasih yaa udah baca fic author ini. Don't forget to come again ! #sokinggris See uuuu:))

CEKBIOAURORAN : GOOD DAMN TO SEE YOU, DUDE! Lah.. author yang baca review dari kamu juga ikut berapi-api. Baca review dari kamu buat author nambah semangat buat lanjutin ff ini hehe.. Makasih lohh buat kehadiran readers berapi-api seperti kamu di sini hohoho. Mungkin kalau kita ketemu, kita bisa jadi pasangan berapi-api kayak Lee-Guy wkwkwk.. Tapi sama kok, author juga kurang suka sama cewek klemer alay yang bikin muak. Cewek sangar plus berani, itu tipe karakter idealnya author ehehehe.. Ah kamu gimana sih? Hinata aja belum muncul di sini, masa udah kesel duluan wkwk.. Pokoknya di chap selanjutnya kamu harus muncul! Harus! #pemaksaan Gak dingg.. pokoknya makasih ya karena udah mampir ke sini. Author harus liat kamu di next chap! #pemaksaanlagi Papayyyy:))


	5. Chapter 5 : Start Over

School is Monster

Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : School life, Drama, Tragedy, Friendship

Rate : Teens

Main Cast : Haruno Sakura

Uchiha Sasuke

Sabaku No Gaara

 _Warning_ : Seluruh karakter ini milik Masashi Kishimoto, sedangkan ide ceita ini seratus persen milik saya. Pemain lain dapat kalian temukan di sini jika membacanya hehehe. Kemungkinan yang akan readers temui adalah typo(s), alurnya ngalur-ngidul, dan pemain yang OOC, serta kejelekan lainnya. Oleh karena itu, harap berhati-hohoho.

Preview :

"Hal ini menggelikan dan menurutku sangat tidak masuk akal. Jadi Sasuke mengidap **D.I.D** , begitu? Astaga.. Apakah sekolah ini memang khusus dibuat sebagai sekolah drama? Hahaha… Lucu sekali!" Sakura mulai menunjukkan kebiasaan lamanya, yaitu berbicara sendiri. Dia mondar-mandir seperti setrikaan yang sedang bekerja. Tak lama itu, dia mulai ketawa-ketiwi.

"Hal ini menggelikan? Apakah itu lucu bagimu?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada rendah yang membuat Sakura merinding karena suaranya seperti alunan melodi kematian.

Sasuke mendekati Sakura yang posisinya sedang duduk tegap seperti tentara. Didekati seperti itu, otomatis Sakura memundurkan dirinya. Namun laki-laki itu tetap saja mendekati Sakura. Ia berhenti sampai kepala Sakura mentok ke dinding dan tak dapat lari lagi. Jujur saja, Sakura takut pada Sasuke yang seperti ini. Walau, ehem.. Dia terlihat sedikit keren. Sedikit! Ingat itu, sedikit saja.

"Eits.. Santai saja. Kita tidak perlu bicara sedekat ini, bung!" Sakura pun mendorong dada Sasuke agar jarak mereka lebih jauh dengan kedua jari telunjuknya. Sasuke menurut, dia duduk dengan tenang di kursi. Tetapi pandangannya tetap tertuju pada Sakura.

"Lupakan saja, karena pastinya kau tidak ingat denganku. Aku mau kita membuka halaman baru," ucapan Sasuke itu sangat melegakan hati Sakura yang tadinya berkecamuk tak karuan.

"Mulai sekarang, panggil aku Daisuke. Bukan Sasuke. Ingat itu, Sakura." Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan pandangan intens. Ralat, makudnya Daisuke.

"Dai.. Su… ke?" Sakura membeo seperti orang bodoh.

Happy Reading!^^

* * *

Chapter 5 : Start Over

Ctakk!

Plakk!

"Dasar kurang ajar!"

Dua timbre suara yang sangat berbeda menjadi satu. Suara siapa lagi kalau bukan milik Sakura dan Daisuke. Mereka berdua saling menatap satu sama lain dengan pandangan sinis setajam pisau yang siap menusuk kapan saja. Sakura menatap Daisuke sembari mengusap-usap pelipisnya dan Daisuke memandang Sakura sambil mengelus-elus pipi kanannya yang sekarang memerah seperti diberi sapuan _blush on_. Pandangan mereka yang tajam dan berapi-api turut dilingkupi oleh atmosfer panas dan aura menegangkan.

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu, hah?!"

Dua warna suara yang mempunyai ciri khas masing-masing itu kembali menjadi satu. Mereka mengucapkan satu kalimat yang sama dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Dua pasang mata itu kembali bertatapan dengan penuh rasa kesal. Dengan menatap sorot matanya, kita tahu bagaimana kesalnya mereka berdua. Kemudian mereka sama-sama berdecak kesal.

"Jangan meniruku!" seru mereka secara bersamaan lagi. Melihat Sakura dan Daisuke bersitegang seperti ini, Sai hanya dapat menonton tanpa memberi komentar.

Mau melerai dia sama sekali tidak berdaya. Kedua orang yang mau dilerainya memiliki karakterisitik yang sama. Mereka bagaikan satu jiwa dalam raga yang berbeda. Jadi, Sai mengurungkan niat baik nan tulus dari lubuk hatinya. Ia lebih memililih untuk berdiam diri untuk sementara ini. Selagi belum ada kontak fisik yang serius, Sai tidak akan melakukan apa-apa. Kalau hanya jitakan pelan dari Daisuke dan tamparan tawar dari Sakura, bagi mereka itu bukanlah apa-apa. Seperti makanan sehari-hari saja bagi mereka.

"Kenapa kau menamparku?" tanya Daisuke dengan nada sinis. Sakura menaikkan sudut kanan bibirnya ke atas dan membentuk suatu lengkungan yang menghasilkan senyum sinisnya.

"Kenapa kau menjitakku?" Sakura menjawab Daisuke dengan pertanyaannya. Daisuke mendengus kesal.

"Karena kau itu seperti burung beo! Memangnya yang kau lakukan hanya bisa mengulangi kata yang kuucap? Dasar beo bodoh!" jawab Daisuke dengan kesal. Sakura menyipitkan kedua matanya, dia memasang tampang tidak setuju.

"Burung beo katamu? Kau sendiri tidak sadar kau itu seperti apa? Kau itu seperti bunglon! Kau tahu bunglon? Bunglon adalah hewan menjijikkan yang kerjanya berkamuflase dan itu sangat menyebalkan! Bunglon itu sama sepertimu! Kau bunglon hidup yang sangat menjijikkan dan menyebalkan!" Sakura membalas dengan seruan semangat yang menggebu-gebu. Setelah dia menyelesaikan caciannya untuk Daisuke, napasnya langsung terengah, tanda bahwa dia menguras tenaga untuk menyampaikan unek-unek di hatinya itu.

"Kau… Aaaaarghhhh!" Daisuke menjadi geram sendiri melihat Sakura yang memang menyebalkan. Sakura hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan yang mengatakan _"lakukan-saja-sesukamu-aku-sama-sekali-tak-peduli"._

Saat suasana sedang hening, Sakura tiba-tiba saja tertawa sendiri. Dia persis seperti orang gila yang banyak imajinasi.

"Aku masih tidak percaya dengan semua kenyataan ini. Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, apakah rahasia ini adalah semacam rahasia umum? Atau belum diketahui sama sekali?" tanya Sakura dengan bingung. Daisuke berdecak kesal mendengar pertanyaan Sakura yang dianggapnya pertanyaan bodoh tak berguna. Sai hanya dapat tersenyum saat melihat tingkah Sakura dan ekspresi Daisuke.

"Kau memang bodoh," komentar Sasuke dengan pedas tanpa memikirkan panasnya telinga Sakura setiap mendengarkan kata yang terucap dari bibirnya. Mendengar opini Daisuke, wajah Sakura sontak memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Bom atom siap meledak!

"Baiklah, aku memang bodoh! Lalu kau mau apa, hah?! Mau merendahkanku sampai puas? Iya?!" Sakura meledak-ledak bagaikan air mendidih yang terlalu lama direbus di atas suhu yang tinggi.

Ctakk!

"Jangan ribut bodoh," Daisuke memperingatkan dengan nada santai plus satu jitakan keras untuk kepala Sakura.

PLAKK!

"Jangan bertindak seenakmu, keparat!" Sakura yang tak mau kalah, membalas Daisuke dengan mendaratkan tamparan kasar ke pipi Daisuke.

"Lebih baik kalian berdua tidak usah bertemu jika begini terus," Sai yang sedari tadi hanya menonton, kini angkat bicara.

"Diam kau!" Sakura dan Daisuke berseru bersamaan.

Sakura dan Daisuke saling melemparkan tatapan merendahkan. Sejenak kemudian, mereka saling membuang muka. Sai hanya dapat tersenyum paksa melihat tingkah kekanak-kanakan dari kedua temannya.

"Cepat kembali ke tempatmu! Sasuke lebih baik daripada bajingan menyebalkan sepertimu!" Sakura berkata dengan nada super sinis. Daisuke merespon dengan tatapan benci.

"Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya dikurung lalu dikeluarkan sebentar. Jadi tutup mulutmu, jalang!" balas Daisuke dengan umpatan super pedas. Sakura mengepalkan kedua tangan untuk menahan amarahnya yang membuncah.

"Si bodoh itu seenaknya saja padaku. Di saat senang, aku sama sekali tidak diingat. Tetapi waktu tertekan seperti ini, dia mengandalkanku. Dia memang pecundang payah! Aku sangat membencinya!" Diasuke mulai mengeluarkan isi hatinya.

Sakura menghela napas. Dia menghirup napas pelan-pelan lalu mengembuskan napas panjangnya dengan perlahan. Sakura mengelus-elus dadanya dengan lembut. _"Sabar Sakura, tenangkan dirimu. Jadilah dewasa, jadilah dewasa. Hadapi masalah dengan pikiran tenang, jangan meledak-ledak."_ Sakura berkata dalam hati.

"Dengarkan aku, teman. Kau harus terima hal itu dengan lapang dada, karena sebenarnya kau hanya menumpang. Dia menciptakanmu untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri."

"Daisuke, kau diciptakan agar Sasuke dapat menjalankan semuanya dengan baik. Jika Sasuke sudah menjadi orang yang lebih kuat, maka kau akan menghilang. Karena dia tidak perlu lagi kepribadian sepertimu karena pribadi sepertimu telah menjadi pribadi yang dimilikinya sendiri."

Sakura menjelaskan dengan jujur. Kejujuran yang merupakan jawaban sejati memang selalu mengiris hati. Itulah sebabnya rasa kesal langsung bersemayam dalam hati Daisuke yang diisi dengan kedengkian, kebencian, dan iri hati.

Gigi Daisuke bergemelatukan mendengar jabaran panjang dari Sakura yang jelas merupakan kabar buruk baginya. Sebenarnya hal klasik seperti itu telah ia ketahui dari awal, tetapi saat dia mendengarnya dari mulut orang lain, terutama Sakura, entah kenapa itu adalah hal yang paling tidak mau dia dengarkan. Sementara Sai, hanya dapat terdiam menunggu respon dari Daisuke yang dipenuhi dengan aura gelap.

"Darimana kau tahu semua itu?" tanya Daisuke dengan nada rendah dan dingin. Kepalanya menunduk, entah karena apa. Mungkin dia tidak mau melihat ekspresi Sakura yang benar-benar serius sekarang.

"Kau benar, mungkin aku memang anak yang bodoh. Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan semua pelajaran di sekolah kecuali olahraga. Sejujurnya, aku sangat menyukai ilmu yang mempelajari kejiwaan seseorang. Aku ingin menjadi seorang dokter jiwa," jawab Sakura dengan serius dan tenang. Daisuke tak merespon seakan masih ingin mendengarkan penjelasan dari Sakura lebih lanjut.

"Apa yang Sasuke alami bukanlah penyakit yang dapat disembuhkan dengan obat, tetapi disembuhkan dengan terapi karena ini menyangkut dengan mental seseorang. Dia mengidap **D.I.D** atau _Dissociative Identity Disorder_ yang selama ini kita kenal dengan berkepribadian ganda. Penyakit ini disebabkan karena seseorang memiliki trauma pada saat dia masih kecil sehingga mereka dapat saja membuang ingatan buruk mereka dan seiring waktu berjalan lalu kenangan buruk itu terendam di dalam memori. Dari trauma itulah, muncul mekanisme pertahanan diri yang berasal dari dalam diri sendiri yang berbentuk kepribadian baru. Biasanya kepribadian ini bukan hanya satu, tetapi lebih dari satu karena banyak macam kepribadian yang dapat diperkirakan. Ada yang membangun, merusak, menasihati, dan sebagainya. Tapi kalau dia hanya mempunyai satu, itu merupakan keuntungan karena proses penyembuhannya dapat berlangsung lebih cepat."

Sakura menyelesaikan penjabaran dari pengetahuan yang selama ini dia kumpulkan dari beberapa buku yang telah dibacanya. Daisuke terdiam dengan kepala yang masih tertunduk. Bibirnya terkatup rapat-rapat seakan tidak dapat membantah semua penjelasan dari Sakura yang secara keseluruhannya benar. Sedangkan Sai hanya bisa berdiam diri di saat Daisuke berada dalam situasi tertekan seperti ini.

Daisuke beranjak dari tempatnya. Dia bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu ruang kesehatan. Dengan tangan yang terkepal kuat untuk meyakinkan diri, Daisuke membuka pintu dengan tangan kanannya. Lalu dia menutupnya kembali dengan gerakan mulus nan halus. Ralat, itu hanya majas ironi. Daisuke menutup pintu dengan bantingan keras seakan ingin menyalurkan kemarahannya lewat tindakannya itu.

Sakura kembali menghela napas. Melihat bangku kosong di depan Sakura, Sai langsung mengambil tempat di sana. Jadi, mereka berdua duduk berhadapan. Mereka berdua sama-sama terdiam dengan memandang wajah satu sama lain. Seakan-akan mereka dapat bicara lewat tatapan mata.

"Kamu benar tentang semuanya. Kamu anak baru kan? Tetapi kamu benar-benar terkenal dan tahu segalanya." Sai membuka topik pembicaraan. Sakura hanya membalasnya dengan gumaman asal-asalan.

"Apa yang kamu katakan kepada Daisuke itu semuanya benar, tidak ada sepatah kata pun yang salah. Daisuke memang kepribadian yang diciptakan Sasuke." Sai menceritakan itu dengan senyuman manis di wajahnya. Sakura manggut-manggut seakan sudah mengerti.

"Tapi, darimana kau tahu tentang ini semua? Apakah arti keberadaanmu di sisi Sasuke? Apa kau bawahan Daisuke atau teman dekat Sasuke?" tanya Sakura.

Ya, pertanyaan yang diajukan Sakura itu adalah pertanyaan yang wajar. Sewaktu dia berada di dalam kelas, matanya sama sekali tidak melihat keberadaan Sai. Yang ia lihat hanyalah sekutu dari Neji si waria sejati dan rombongan Ino dan teman-temannya yang terlalu lentik. Kalau yang lain itu biasa saja, terkesan seperti penonton bayaran yang disewa Neji si banci.

Sai tersenyum. Lagi-lagi senyum palsunya.

"Aku… Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya." jawaban Sai itu memutuskan harapan keingin-tahuan Sakura yang statusnya tinggi.

"Jawaban apa itu? Kau tidak mengerti tentang dirimu sendiri? Bodoh sekali!" Sakura mulai menghina-hina Sai dengan nada kesal dan marahnya. Namun Sai hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman palsunya yang membuat Sakura semakin muak melihat wajah Sai.

"Aku adalah orang yang biasa saja di kelas. Aku selalu berusaha agar keberadaanku tidak terlihat. Untuk itu, aku suka datang terlambat dan pulang paling cepat. Neji dan kelompoknya nyaris tidak menyadari bahwa aku adalah bagian dari kelas ini karena aku juga golongan netral. Aku tidak memihak siapapun. Neji dan kelompoknya datang padaku ketika mereka memerlukan uang jajan tambahan. Selain itu mereka tidak pernah mengangguku karena menurut mereka aku adalah anak yang cukup aneh. Sejak itu, penghuni kelas yang lain juga menganggap aku sebagai pemeran figuran dalam setiap peristiwa yang terjadi di kelas itu."

"Beda dengan Sasuke. Sasuke diperlukan saat tugas mereka menumpuk. Saat Sasuke meraih peringkat teratas, Neji mulai mengintai Sasuke. Itu terjadi sampai sekarang." Sakura mendengarkan dengan raut wajah tidak suka. Dahinya berkerut dengan tatapan yang mengatakan _"dasar-banci! sok-sokan-menindas-anak-orang"_

"Tunggu.. Jadi kau adalah teman sekelasku dan Sasuke?"

Sai mengangguk. Sakura kembali mengernyitkan keningnya pertanda bingung. _Emerald_ terang itu mencoba menatap _obsidian_ dingin milik Sai dengan tatapan menyelidik. Ia ingin mengingat-ingat kejadian di kelas, saat dia mempermalukan Neji di depan umum. Tak lama kemudian, Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak ingat. Aku sama sekali tidak melihat wajahmu," Sakura berkata dengan nada sedikit menyerah. Sai menanggapinya dengan tersenyum.

"Aku selalu datang terlambat. Bahkan terlalu lambat untuk hari ini," jawab Sai dengan senyum.

Senyum ini beda. Senyum yang Sai perlihatkan tadi bukanlah senyum palsunya yang sedari tadi dia tunjukkan. Tetapi senyum ramah. Sakura dapat membedakannya karena sedari tadi ia memperhatikan perubahan raut wajah Sai secara detail. Sakura membalasnya dengan senyum meremehkan.

"Apa arti senyummu itu? Aku bisa melihatnya. Garis senyum itu terlihat berbeda daripada senyum lainnya," Sakura berkomentar dengan nada tidak suka.

"Kau adalah anak yang baik, Sakura." Sai berkata dengan senyum sampai matanya menyipit.

Kau adalah anak yang baik, Sakura.

Tidak ada satu orang pun yang berkata seperti itu padanya sepanjang dia hidup di dunia penuh dosa ini. Entah mengapa, dada Sakura terasa lega dan segala beban sirna begitu saja. Tetapi di pelupuk matanya, ada dorongan air asin yang ingin melampaui batasnya untuk keluar. Namun, Sakura menahannya. Karena semua ini, ia jadi ingat akan masa lalunya.

" _Kau! Kau memang anak yang nakal! Keluar kau dari kelasku!"_

 _Bentakan kasar dari seorang guru yang sedang mengajar di kelas itu tertuju pada seorang anak perempuan berseragam sekolah dasar. Dia terlihat manis dengan surai merah muda yang jatuh di atas pundaknya. Kulitnya yang putih membuat rona merah di pipinya nampak jelas. Matanya telah berkaca-kaca, air mata siap untuk menerobos keluar. Badan gadis itu gemetar dengan kedua tangannya yang ia kepalkan kuat-kuat._

" _Aku tidak nakal! Saku bukan anak yang nakal!" Anak perempuan itu membantah dengan seruan keras. Air matanya telah jatuh mengalir bak aliran sungai yang bersih tanpa sampah._

 _Penghuni kelas yang lain tak berani beranjak atau mengeluarkan suara. Mereka hanya menonton dalam diam, tanpa berkomentar apa-apa. Mereka sama sekali tidak tahu ingin melakukan apa. Mereka terlalu bodoh untuk berpikir._

 _Guru itu terlihat geram pada anak perempuan bernama Saku itu. Kesabaran guru yang terlihat sudah uzur itu telah habis. Dia melayangkan tangannya ke tangan Saku yang mungil dan rapuh. Dia mencubit tangan Saku seakan ingin menarik lepas kulitnya yang mulus itu._

 _Saku tidak lagi menangis. Air matanya langsung mengering seperti keringnya mata air di musim kemarau. Dia terdiam dengan rahang mengeras. Iris hijaunya menatap guru yang sedang mencubitnya sambil memaki-maki dirinya dengan hinaan merendahkan dan kasar itu dengan tatapan benci penuh kedengkian._

" _Dasar iblis kecil! Lebih baik kau mati saja! Kenapa kau memukul anakku, hah?! Kau pikir kau siapa?! Dasar anak kurang ajar!"_

 _Telinga Saku seakan diberi bensin yang ditimpa dengan api yang membara. Ya, telinganya terasa terbakar. Walaupun Saku tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkan oleh guru itu, tetapi tetap saja dia tersinggung karena hardikan kasar nan keras seperti itu. Rahang Sakura kian mengeras dengan napas yang yang terengah-engah mencoba untuk sabar. Namun, tidak bisa. Dia juga punya kesabaran dan kesabarannya juga sudah habis._

" _Kau saja yang mati! Dasar Pak Tua bangkotan! Kau temannya iblis yang jahat!" Saku membalas dengan seruan yang tak kalah kerasnya._

 _Wajahnya memerah karena amarahnya membuncah keluar. Lalu dengan cekatan, Saku menggigit tangan gurunya yang telah membuat tangan Sakura berdarah karena gurunya mencubit Saku dengan menancapkan kuku-kuku tajamnya._

 _Guru Saku menjerit kesakitan. Dia merendahkan badannya. Dia mencoba untuk melepaskan mulut kecil Saku dari tangannya. Saku menambah kekuatan giginya untuk menggigit tangan gurunya. Dia bersih kukuh untuk menyiksa gurunya dengan gigitannya yang seperti sengatan lebah ketika gurunya semakin berontak untuk melepaskan._

 _Gurunya mendorong kepala Saku dengan satu dorongan tangan yang keras. Saat itu, Saku mengigit permukaan kulit tangan gurunya dengan kencang dan kepalanya tertarik lalu gigitannya lepas._

 _Saku menatap tangan gurunya. Ada bekas gigi-giginya yang tercetak pas di tangan gurunya yang sekarang memerah itu. Tak hanya itu, tangannya yang Saku gigit juga memancarkan darah segar yang terus mengalir. Guru itu menatap Saku dengan pandangan seram dan takut._

" _KAU MONSTER! MANA ADA ANAK PEREMPUAN YANG LIAR SEPERTIMU! KAU ADALAH MONSTER MENGERIKAN! PERGI KAU, MONSTER JAHAT!"_

 _Anak dari guru yang digigit Saku itu berteriak ketakutan. Sontak semua penghuni kelas menjauhi Saku dan bersembunyi di balik punggung guru itu. Saku hanya diam menatap mereka semua yang menjauh. Tak ada tangisan, tak ada ringisan. Saku tidak beranjak sedikit pun dari tempatnya. Dia menatap anak laki-laki yang berteriak histeris padanya dengan pandangan meremehkan._

" _Huh! Mana ada juga anak laki-laki sepertimu! Anak laki-laki kalah bermain kelereng karena perempuan? Memangnya ada yang seperti itu?" Saku membalas dengan nada merendahkan. Tetapi sikapnya masih tenang._

" _Tidak terima kekalahan, kau memukulku. Lalu aku membalasmu. Dan kau mengadu pada Pak Tua bangkotan ini? Apa ada laki-laki seperti itu?" Saku melanjutkan dengan menatap lurus anak laki-laki itu._

" _Kau adalah anak payah! Laki-laki tidak berguna! Kau…"_

" _Cukup! Keluar dari kelas ini! Keluar sekarang juga!"_

 _Guru itu kembali menghardik Saku dengan keras. Saku menghentikan umpatan yang dia dengar dari telanovela kesayangan Ibunya. Dia pun mengangkat bahunya sebentar lalu menurunkannya lagi seakan tidak peduli. Dia pun berjalan keluar dari kelas setelah memakai ransel hitamnya._

Yup! Benar sekali. Saku yang sedang diceritakan itu adalah Haruno Sakura si monster sekolah. Itu adalah awal terciptanya Sakura yang berdiri tegap seperti sekarang ini. Karena umpatan kasar dan bentakan kasar saat dia masih dini untuk menerima semua itu.

Sejak itu, Sakura berubah menjadi anak perempuan yang seperti sekarang. Berusaha menegakkan keadilan di sekolahnya dengan tinju dan tendangannya. Dia sama sekali tidak mau ada salah paham dan kesalahan lagi. Dan sejak itu juga, Sakura dijuluki sebagai monster sekolah dan dibenci oleh orang yang ada di sekelilingnya. Di sama sekali tidak memiliki teman di sekolah.

Sakura menghentikan _flashback_ akan masa lalu buruknya dan kembali fokus ke pada masa sekarang.

"Cih! Omong kosong!" ujar Sakura dengan tertawa paksa. Bukan untuk menertawai Sai, tetapi untuk menertawai dirinya sendiri.

"Kau memang orang baik, Sakura. Itu bukan omong kosong," Sai meyakinkan. Sakura pun mengabaikan Sai.

"Kau mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Sekarang kembali ke masalah Sasuke," Sakura memasang wajah seriusnya dan mencoba untuk fokus. Sai kembali tersenyum.

"Jadi.. Apa lagi yang mau kau ketahui?" tanya Sai. Sakura tampak berpikir sebentar.

"Aku penasaran sekali denganmu. Kenapa kau mau disuruh-suruh oleh si brengsek Daisuke itu? Memangnya dia siapa? Apa dia bos untukmu?" Sakura mulai bicara dengan nada tidak suka dan ekspresi kesalnya.

"Jadi begini…" Sai mulai membuka mulut untuk bercerita.

* * *

" _Kerjakan tugas ini untukku dan mereka! Kalau tidak, kau akan merasakan akibatnya!"_

 _Laki-laki berambut coklat panjang yang diikat di ujung itu membentak keras laki-laki berambut biru dongker yang serupa dengan ekor ayam. Kalian pasti dapat menebaknya dengan cepat. Siapa? Ya! Benar sekali. Yang berambut coklat itu adalah Neji, sedangkan yang berambut biru dongker adalah Sasuke._

 _Neji membentak keras Sasuke. Sasuke menunjukkan raut cemas dan gelagat ketakutan dan ingin segera kabur dari tempat ini. Dia memeluk buku cetak Matematikanya dengan erat seakan itu adalah perisai Zeus yang dapat melindunginya dari semua kejahatan yang datang untuknya._

" _Ma-maaf, Neji. Aku tidak bisa, aku punya banyak tugas yang harus dikerjakan hari ini," Sasuke menjawab dengan pelan dan ragu-ragu. Iris lavender itu menatap tajam Sasuke seperti mengatakan "rasakan-akibatnya-bedebah-kecil!"_

" _Kalian berdua urus dia. Tanganku terlalu bersih untuk melakukan itu semua," Neji pun berlalu pergi._

 _Ada dua orang laki-laki, yang jelas mereka adalah bawahan Neji dan siap untuk mengevakuasi Sasuke. Yang satu berambut merah menyala dan yang satu lagi berambut blonde jabrik seperti kulit durian. Saat mereka berdua mendekat, Sasuke mundur ke belakang. Badannya mulai bergetar karena ketakutan. Pegangan pada bukunya kian erat._

" _Kau sudah berani melawan, eh?" ucap laki-laki dengan rambut durian itu. Mereka semakin mendekat ke arah Sasuke sampai akhirnya langkah Sasuke terhenti karena punggungnya telah bertabrakan dengan dinding di belakangnya._

" _Bu-bukan begitu, a-akuu.."_

 _BUAGHHH!_

" _Aku tidak butuh penjelasanmu! Dasar sialan!"_

 _Satu tinju keras dari si durian itu membuat Sasuke jatuh tersungkur ke lantai. Lebam langsung muncul di wajahnya. Sasuke menatap mereka berdua seakan mereka adalah raksasa sedangkan Sasuke hanya seekor tikus kecil yang akan disingkirkan dengan mudah._

" _To-tolong lepaskan aku. Aku harus pulang sekarang," Sasuke tak memperdulikan rasa sakit di pipinya. Dia memungut buku Matematikanya lalu memohon pada mereka dengan nada memelas._

" _Banyak alasan sekali, sih! Kau menjijikkan!"_

 _Si rambut durian itu langsung menerjang Sasuke. Dia kembali memukul Sasuke sampai tersungkur dengan tinjunya. Lalu dia memberi pukulan-pukulan bertenaga kepada wajah Sasuke._

 _Sasuke tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa. Dia terlihat pasrah diri. Dalam hatinya, ia mengutuki dirinya sendiri. Kenapa dia sama sekali tak bisa melawan? Kenapa dia begitu lemah? Kenapa dia begitu sabar? Kenapa dia tidak bisa memukul orang seperti Neji dan kelompoknya? Kenapa dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa? Apakah salahnya sehingga dia dipukuli seperti ini? Apakah salah jika dia tidak bisa mengurusi tugas orang lain karena tugasnya sendiri belum selesai?_

 _Sasuke hanya dapat bertanya-tanya dalam hati sebelum dia pingsan karena dipukuli oleh bawahan Neji ini. Ada satu pertanyaan lagi yang selalu mengiris hati. Kenapa dia tidak bisa menjadi seorang Daisuke? Itulah yang sangat Sasuke inginkan. Menjadi sosok yang berani mengambil tindakan, pandai berkelahi, tetapi tidak memperdulikan risiko yang diambil, itulah Daisuke._

" _Hentikan, dia sudah mau pingsan." Si rambut merah mengingatkan dengan memegang pundak si durian._

" _Biarkan aku menghajarnya sampai puas! Biarkan saja dia menderita!" balas si durian._

" _Aku bilang berhenti." Si rambut merah langsung mencengkram pundak si durian lalu menariknya untuk menyingkir dari Sasuke yang sudah babak belur seperti telur yang sudah diacak-acak._

" _Kau diselamatkan oleh waktu. Selamat tinggal pecundang!"_

 _Dua orang bawahan Neji itu pun pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang terbaring tak berdaya di lantai. Wajahnya penuh dengan lebam dan memar. Sudut bibirnya bahkan mengeluarkan darah segar. Kelopak mata Sasuke hampir menutup seluruhnya. Syukurnya, dia masih dapat melihat sekelilingnya dengan kabur karena kepalanya sangat pusing._

 _Dia dapat melihat bahwa ada yang datang mendekat ke arahnya. Sasuke ingin lari karena dia takut dipukuli. Sayangnya, dia tidak memiliki tenaga lagi. Lagi-lagi Sasuke hanya dapat memasrahkan dirinya sepenuhnya. Dia hanya bersiap untuk menerima pukulan yang akan datang._

 _Ya.. Bersiap untuk…_

" _Teman! Apakah kau baik-baik saja? Kau bisa mendengarku?"_

 _Teman._

 _Satu kata yang sangat berarti untuk Sasuke. Dia sama sekali belum pernah mendengar panggilan itu dari para penghuni kelasnya. Yang memanggilnya teman hanya Itachi. Tetapi, sekarang, sang penolongnya, memanggilnya dengan sebutan teman! Betapa bahagianya dia. Ini adalah momen-momen bahagia dalam hidupnya._

 _Sasuke berusaha membuka matanya lebar-lebar ketika ia menerima tamparan kecil dari orang yang memangku kepalanya itu. Sasuke berusaha untuk mengembalikan kesadarannya. Dia pun membuka matanya. Terdengar jelas helaan napas lega yang berasal dari orang yang memangku kepalanya._

" _A-aku baik-baik saja. Te-terima kasih," Sasuke mencoba untuk menyunggingkan senyum terbaiknya. Orang itu juga balas tersenyum._

" _Syukurlah kalau begitu. Kau bisa berdiri?" tanya orang itu lagi. Sasuke mengangguk dan mencoba berdiri. Orang itu juga membantu Sasuke berdiri. Lalu dia juga memungut buku Matematika milik Sasuke dan membawakan tasnya._

" _Aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Kondisimu yang seperti ini tidak baik jika dibiarkan pulang sendiri," ucapnya dengan senyum tulus. Sasuke hanya mengangguk saja._

" _Ah! Sebelumnya kau harus pakai ini,"_

 _Orang itu meletakkan semua barang-barang Sasuke di atas meja lalu melepaskan tasnya. Kemudian dia membuka tasnya dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalam saja dan menunjukkannya pada Sasuke. Itu adalah sehelai jaket abu-abu yang bertudung._

" _Pakailah. Ibumu pasti khawatir jika melihat keadaanmu yang seperti ini," Sasuke manggut-manggut dan memakainya sesegera mungkin. Setelah Sasuke sudah siap, mereka pun keluar dari kelas dan menuju rumah Sasuke._

* * *

"Secara singkatnya, begitu. Aku menemukannya tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai. Jadi aku menolongnya, walaupun kami belum pernah bertegur sapa sebelumnya. Yang pasti aku tidak tega melihat penampilannya yang berantakan itu, jadi aku menolongnya," Sai tersenyum sedangkan Sakura sibuk mendengarkan.

"Mulai dari situ, kami menjadi dekat. Setiap hari aku berusaha untuk menolong agar dia terbebas dari siksaan Neji dan kelompoknya. Aku pernah mengajaknya untuk bolos pelajaran. Sayangnya, dia terlalu takut untuk melakukan itu. Dia bersih kukuh ingin belajar. Tetapi, usaha menghindar kami lancar. Kami juga selalu bergegas untuk pulang duluan ketika bel telah berbunyi." Sakura masih mendengarkan dengan baik.

"Sampai suatu saat, aku melihat kemunculan Daisuke. Waktu itu, Sasuke tertangkap. Dia kembali dipukuli oleh Gaara dan Naruto. Yang kutahu itu adalah yang terparah karena Gaara ikut menyerang. Padahal biasanya, Gaara hanya berpangku tangan mengawasi Naruto yang brutal. Saat mereka berdua pergi, kesadaran Sasuke telah hilang. Dia pingsan, dan aku sangat bingung dan panik. Setelah dia sadar, aku melihat ada hal yang beda dengannya. Dia jadi lebih dingin dan dia mengatakan kalau dia mau menghajar Gaara dengan kondisi lebam dan memar dimana-mana. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Aku hanya membujuknya agar tidak balas dendam dengan Gaara. Aku juga tidak berani membawanya ke rumah sakit. Karena aku telah berjanji untuk tidak memberi tahu apa yang terjadi di sekolah pada orang tuanya. Otomatis, kalau aku membawanya ke rumah sakit, pihak rumah sakit akan menelepon orang tua Sasuke dan rahasia yang sengaja ia tutupi terbongkar. Akhirnya aku kembali mengantarnya pulang setelah Sasuke yang asli sudah kembali." Sakura tetap mendengarkan, kini dengan keningnya yang berkerut.

"Hmm.. Lanjutkan," pinta Sakura seakan dia telah menghilangkan perasaan bingung yang sempat menggangunya.

"Jadi, aku mohon jaga juga rahasia ini. Aku tidak ingin rasa kepercayaan Sasuke hilang begitu saja. Pertemanan kami sudah begitu erat sekarang. Aku sudah terlanjur menganggap Sasuke seperti adikku sendiri. Aku tidak mau dia merasa terluka." Sakura manggut-manggut.

"Pertanyaanku yang terakhir adalah kenapa kau selalu menuruti kehendak Daisuke?" Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan terakhir Sakura, Sai tersenyum.

"Diasuke tetaplah Sasuke. Dia memakai tubuh Sasuke sebagai wadah untuk menampilkan diri. Lagipula, apa yang kulakukan untuk Daisuke kuanggap sebagai imbalan karena dia sudah mau menggantikan posisi Sasuke yang tidak baik. Begitu saja, hanya sekedar _give and take_." jawab Sai dengan senyumnya.

"Yayaya.. Tetapi kau terlihat seperti pembantunya. Kau tahu? Lebih parah, kau terlihat seperti budaknya. Membuntutinya kemana-mana dengan menuruti semua kehendaknya seperti orang bodoh." Sakura menyatakan apa yang dia pikirkan. Namun, Sai membalasnya dengan senyuman saja.

" _Panggilan kepada Haruno Sakura, siswi kelas 2-1. Harap ke ruang konseling sekarang. Sekali lagi, kepada Haruno Sakura, siswi kelas 2-1. Harap segera ke ruang konseling sekarang. Terima kasih."_

Pengumuman yang berasal dari toa sekolah itu memecah keheningan di antara Sai dan Sakura yang baru saja selesai bercerita. Mendengar itu, Sai menatap Sakura dengan menaikkan kedua alisnya sembari melempar senyum tipisnya. Sakura hanya membalasnya dengan kekehan pelan.

"Bab satu dalam buku baruku, akan dimulai." Sakura berkata sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar, meninggalkan Sai yang masih mengawasi gerak-gerik Sakura.

"Semangat Sakura!" Sai berseru dengan senyuman khasnya saat tangan Sakura terulur untuk membuka pintu ruangan itu. Sakura memutar badannya lalu menatap Sai dan mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Serahkan saja padaku!" balas Sakura dengan mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Sai. Sai ikut terkekeh lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku pergi dulu. Dadah!" pamit Sakura sebelum dia keluar dari ruangan itu dan menutupnya.

Ruang konseling dekat jaraknya bila dia berjalan dari ruang kesehatan. Dia hanya perlu berjalan lurus menyusuri koridor panjang dan berhenti di deretan laboratorium biologi. Di sebelah lab, ada pintu bercat putih polos. Itulah ruang konseling.

Setelah menemukannya, Sakura langsung tanpa mengetuk. Saat pintu ruangan terbuka dan dia bisa melihat seluruh orang yang ada di dalam sana, seulas senyum terpatri di wajahnya. Ini adalah salah satu pertanda bahwa bendera perang akan segera dikibarkan. Dengan santai, Sakura masuk ke dalam dan menutup pintu lalu menguncinya.

"Haruno Sakura, cepat duduk di sini." Kakashi, sang wali kelas memberi perintah dengan suara beratnya.

Tak mau berlama-lama, Sakura menuruti keinginan Kakashi. Ia segera mengambil tempat duduk. Posisinya berhadapan dengan sang wali kelas dan bersebelahan dengan musuhnya.

"Haruno Sakura. Sabaku No Gaara. Yamanaka Ino." Kakashi mengabsen nama-nama anak yang ada di buku catatannya. Saat diabsen seperti itu, Sakura setia dengan senyum sinisnya. Begitu pula dengan Ino yang bertahan pada sorot mata tajamnya. Sedangkan Gaara hanya menunjukkan tampang dinginnya. Melihat kelakuan anak didiknya, Kakashi hanya memijit pelipisnya yang berkedut karena pusing akan tingkah mereka.

"Aku rasa kalian sudah tahu kenapa kalian dipanggil ke ruang konseling." kata Kakashi dengan menatap ketiga anak itu secara bergantian.

"Sakura, murid macam apa kau ini? Di hari pertamamu, kau sudah berkelahi dengan Ino, berciuman dengan Gaara, dan bolos di pelajaran Kurenai! Bahkan kau berkelahi dengan anak tetangga di taman! Apa kau sudah gila? Kau kehilangan akal sehatmu?" tanya Kakashi dengan wajah frustasi.

"Aku baru tahu kalau kau juga seorang pembimbing konseling." Sakura berkata dengan memandang Kakashi yang sedang membetulkan maskernya. Kakashi menghela napas.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Jawab saja pertanyaanku." balas Kakashi dengan nada bicara serius. Sakura pun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya seolah mengerti.

"Baiklah. Kita akan mulai pembicaraan yang serius." putus Sakura sambil melepas jasnya lalu melonggarkan dasinya dan melepaskannya. Semuanya itu dia letakkan pada kursi dimana ia duduk. Kakashi, Gaara, dan Ino mengerutkan kening ketika melihat Sakura menguncir rambutnya yang tergerai.

"Beginilah caraku berpakaian di sekolahku yang lama." Sakura tersenyum dengan mengencangkan ikat rambutnya.

"Kau melanggar peraturan, Sakura. Cepat pasang dasimu dan pakai jasmu kembali!" Kakashi berseru dengan menggebrak meja. Sakura hanya terkekeh.

"Hei, guru konseling itu harus sabar. Kau harus mengatur emosimu, agar anak-anak dapat menurut." ucap Sakura dengan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Kakashi memberi tatapan tajammya.

"Hei? Siapa yang kau sebut dengan, hei?"

"Beginilah caraku berbicara di sekolahku yang lama."

Gaara dan Ino yang melihat kelakuan Sakura yang kurang ajarnya sudah pangkat tiga hanya bisa melongo. Gadis itu sama sekali tidak mempunyai rasa takut. Ia memasang wajah datar dan bersikap tenang saja. Sedangkan Kakashi nampaknya sudah tidak habis pikir akan anak pindahan ini.

"Apa semuanya harus dikaitkan dengan sekolah lamamu?" Kakashi bertanya dengan tangan yang memangku wajahnya. Sudut bibir Sakura terangkat ke atas, membuat satu lengkungkan manis yang disebut senyuman. Tentu saja itu senyuman iblis andalannya.

"Dengarkan aku. Aku pindah ke sini bukan karena kemauanku. Kepindahanku ke sini adalah strategi bodoh Ibuku yang tak mungkin merubah apapun. Aku sangat menyarankan untuk memberi surat pernyataan untuk mengeluarkan anak bengal sepertiku dari sekolah ini. Tapi sebelum itu, lebih baik cari dulu informasi tentangku. Lihat catatan di berkasku. Kalau sudah, silahkan panggil aku kembali." Sakura menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar sembari mengambil jas dan dasinya yang ia sampirkan di kursinya.

"Ah, aku ini orang yang tak betah konseling. Jadi daripada aku mengamuk di sini, lebih baik aku bermain di luar. Sampai jumpa lagi!" Sakura pamit undur diri sembari beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Tanpa memperdulikan respon pendengarnya, Sakura berjalan menuju pintu dan keluar dari ruangan itu tanpa beban. Senyuman terpatri di wajahnya. Ia menghembuskan napas panjang .

"Permainan akan segera dimulai." gumam Sakura dengan senyuman iblisnya. Ia berjalan menyusuri koridor itu dengan senandung senang.

Lagipula tidak ada satu hal pun yang dia pikirkan dan menganggapnya sebagai beban. Ini semuanya hanya sebatas _game_ biasa baginya. _Game_ yang memerlukan strategi untuk menang tanpa harus berpikir serius karena tujuannya bukan membuat pusing tetapi membuatmu senang. Gadis yang tidak punya urusan sepertinya, memang tokoh yang tepat untuk sesuatu yang menyenangkan seperti ini.

Jika Sakura memilih untuk bersantai di atap sekolah, mari kita lihat Sasuke. Ups, maksudku Daisuke. Saat ini Daisuke sedang duduk bersandar pada tembok dalam gang kecil. Ia sudah mengganti pakaiannya. Entah ia letakkan dimana seragam sekolahnya. Yang jelas, untuk sekarang ia memakai kaos oblong abu-abu yang dilapisi dengan jaket hitam dan celana jeans biru yang mempunyai beberapa robekan. Di antara jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya terselip sebatang rokok yang baru saja dinyalakan. Ia menghisap rokok itu lalu membuang asapnya lewat mulut.

"Itu dia! Dia adalah orang yang memukuli kami!" Salah satu orang berteriak dengan menunjuk Daisuke yang masih duduk tenang di tempatnya. Daisuke menatap gerombolan orang yang berdiri di ujung gang. Mereka nampak seperti gengster yang siap untuk melakukan balas dendam karena mata mereka berkorbar marah.

"Kalian mau menganggu jam istirahatku?" Daisuke bertanya dengan beranjak dari posisinya yang duduk bersandar menjadi berdiri tegap. Ia menghisap rokoknya lalu menghembuskannya pelan-pelan lewat mulut sehingga beberapa kawanan asap mengepul lalu terbang ke arah para gengster yang terlihat ingin mengamuk itu.

"Pergilah dari sini. Hari ini aku sedang berbaik hati, jadi aku tidak mau menghabisi kalian semua." Daisuke menatap segerombolan laki-laki yang sebaya dengannya. Mereka semua berdiri dengan gagah dan siap untuk berkelahi. Jika dibandingkan dengan mereka badannya termasuk kecil. Kalau mereka bertarung, ini seperti pertarungan antara sekawanan singa dengan seekor kambing lemah. Walaupun begitu, tak tersirat sedikit pun ketakutan di matanya.

"Jangan berlagak sombong dulu. Walau kau berbaik hati, kami tidak akan segan untuk membunuhmu. Jadi kalau kau tidak mau semua ini menjadi rumit, lebih baik kau mengalah dan minta maaf. Kalau kau tidak mau, mungkin itu adalah rokok terakhir yang bisa kau nikmati hari ini."

Sang ketua yang memakai jaket bertudung maju ke depan, memimpin barisannya tepat di tengah-tengah. Ia membuka tudungnya sehingga rambut coklat jigraknya muncul. Di kedua pipinya, terdapat tato segitiga merah. Dengan raut sombongnya, ia menyunggingkan senyum sehingga deretan gigi-gigi tajamnya terlihat jelas. Daisuke hanya tersenyum sinis lalu menjilat bibirnya sekilas.

"Aku baru beli satu bungkus. Harganya juga cukup mahal. Sia-sia saja kalau aku mati hari ini." Daisuke membalas sambil menunjukkan sebungkus rokok yang masih tersegel aman yang diambilnya dari dalam saku celananya.

Kringgg!

Bel sekolah berdentang keras memenuhi segala penjuru sekolah. Perlahan-lahan, Sakura membuka kelopak matanya. Ia segera bangkit dari meja kayu yang sedari tadi dia gunakan sebagai alas untuk tidur siangnya. Saat bangun, hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah langit biru cerah yang dipenuhi awan putih bersih. Hari ini cuacanya sungguh bersahabat sekali.

Sakura mengambil ponselnya dari saku rok. Begitu ia menyalakan ponselnya, beberapa notifikasi muncul. Ada lima panggilan tak terjawab dari _Idiot_ dan enam pesan masuk yang belum dibaca. Ya, tidak ada notifikasi untuk sosial media karena dia tidak punya hal-hal yang seperti itu. Pikiran Sakura langsung merambat kemana-mana saat ia melihat _Idiot_ meneleponnya sampai lima kali. Apa Sasuke sedang dalam masalah? Pemikiran negatif mulai mendominasi isi otaknya sehingga sekarang Sakura cemas sendiri.

Tak mau larut dalam pikiran bodohnya, Sakura memutuskan untuk mengeceknya sendiri. Buru-buru, Sakura turun dari atap sekolahnya. Sembari berlari menuruni anak tangga, ia mencoba untuk menghubungi Sasuke. Tempat pertama yang akan Sakura singgahi adalah ruang kelasnya sendiri. Usaha untuk menghubungi Sasuke tidak berhasil karena orang itu tidak mengangkat teleponnya. Dan karena itu, Sakura menjadi tambah cemas. Ia sungguh takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Sasuke.

Sesampainya di ruang kelas, Sakura tidak mendapati apa-apa. Ruang kelasnya sudah kosong. Hanya ada tasnya yang terongok di atas meja. Sakura pun masuk ke kelas dan mengambil tasnya. Dengan cekatan ia memasukkan jas serta dasinya ke dalam tas. Setelah itu dia memakai tasnya dan keluar dari kelas.

Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan, berharap Sasuke akan menampakkan batang hidungnya. Namun Sasuke tidak muncul juga. Sakura tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi tapi firasatnya tidak enak. Sasuke mungkin saja sedang dalam bahaya dan butuh pertolongannya. Jangan-jangan dia dipukuli lagi oleh Neji dan geng bodohnya? Atau Daisuke menyebabkan masalah sehingga Sasuke terkena imbasnya? Sebelumnya dia tak tahu darimana semua pemikirannya muncul. Dia tak tahu apa yang terjadi. Tetapi dia yakin bahwa Sasuke sedang mengalami kesulitan saat ini. Tak mau membuang waktu lebih lama, Sakura segera keluar dari sekolah untuk memulai misi pencarian Sasuke.

Tempat pertama yang dipikirkan Sakura adalah taman belakang sekolah. Tempat dimana Sakura menemui Sasuke saat ia sampai di Konoha. Pikiran pertamanya melayang kepada kemungkin bahwa Neji dan geng bodohnya sedang mengerjai Sasuke untuk membalas dendam atas kelakuannya tadi pagi. Dan mereka tidak tahu kalau itu adalah Daisuke, jadi bisa saja mereka yang mati di tangan Daisuke. Lalu Daisuke menghilang dan Sasuke dilanda kepanikan. Kemudian ia menelepon untuk minta bantuannya Sasuke.

Nyatanya, kemungkinan yang dia pikirkan itu sekedar imajinasi belaka. Saat dia sampai di sana, tempat itu kosong. Hanya ada semilir angin yang berhembus menyegarkan rerumputan. Melihat bahwa orang yang dicari tidak ada, Sakura segera berlari meninggalkan tempat itu. Sembari berlari, ia mencoba untuk menghubungi Sasuke.

Sakura berlari menuju tembok yang mengelilingi sekolah mereka. Jika dia loncat dari tembok ini, dia akan berada di gang sempit yang merupakan jalan pentas untuk ke tempat mana pun. Bahkan gang ini bisa jadi sarang orang tidak benar membuat kekacuan. Ya, kemungkinan selanjutnya adalah Daisuke bolos pelajaran dan pergi ke tempat yang tidak benar. Lalu saat dia membuat kekacauan, dia menghilang begitu saja. Sasuke yang tidak tahu apa-apa berusaha untuk keluar dari masalah dengan meminta bantuan Sakura.

Sakura memegang atas tembok dan menjorokkan kepalanya ke bawah. Emerald jernih itu segera bergerak gesit untuk melihat situasi. Dan benar saja. Pikiran seorang gadis nakal seperti dirinya memang selalu tepat. Kondisi di bawah sedang ricuh karena terjadi perkelahian. Dan yang paling penting adalah ia melihat laki-laki berambut biru dongker di sana. Kelihatannya dia sedang mencoba bertahan dari serangan sekelompok gengster buas.

Merasa bahwa dia harus turun tangan, tanpa pikir panjang Sakura loncat dari tembok itu. Tentunya dia mendarat dengan baik. Sakura segera berlari ke arah musuh dan melayangkan tendangan berputar padanya sehingga sang musuh jatuh terkapar di jalanan.

"Sedang apa kau? Lebih baik kau pergi dari sini!" Daisuke berseru sinis. Sakura hanya tertawa pelan. Sekarang posisi mereka saling membelakangi. Mereka berdua sedang berusaha untuk lawan yang masing-masing terhidang di depan mata. Tentunya, mereka juga berpikir untuk saling menjaga secara tidak langsung.

"Apa-apaan ini? Kau dibantu oleh seorang wanita?" Sang ketua yang kebetulan di depan Sakura bertanya dengan senyum mengejek.

"Lebih ba-"

DUAKKK!

Kalimat sang ketua terpotong begitu saja karena Sakura baru saja melancarkan tendangannya sehingga laki-laki bertato segitiga itu tumbang. Ia mengerang kesakitan sembari memegangi hidungnya. Seulas senyum terpatri di wajah Sakura tatkala ia melihat darah segar meluncur pelan ketika sang ketua menyingkirkan tangan yang menutupi hidungnya. Sedangkan anggota geng itu terbelalak tak percaya ketika mereka melihat sang ketua terduduk gemetar sambil memandang kedua tangannya yang ditinggali bercak-bercak darah.

"Hari ini aku akan berbaik hati. Jadi, pergilah sebelum aku berubah pikiran untuk membunuhmu." Sakura berkata dengan senyum miring yang mengerikan.

Takut akan ancaman serta wajah Sakura yang mengerikan, sang ketua menyuruh kelompoknya untuk mundur. Mereka berlari terbirit-birit meninggalkan Sakura dan Daisuke yang masih bertahan pada posisinya yang saling membelakangi. Sakura hanya tersenyum kecil dan berjalan dengan mata yang tetap tertuju pada gengster yang sedang lari ketakutan itu.

"Semuanya sudah selesai. Ayo, kembali ke rumah!" ajak Sakura dengan membalikkan badannya. Sakura membulatkan matanya ketika ia melihat Daisuke tergeletak di tanah.

"Hei! Daisuke!" Sakura berseru sembari menendang pelan Daisuke yang tergeletak di tanah. Daisuke tidak bergeming sama sekali. Ia benar-benar pingsan.

Tak mau memikul beban sendiri, Sakura segera mengeluarkan ponselnya. Buru-buru ia mencari kontak yang ia beri nama _Zombie_ kemudian meneleponnya. Beruntung, orang yang dihubunginya langsung menjawab.

"Hei, cepat ke gang samping! Bantu aku menggendong bos besar ini." Sakura bicara _to the point_. Setelah selesai dengan kalimatnya, Sakura langsung memutuskan sambungan teleponnya begitu saja.

Sambil menunggu bala bantuan datang, Sakura memutuskan untuk mengemasi barang-barang Daisuke yang tercecer. Isi tasnya keluar semua, dari baju seragam yang sudah kotor karena debu, buku pelajaran yang sedikit lecek, alat tulis yang berhamburan, Sakura memasukkan kembali semua benda itu ke tempat asalnya. Seringaian tipis terlukis di bibir Sakura saat ia melihat ada sebuah korek dan sebungkus rokok yang masih utuh dengan segel.

"Dasar anak kurang ajar." Sakura mengumpat dalam hati.

* * *

To Be Continue

Welcome back to Author Ini Bangke's World! Ayo semuanya tepuk tangan yang meriah #pemaksaan #dilemparin

Author seneng banget karena kita dapat kembali berkunjung ke ini author bangke's world, sebaiknya kita bersyukur dulu kepada Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. Sebenernya author tu rada pikun, jadi sempet lupa password gitu, jadinya berusaha mengingat untuk segera ngepost chap ini. #kebodohantersendiri #pikun #udahtua Btw, author minta maaf ya karna lelet banget buat post chap ini. Tapi, makasih untuk readers yang masih mau nungguin ff amatir ini.

Asuka Kazumi : Yuhuuuuu.. tengkyuu udah dateng lagi hehe.. Ya gitu deh, jadi ceritanya Sasuke itu berkepribadian ganda gitu. Iya dongg, mana rela kalau ciuman Saku diambil sama Gaara duluan. Di sini kan Sasuke harus dinomor satukan he, ga gitu juga sih, tapi.. yah.. kok susah banget ya jelasinnya? #bingungsendiri Gitu deh pokoknya! Jan lupa berkujung lagi yaaa, author tunggu di da next chap! Bubayy: #kisskissalay:))

Xiuka07 : Here u rrrrr… Ini dia chap selanjutnya, tapi maap agak lama, bukan lama lagi sih sebenernya, tapi lama banget. Kalau masalah kepribadian ganda si iya, ya gitula pokoknya, kalau dikasih tau entar spoiler he. Scene nejisaku? Tenang aja kok. Kemungkinan ada lagi kok, tapi di next next next chap nanti. Thankss ya buat kehadiran kamuu. Jangan jemu-jemu mengunjungi ff ini, tetep tunggu kehadirannya yaaa. Dadahhhh!:))

If I love you : Iyaa, ini lanjutannya ya. Makasih lohhh, dadahhhh! See u in da next chap! Tengkyuuu ya, jan lupa dateng lagi:))

Okee.. Segitu aja ya review yang masuk. Oh iya, author mau kasih sedikit spoiler buat next chapnya wkwk

" **Apa kabar mantanku?"**

 **Sakura kembali syok ketika ia mendapat pertanyaan yang** _ **anti-mainstream**_ **itu. Laki-laki berambut merah itu benar-benar membuat Sakura tak dapat mengoceh sedikit pun. Niatnya untuk memarahi si pengemudi hilang sepenuhnya. Niatnya untuk menonjok wajah si pengemudi dengan tinjuan mautnya, tak lagi ia pikirkan. Sakura masih mematung di tempatnya, tak percaya akan apa yang ia lihat.**

Spoilernya ga usah banyak-banyak segitu aja deh. Takutnya jadi ga penasaran lagi hehehe. Akhir kata, sampai jumpa di next chap ya, dadah!


	6. Chapter 6 : Hi!

School is Monster

Chapter 6

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : School life, Drama, Tragedy, Friendship

Rate : Teens

Main Cast : Haruno Sakura

Uchiha Sasuke

Sabaku No Gaara

 _Warning_ : Seluruh karakter ini milik Masashi Kishimoto, sedangkan ide ceita ini seratus persen milik saya. Pemain lain dapat kalian temukan di sini jika membacanya hehehe. Kemungkinan yang akan readers temui adalah typo(s), alurnya ngalur-ngidul, dan pemain yang OOC, serta kejelekan lainnya. Oleh karena itu, harap berhati-hohoho.

Preview :

"Hari ini aku akan berbaik hati. Jadi, pergilah sebelum aku berubah pikiran untuk membunuhmu." Sakura berkata dengan senyum miring yang mengerikan.

Takut akan ancaman serta wajah Sakura yang mengerikan, sang ketua menyuruh kelompoknya untuk mundur. Mereka berlari terbirit-birit meninggalkan Sakura dan Daisuke yang masih bertahan pada posisinya yang saling membelakangi. Sakura hanya tersenyum kecil dan berjalan dengan mata yang tetap tertuju pada gengster yang sedang lari ketakutan itu.

"Semuanya sudah selesai. Ayo, kembali ke rumah!" ajak Sakura dengan membalikkan badannya. Sakura membulatkan matanya ketika ia melihat Daisuke tergeletak di tanah.

"Hei! Daisuke!" Sakura berseru sembari menendang pelan Daisuke yang tergeletak di tanah. Daisuke tidak bergeming sama sekali. Ia benar-benar pingsan.

Tak mau memikul beban sendiri, Sakura segera mengeluarkan ponselnya. Buru-buru ia mencari kontak yang ia beri nama _Zombie_ kemudian meneleponnya. Beruntung, orang yang dihubunginya langsung menjawab.

"Hei, cepat ke gang samping! Bantu aku menggendong bos besar ini." Sakura bicara _to the point_. Setelah selesai dengan kalimatnya, Sakura langsung memutuskan sambungan teleponnya begitu saja.

Sambil menunggu bala bantuan datang, Sakura memutuskan untuk mengemasi barang-barang Daisuke yang tercecer. Isi tasnya keluar semua, dari baju seragam yang sudah kotor karena debu, buku pelajaran yang sedikit lecek, alat tulis yang berhamburan, Sakura memasukkan kembali semua benda itu ke tempat asalnya. Seringaian tipis terlukis di bibir Sakura saat ia melihat ada sebuah korek dan sebungkus rokok yang masih utuh dengan segel.

"Dasar anak kurang ajar." Sakura tersenyum penuh arti.

Happy Reading!^^

* * *

Chapter 6 : Hi!

"Sebelah sini!" pekik Sakura dengan melambai-lambaikan tangan kanannya pada Sai yang berada tepat di depan mulut gang itu. Buru-buru, Sai berlari menghampiri Sakura dan Daisuke yang tergeletak lemah tak berdaya di pangkuan Sakura.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Sai bertanya sambil membantu Sakura yang berusaha untuk menegakkan Daisuke yang tidak sadarkan diri. Sakura hanya mendengus sebal sembari mengalungkan tangan Daisuke ke lehernya, sama halnya dengan Sai yang bertahan dengan wajah minta penjelasan.

"Jangan lupa bawa itu."

Sakura melirik tas yang terongok di dekat tempat mereka berdiri. Sai menundukkan badannya sedikit lalu mengambil tas itu. Setelah tidak ada lagi barang yang tertinggal, Sakura dan Sai mulai melangkahkan kaki untuk berjalan, membawa Sasuke pulang ke rumah.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Sai mengulang pertanyaannya yang belum dijawab oleh Sakura. Sakura mengendikkan bahunya pertanda tak tahu.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Yang jelas, dia berhasil cari masalah dengan salah satu gengster _kelas ayam_." jawab Sakura asal-asalan. Sai tertawa pelan mendengar jawaban Sakura yang dilengkapi dengan decak sebal setelahnya.

"Maksudmu _kelas teri_?" Sai mengkoreksi kesalahan perumpamaan dalam kalimat Sakura. Sakura mendengus sebal dengan mata yang menatap Sai dengan pandangan sinis yang mengatakan _'apa-aku-harus-menjelaskannya?'_.

"Teri terlalu gesit untuk mereka. Mereka semua adalah ayam bodoh yang tidak pandai menangkap cacing. Jadi mereka kelas ayam!" ketus Sakura dengan nada bicara sinis. Sai hanya merespon ocehan Sakura dengan tertawa kecil.

Tanpa terasa, mereka sudah sampai di depan mulut gang. Sakura merasa bahwa udara yang menyapanya lebih segar karena sewaktu di sekitaran gang, ia merasa pengap. Tentu saja udara pengap itu ditemani bau rokok yang menyebar karena perbuatan Daisuke tadi.

Lingkungan di sekitar nampak ramai. Di trotar, para pejalan kaki sibuk mempercepat langkah untuk sampai ke tujuan masing-masing, kecuali para gadis SMA yang berjalan bersama teman satu geng-nya. Mereka memilih berjalan pelan sambil bergosip. Jalan raya juga tak kalah ramai dengan kendaraan beroda dua dan empat yang berjejer rapi menunggu bergantinya lampu merah menjadi hijau. Kepadatan seperti ini memang rutinitas kota besar Konoha dikala jam pulang atau jam makan siang.

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas. Kebetulan sekali, matahari sedang memamerkan keindahan sinarnya tepat di atas kepala sehingga keringat mulai turun membasahi pelipis Sakura. Gadis itu menghembuskan napas lelah. Kira-kira apa yang harus dia lakukan? Di hari terik seperti ini, dia bisa dehidrasi duluan kalau mengantar Sasuke pulang dengan jalan kaki. Meski dibantu Sai, Sakura malah berpikir bahwa mereka bertiga akan mati bersama di tengah jalan.

Bagaimana kalau menyetopkan taksi? Sayangnya dia tidak punya uang. Memakai uang Sai? Itu membuat dia berhutang budi pada Sai. Faktanya, ia benci berhutang budi pada siapapun. Menelepon Itachi? Orang sok sibuk sepertinya pasti tak mau melewatkan jam makan siang berharganya. Sakura kembali menghembuskan napas. Andai saja dia punya uang, pastilah dia tidak perlu repot-repot memikirkan hal sampah seperti ini.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Sakura?" tanya Sai yang sedari tadi memperhatikan raut wajah Sakura yang menunjukkan berbagai macam ekspresi. Sakura hanya menggerutu kesal lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau tidak bawa uang?" Sai menebak dengan jitu. Pertanyaan dari Sai itu sukses membuat Sakura menampilkan wajah masamnya.

"Berarti kita harus jalan kaki." ucap Sai dengan senyum palsu khasnya. Sakura tersenyum masam. Semuanya kembali ke pemikiran awal. Pulang berjalan kaki sebelum mereka mati di jalan karena dehidrasi. Terima kasih kepada Sai yang juga tidak punya uang. Sakura balas tersenyum, senyum masam.

"Mari mati bersama."

Sakura dan Sai mulai berjalan dengan menggotong Sasuke yang entah kapan akan sadar dari pingsannya. Setelah lima langkah berjalan, mulut Sakura mulai menunjukkan keahliannya untuk mengumpat dengan mengeluarkan semua kata-kata kasar andalannya. Dia mulai mengeluh tentang betapa beratnya Sasuke yang menyusahkannya hari ini.

Sementara Sai hanya mendengarkan segala ocehan Sakura. Sai tidak merasa terbebani karena Sasuke memang temannya. Teman harus saling menolong. Begitula filosofi hidup Sai si anak aneh. Tak ada satu keluhan pun terdengar keluar dari mulut Sai. Mulutnya selalu bekerja sama untuk membentuk sebuah senyuman palsu yang menjadi ciri khasnya.

TINNN!

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara klakson mobil menyebalkan yang menyakitkan gendang telinga. Jelas saja suara itu membuat suasana hati Sakura yang buruk menjadi lebih buruk lagi. Sakura kembali mengumpat kesal. Mari nobatkan hari ini sebagai hari tersial karena di hari yang panas ini dia harus menguras keringat untuk mengantar Sasuke pulang ke rumah ditambah lagi dengan kebisingan yang memekakkan telinga.

Saat ini jalan sedang macet dan tidak ada mobil yang saling mendahului. Para pejalan kaki pun setia di jalurnya. Belum ada satu pun pejalan kaki yang berjalan di tepi jalan untuk menyalip orang di depannya. Jadi apa maunya? Kenapa dia membunyikan klakson seenaknya?

Sakura dibuatnya naik pitam. Rasa lelah dan suasana hati yang buruk ditambah dengan cuaca yang terik membuat Sakura ingin meluapkan emosi yang sedari tadi ditahannya. Meluapkannya pada seorang pengemudi yang banyak tingkah mungkin salah satu ide yang bagus.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sakura melepaskan tangan Sasuke dari lehernya. Ia menoleh ke samping lalu berjalan ke arah sedan hitam yang masih saja membunyikan klaksonnya. _"Orang ini memang minta diahajar."_ gumam Sakura dalam hati.

Sai yang ditinggal begitu saja tak mau ambil pusing. Ia berjalan menuju halte bus dan duduk beristirahat di sana, sekalian untuk menghindari panas matahari.

"Hei! Buka kacamu!" teriak Sakura yang sudah membulatkan tekadnya untuk memarahi sang pengemudi. Ia langsung mengetuk kaca mobil yang berwarna gelap itu beberapa kali.

"Cepat buka kacamu, sialan!" Sakura kembali berteriak, bahkan lebih kasar. Ia semakin gencar mengetuk kaca mobil itu.

"Brengsek! Kau membuatku kesal! Cepat buka pintu ini atau kau ak-"

Omelan Sakura berhenti begitu saja ketika sang pengemudi membuka kaca mobilnya sehingga Sakura dapat melihat dengan jelas bagaimana rupa sang pengemudi itu. _Emerald_ hijau itu membulat tatkala matanya beradu dengan iris _hazel_ manis milik sang pengemudi.

"Apa kabar mantanku?"

Sakura kembali syok ketika ia mendapat pertanyaan yang _anti-mainstream_ itu. Laki-laki berambut merah itu benar-benar membuat Sakura tak dapat mengoceh sedikit pun. Niatnya untuk memarahi si pengemudi hilang sepenuhnya. Niatnya untuk menonjok wajah si pengemudi dengan tinjuan mautnya, tak lagi ia pikirkan. Sakura masih mematung di tempatnya, tak percaya akan apa yang ia lihat.

"Sa-Sasori?" Sakura mencicit dengan ragu, takut bahwa apa yang dilihatnya saat ini hanyalah halusinasi semata. Dia takut bahwa orang yang sedang ditatapnya ini hanyalah orang lain yang sangat mirip dengan kenalannya. Seperti kata orang di dunia, setiap orang punya tujuh kembaran. Bisa saja ini adalah contoh nyatanya.

Mereka berdua masih saling menatap tanpa mengubah ekspresi masing-masing. Yang satu mempertahankan raut wajah tak percaya yang membuatnya tampak seperti orang bodoh, sedangkan yang satunya lagi tersenyum manis dengan wajah _super cute_ seperti anak-anak.

"Ini bukan mimpi, Sakura sayang."

Laki-laki itu menjawab dengan suara beratnya plus senyuman manis nan menawan. Sakura masih tak percaya. Ia mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali lalu mencubit pelan pipinya sendiri. Walaupun pelan, itu terasa sakit. Berarti dia tidak berada di alam mimpi. Ini benar-benar kenalannya, Sasori si bajingan gila.

"Kau benar-benar Sasori? Sasori si bajingan gila?" Sakura bertanya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Laki-laki berambut merah yang bernama Sasori itu menganggukkan kepalanya. Hal itu membuat Sakura menghembuskan napas lega. Tatapannya berubah menjadi lebih hangat. Luapan emosi yang tadinya hendak meledak seperti gunung berapi yang siap meletus kini telah sirna. Hatinya terasa menghangat. Rasanya seperti dikerubungi bunga-bunga sakura yang bermekaran untuk menunjukkan pesonanya.

"Kau mau kuantar pulang?" tawar Sasori untuk mengganti topik pembicaraan sekaligus menghentikan rasa ketidakpercayaan Sakura. Sebelum menjawab, Sakura menoleh ke arah Sai yang masih menjaga Sasuke.

"Mereka juga boleh ikut."

Sasori keluar dari mobilnya. Ia bergegas menghampiri Sai yang masih setia menemani Sasuke. Sasori mengalungkan tangan Sasuke ke lehernya lalu bersama Sai, mereka berjalan ke arah mobilnya. Begitu mereka mendekat, Sakura membuka pintu penumpang belakang sehingga Sai dan Sasuke dapat masuk ke dalam. Selesai dengan tugasnya, Sasori kembali masuk ke dalam mobil, begitu pula dengan Sakura yang sudah masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Kemana tujuan kita?" tanya Sasori sembari menginjak pedal gas pelan-pelan. Sakura memasang _safe belt_ lalu menoleh ke belakang.

"Komplek perumahan keluarga Uchiha." Sai menjawab dengan senyum khasnya. Sasori mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Mereka teman-temanku. Namanya Sai, dan yang pingsan itu Sasuke." Sakura memperkenalkan teman-temannya pada Sasori.

"Dan ini, Sasori." Sasori kembali tersenyum saat ia memandang para penumpang belakang lewat kaca yang ada di depan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau tinggal di sini?" tanya Sasori dengan santai. Suasana hati Sakura kembali berubah menjadi buruk. Itu semua dapat kita lihat dari wajahnya yang ditekuk sembilan.

"Ini semua karena Ibuku. Mungkin dia ingin membuat permainan baru denganku. Dia mengirimku ke sini untuk tinggal dengan keluarga Uchiha. Mungkin dia berharap aku akan menjadi anak yang lebih baik kalau aku tidak tinggal di neraka terkutuk itu." Sakura menjawab dengan kesal. Mendengar penuturan Sakura, Sasori hanya terkekeh pelan sambil mengusap-usap pucuk kepala Sakura dengan lembut.

"Cara bicaramu masih sama. Aku senang, kau tidak berubah." Sakura hanya mendengus sebal. Dengan kasar, ia menyingkirkan tangan Sasori dari pucuk kepalanya.

"Kau juga masih kasar seperti biasanya. Kurasa usaha Ibumu untuk memindahkanmu ke sini sia-sia saja ya, Sakura?" Sasori berkomentar. Sakura menanggapinya dengan tertawa hambar.

"Kau sendiri? Bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini?" Sakura balik bertanya karena penasaran. Saking ingin mengobrol, Sakura sudah merubah arah duduknya menjadi ke arah Sasori yang masih menyetir. Melihat Sakura merubah posisinya, Sasori meliriknya sekilas karena jalanan sudah mulai lenggang.

"Semuanya karena tugas. Perusahaan mengutusku untuk mengurus anak perusahaan yang ada di sini." jawab Sasori dengan melirik Sakura yang menatapnya dengan mata berbinar-binar. Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya pertanda mengerti.

"Kau sudah bekerja?" Sai dari belakang menyeletuk. Sasori hanya tertawa kecil, sedangkan Sakura mendengus sebal.

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa aku masih pantas menjadi remaja seperti kalian?" Sasori bertanya dengan tawa. Sai menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kakak terlihat seumuran dengan kami. Bahkan aku pikir lebih muda daripada kami." Sai menjawab dengan mata yang berbinar kagum. Sakura mendengus tak setuju.

"Jangan memujinya. Kau membuat orang tua ini besar kepala." ketus Sakura dengan wajah sinisnya. Sasori tertawa ketika ia melihat Sakura memasang wajah sinis karena tak terima akan pernyataan Sai.

"Maaf bertanya, tapi aku penasaran. Apa hubungan kakak dengan Sakura? Kelihatannya kalian dekat sekali." Sai bertanya tanpa ragu. Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan sensitif dari Sai, Sasori memilih untuk menatap Sakura yang sudah menormalkan arah duduknya ke depan. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil melihat pemandangan melalui kaca jendela di sampingnya.

"Dia mantan pacarku." Sasori menjawab dengan mantap.

Ketika mendengar jawaban Sasori yang bernada serius, Sai syok seketika. Sasori yang sudah bekerja tetapi memiliki tampang _baby face_ ini adalah mantan pacar Sakura? Jadi Sakura suka laki-laki yang lebih tua darinya? Dan Sasori suka perempuan yang lebih muda darinya? Untuk selera aneh keduanya, Sai berdecak kagum.

"Kakak tidak bohong? Maksudku kalian benar-benar pacaran?" Sai bertanya dengan nada penasaran. Sasori mengangguk pasti.

"Ya. Kami pacaran selama tiga tahun."

Sai menganggukkan kepalanya pertanda mengerti. Namun sedetik kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya. Biasanya seorang remaja menyukai lawan jenis yang sebaya, kalaupun tidak sebaya paling tidak beda usianya hanya sekitar dua atau tiga tahun. Tetapi Sakura memilih untuk menyukai laki-laki dewasa yang sudah mapan. Sai tidak tahu ini karena efek cinta yang memabukkan atau karena Sakura sudah menetapkan pemikiran ke depan. Maksudnya mungkin saja Sakura sengaja berpacaran dengan Sasori karena dia adalah laki-laki mapan yang tampangnya seperti remaja. Atau karena Sasori memang seorang pedhofil? Dalam artian yang positif, tipe wanita idelanya memang seorang anak remaja yang memiliki sifat yang cukup unik dan langka.

Tetapi apapun alasannya, langkah yang mereka ambil cukup membuat Sai terpukau akan keberanian mereka. Ya, kita tahu bahwa mulut sejuta umat manusia itu dapat disamakan dengan bensin yang diberi api. Api itu akan menjalar ke seluruh tempat yang diberi bensin lalu membakar habis semua yang ada. Ingat saja, jika kau mengatakan sesuatu kepada seseorang, kau tidak bisa menjamin bahwa apa yang kau katakan akan aman karena orang itu pasti akan menyebarkannya ke orang lain dengan cara yang disengaja maupun tak sengaja. Hal terburuk ialah seseorang tidak pernah menyampaikan pernyataan yang keluar dari mulut kita tanpa memberi atau mengurangi bumbunya. Hebatnya, mungkin Sasori dan Sakura tidak pernah menanggapi segala gosip yang beredar karena mereka dapat bertahan selama tiga tahun. Itu merupakan hal bagus karena kita hanya punya dua tangan yang cukup untuk menutup telinga. Kita tidak bisa menutup ribuan mulut yang sibuk berkicau sesukanya.

"Kelihatannya perbedaan umur kalian cukup jauh. Jadi bagaimana kalian bertemu?" Sai yang sangat tertarik akan kisah cinta Sasori dan Sakura semakin penasaran. Sasori terkekeh pelan sambil menyenggol Sakura yang kelihatannya pura-pura tidak mengerti percakapan mereka.

"Giliranmu untuk bercerita, mantan pacar."

Merasa ketenangannya terusik, Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasori. Sakura kembali menampakkan wajah sinisnya. Tentunya dengan dahi berkerut dan bibir yang sudah mulai bergerak untuk mengumpat kasar. Sebelum itu, Sakura menoleh ke belakang untuk melirik Sai yang memasang senyum manis khasnya sampai kedua matanya menyipit.

"Aku tidak tahu kau memiliki rasa ingin tahu yang tinggi." Sakura berkata dengan senyum sinisnya.

"Ayolah. Dengan cerita itu, kau bisa membuat perjalanan kita menjadi sedikit menyenangkan." bujuk Sasori dengan melirik Sakura sekilas. Sakura kembali mendengus kasar seperti sapi yang merajuk karena disuruh berhenti makan.

"Aku akan menonjok kalian berdua nanti." ujar Sakura dengan memandang Sasori dan Sai secara bergantian dengan tatapan tajam seperti laser yang bisa membunuh.

* * *

 _Seorang gadis bersurai merah muda melangkah cepat di trotoar jalan. Ia mengenakan setelan 'ala stalker' dengan topi dan masker hitam yang menutupi wajahnya. Seperti biasa, ia memakai kaos yang dibalut oleh jaket abu-abu dan celana jeans hitam ketat serta sepatu kets hitam kesayangannya. Dengan kepala tertunduk dan kedua tangan yang dimasukkan ke dalam masing-masing saku jaketnya, ia cepat-cepat melangkah._

 _Drrrrtt.. Drrrtttt… Drrrrrrtt.._

 _Benda persegi panjang yang disimpannya di dalam saku kanan jaket itu bergetar. Dia memang sengaja mengganti ponselnya ke mode getar demi menjalankan misinya hari ini._

 _Gadis itu mengambil ponselnya. Ada satu panggilan masuk dari penelepon yang diberi nama Karinanjing. Cepat-cepat ia menggeser layarnya ke kanan untuk menyambut telepon itu. Gadis itu menempelkan ponselnya ke telinganya._

 _"Kau sudah di sana?" tanya gadis itu dengan nada berbisik._

 _"Tentu saja! Dimana kau sekarang?" balas sang penelepon dengan nada setengah berteriak._

 _"Aku sudah dekat. Tunggu saja." jawab gadis itu dengan tenang._

 _Tut.. Tut.. Tut…_

 _Tanpa mendengar balasan dari penelepon, gadis itu memutuskan sambungan teleponnya begitu saja. Ia kembali memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku. Kemudian ia menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah bangunan yang bernama Jiraya Karaoke. Tepat di samping bangunan itu, ada seorang perempuan yang berpenampilan hampir serupa dengannya. Yang membedakan hanyalah gadis itu tidak memakai topi dan rambut merahnya digerai begitu saja. Dan jaket yang ia kenakan berwarna ungu dengan rok mini hitam. Tak lupa dengan satu kacamata yang bertengger manis di hidung mancungnya._

 _"Yo! Karinanjing, aku sudah di sini." Gadis berambut merah muda itu menyapa dengan mengangkat tangan kanannya. Gadis berambut merah yang dipanggilnya dengan sebutan Karinanjing itu mendengus sebal dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada._

 _"Namaku Karin, kurang ajar." Gadis bernama Karin itu mengoreksi dengan wajah sebalnya. Gadis bersurai merah muda bak permen kapas itu hanya terkekeh saat Karin memanggilnya dengan sebutan kurang ajar._

 _"Kalau begitu namaku adalah Sakura, bukan kurang ajar." Gadis yang bernama Sakura itu menjawab tak mau kalah. Ia melemparkan senyum manisnya sehingga Karin kembali mendengus. Ia menurunkan tangannya dan segera melangkah masuk ke dalam tempat karaoke itu. Tanpa intruksi, Sakura mengikutinya dari belakang._

 _"Jadi dimana dia?" tanya Sakura dengan melirik berbagai pintu yang tertutup di kedua sisi koridor yang sedang mereka telusuri. Karin belum menjawab, tetapi langkahnya berhenti pas di depan ruangan yang bertuliskan VIP._

 _"Dia ada di sini." Karin menjawab sambil memegang gagang pintu dengan yakin. Sakura memandang mata Karin dengan pandangan yang mengatakan 'kau-yakin-mau-melakukan-ini?'. Karin pun mengangguk pasti._

 _"Dalam hitungan tiga, buka pintunya." Sakura memberi intruksi. Karin kembali menganggukkan kepalanya pertanda setuju._

 _"Satu." Karin menggenggam erat gagang pintu itu._

 _"Dua." Sakura menyiapkan kuda-kuda dasar untuk menerobos masuk. Sedangkan Karin sudah siap menggerakkan gagang pintu ke kanan._

 _"Tiga!"_

 _Karin membuka pintu itu. Tanpa ragu, Sakura berlari masuk ke dalam. Di dalam ruangan itu ada sepasang insan manusia. Ada seorang perempuan berambut coklat dan laki-laki berambut merah yang kelihatannya lebih muda. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Sakura berlari ke arah laki-laki berambut merah lalu memberi satu ayunan kepalan tangannya sehingga laki-laki itu tersungkur jatuh. Sedangkan Karin langsung menyeret perempuan berambut coklat itu keluar dari ruangan, meninggalkan Sakura yang sedang mengurus laki-laki berambut merah._

 _"Brengsek! Siapa bilang kalian bisa bermesuman di sini, hah?! Dan kau memilih untuk menghabiskan waktumu di tempat tak berguna ini?! Bangun kau, adik kecil! Kau seharusnya sadar! Kau tak pantas melakukan hal kotor di tempat ini! Aku akan menyadarkanmu dengan beberapa pukulan! Jadi sadarlah!"_

 _Sakura berseru-seru sambil memukul laki-laki berambut merah itu seperti seekor banteng yang melihat bendera merah. Ia memukuli laki-laki itu dengan membabi buta. Namun, beberapa pukulan kemudian, laki-laki itu berhasil menangkap pergelangan tangan Sakura dan membalikkan keadaan. Laki-laki itu mencengkram pergelangan tangan Sakura dan menukar posisi mereka sehingga laki-laki itu berada di atasnya._

 _Sakura syok di tempat. Baru kali ini ada orang yang bisa menangkis pukulan mautnya. Selama ini, Sakura belum pernah merasa tertangkap. Dia belum pernah merasa bagaimana rasanya menjadi orang yang terancam. Selama ini dia selalu menang dan ada di atas rantai makanan sebagai predator. Dia tidak pernah menjadi mangsa, karena dialah pemangsanya. Tetapi hari ini keadaan telah berbalik. Ia berhasil dihentikan oleh seorang laki-laki yang lebih muda pula!_

 _"Lepaskan aku, anak kecil! Lepaskan aku atau aku akan memutuskan kepalamu! Cepat! Lepaskan aku!" Sakura berontak dengan kuat, berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman laki-laki yang masih berusaha menahan Sakura yang hendak mengamuk seperti monster lepas._

 _"Siapa yang kau panggil anak kecil? Dasar bocah."_

 _Sakura kembali syok. Suara yang keluar dari mulut laki-laki berambut merah yang masih muda ini ternyata sudah pecah. Suaranya berat dan tegas, seperti suara laki-laki sejati. Berarti dia bukan anak kecil! Mungkin saja laki-laki ini jauh lebih tua darinya, melihat badannya yang sudah terbentuk. Dari kemeja biru yang dipakainya, dadanya terlihat bidang. Bahkan tangannya penuh urat dan terlihat kekar karena dia menggulung lengan bajunya. Sakura meneguk ludahnya._

 _"Kau.. sudah dewasa?" Sakura bertanya dengan wajah tak percaya. Mendengar pertanyaan Sakura yang anti-mainstream itu, laki-laki itu terkekeh pelan melihat wajah polos Sakura._

 _"Kau baru menyadarinya?"_

 _Sakura mematung di tempatnya. Dugaannya benar. Laki-laki ini jauh lebih tua darinya yang masih duduk di bangku sekolah menengah pertama. Sakura kembali meneguk ludahnya._

 _Ini berbahaya! Bahkan posisi ini membuat keadaannya semakin berbahaya! Sakura bergidik ngeri ketika laki-laki itu menaikkan sebelah sudut bibirnya ke atas sehingga terbentuklah satu lengkungan seringaian seram._

 _"Apa tujuan bocah kecil sepertimu mampir ke tempat berbahaya ini?" tanya laki-laki itu dengan tatapan penuh curiga. Seakan bisa membaca apa isi otak laki-laki itu, Sakura mendengus kasar. Ia menghela napas lalu merotasikan kedua bola matanya._

 _"Aku bukan bocah mesum. Aku mencari temanku yang bekerja di tempat terkutuk ini. Aku ingin menyeretnya keluar, jadi dia bisa keluar dari sini." Sakura menjawab tanpa memandang wajah laki-laki itu. Merasa bahwa Sakura tidak akan bereaksi berbahaya lagi, laki-laki itu melepaskan cengkramannya pada pergelangan tangan Sakura. Sakura mendorong dada bidang laki-laki itu kemudian bangkit berdiri._

 _"Maaf karena sudah mengganggu waktumu." ucap Sakura sembari berjalan meninggalkan laki-laki itu sendirian. Namun dengan cekatan, laki-laki itu menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura sehingga ia harus berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang._

 _"Kurasa kau harus bertanggungjawab." Laki-laki itu menunjuk wajahnya yang memar karena tinjuan tangan Sakura. Sakura menghembuskan napasnya._

 _"Aku tidak punya uang." Sakura berkata jujur. Laki-laki itu memandang Sakura dengan tatapan yang mengatakan 'apa-kau-yakin?'._

 _"Kalau kau mau, ambil saja ponselku." Sakura mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam saku dan menyerahkannya pada laki-laki itu. Iris hazel laki-laki itu membulat ketika ia melihat Sakura menyerahkan ponselnya tanpa beban. 'Anak ini menganggap enteng semua hal.' Ia membatin takjub._

 _"Apa kau sedang putus asa?" Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dengan santai._

 _"Kalau itu cukup, ambil saja. Ini sudah malam, aku harus pulang."_

 _Laki-laki itu menampilkan senyum tipis. Ia mengambil ponsel itu. Jemarinya bergerak lincah di atas layar ponsel Sakura. Beberapa detik kemudian, laki-laki itu mengembalikan ponsel itu pada sang pemiliknya. Sebelum menyimpannya kembali ke dalam saku, Sakura melihat apa yang tertulis di layarnya. Dahinya berkerut saat ia melihat kontak baru di ponselnya._

 _"Sasori?" Sakura membaca nama kontak baru itu sekilas. Laki-laki berambut merah itu mengangguk._

 _"Coba telepon nomornya." suruh Sasori dengan senyum manisnya. Tanpa banyak tanya, Sakura melakukan kehendak Sasori. Ia menelepon kontak itu. Tak lama kemudian, ponsel yang ada di saku celana dasar Sasori bergetar. Sasori mengambil ponselnya lalu menyimpan nomor yang baru saja Sakura gunakan untuk menelepon Sasori._

 _"Siapa namamu?"_

 _"Sakura." Sasori mengangguk. Ia menyimpan nomor itu atas nama Sakura. Sakura hanya melihat tingkah Sasori tanpa keinginan untuk bertanya atau protes. Dalam pikirannya mereka sedang melangsungkan permainan bodoh yang tak berarti._

 _"Sudah selesai?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah datarnya. Sasori mengangguk._

 _"Ayo keluar dari tempat ini." ajak Sasori yang sudah melangkah keluar lebih dulu. Sakura mengendikkan bahunya, tak peduli. Ia hanya mengekori Sasori yang berjalan memimpin di depan._

 _Sesampainya di depan, Sakura sudah tidak melihat keberadaan Karin atau perempuan berambut coklat yang ditarik Karin. Jalanan sudah semakin sepi, hanya ada lampu bangunan yang hidup dan angin malam yang terus berhembus. Ah, tak lupa satu jazz hitam yang terparkir persis di depannya. Sasori yang tadinya hendak masuk ke dalam mobil mengurungkan niatnya karena ia melihat Sakura tegak sendirian._

 _"Kau tidak pulang?" tanya Sasori sambil menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk melihat keadaan sekitar_

 _Sepi. Tidak ada siapapun. Hanya ada beberapa toko yang menyalakan lampu untu menandakan bahwa merka masih dalam kondisi buka. Selain itu hanya ada hembusan angin malam. Sasori melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Waktu menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Wajar saja jika keadaannya begitu sepi. Ini sudah waktunya untuk tidur nyaman di rumah. Hanya premanlah yang berkeliaran di malam hari seperti ini. Tentu saja, dia mengincar orang yang sendirian, tak peduli penampilannya seperti apa._

 _"Ayo, masuk. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Sasori menawarkan sambil membuka pintu mobilnya. Sakura hanya menatap Sasori yang masih berdiri di samping pintu mobilnya._

 _"Kau sudah gila? Kita ini baru kenal." Sakura menjawab dengan mundur dua langkah. Sasori menghembuskan napas._

 _"Aku tak punya niat apapun selain mengantarmu pulang. Lagipula kau jago berkelahi. Kalau aku macam-macam, kau bisa memukulku sepuasmu." balas Sasori dengan tegas._

 _"Tidak baik kalau bocah kecil sepertimu pulang sendirian." tambah Sasori untuk meyakinkan Sakura._

 _Sakura berpikir sejenak. Mau bagaimanapun juga, ocehan Sasori ada benarnya. Malam hari seperti ini, banyak penjahat yang berkeliaran mencari mangsa. Mereka tak pernah pandang bulu. Tua-muda, kaya-miskin, cantik-jelek, tidak ada bedanya bagi mereka. Tetapi mendapat mangsa berupa anak kecil sepertinya pasti keuntungan besar bagi mereka. Setelah merampoknya, mereka bisa saja menjual anak kecil sepertinya. Lagipula kalau dia diantar pulang oleh Sasori, dia bisa menghemat ongkos dan tenaga. Sejujurnya dia sudah tidak punya uang untuk pulang. Untuk pergi ke tempat ini saja dia mengandalkan kekuatan kakinya. Ya, kalau Sasori macam-macam, Sakura bisa menghajarnya sampai mati. Jadi pulang bersama Sasori memang menguntungkan._

 _"Kau akan mengantarku pulang tanpa berbuat macam-macam. Kau janji?" Sakura bertanya untuk memastikan. Sasori mengangguk pasti. Tak mau berlama-lama lagi, Sakura segera masuk ke dalam mobil. Begitu Sakura sudah duduk manis di dalam mobil, Sasori juga masuk ke dalam mobil._

 _"Pertama-tama, pakai seat belt dulu." Sasori menarik sabuk yang ada di kursi Sakura lalu memakaikannya pada Sakura. Sakura yang safe belt-nya dipakaikan hanya bisa melihat Sasori yang tampak begitu manis._

 _"Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri." Sakura menyingkirkan tangan Sasori dari sabuk itu. Sasori hanya tersenyum._

 _"Dimana rumahmu?"_

 _Sasori mulai menghidupkan mobil. Ia memutar kunci mobilnya sehingga mesin mobil itu hidup. Kemudian ia memasukkan perseneling. Ia melirik Sakura, menunggu Sakura memberitahunya kemana tujuan mereka. Karena terlalu lama, Sasori menginjak pedal untuk putar arah._

 _"Kau tahu kedai Haruno?"_

 _"Apa kau lapar?"_

 _Sakura mendengus sebal. Ia membuang wajahnya ke arah jendela kemudian menghembuskan napas. Sedangkan Sasori yang tidak tahu kenapa hanya menjalankan mobilnya menuju kedai Haruno. Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sasori yang sama sekali tidak bermutu, Sakura memilih untuk melepaskan maskernya lebih dulu dan menyimpannya ke dalam saku jaketnya. Ia juga melepaskan topinya hingga rambut merah mudanya yang dikuncir tinggi itu terlihat._

 _"Kau anak pemilik kedai?" tanya Sasori setelah melihat rambut Sakura yang mirip dengan rambut Ibu penjaga kedai Haruno._

 _"Menurutmu bagaimana?" jawab Sakura malas-malasan._

 _"Aku sering ke sana. Kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatmu?" Sakura berdecak sebal. Apa Sasori memang pandai merusak suasana hati seseorang? Rasanya Sakura ingin mengamuk sekarang juga. Ia lelah dengan semua pertanyaan tak bermutu dari Sasori._

 _"Apa kau bodoh? Kau saja memanggilku bocah. Tentu saja aku sekolah, brengsek!" Sakura berseru kesal. Mendengar jawaban Sakura yang berapi-api, Sasori sempat syok. Gadis kecil ini baru saja membentaknya dan mengumpat padanya._

 _Brengsek._

 _Sasori dapat mendengar dengan jelas apa yang Sakura ucapkan untuknya. Gadis kecil ini memang gila. Bagaimana bisa anak sekecil ini lancar mengumpat dengan kata-kata kasar?_

 _"Aku rasa kata-katamu sudah terlalu kasar. Perlu kau ketahui, aku jauh lebih tua darimu." Sasori memperingatkan dengan nada serius._

 _Sakura yang tadinya menatap ke arah jendela mobil kini memandang langsung mata Sasori yang sedari tadi sudah menatapnya. Sasori menunjukkan wajah seriusnya. Ia terlihat tidak suka dengan jawaban Sakura yang kasar. Sedangkan Sakura menyunggingkan senyum menantang yang mengatakan 'memangnya-kenapa? kau-mau-apa?'._

 _"Berapa usiamu?"_

 _"Empat belas tahun."_

 _"Umurku dua puluh satu tahun. Dan aku tidak pernah bicara sekasar itu." Sasori menatap tajam Sakura yang masih bertahan dengan senyum sinis menantangnya. Tentu saja Sakura sangat suka menanggapi orang yang serius dengan raut wajah menantang yang menyebalkan. Dia mendengus keras._

 _"Berarti kau menyedihkan. Orang tua sepertimu harusnya pandai mengumpat. Kalau kau tidak pernah, kehidupanmu terlalu datar." Sakura membalas tanpa ragu. Sasori kembali membulatkan matanya diikuti dengan decak sebal._

 _"Aku lebih tua tujuh tahun darimu, Sakura!" Sasori menekankan perbedaan usia mereka yang terpaut cukup jauh. Sakura kembali mendengus kasar._

 _"Jangan berteriak padaku, brengsek! Memangnya kau siapa? Berani-beraninya mengaturku. Aku bukan adikmu! Aku bukan pacarmu! Kita hanya orang asing yang baru kenal! Jadi jangan berlagak seperti orang tua hanya karena kau lebih tua tujuh tahun dariku, keparat!" Sakura membentak lebih keras sampai napasnya ngos-ngosan. Wajahnya juga memerah karena ia mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk mencerca Sasori yang menyebalkan._

 _Ckit!_

 _Sasori menginjak pedal rem tiba-tiba sehingga mobil itu berhenti mendadak. Sakura yang tak punya persiapan langsung terbanting ke belakang. Sedangkan Sasori langsung memandang Sakura yang sudah lebih dulu menatapnya._

 _"Apa kau sudah gila? Brengsek! Kalau kau mau membunuhku, bunuh saja langsung! Jangan tiba-tiba seperti itu! Dasar bajingan gila!" Sakura kembali mengumpat kasar dengan lancar. Ia menatap Sasori dengan pandangan menantang, menunjukkan bahwa ia benar-benar marah akan perbuatan Sasori yang menurutnya kurang ajar._

 _"Aku lebih tua darimu. Dan kau masih bicara informal? Kau tak punya etika?" Sasori bertanya dengan tatapan sinisnya. Sakura membalasnya dengan dengusan tak peduli._

 _"Aku memang anak kurang ajar. Kenapa? Kau mau apa?" Sakura menjawab dengan tegas. Sasori ikut mendengus._

 _"Kalau kau tak tahan lagi dengan mulutku yang super kurang ajar ini, aku akan turun sekarang juga. Terima kasih untuk tumpangan dan ceramah tak pentingmu, orang suci!" Sakura berseru sambil melepaskan safe belt yang melingkari badannya. Selesai dengan itu, ia langsung membuka pintu mobil dan keluar. Tak ingin membuang waktu, Sakura segera berjalan cepat agar ia dapat sampai lebih cepat. Melihat sikap Sakura yang seenaknya, Sasori juga turun dari mobil. Mau bagaimanapun juga dia sudah berjanji untuk mengantar gadis kasar itu ke rumahnya. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan gadis kecil yang jago berkelahi itu berjalan di malam yang sepi seperti ini. Pokoknya, ia harus mengantar gadis itu pulang. Itulah tekad Sasori yang kini menghampiri Sakura yang berjalan cepat di depannya._

 _Sasori menangkap pergelangan tangan Sakura sehingga gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya secara paksa. Tanpa bicara apa-apa, Sasori langsung menyeret Sakura untuk kembali ke mobilnya. Sakura yang diseret tentunya memberontak tak terima. Ia ingin melepaskan diri dari Sasori yang sudah jelas-jelas banyak oceh dan tidak menyukainya._

 _"Lepaskan aku, brengsek! Lepaskan aku! Aku mau pulang ke rumahku! Lepaskan tanganmu dariku! Dasar bajingan! Brengsek! Aku bilang lepaskan aku, keparat!"_

 _Sakura berusaha meronta-ronta, minta dilepaskan. Tentu saja dia kesulitan untuk melepaskan diri karena Sasori menggenggam tangannya begitu erat. Sasori yang sudah dicerca seperti itu pura-pura tidak mendengar. Ia terus saja berjalan ke mobilnya, kemudian memasukkan Sakura ke dalam mobilnya. Setelah itu, Sasori juga kembali masuk ke dalam._

 _Ada satu hal yang Sakura lupakan. Sekalipun dia bisa menjaga diri, pandai berkelahi, dan gesit berkelit, laki-laki tetap lebih unggul. Mereka lebih kuat, lebih cepat. Mereka diberikan satu kelebihan yaitu tenaga yang besar._

 _"Untuk saat ini aku akan pura-pura tidak mendengarmu. Jadi jangan coba-coba untuk keluar karena aku akan mengantarmu pulang!" Sasori berseru tegas. Sakura hanya melipat kedua tangannya dan membuang wajahnya ke arah jendela samping._

 _Perjalanan berlangsung dengan atmosfer sunyi. Baik Sasori maupun Sakura, tidak ada yang mau membuka mulut untuk bicara. Takutnya mereka akan bertengkar seperti tadi. Jadi saat Sakura sampai di rumahnya, ia langsung keluar tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa, begitu juga dengan Sasori yang langsung tancap gas meninggalkan rumah Sakura._

 _Sakura masuk ke rumahnya tanpa susah payah karena ia punya kunci rumah cadangan yang selalu dibawanya kemana-mana. Ia langsung ke kamarnya dan menghempaskan badannya ke atas tempat tidur dengan posisi terlentang. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menatap layar ponselnya yang memunculkan kontak Sasori. Sakura menghela napasnya lalu meletakkan ponsel itu di sampingnya. Ia memejamkan matanya dan menghembuskan napas._

 _Gadis itu berusaha untuk tidur karena badannya sudah kelelahan. Namun entah kenapa, hatinya menggeliat tidak enak. Ia masih memikirkan bagaimana hari ini berjalan sehingga akhirnya ia bertemu dengan Sasori yang mengantarnya pulang._

 _Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, kelakuannya memang sudah sangat keterlaluan pada Sasori yang faktanya lebih tua tujuh tahun darinya. Tidak sepantasnya ia berteriak kasar dan bicara tidak sopan. Tetapi ia tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya sendiri. Mungkin dua atau tiga hari lagi tamu bulanannya akan datang berkunjung dan menginap beberapa hari karena emosinya cepat sekali naik-turun._

 _Hati kecil seorang Haruno Sakura si gadis kasar berteriak dalam diam. Ia harus minta maaf, itu seruan dari hati kecilnya. Namun atas keegoisan dan ketinggian hatinya, Sakura ragu untuk melakukan itu. Ia tidak mau bertemu lagi dengan Sasori, menelepon pun ia tidak sudi. Tetapi pesan singkat berisikan permohonan maaf dapat lebih baik dari semua ide yang meluncur dalam otaknya._

 _Sakura meraih ponselnya. Ia segera membuka pesan baru yang akan dikirimkan pada Sasori. Bola matanya bergerak ke kanan sembari berpikir untuk merangkai kalimat yang akan ia ketik. Tentu saja ia tidak ingin pesannya berisikan permohonan maaf yang konyol sehingga Sasori akan tertawa jika membacanya. Jemari Sakura mulai bergerak untuk mengetik._

 **Hei, Kak Sasori …**

 _Sakura membaca kalimat yang sudah diketiknya kemudian menghapusnya. Pesannya terdengar aneh. Lagipula dia tidak biasa memanggil orang dengan sebutan sesopan itu. Dia tidak boleh merubah jati dirinya. Sekali kasar, ya tetap kasar. Terdengar aneh kalau dia menjadi anak yang lembut dan sopan meskipun itu tergambar lewat pesan singkat._

 _Bagaimana kalau dia mengetik .._

 _Drrrttt.. Drrrrttt…_

 _Sakura terlonjak kaget saat ponsel yang dipegangnya bergetar. Layarnya menampilkan nama Sasori yang ternyata sedang meneleponnya. Sakura yang kaget tak sengaja menggeser layar ponselnya. Ia menjawab panggilan masuk itu._

"Halo?" _Sasori menyapa dengan suara beratnya. Sakura menghembuskan napas._

"Kau sudah tidur?" _tanya Sasori dengan ragu. Sakura membalasnya dengan dengusan._

 _"Belum. Aku baru mau tidur." jawab Sakura dengan singkat._

 _"Kenapa?" Sakura bertanya ketus. Sasori berdehem._

"Aku minta maaf. Seharusnya aku tidak membentakmu seperti itu. Aku sama sekali tidak dewasa karena bertingkah seperti itu pada anak kecil sepertimu." _jelas Sasori tanpa keraguan._

 _"Itu biasa. Ngomong-ngomong, terima kasih untuk tumpanganmu." Sasori terkekeh._

"Aku lebih tua darimu. Bicaralah dengan formal." _Sakura mendengus._

 _"Aku tidak pernah bicara formal. Kalau kau tidak suka, kau bisa tutup teleponnya." Sasori tertawa dari seberang sana._

 _"Kau sudah sampai di rumah?" tanya Sakura untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan._

"Sudah dari tadi." _Sasori menjawab singkat. Sakura membalasnya dengan ber-oh-ria._

 _Hening seketika. Tidak ada yang bersuara untuk kembali memulai pembicaraan, baik Sasori maupun Sakura. Sasori kehilangan topik. Sementara Sakura menunggu Sasori untuk mengajaknya bicara lagi._

"Kau sudah ngantuk?"

 _Sakura terkekeh pelan. "Kau masih ingin bicara?"_

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu sampai pagi." _Sasori menjawab dengan selingan tawa sehingga Sakura juga tertawa._

 _"Dasar orang gila!"_

 _Atmosfer kembali hening. Mereka sama-sama terdiam karena bahan pembicaraan sudah habis._

"Besok kau ada rencana?" Sasori kembali bersuara.

 _"Aku akan menghabiskan hari Minggu dengan tidur siang."_

"Kalau begitu kau mau makan bersamaku?"

 _"Kau yang traktir? Aku mau."_

 _"Tidurlah. Besok aku akan menjemputmu, jangan kesiangan."_

 _"Oke bos!"_

 _Begitu acara berteleponan selesai, Sakura langsung memejamkan mata. Ia tertidur pulas tanpa mengganti pakaiannya. Kali ini ada yang berbeda dengannya. Ada senyum tipis yang menghiasi wajahnya yang biasanya datar dan seperti mayat yang sudah diberi formalin._

* * *

To Be Continue..

LOHALOHALO! WELCOME BACK TO AUTHOR INI BANGKE's WORLD!

Sebelumnya maapkeun author yang memang lama sekaleh ngepost new chapter untuk ff ini. Sejujurnya memang sesuai si penname author dengan sifat author ini wkwk.. Tapi ini serius, bukannya ada unsur kesengajaan, tapi memang beginilah keadaan author. Setiap mau update cepet itu pasti ada halangannya. Ga punya kuotalah, laptopnya rusaklah, ya begitulah pokoknya.

Oh ya, author juga mengucapkan terima kasih untuk readers yang masih setia mantengin ff ini. Makasih karena sudah sabar menunggu, kalo bisa sih setia sampe mati yahh hehe.

Sudahlah ya, sepertinya kalian tidak memerlukan bacotan author yang ga berguna ini. Jadi kita langsung masuk ke segmen pembalasan review sajoo.

Oke? Cekidot!

Papiliona : Heyho, sebelumnya tengkiyuu yahhh! Author juga berpikiran hal yang sama, makanya author buat mereka OOC. Tapi kan Sakura emang cewek yang super power girl gitu wkwk.. Pokoknya jan lupa mampir ke sini lagi yakk.. Author setia menanti kehadiran kalian semuahh.. Jan jemu berkunjung ke sini yakk, see u in da next chap. Lopyutu:))

Nurulitas as Lita-san : Author juga kangenn. Yahhh.. sepertinya emang udah ketebak ya kalo Sasori itu mantannya Sakura. Emang iya sih, authornya membuat hal itu terlalu jelas wkwk. Harusnya pas ngasi bocoran kemaren author ga ngasih ciri-ciri cowoknya, supaya penasaran gituu hehe.. Btw, makasih sudah berkunjung ke sini. Author tunggu di next chap yahhh:))

AuroraVender : Tengterengtengteng! Ini dia chap yang dianantikan. Jan ga dibaca yakkk, jan ga muncul di next chap nya, jan ga dateng lagi yah, jan tinggalin author *bapermodeon maapkeun wkw.. Sebelumnya makasih ya dah mau bertandang ke sini:))

Okee.. hanya itu reviews yang masuk ke chap kemaren. Jan lupa mampir lagi yah ke sini, jan bosen-bosen untuk ngecek update wkwk. Pokoknya author usahakan update lebih cepet lagi. Si yu in de next chap yahhhh.. papayyyy!^^


	7. Chapter 7 : Flashback

School is Monster

Chapter 7

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : School life, Drama, Tragedy, Friendship

Rate : Teens

Main Cast : Haruno Sakura

Uchiha Sasuke

Sabaku No Gaara

 _Warning_ : Seluruh karakter ini milik Masashi Kishimoto, sedangkan ide ceita ini seratus persen milik saya. Pemain lain dapat kalian temukan di sini jika membacanya hehehe. Kemungkinan yang akan readers temui adalah typo(s), alurnya ngalur-ngidul, dan pemain yang OOC, serta kejelekan lainnya. Oleh karena itu, harap berhati-hohoho.

Preview :

 _Atmosfer kembali hening. Mereka sama-sama terdiam karena bahan pembicaraan sudah habis._

"Besok kau ada rencana?" Sasori kembali bersuara.

 _"Aku akan menghabiskan hari Minggu dengan tidur siang."_

"Kalau begitu kau mau makan bersamaku?"

 _"Kau yang traktir? Aku mau."_

 _"Tidurlah. Besok aku akan menjemputmu, jangan kesiangan."_

 _"Oke bos!"_

 _Begitu acara berteleponan selesai, Sakura langsung memejamkan mata. Ia tertidur pulas tanpa mengganti pakaiannya. Kali ini ada yang berbeda dengannya. Ada senyum tipis yang menghiasi wajahnya yang biasanya datar dan seperti mayat yang sudah diberi formalin._

Happy Reading!^^

* * *

Chapter 7 : Flashback

 _Sesuai janjinya, Sasori datang menjemput Sakura. Ia datang pagi-pagi, sesuai dengan apa yang dia katakan. Jam enam tepat, Sasori sudah berdiri di depan rumah Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura masih tertidur pulas dalam gulungan selimut tebalnya. Untung saja Ibunya yang galak membangunkannya dengan cara menarik selimutnya sehingga badannya jatuh terbentur mencium lantai._

 _Tak tahan dengan omelan Ibunya, Sakura pun beranjak bangun. Ia membenahi kamarnya yang seperti kapal pecah lalu bergegas mandi. Tak mau repot memilih baju, Sakura mengambil setelan paling atas yang ada di lemarinya. Setelan serba hitam. Hoodie hitam, legging hitam, dan sepatu olahraga berwarna hitam._

 _Sasori datang tanpa mobilnya. Ia mengajak Sakura untuk jogging pagi bersama. Mereka berlari mengelilingi komplek perumahan Sakura beberapa kali kemudian berhenti di taman bermain yang dipenuhi dengan alat-alat olahraga yang sederhana. Di sana mereka mulai mencoba olahraga ringan seperti pull up, berayun, dan yang lainnya._

 _Pagi hari mereka habiskan untuk berolahraga bersama. Sampai pukul sepuluh pagi, mereka berhenti karena sudah cukup banyak berkeringat. Sasori pergi membeli es krim sedangkan Sakura duduk di salah satu bangku taman, menunggunya. Tentunya ia menghabiskan waktu untuk melamun._

 _"Ini."_

 _Lamunan Sakura buyar seketika saat suara berat Sasori memecah keheningan. Sakura menoleh ke sumber suara. Sasori berdiri di depannya dengan senyuman manis. Namun fokus Sakura tidak tertuju ke sana, melainkan ke arah tangan Sasori yang menggenggam cone es krim vanilla yang uap dinginnya masih menghembus ke udara._

 _"Ini memang untukmu." Sasori yang mengerti pun menyodorkan es krim itu. Sakura menerimanya dengan senang hati. Tanpa disuruh, Sakura mulai menikmati es krim pemberian Sasori. Sasori juga mulai memakan es krimnya dengan senyum manis khas anak-anak._

 _"Tadi melamunkan apa?" tanya Sasori untuk membuka topik pembicaraan. Sakura menoleh dengan wajah bodoh. Sasori tersenyum saat ia melihat sudut bibir Sakura kotor karena es krim. Dengan pelan, Sasori mengusap pelan bibir Sakura sehingga noda itu hilang. Sakura terpaku, menatap Sasori dengan pandangan terkejut._

 _"Kau masih seperti anak kecil. Makan es krim saja belepotan." Sasori tertawa pelan. Sedangkan Sakura terdiam dengan pipi yang memerah._

 _"Aku memang masih kecil. Dasar bodoh!" Sakura membalas dengan melengoskan wajahnya ke samping. Sasori hanya terkekeh melihat perubahan tingkah Sakura, dari kuda liar menjadi kucing yang pemalu._

 _"Kau memang menggemaskan, Sakura." puji Sasori sambil mengusap lembut pucuk kepala Sakura. Sakura yang tadinya melengos kini menatap Sasori dengan pandangan bingung, tak percaya, dan senang. Perasaannya campur aduk. Sedangkan Sasori hanya menampilkan senyum menawannya._

 _"Kau selalu menggemaskan Sakura. Selalu, dari dulu." gumam Sasori dalam hati._

* * *

 _"Selamat pagi semuanya! Selamat datang di sekolah dasar nomor satu di Otogakure!"_

 _Seorang wanita paruh baya dengan rambut hitam pendek menyapa dengan gembira. Wajahnya berseri-seri dengan senyum ceria. Ia menggunakan setelan hitam formal, namun penampilan itu tak membuat perawakannya menjadi menyeramkan. Melalui wajahnya yang lemah lembut, kesan pertama yang kita dapat ialah wanita itu merupakan ibu pengganti yang penyayang dan lemah lembut._

 _"Kita akan bagi.."_

 _"HUWAAA! IBUU! JANGAN TINGGALKAN SAKU!"_

 _Pengumuman yang ingin disampikan oleh wanita bersetelan formal itu terpotong dengan teriakan beriring tangis dari seorang gadis kecil yang ada di barisan kelas satu. Gadis kecil bersurai merah muda itu berdiri menghadap ke belakang, membelakangi teman-temannya yang menghadap ke depan. Air matanya mengalir deras. Berkat teriakan supernya, kini semua mata tertuju khusus untuk melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh gadis kecil bermata emerald itu._

 _"IBU! IBU! IBU! HUWAA!"_

 _Tangisan anak itu semakin menjadi-jadi ketika punggung Ibunya sudah tidak terlihat lagi. Ia meraung-raung, meminta Ibunya untuk kembali. Bahkan dia sampai berlari mengejar Ibunya. Untung saja ada satu wali murid yang mencegahnya. Wali murid itu menenangkan sang gadis kecil agar tidak menangis. Wanita berambut merah itu menggendongnya dan membisikkan hal-hal baik sehingga gadis itu berhenti menangis._

 _Wanita bersetelan hitam yang ingin memberi pengumuman melanjutkan kalimatnya. Kata sambutan efektif dari kepala sekolah yang bernama Shizune itu berakhir dengan tepuk tangan meriah oleh anak-anak. Begitu dibubarkan, mereka dibimbing oleh wali kelas masing-masing. Satu wali kelas harus membimbing satu kelas yang berisi dua belas orang atau lebih._

 _Wanita berambut merah yang menenangkan si gadis cengeng pun mengikuti rombongan anak kelas satu. Anak-anak lain sudah mulai berkenalan lalu berteman, beda dengan si cengeng yang masih nyaman dalam gendongan wanita keibuan yang tak dikenalnya. Wanita berambut merah itu mengantarkan si gadis cengeng pada wali kelas._

 _"Halo! Nama kamu siapa?" tanya sang wali kelas dengan senyuman manis. Si cengeng melihat wanita yang menggendongnya. Ia meremas ujung baju wanita berambut merah itu, menyiratkan rasa takutnya._

 _"Tidak apa-apa. Ibu ini adalah pengganti Ibumu di rumah. Selama di sekolah, Ibu ini akan mengurusmu. Jadi baik-baiklah, ya?" Wanita berambut merah yang baik itu berbisik pelan. Si cengeng mengangguk. Ia mengusap matanya yang sembab. Wanita berambut merah menurunkan si cengeng dari dekapannya lalu mendorongnya untuk maju ke arah Ibu wali kelas._

 _"Namaku Haluno Sakula." Gadis cengeng yang bernama Sakura itu memperkenalkan dirinya dengan ragu. Ibu wali kelas mengangguk lalu mengusap lembut pucuk kepala si gadis cengeng yang ternyata tidak bisa melafalkan huruf R._

 _"Sekarang Saku sama Ibu, ya? Kita belajar sama-sama." Ibu wali kelas menggandeng tangan Saku yang kecil, menuntunnya untuk duduk di bangku terdepan yang masih kosong._

 _Saku melihat sekelilingnya. Teman-teman yang lain sudah duduk berpasang-pasangan, bahkan mereka sudah mulai asik dengan dunia masing-masing. Mereka duduk menurut jenis kelamin. Barisan di pinggir kanan dan kiri dipenuhi oleh kaum Hawa, sedangkan satu baris yang terletak di tengah diisi oleh laki-laki dan dirinya yang duduk sendirian di depan._

 _"Ah! Maaf, Bu. Kami terlambat! Anakku bangun kesiangan." Seorang wanita paruh baya dengan rambut hitam panjang datang dengan napas terengah. Di sampingnya berdiri anak sebaya Saku, seorang anak laki-laki yang persis seperti Ibunya._

 _Selagi Ibunya berbicara dengan ibu wali kelas, laki-laki kecil dengan model rambut mencuat ke belakang itu mengedarkan pandangannya. Ketika matanya bertumbukan dengan mata Saku, ia tak lagi menoleh ke arah lain. Mereka saling menatap tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, seakan mereka bisa bicara lewat tatapan mata. Kenyataannya, tatapan mereka itu tak ada artinya. Itu hanya tatapan biasa, datar._

 _"Kebetulan ada satu bangku kosong untuk Sasu. Ayo!" Ibu wali kelas kini memegang tangan anak laki-laki itu dengan wajah gembira. Ibunya menghela napas berat, seolah-olah tak percaya bahwa anaknya sudah harus sekolah. Ia tersenyum tipis sehingga keangunannya yang menawan menguar keluar._

 _Sampai anak laki-laki yang bernama Sasu itu duduk di sebelahnya, mata mereka masih beradu. Ia tak mempedulikan Ibunya yang sibuk memanggil untuk menyemangati sang anak di hari pertama ini. Merasa tidak dihiraukan, ibu anggun itu meninggalkan anaknya dalam pengawasan ibu wali kelas._

 _"Kenapa lihat Saku telus?" Saku bertanya dengan menatap mantap Sasu. Sasu tak menjawab, ia hanya terus menatap Saku seolah-olah Saku adalah barang langka yang tak mungkin dipamerkan ke depan umum. Saku memiringkan kepalanya, bingung._

 _"Kamu tidak bisa ngomong, ya?" tanya Saku penasaran. Kini Saku yang menatap Sasu seperti barang antik yang dipajang di depan publik. Aneh._

 _"Kamu jelek." Sasu membuka mulutnya secara tiba-tiba._

 _Saku tak langsung memberi respon. Ia balas menatap Sasu lalu membuka mulutnya lagi. "Kamu lebih jelek." balas Saku spontan._

 _Sasu menggeleng tak setuju. "Kata Ibu aku ini tampan!"_

 _Tak hanya Sasu dan Saku yang sibuk sendiri, anak-anak lainnya juga asik dengan teman sebangku masing-masing. Mereka nampak sudah akrab dan tak ingin dipisahkan lagi. Tak ada yang mempedulikan ibu wali kelas yang berdiri di tengah dengan geleng-geleng kepala._

 _"Anak-anak!" Ibu wali kelas memanggil dengan menepuk-nepukkan tangannya. Namun kelas itu terlalu riuh sehingga tepukan serta panggilan dari ibu wali kelas itu tenggelam._

 _"Anak-anak! Ayo, perhatikan ke depan!" Ibu wali kelas kembali minta perhatian. Dia tak lagi menepuk tangannya, melainkan menepuk papan tulis dengan penggaris kayu yang ada di mejanya. Namun perintahnya masih tidak diindahkan._

 _Ibu wali kelas menarik napas lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. "ANAK-ANAK!" Ibu wali kelas yang sedari tadi berusaha sabar itu berteriak kesal._

 _Suasana kelas yang tadinya seramai pasar berubah menjadi sunyi seperti padang gurun belantara. Anak-anak itu menghentikan kegiatannya. Mata mereka tertuju pada ibu wali kelas yang wajahnya merah padam karena berteriak sekuat tenaga. Ibu wali kelas balas menatap seluruh muridnya, dari ujung sampai ke ujung untuk memastikan bahwa setiap anak yang ada di kelas ini memperhatikannya._

 _"Nah, anak-anak yang baik, dengarkan Ibu, ya? Kalian akan belajar bersama sampai kalian tamat, karena itu.. tidak baik kalau kalian hanya bermain dengan teman yang sudah kalian kenal! Jadi, untuk memulai hari ini, kita akan saling berkenalan!" Ibu wali kelas berseru dengan semangat. Ia menepukkan kedua tangannya kemudian tersenyum. Sedangkan anak-anak yang lain saling melirik ragu._

 _"Kalau begitu, Ibu saja yang mulai. Nama ibu adalah Shion! Kalian panggil Ibu Shion saja, ya?" Ibu wali kelas yang bernama Shion itu kembali berseru dengan semangat. Namun anak-anak masih ragu, mereka saling menatap bingung._

 _"Kita mulai dari depan saja!" Ibu Shion memutuskan dengan menunjuk Saku yang celingak-celinguk seperti orang bodoh. Sasu menyenggolnya sehingga Saku menatap Ibu Shion dengan raut cemas._

 _Saku menelan ludahnya. Ia gugup. Ia tidak pernah berkenalan sebelumnya. Apa yang harus ia sebutkan, bagaimana cara menyapa, ia tidak tahu semuanya. Yang ada di kepalanya hanyalah bagaimana cara mengantar minuman pada pelanggan._

 _"Ayo, Saku. Kamu bisa cerita tentang dimana kamu tinggal, apa yang kamu sukai, apa yang kamu benci, atau yang lainnya! Kamu bisa mengatakan apa saja." ucap Ibu Shion dengan senyuman manis._

 _Saku mengangguk. Ia mencoba untuk memberanikan dirinya. Ia berdiri lalu menghadap ke arah teman-temannya agar semuanya dapat melihatnya. Sebelum membuka mulutnya, Saku memperhatikan teman-temannya. Ada yang sedang melipat tangan, ada yang menatapnya datar, ada yang menguap, dan ada yang sibuk dengan kotak pensilnya. Saku menelan ludahnya sekali lagi, bersiap untuk membuka mulutnya._

 _"Namaku Haluno Sakula, tapi Ibu memanggilku Saku. Aku suka belmain dan membawa minuman untuk pelanggan, dan aku benci Sasu kalna dia jelek." Saku memperkenalkan dirinya dengan lancar. Tak lupa ia memandang Sasu lalu menjulurkan lidahnya untuk mengejek teman sebangkunya itu. Sasu yang kesal pun mencubit tangan Saku, namun gadis kecil itu balas mencubitnya._

 _"Eh, sudah-sudah. Saku, Sasu, jangan bertengkar. Kita lanjut berkenalan, ya?" Ibu Shion memisahkan Sasu dan Saku. Dengan lirikan mata, Ibu Shion mengisyaratkan Saku untuk duduk tenang. Sedangkan Sasu yang harus mengenalkan dirinya bangkit berdiri._

 _"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke dan aku benci Saku karena dia jelek dan tidak bisa bilang R!" Sasu mengakhiri acara perkenalan singkatnya. Ibu Shion hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah kedua teman sebangku itu. Perkenalan terus berlanjut sampai orang terakhir mengenalkan dirinya._

 _Hari pertama sekolah dihabiskan hanya untuk perkenalan diri. Berkat perkenalan diri itu, anak-anak mulai membaur. Mereka mulai bermain bersama. Para gadis kecil bermain lompat tali, sedangkan anak laki-laki sibuk bicara tentang mobil-mobilan._

 _Saku yang masih belum percaya diri untuk menegur duluan hanya duduk di samping Sasu dengan wajah murung. Ia hanya mendengarkan ocehan anak laki-laki sambil memakan bekalnya, yaitu roti tawar dengan selai kacang. Sedangkan Sasu yang sebal karena tingkah Saku melakukan hal yang sama. Ia hanya diam dengan wajah sebal. Iris obsidian tajamanya tak pernah lepas mengawasi gerak-gerik Saku. Ia masih dendam dengan Saku yang terang-terangan mengejeknya di depan teman-teman yang lain._

 _"Jangan lihat aku telus!" seru Saku yang sudah risih karena terus-terusan diberi tatapan tajam oleh Sasu. Sasu yang ditegur bodo amat, dia malah semakin tajam menatap Saku. Tujuannya hari ini adalah menatap Saku sampai ia kesal._

 _"Kamu mau loti? Bilang saja." Saku pun memberikan satu roti yang sudah dipotong menjadi bagian yang lebih kecil pada Sasu. Sasu hanya diam, tetapi matanya berpindah ke arah roti isi selai kacang yang ditawarkan Saku. Saku memiringkan kepalanya, bingung._

 _PLAK!_

 _Tiba-tiba saja Saku menampar pipi Sasu. Kulit Sasu yang putih bak salju pun memerah dengan cap lima jari dari Saku. Sasu semakin kesal dengan sikap Saku yang semena-mena. Selama di rumah, ia tidak pernah ditampar oleh siapapun. Bahkan ibunya sangat menyayanginya dan memuji ketampanannya. Tetapi seorang Saku, gadis jelek berjidat lebar yang bahkan tidak bisa melafalkan huruf R dengan benar menamparnya tiba-tiba, tanpa alasan yang jelas._

 _"Ka.."_

 _"Ini."_

 _Saku memotong kalimat Sasu yang sudah pasti mau mengomelinya dengan memasukkan roti kecil itu ke dalam mulutnya. Diberi roti tiba-tiba seperti itu membuat Sasu kesusahan untuk mengoceh. Dengan wajah terpaksa, ia mengunyah roti itu kemudian menelannya dengan susah payah._

 _Sasu mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kelas. Teman-temannya yang lain sedang menatap mereka, menunggu apa reaksi Sasu atas tindakan abnormal dari Saku. Para perempuan mulai berbisik-bisik, sedangkan laki-laki yang tadinya asik berdiskusi tentang mobil-mobilan menatap Saku dengan mata berbinar-binar seperti sedang menonton film pahlawan super yang berhasil mengalahkan musuhnya._

 _Sasu menghembuskan napas lega. Untung saja dia tidak tersedak lalu mati. Kalau hal itu terjadi, Sasu pasti akan menjadi hantu dan mengusik Saku setiap hari. Sampai gadis itu gila lalu mati!_

 _"Kau gila, ya?" Sasu membentak dengan wajah kesalnya. Ia bahkan menggebrak meja untuk melampiaskan kemarahannya. Saku mengerucutkan bibirnya._

 _"Makanya jangan natap Saku telus!" Saku balas membentak dengan setengah berseru. Sasu pun menjitak kepala Saku dengan keras. Gadis kecil itu tidak menangis, ia hanya menunduk sembari mengusap kepalanya._

 _"Aku akan beri tahu Ibu Shion!" ancam Sasu sembari melangkah keluar kelas. Ia tidak tahan dengan tingkah Saku, kalau bisa ia duduk dengan orang lain saja, orang yang lebih waras daripada Saku._

 _Dari awal, ia sudah menduga bahwa Saku adalah anak aneh. Saat anak-anak lain sudah mempunyai teman sebangku dan asik mengobrol, dia malah duduk sendirian dan memperhatikan kedatangannya. Mungkin keanehan Saku adalah alasan mengapa ia duduk sendirian. Ini pasti karena tidak ada yang mau duduk dengan orang aneh sepertinya! Bodohnya, Sasu malah duduk dengannya dan merasakan tindakan brutal anak autis sepertinya._

 _Pucuk dicinta ulam pun tiba, tanpa harus mencari Ibu Shion di ruang guru, Sasu bertemu dengan wali kelasnya di depan pintu. "Ibu! Sasu mau bicara!" Sasu menghalangi langkah Ibu Shion yang hendak masuk ke dalam kelas._

 _"Ada apa Sasu? Ada yang mengganggu?" tanya Ibu Shion dengan berjongkok agar tinggi badannya setara dengan Sasu yang memasang wajah cemberut._

 _"Sasu tidak mau duduk dengan Saku! Dia nakal!" Sasu mengadu dengan menunjuk Saku yang sedang memakan bekalnya. Ibu Shion mengikuti arah pandang Sasu, namun di matanya Saku adalah anak baik yang sedikit cengeng. Tidak ada tindakan atau hal yang membuat Saku terlihat seperti anak nakal._

 _"Sasu tidak boleh seperti itu. Saku teman yang baik kok." Ibu Shion membantah dengan mengusap kedua lengan Sasu agar amarah anak itu hilang. Sasu menghembuskan napas kesal._

 _"Sasu, dengarkan Ibu. Sasu tidak boleh menilai orang sembarangan. Saku itu anak baik, Ibu tahu itu. Sasu belum lihat kebaikan Saku karena ini hari pertama sekolah." Ibu Shion menasihati Sasu dengan sabar. Sedangkan Sasu yang dinasihati mengembungkan pipinya tak setuju._

 _"Tapi Bu.."_

 _"Sudah, ya? Jam istirahat kita sudah habis. Kita harus kembali belajar!" Ibu Shion memotong kalimat protes yang ingin dilancarkan oleh Sasu._

 _Sasu kembali mendengus sebal saat Ibu Shion berbisik, menyuruhnya untuk kembali ke bangkunya. Walaupun terpaksa, Sasu menuruti perintah Ibu Shion. Ia kembali duduk di bangkunya dan Ibu Shion kembali mengajari mereka cara berhitung. Sedangkan Saku yang merasa tidak enak dengan teman sebangkunya itu melirik Sasu sesekali._

 _Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, Sasu juga tidak bicara apa-apa. Bahkan ia berhenti menatap Saku. Setelah memberi hormat pada Ibu Shion, Sasu memakai tasnya dan keluar dari kelas. Saku yang merasa tidak enak pun menyusul Sasu._

 _"Sasu! Tunggu!" teriak Saku dengan keras. Sasu menoleh sekilas kemudian melanjutkan acara jalan kakinya. Ia tidak mengindahkan panggilan Saku karena masih kesal dengan tingkah Saku yang seenaknya. Saku yang keras kepala langsung berlari mengejar Sasu. Ia memegang tangan Sasu sehingga Sasu berhenti berjalan_

 _"Maaf." Saku bergumam super pelan. Sasu menghembuskan napas, ia masih kesal._

 _"Aku mau pulang." balas Sasu dengan menghentak kasar tangan Saku._

 _"Ta-tapi.."_

 _"Wah.. Wah.. Masih kecil saja sudah pacaran. Anak-anak Uchiha memang berpikir selangkah lebih maju, ya?"_

 _Kalimat Sakura yang belum terselesaikan dipotong begitu saja oleh seorang laki-laki berambut biru yang nampaknya sangat mencintai hiu karena seragam sekolahnya dibuka dan tampillah kaos putih bergambar hiu biru. Kaos kaki, ikat pinggang, bahkan sepatunya pun bergambar hiu!_

 _Merasa bahwa situasinya sedikit tidak mengenakkan Sasu pun mendekat ke Saku. Sedangkan Saku yang berada di depan memiringkan kepalanya. Ia menoleh ke samping kemudian berbisik pelan, "Sasu kenal dia?" Sasu yang ketakutan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak kenal dia."_

 _"Maaf kak. Kakak bicala sama siapa? Kami tidak kenal kakak." Saku dengan polosnya bertanya agar mereka tidak kebingungan. Sedangkan Sasu menanti jawaban kakak pecinta hiu dengan bersembunyi di belakang punggung Saku yang kecil._

 _"Baiklah. Sebelum aku membalaskan kekesalanku pada kalian, aku harus memperkenalkan diriku agar Itachi mengingatku. Ya kan?" Sasu dan Saku diam, tak mengerti maksud ucapan si pecinta hiu. Pecinta hiu menyeringai sehingga kumpulan gigi tajamnya terlihat._

 _"Aku Kisame. Jangan lupa beri tahu kakakmu." Pecinta hiu bernama Kisame itu memandang lurus ke arah Sasu. Tidak mau mengganggu pandangan Kisame, Saku pun bergeser sehingga Kisame dapat menatap mata hitam Sasu kecil._

 _Kisame melangkah, mendekati Sasu yang masih berdiri tegap. Saku yang berdiri di samping hanya memiringkan kepalanya, namun ia setia mengikuti gerak-gerik Kisame. Kisame tersenyum saat jarak antara dirinya dan Sasu hanya sekitar lima sentimeter. Hal itu membuat perbedaan tinggi mereka kentara. Sasu yang kecil hanya setinggi dada Kisame si pecinta hiu._

 _Tanpa aba-aba, Kisame mulai melayangkan pukulannya sehingga Sasu jatuh ke tanah. Saku langsung berlari menghampiri Sasu dan menolongnya untuk bangkit berdiri. Saku memandang wajah Sasu, pipinya bengkak karena tinjuan Kisame. Saku maju selangkah di depan Kisame dengan tangan di pinggang._

 _"Kakak gila, ya?!" Saku berseru marah sambil mendorong Kisame untuk mundur. Kisame terkekeh lalu mendorong Sakura agar dia menyingkir namun Saku tak mudah untuk dijatuhkan, ia masih berdiri kokoh dengan wajah kesal._

 _"Kau ini ternyata seorang cewek berandalan ya?" ejek Kisame dengan mencengkram erat pergelangan tangan Saku. Saku mendelik marah lalu menatap tajam Kisame._

 _"Lepaskan tanganku! Lasanya sakit" protes Saku dengan berontak namun kekuatannya tak sebanding dengan Kisame. Kisame hanya tertawa, "Berusaha sendiri dong. Kau kan kuat."_

 _Geram karena Kisame tak kunjung melepaskan tangannya, Saku pun menggigit tangan Kisame sehingga si pecinta hiu itu meringis minta dilepaskan. Saku yang pusing karena guncangan tangan Kisame akhirnya menyerah dan melepaskan gigitannya, tentunya dengan cara yang persis dilakukan singa saat merobek mangsanya. Saku jatuh tersungkur sedangkan Kisame syok di tempat karena kulitnya lepas dan mengeluarkan darah._

 _"Kau monster! Kau gadis gila!" Kisame menendang Saku yang masih tersungkur. Saku yang kecil hanya bisa melindungi badannya dengan kedua tangannya._

 _"Berdiri!" Kisame berteriak dengan menarik kerah kemeja Saku. Ia mendorong Saku lalu memojokkannya ke dinding. Kisame menjambak rambut Saku sehingga mata mereka bertemu. Saku tak menangis, ia hanya meringis._

 _"Kau ini gila betulan, ya? Kau sudah babak belur tapi tidak menangis juga." Saku mendengus kesal._

 _"Saku bukan anak cengeng lagi!" balas Saku dengan nada setengah berseru. Kisame menganguk lalu menyeringai._

 _"Bagaimana ka.."_

 _BUAGHH!_

 _Kisame jatuh tersungkur dan cengkramannya pada kerah Sakura terlepas. Saku yang dilepas pun duduk bersandar di dinding, lemas. Ia tidak bisa bergerak lagi. Ia hanya bisa memandangi semuanya. Yang dia lihat ada laki-laki sebaya Kisame dengan rambut merah dan mata coklat kacang. Mereka saling memukul dan mengumpat. Saku hanya bisa melihatnya karena ia setengah sadar._

 _Setelah beberapa lama saling pukul, Kisame jatuh pingsan. Laki-laki berambut merah itu langsung menghampiri Saku. Ia membantu Saku berdiri dan membersihkan seragamnya yang dipenuhi debu. Saku yang dilanda pusing pun mencoba untuk memulihkan kesadarannya. Ia menekan-nekan pelipisnya, melawan rasa sakit yang menghantam kepalanya._

 _"Mau ke ruang kesehatan?" Laki-laki berambut merah itu bertanya dengan mengelus lembut rambut Saku. Namun Saku menggeleng, "Tidak mau."_

 _Pandangan laki-laki itu beralih ke Sasu yang terduduk dengan wajah pucat pasi. Ia hanya memandang Saku dengan raut ketakutan. Laki-laki itu meninggalkan Saku yang sekarang duduk bersandar di dinding. "Hei, adik Itachi! Kenapa kau pengecut sekali? Harusnya kau yang melindungi gadis cerewet ini!" Laki-laki itu berseru marah. Sasu tak menjawab, pandangannya terus terarah pada Saku yang masih membersihkan dirinya dari debu._

 _"Aku ak.."_

 _"Saku!" Kalimat anak laki-laki berambut merah itu terpotong karena tiba-tiba saja Sasu berlari menghampiri Saku dengan air mata yang sudah menerobos keluar. Sasu langsung memeluk Saku dengan erat, menumpahkan segala ketakutannya, kecemasannya, dan kepengecutannya. Sedangkan Saku yang dipeluk hanya mengusap-usap punggung Sasu sambil meringis sesekali._

 _"Jangan menangis." Saku berbisik pas di telinga Sasu namun hal itu tidak diindahkan oleh Sasu. Ia malah menangis semakin keras._

 _"Kita pulang saja." Saku melepaskan pelukan Sasu dan menggandeng tangannya erat. Sebelum melangkah pergi, Saku memandang pahlawannya dengan tatapan kagum._

 _Ia tersenyum senang lalu mengacungkan jempolnya. "Kakak kelen!" teriak Saku dengan gembira. Laki-laki berambut merah muda itu mengangguk sekali dan balas tersenyum. Selesai dengan kalimatnya, mereka pun berjalan pulang. Laki-laki berambut merah itu masih setia menatap punggung kecil mereka. Ia masih mendengar seruan Saku yang menyuruh Sasu agar berhenti menangis. Seulas senyum kembali tercipta, menghiasi wajah manisnya. "Dia menggemaskan."_

 _"Apa-apaan sih!" Sakura menyingkirkan tangan Sasori dari kepalanya kemudian melengoskan wajahnya. Ia malu, rona kemerahan yang tak pernah muncul kini naik ke permukaan untuk menghiasi pipinya. Sasori tersenyum, Sakura memang salah satu spesies yang unik dan langka._

 _"Bagaimana kalau kita pacaran saja?"_

 _Pertanyaan Sasori itu sukses membuat Sakura melotot kaget. Ia kembali memandang Sasori yang saat ini tersenyum menawan. Sakura melongo seperti orang bodoh dengan mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali._

 _"Kau ini gila, ya? Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh!" Sakura menjawab dengan menepuk kepala Sasori sekuat tenaga. Sasori tetap tersenyum sambil mengusap kepalanya._

 _"Makanya jangan melengos terus."_

 _"Kau juga jangan bicara yang macam-macam! Dasar idiot."_

 _Mereka terdiam dengan mata yang saling menatap. Sakura menghembuskan napas, menghabiskan es krimnya secepat mungkin. Sementara Sasori setia menatap Sakura yang kelihatannya kesal._

 _"Ngomong-ngomong, tadi kau melamunkan apa?" tanya Sasori untuk membuka topik pembicaraan. Sakura yang baru saja menghabiskan es krimnya kini menghembuskan napas._

 _"Bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya tiba-tiba ingat sesuatu." Sakura menjawab dengan mangayun-ayunkan kakinya. Kening Sasori mengernyit._

 _"Ingat apa?"_

 _"Entahlah. Semalam aku bermimpi, tapi hanya sekilas. Aku memarahi seseorang. Anehnya aku tidak bisa mengingat siapa orang itu."_

 _Sakura menatap Sasori yang kini melamun. Pandangannya kosong dan pikirannya tengah melayang entah kenapa. "Ah, lupakan saja. Lebih baik kita pulang." ujar Sakura dengan menepuk pelan pundak Sasori. Sasori yang baru tersadar dari lamunannya sedikit terjekut sampai es krim yang dipegangnya jatuh._

 _"Sakura, aku serius."_

 _Tiga kata yang diucapkan Sasori dengan intonasi penuh penekanan itu membuat Sakura sedikit bingung. Keningnya berkerut pening._

 _"Kau ini bicara apa sih?" teriak Sakura kesal. Sayangnya Sasori tidak memperdulikannya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke Sakura lalu memegang rahang Sakura dengan kedua tangannya kemudian menciumnya._

 _Sakura membeku di tempat. Ia memejamkan matanya erat-erat, tidak berani menatap wajah Sasori ataupun menyaksikan sedekat apa wajah mereka sekarang. Di samping semua itu, jantungnya berdebar keras seperti hendak keluar. Tak mau berlama-lama bemesraan di depan umum, Sasori menghentikan perbuatannya._

 _Sakura tak bergeming. Pandangannya kosong. Napasnya tertahan sejenak. Pipinya semakin merona. Lidahnya kelu. Untuk saat ini ia tidak bisa memarahi Sasori yang sedang tersenyum karena ia masih syok._

 _"Tenang saja. Aku tidak mungkin macam-macam dengan anak di bawah umur sepertimu." Sasori pun mencium kedua jempolnya. Ya, mereka tidak benar-benar berciuman karena kedua ibu jarinya adalah penghalang bagi bibir mereka. Yang Sasori lakukan barusan adalah mencium jarinya sendiri._

 _Sakura pun menghela napas lega. "Kalau kau benar-benar melakukannya, aku akan membunuhmu!"_

 _Sasori mengangguk mengerti. Ia tersenyum sambil meraih tangan Sakura lalu menggenggamnya. Iris hazel menawan miliknya menatap lekat manik emerald Sakura. Sakura memberanikan diri untuk menatap Sasori, ia tak mau melengos lagi. Kali ini ia harus serius agar Sasori tidak bertingkah kelewat batas._

 _"Aku ingin kau jadi pacarku." pinta Sasori dengan tulus. Sakura dapat melihat ketulusannya lewat kedua manik hazel itu. Ketika mata mereka bertemu, Sakura tak melihat ada keraguan sedikit pun di sana. Hanya ada tekad serius yang menyatakan bahwa pria di depannya ini bersungguh-sungguh._

 _Selagi jantungnya berdetak keras sampai terasa ingin melompat keluar, rona kemerahan kembali muncul menghiasi wajah Sakura. Rasanya seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu dalam perutnya. Tak banyak kata yang dapat ia ungkapkan untuk menyatakan kebahagiannya. Yang jelas ia bahagia, ia senang. Di masa pubernya, ada seorang laki-laki yang melihatnya sebagai wanita, bukan wanita jadi-jadian. Ingin menangis terharu? Tidak. Sakura tidak sedramatis itu. Ia hanya mengangguk pasrah ditemani senyuman tipis andalannya._

 _Mendapat jawaban yang ia inginkan, Sasori langsung memeluk Sakura. Sakura hanya diam, ia tak bergerak sedikit pun. Ia memejamkan matanya, merasakan betapa nyamannya pelukan Sasori._

 _"Selama ini aku terus mencarimu. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Aku ingin melindungimu dalam pelukanku seperti waktu itu. Aku bersyukur bisa bertemu denganmu lagi." batin Sasori._

 _Sebenarnya ia ingin mengungkapkan isi hatinya, namun ia menutup bibirnya rapat-rapat. Ia tak mau Sakura mengingat kenangan masa kecilnya yang buruk di saat gelombang kebahagiaan menerpa gadis kecil itu. Ia juga tidak mau Sakura mengingat Sasu._

 _Terlalu serakah? Memang. Terkadang kau harus serakah untuk mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan._

* * *

 _To Be Continue_

Hello everybody! Welcome back to Author Ini Bangke's World!^^

Sebelumnya maapkeun author ya karena bisa ganti penname tapi ga bisa update wkwk. Sebenernya author ganti penname untuk mempertegas sifat author sendiri wkwk, terus kalo disingkatkan jadinya AIB, menurut author itu menakjubkan wkwk. Oke, lupakan. Ini ga penting dan ga lucu. (padahal chap kemaren udah dibahas tapi dia lupa sendiri)

Skip

Author dengan segala kerendahan hati mengucapkan terima kasih untuk semua readers yang masih setia menunggu ff amatiran ini. Walaupun hanya segelintir orang yang baca, hati author tetap bahagia kok wkwk. Author juga minta maaf karena urusan update selalu susah dilakukan. Yang perlu kalian ketahui adalah author selalu mengupayakan update secepatnya. Tapi ya.. begitulah, terlalu banyak penghalangnya.

Skip

Pembalasan review;)

Papiliona : Hei hei hei, kalo Sasu dijadiin om om hot keknya ini bakal ganti genre deh hehe *ngeces juga

Pikacherry : Need translator. Kamu bicara apa nak? Kok author sedikit tidak mengerti ya? Eh? Hehehe.. Maapkeun author, tapi author dah nyaman sekali dengan penname ini

Nurulita as Lita-san : Iyaa.. as u see, chap ini masih menceritakan SasoSaku pokoknya ikutin terus ya ceritanya. Sebenernya dari dulu keinginan author adalah membuat kisah cinta dengan usia yang terpaut jauh gitu hehe.. SasoSaku membantu author untuk menciptakannya. Tengs tu SasoSaku, lopyuu

Skip

Jangan bosan untuk mantengin ff ini yes, author mengucapkan terima kasih dan sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya! Ohh iya, dari sini bakal banyak flashback yang membongkar hubungan antara SasuSaku, kalau mau dikatakan si sepertinya ff ini sebentar lagi akan tamat hehe. Loh? Eh? Keceplosan lagi kan_-

Tau ah. Pokoknya sampai jumpa!


	8. Chapter 8 : Crack

School is Monster

Chapter 8

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : School life, Drama, Tragedy, Friendship

Rate : Teens

Main Cast : Haruno Sakura

Uchiha Sasuke

Sabaku No Gaara

 _Warning_ : Seluruh karakter ini milik Masashi Kishimoto, sedangkan ide ceita ini seratus persen milik saya. Pemain lain dapat kalian temukan di sini jika membacanya hehehe. Kemungkinan yang akan readers temui adalah typo(s), alurnya ngalur-ngidul, dan pemain yang OOC, serta kejelekan lainnya. Oleh karena itu, harap berhati-hohoho.

Preview :

 _Mendapat jawaban yang ia inginkan, Sasori langsung memeluk Sakura. Sakura hanya diam, ia tak bergerak sedikit pun. Ia memejamkan matanya, merasakan betapa nyamannya pelukan Sasori._

 _"Selama ini aku terus mencarimu. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Aku ingin melindungimu dalam pelukanku seperti waktu itu. Aku bersyukur bisa bertemu denganmu lagi." batin Sasori._

 _Sebenarnya ia ingin mengungkapkan isi hatinya, namun ia menutup bibirnya rapat-rapat. Ia tak mau Sakura mengingat kenangan masa kecilnya yang buruk di saat gelombang kebahagiaan menerpa gadis kecil itu. Ia juga tidak mau Sakura mengingat Sasu._

 _Terlalu serakah? Memang. Terkadang kau harus serakah untuk mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan._

Happy Reading!^^

* * *

Chapter 8 : Crack

"Jadi dari kecil kau sudah jadi anak liar ya?" Sai berkomentar setelah ia mendengar cerita Sakura. Sakura hanya mengendikkan bahunya, tak peduli. Terserah Sai mau mengambil kesimpulan yang bagaimana dari ceritanya.

"Kita sudah sampai di perumahannya. Rumahnya nomor berapa?"

"Nomor tiga. Blok A." Sakura menjawab sambil menunjukkan arah kemana Sasori harus belok. Tak sampai beberapa detik, mobil Sasori berhenti tepat di depan rumah nomor tiga yang ada di blok A.

"Bantu dulu sana." suruh Sakura sebelum ia keluar dari mobil. Sasori hanya mengangguk.

Sakura membukakan pintu untuk Sai agar dia dapat membawa Sasuke keluar dari mobil. Sasori yang menunggu di samping langsung membantu Sai untuk membawa masuk Sasuke ke dalam rumahnya. Sakura membuka pintu gerbang agar mereka dapat masuk. Begitu juga dengan pintu rumah sehingga Sasori dan Sai dapat membaringkan Sasuke di sofa terdekat.

Saat masuk ke dalam rumah, Sai langsung permisi ke dapur. Katanya ia harus melenyapkan dahaga yang bersarang di kerongkongannya, meninggalkan Sasori dan Sakura yang masih berdiri di samping sofa dimana Sasuke diletakkan.

"Pinjam ponselmu." pinta Sasori yang langsung dituruti oleh Sakura. Begitu ponsel Sakura ada di tangannya, jemari Sasori langsung bergerak lincah di atas layarnya. Tak lama kemudian, ponsel Sasori yang ada di dalam saku celana bergetar. Setelah itu Sasori mengembalikan ponsel Sakura.

"Nanti aku akan menguhubungimu." Sasori berbisik tepat di telinga Sakura. Sakura tidak memberi reaksi apapun. Ia hanya memandangi punggung Sasori yang ada di depannya. Laki-laki berambut merah itu sedang sibuk memanggil Sai karena Sasori ingin mengantar Sai pulang ke rumah. Setelah mereka bertemu, mereka pamit dan keluar dari rumah itu.

Sakura menghembuskan napasnya. Ia memandang Sasuke yang tergeletak tak berdaya di sofa. Kasihan juga kalau Sasuke harus tiduran di sofa, jadi Sakura berniat untuk membawa Sasuke ke kamarnya. Sakura pun menggotong Sasuke sampai ke kamar atas. Ia menjatuhkan Sasuke tepat di atas tempat tidurnya. Sakura yang kelelahan memilih untuk ke kamar mandi untuk menghilangkan rasa lengket di badannya.

Saat Sakura menutup pintu kamar mandi, Sasuke membuka matanya. Sejujurnya dia sudah sadar dari tadi. Sejak Sakura mulai bercerita mengenai pertemuan pertama dengan mantan pacarnya, Sasuke sudah membuka matanya. Ia mendengar semuanya.

Sasuke memandang dirinya. Ia memakai pakaian bebas yang menjadi gaya Daisuke. Ia menghembuskan napas dan bau rokok memenuhi indra penciumannya. Begitu pula dengan telapak tangannya yang bau rokok. Untungnya, kali ini dia tidak babak belur. Mungkin Daisuke meminjam tubuhnya hanya untuk merasakan sensi rokok yang sudah lama tak ia rasakan.

Sasuke melirik jam dinding. Waktu menunjukkan pukul tiga sore. Hari ini dia harus pergi ke tempat les. Lesnya dimulai setengah jam lagi, dan dia belum mempersiapkan apapun. Tak mau membuang waktunya, Sasuke langsung pergi mengganti pakaiannya menjadi jaket tudung biru yang tersampir di kursi dan celana panjang hitam. Sasuke memakai sepatunya lalu mempersiapkan buku serta alat tulisnya dalam satu tas khusus untuk lesnya.

Beberapa detik setelah kepergian Sasuke, Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi. Handuk kecil berwarna biru ia gunakan untuk mengeringkan rambutnya dengan kasar. Ia sudah mengganti setelannya menjadi pakaian rumah, kaos oblong merah dan celana hitam pendek. Sembari mengeringkan rambut, Sakura duduk di tepi ranjang. Ia mengambil remote AC lalu menghidupkan penyejuk ruangan itu. Sakura menghela napas. Ia merubah posisi duduknya agar merasa lebih nyaman. Punggungnya ia sandarkan pada sandaran ranjang.

Hari ini cukup berat. Ia berkelahi dengan jalang rendahan yang penuh drama seperti Ino serta pemimpin sekolah. Berkenalan dengan Gaara dan berakhir di ruang kesehatan. Bertemu dengan Daisuke dan Sai. Dipanggil ke ruang BK dan berurusan dengan wali kelas. Mencari Sasuke sampai berkelahi melawan gengster kelas ayam dengan Daisuke. Bertemu mantan pacarnya kemudian bernostalgia.

Apa yang terjadi cukup menggelikan. Sepertinya ia selalu diberi kejutan untuk menjalani hidupnya yang memang buruk seperti neraka. Sejak kakinya berpijak di Konoha, ia mulai terjun ke dalam kehidupan seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Dan hal itu membuatnya harus rela menguras tenaga setiap hari.

Merasa kesal? Tentu saja iya. Selama di Otogakure, kehidupannya tak pernah semelelahkan ini. Kalian sudah tahu bagaimana rutinitasnya kan? Berkelahi, dimarahi, dihukum, membantu Ibunya mengurus kedai lalu menonton pertengkaran orang tuanya.

Kemarin adalah hari pertama dimana ia menginjakkan kaki di Konoha. Sedangkan hari ini merupakan hari pertamanya di Konoha High School. Sepertinya nama Konoha membawa nasib sial untuknya. Tetapi Sakura juga menyukainya. Orang-orang Konoha lebih menghibur, juga lebih menantang tentunya.

Kelelahan karena berpikir dan menjalani hari pertama di sekolah barunya membuat seorang Haruno Sakura yang biasanya tidur malam menjadi mengantuk. Matanya mulai terpejam, punggungnya juga mulai beringsut turun ke ranjang. Ia melemparkan handuk itu asal-asalan lalu mendekap bantal guling dan pergi tidur.

* * *

Pukul tiga sore.

Kedai kopi yang terletak di seberang sekolah baru Sakura mulai ramai. Anak-anak berseragam sekolah mulai memenuhi kedai itu, terutama para kaum Hawa. Mereka membuat keributan dengan bahan obrolan masing-masing sembari menikmati minuman yang telah dipesan. Di tengah keramaian itu, tepat di sudut ruangan dekat jendela besar yang memberi pemandangan jalan raya yang dipadati oleh pejalan kaki dan kendaraan, tiga orang duduk dengan wajah frustasi. Di hadapan mereka tersedia minuman pilihan masing-masing. Dua kopi Americano dan satu milkshake vanilla. Ketiga orang itu saling memandang satu sama lain, kemudian mendesah gusar.

"Coba hubungi Mebuki. Dimana dia?" Fugaku bertanya pada Mikoto yang memang sedang sibuk berkutat dengan ponselnya. Ia kembali meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja dengan kesal lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Bibi Mebuki sudah di Konoha kan, Bu?" tanya Itachi setelah ia menyeruput sedikit milkshake vanilla yang dipesannya. Kepala Mikoto terangkat sehingga raut putus asanya terlihat jelas. Dengan lesu, Mikoto menggeleng dan membuka mulutnya, "Ibu tidak tahu."

"Apa Bibi Mebuki tidak mau diskusi dengan kita?" Itachi kembali bertanya. Fugaku berdecak sebal ketika ia melihat ekspresi istrinya bertambah suram.

"Sebaiknya kau tutup mulut." desis Fugaku sinis sembari mengusap-usap pundak Mikoto yang kini memijit-mijit pelipisnya. Itachi menundukkan kepalanya lalu mengaduk-aduk minumannya. Mulutnya kembali terbuka untuk menggumam pelan, "Maaf."

"Harusnya kami tidak usah mengajakmu." Fugaku melirik Itachi yang masih tertunduk dengan tatapan super sinis. Itachi yang merasa bersalah hanya menundukkan kepalanya tanpa berkata apa-apa.

Keriringg!

Bel yang berbunyi jika ada pelanggan masuk berdentang. Pandangan keluarga Uchiha langsung tertuju pada pintu itu. Mereka serempak menghembuskan napas lega ketika Mebuki tampil dengan kaos dan celana sederhana. Begitu Mikoto melambai-lambai dengan gembira, Mebuki pun berlari dengan senyum ceria.

"Pesankan minuman untuk bibi."

Itachi beranjak dari tempatnya, menjalankan perintah Mikoto dengan segera. Mebuki duduk di tempat Itachi sehingga ia berhadapan dengan Mikoto yang sampai sekarang masih tersenyum bahagia.

"Aku kira kau tidak akan datang karena kedaimu ramai." ucap Mikoto untuk memulai pembicaraan.

Mebuki tertawa kecil, "Kedaiku memang sedang ramai, jadi aku menyuruh asistenku untuk mengurusnya. Percakapan kita lebih penting daripada itu."

"Jadi bagaimana? Bisa kita bicarakan sekarang?" tanya Mebuki yang sudah siap untuk berdiskusi. Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Mebuki, mata Mikoto sibuk mencari keberadaan Itachi yang ia suruh memesankan minum. Tak lama kemudian wajah Itachi muncul dengan secangkir kopi hangat di tangan kanannya.

"Kita tunggu Itachi sebentar. Itu dia." Itachi meletakkan secangkir kopi hangat itu ke hadapan Mebuki kemudian ia duduk.

"Jadi kita harus bagaimana?" tanya Mebuki dengan wajah seriusnya.

"Kalau kita tidak bertindak, keadaannya akan semakin parah. Ibu lihat kan? Begitu Sakura datang ke rumah kita, Daisuke lebih sering muncul. Kalau itu terjadi, Daisuke dapat mengambil alih tubuh Sasuke dan menjadi pribadi yang tetap. Kalau itu terjadi, kita akan kehilangan Sasuke, Bu!" celetuk Itachi dengan emosinya. Nada bicaranya setengah berteriak sampai napasnya terengah. Mebuki yang duduk di samping Itachi hanya mengelus punggung pemuda itu agar lebih tenang. Sedangkan Mikoto menghembuskan napas berat sambil memijit pelipisnya, kepalanya juga berdenyut pusing saat ia memikirkan nasib anak bungsunya itu. Fugaku yang duduk di sebelahnya setia mengusap lembut bahu istrinya.

"Kita mau bertindak bagaimana? Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Aku tidak tahu kita harus bagaimana!" Mikoto menutupi wajahnya. Air mata yang sedari tadi dibendungnya kini tumpah keluar, mengalir menyusuri pipinya bak anak sungai. Bahunya turun naik sesuai dengan tempo isakan yang ia keluarkan.

"Sayang, jangan menangis. Kita akan cari jalan keluarnya sama-sama." Fugaku berbisik lembut.

Mebuki menghela napas. Ia tidak punya niat untuk menangis sedikit pun. Ia hanya menatap sepasang suami istri itu dengan tatapan kasihan sembari menyeruput kopinya.

"Kita berkumpul di sini untuk mencari solusi. Bukan untuk menangis atau berteriak seperti orang gila. Jadi jaga nada bicaramu!" Mebuki angkat bicara. Secepat kilat, tangannya menjitak kepala Itachi. Mikoto yang tadinya menangis kini berusaha untuk berhenti. Ia mengusap air matanya lalu menatap langsung mata Ibu Sakura.

"Dokter sudah bilang kan? Sasuke dapat sembuh jika Daisuke mau mengalah. Pertanyaannya adalah bagaimana cara agar Daisuke itu mau mengalah dan bersatu dengan pribadi Sasuke?" ucap Ibu Sakura yang menjadi pemimpin diskusi. Segenap keluarga Uchiha itu terdiam, mendengarkan Mebuki dengan cara bicara ala premannya.

"Sasuke harus mengingat masa kecilnya kalau dia mau sembuh. Rasa sakit, tertekan dan ketakutan harus ia hadapi sebagai seorang Sasuke. Kalau dia bisa mengatasi itu, ia tidak memerlukan Daisuke karena kepribadian Daisuke sudah menyatu dengan dirinya." Mebuki kembali bicara. Mikoto kembali menghembuskan napas berat.

"Masalahnya Sasuke tidak bisa mengenang masa kecilnya karena kenangan itu milik Daisuke. Daisuke tidak mau musnah, karena itu ia mengunci rapat kenangan itu. Ia tidak mungkin mau membaginya dengan Sasuke." jawab Mikoto dengan wajah lesu.

"Diasuke bisa dibujuk." Itachi berujar sembari melirik semua peserta diskusi ini. Mereka sama-sama mengangguk mantap.

Secara serempak mereka mengucapkan satu kata dengan intonasi yang tegas dan mantap.

"Sakura."

Mebuki mengangguk. "Sudah sepatutnya mereka tahu tentang masa kecil mereka. Mereka harus tahu kalau mereka sudah berhubungan sejak lama. Kita harus memberi tahu mereka."

"Ya. Kita harus menyelesaikan masalah ini secepatnya." Fugaku menyetujui dengan satu anggukan mantap.

"Hari ini kita akan mengadakan rapat bersama. Setelah Sasuke pulang les, kita akan menceritakan semuanya."

Keputusan Mikoto itu mendapat persetujuan dari semua peserta diskusi. Mereka kembali berbicara, menyiapkan segala hal yang harus mereka katakan nanti sambil menikmati minuman yang dipesan sesekali.

* * *

"HAH!"

Sakura berteriak keras. Tubuhnya terasa disetrum oleh listrik berskala ribuan volt sehingga tubuhnya terlonjak kaget. Seluruh badannya berkeringat padahal suhu penyejuk ruangan yang dipasangnya sudah delapan belas derajat celcius. Napasnya terengah-engah seperti berlari ribuan kilometer. Wajahnya yang biasa memerah karena terus-terusan marah kini sedikit pucat.

Sakura duduk di tepi ranjang sambil mengatur pernapasannya agar kembali normal. Ia mengusap wajahnya yang dibanjiri keringat lalu menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Umpatan kasar keluar dari mulutnya saat ponselnya yang diletakkan di atas meja bergetar.

Tidak ada nama yang tertera di sana. Hanya ada kombinasi angka yang tidak ia ketahui milik siapa. Dengan kesal, Sakura menjawab panggilan itu lalu menempelkan benda persegi panjang itu ke telinga kanannya.

 _"Sakura?"_

Saat Sakura mendengar suara berat khas pria memenuhi indra pendengarannya, ia menghembuskan napas. Ini suara yang sudah lama ia kenal. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasori si pria brengsek yang mencampakkannya begitu saja?

"Apa?" tanya Sakura dengan ketus.

Dari seberang sana, Sasori tertawa. _"Kau tidak berubah juga."_

"Tidak usah basa-basi, keparat! Katakan saja, apa maumu?" ujar Sakura _to the point_. Ia benar-benar tidak _mood_ untuk bermain, rasa kesal masih bersemayam dalam hatinya. Mendengar nada bicara Sakura yang naik satu oktaf, Sasori terdiam. Ia juga mulai bicara dengan serius.

 _"Ada hal penting yang harus kukatakan padamu."_ Sasori menjawab dengan nada serius. Sakura menghela napas sembari mengusap-usap rambutnya.

"Kau mau mengatakan apa? Menjelaskan kenapa kita putus? Tenang saja, Sasori. Aku tidak butuh omong kosong dari bajingan sepertimu!" balas Sakura dengan sinis. Kini ganti Sasori yang menghela napas.

 _"Aku harus menjelaskannya. Kau harus tahu apa alasan yang sebenarnya, Sakura."_ Sasori menjawab dengan menahan emosinya.

"Tidak perlu. Aku sudah mengerti, iblis tua. Dari awal cinta kita hanya omong kosong. Mungkin kau tertarik padaku karena aku berhasil memukul wajah orang brengsek sepertimu. Karena apa? Karena pada akhirnya, kau memilih wanita sebayamu!" seru Sakura dengan kesal. Ia meluapkan emosinya sampai napasnya terengah-engah karena ia mengeluarkan tenaganya untuk berteriak.

 _"Bukan begitu, Sakura. Aku sudah mengatakannya, kan? Kita putus karena aku harus berpikir sebentar. Aku memikirkan bagaimana masa depan kita! Aku berpikir tentang bagaimana cara membahagiakanmu! Bagaimana agar kau tidak bosan dan tahan dengan orang sepertiku!"_ Sasori membalas dengan nada bicara yang meninggi.

Sakura tertawa hambar, tawa yang ia gunakan untuk mengungkapkan bahwa apa yang dia dengar barusan hanya omong kosong tak masuk akal. Sakura mendengus kasar lalu mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat.

"Jangan berkata seolah kau peduli padaku, bangsat! Kau hanya menjadikan berpikir sebagai alasanmu untuk putus denganku! Aku paham. Dari awal kita memang hanya main-main. Apa yang kau rasakan, apa yang aku rasakan, semuanya hanya omong kosong! Dari awal kita memang tidak bisa bersama. Tapi bajingan gila sepertimu terus menentang itu dan kita berakhir setelah tiga tahun bersama."

Sementara itu, di seberang sana, Sasori tengah memejamkan matanya. Berusaha melepas rasa frustasi yang menghampiri karena berdebat dengan Sakura. Ia memijit pelipisnya sembari mengatur pernapasan agar berjalan normal. Ia mengambil napas dalam-dalam kemudian membuangnya perlahan, berusaha menyingkirkan rasa tertekan dan emosi yang membakar panas hatinya.

 _"Sakura.."_

"Tidak usah bicara lagi. Aku sudah bilang kalau aku paham, kan? Aku mengerti! Hubungan kita yang dulu itu hanya permainan yang didasarkan pada perasaan palsu. Tepatnya omong kosong yang kita lakoni bersama."

"Aku masih anak-anak sedangkan kau belum terlalu dewasa. Kita masih terlalu naif. Lalu tiga tahun kemudian pola pikirmu berkembang. Kau mulai berpikir realistis. Hubungan dengan perbedaan umur yang terlalu jauh tidak mungkin berhasil, ya kan? Aku berterima kasih karena kau sudah memutuskan hubungan kita dan memiliih wanita itu." Sakura memotong kalimat Sasori dengan cermat. Sasori kembali menghembuskan napas berat. Jawaban Sakura memang masuk akal. Cara menyampaikannya pun tepat, dengan nada tegas, tatapan sinis, serta majas ironi yang menohok hati.

"Kenapa kau diam, brengsek? Apa yang aku katakan benar kan? Kalau begitu aku anggap masalah ini selesai. Atas perbuatanmu, jangan harap kita akan kembali seperti dulu. Kau sampah yang menyedihkan kalau kau masih menginginkannya." Sakura kembali melanjutkan ocehannya, memutuskan hal sesukanya.

 _"Sakura.."_

"Lebih baik kau mengurus pacarmu. Atau.."

 _"Dengar. Kami sudah putus. Aku tidak menginginkannya. Hubungan kami berakhir dalam satu bulan. Setelah itu aku sibuk mencarimu karena aku ingin mengatakan satu hal penting yang harus kau ketahui. Aku harus mengatakan apa yang menjadi alasan kita tidak bisa bersama. Alasan yang sebenarnya!"_

"Sasori, aku mohon. Jangan membual lagi. Tolong hentikan semua omong kosong ini. Aku dan kau sudah selesai. Kita tidak bisa kembali bersama, apapun alasannya aku tidak peduli! Sekarang kita punya kehidupan masing-masing. Jangan macam-macam kecuali kau ingin mati lebih cepat! Brengsek!"

Tut.

Sakura mematikan sambungan teleponnya begitu saja. Ponselnya kembali bergetar namun ia tidak memperdulikannya. Ia hanya duduk, merenung. Otaknya sibuk mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi di antara dirinya dan Sasori. Sakura kembali mengusap wajahnya.

Ia terbawa emosi. Setelah dipikir-pikir, tingkahnya memang menyebalkan. Dia memang masih seperti anak-anak yang berego tinggi. Ia memang tidak pantas pacaran dengan Sasori.

Tetapi apapun itu, sejujurnya ia tidak peduli lagi. Sasori hanyalah kepingan masa lalu yang tak seharusnya ia pusingkan. Masa lalu adalah masa lalu. Tidak perlu lagi ia menoleh ke belakang untuk mengenangnya. Kalau pun mereka kembali pasti mereka sudah tahu bagaimana hasilnya kan? Mengulang kisah cinta dengan orang yang sama sama seperti membaca novel roman murahan yang sudah kau ketahui bagaimana akhirnya.

Sakura tidak memikirkan pertengkarannya dengan Sasori barusan. Yang sedang memenuhi benaknya adalah mimpi yang membuatnya seperti orang gila. Semacam mimpi buruk yang seharusnya tidak akan menghantuinya lagi karena ia sudah berhenti bermimpi sejak duduk di sekolah menengah pertama.

Kalau dipikir lagi memang mimpi itu tidak menyeramkan, hanya saja untuk ukuran anak sekolah dasar, itu sangat mengganggu. Sebetulnya mimpi itu terdiri dari beberapa adegan. Adegan pertama adalah ia dan anak laki-laki sebayanya dikejar oleh pria yang lebih besar dari mereka. Adegan kedua mereka lari dan masuk ke dalam gudang yang gelap lalu dipukuli di sana. Adegan ketiga mereka keluar dari gudang karena anak laki-laki itu mengamuk dan orang yang mengejar mereka tewas di tempat. Adegan keempat mereka di jalan raya lalu ditabrak mobil.

Mimpi yang sangat buruk kan? Itu seperti kau menyaksikan kematianmu sendiri. Pertanyaannya, kenapa dia tiba-tiba bermimpi seperti itu? Padahal ia tidak menonton film horror atau melihat kecelakaan di jalan. Apa karena dia kelelahan? Bukannya kalau kelelahan harusnya ia bermimpi tentang aktivitas yang membuat lelah seperti mendaki gunung mungkin? Oke. Mimpi yang dialaminya memang menyiratkan kelelahan karena mereka berlari seperti orang gila yang dikejar anjing. Tetapi kenapa harus ada adegan kematian?

Sakura kembali menghembuskan napas berat. Ia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Ia meraba rambutnya, ternyata sudah kering. Hal yang dilakukan selanjutnya adalah menyisirnya secara sekilas. Matanya beralih pada jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul setengah lima karena cacing-cacing di perutnya konser minta diisi.

Wajar saja kalau dia kelaparan. Kalau mau dihitung, dari pagi ia tidak makan. Kira kira sudah sepuluh jam lebih perutnya kosong. Hebatnya ia masih sehat-sehat saja. Ah, keripik balado yang diberikan Gaara untuknya tidak usah dihitung. Pengertian makan menurut Sakura adalah saat nasi serta lauk pauk turun mengisi perutnya.

Sakura ingin melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar tetapi dering ponselnya membuat dia mengurungkan niat mulianya. Sakura sudah mengubah ponselnya dari mode getar ke mode dering tadi.

 _Turns out that no one can replace me_

 _I'm permanent, you can't erase me_

 _I'll help you remember me_

 _One more kiss all it takes_

 _I leave you with the memory_

 _And the aftertaste.._

Suara merdu dari _Shawn Mendes_ yang menyanyikan lagu _Aftertaste_ itu menggema di seluruh ruangan. Berkat itu, ada sedikit rasa menyesal karena ia merubah ponselnya ke mode dering setelah memasukkan nomor Sasori ke daftar yang harus ditolak panggilannya. _Ringtone_ miliknya sedikit menganggu. Tak mau berlama-lama, Sakura segera menjawab panggilan masuk itu.

Begitu mendengar suara berat yang menyapanya, Sakura mendengus sebal. Ternyata Itachi yang menghubunginya. Laki-laki brengsek ini memang senang sekali menganggunya. Mungkin dia dilahirkan ke dunia ini untuk menyusahkan kehidupan Haruno Sakura si pemarah.

"Jangan sok baik, brengsek. Kau mau apa?" ketus Sakura yang sekarang sudah merubah posisinya menjadi duduk bersila di atas ranjang. Instingnya mengatakan bahwa Itachi akan menyuruhnya untuk menyudahi acara istirahatnya, jadi dia bersiap-siap untuk melaksanakan permintaan Itachi.

 _"Kau bisa jemput Sasuke di tempat les sekarang?"_

Tut.

Sakura memutuskan sambungan telepon tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Itachi. Melawan rasa malas, Sakura beranjak dari kasurnya. Ia segera mengambil jaket tudung hitam dari dalam lemari dan mengganti celana pendeknya menjadi _legging_ hitam. Setelah siap dengan setelannya, Sakura memakai sepatu kets hitamnya dan keluar dari kamar.

"Aku mau pergi menjemput Sasuke. Jangan lupa kunci rumah, ya!" Sakura berpesan pada Ayame yang sedang sibuk menyapu rumah. Menganggapi Sakura yang berapi-api, Ayame hanya melempar senyum manis lalu menganggukkan kepalanya sekali. Melihat itu, Sakura segera berlari keluar dari rumah.

Sasuke si anak cerdas memang punya jadwal les setelah pulang sekolah. Tidak sepertinya yang memilih untuk bermalas-malasan di rumah dan bersantai dengan tenang, Sasuke lebih senang untuk belajar sebagai persiapan bekal di masa mendatang. Enaknya, tempat les itu tidak cukup jauh dari rumah. Kalau kau berjalan kaki, mungkin dalam jangka waktu dua puluh menit kau akan sampai di sana.

Sejujurnya Sakura malas untuk menjemput Sasuke. Yang ada dalam benaknya, Sasuke adalah laki-laki. Tidak peduli apapun, laki-laki selalu lebih kuat daripada perempuan. Maksudnya, setidaknya ada sesuatu yang terjadi Sasuke harusnya dapat melindungi diri sendiri. Menurutnya, tidak etis kalau perempuan sepertinya bertindak sebagai pengawal.

Berpikir mengenai Sasuke membuat Sakura juga memikirkan Daisuke secara tidak langsung. Ya, mereka adalah dua pribadi yang bertolak belakang tetapi ada di dalam satu tubuh. Entah yang mana kepribadian yang sesungguhnya, yang jelas mereka adalah satu.

Berbicara tentang Diasuke, rasa kasihan menyerap masuk ke dalam hati Sakura. Sasuke si cerdas yang tertindas selalu menanggung apapun hasil perbuatan seenaknya dari Daisuke. Ambil saja kejadian tadi siang sebagai contohnya.

Daisuke, si orang gila itu merokok dengan baju bebas di gang samping. Itu memang bukan masalah besar, tetapi yang menjadi masalah adalah dia terlibat dalam perkelahian dengan gengster abal-abal yang tidak jelas asal-usulnya. Dan semua perbuatannya hampir merusak nama baik Sasuke, bahkan membuat Sasuke ada di kondisi yang berstatus bahaya. Seandainya Sakura tidak datang untuk menolong mereka, mungkin saja Daisuke tiba-tiba menghilang lalu Sasuke yang menjadi korban atas kekesalan hati mereka. Nasib baik, Diasuke menghilang setelah perkelahian itu selesai.

Namun, mereka mempunyai satu kesamaan. Mereka berdua sama-sama selalu menyusahkan Sakura. Setelah pingsan begitu saja, Sakura harus menggendong Sasuke dengan bantuan dari Sai. Untung saja mayat hidup tulus itu belum pulang. Kalau dia sudah pulang, mungkin Sakura akan mati sendirian karena kelelahan menggedong Sasuke yang beratnya minta ampun.

Tidak juga, dia masih bisa menghubungi Itachi untuk menolongnya. Namun, kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, Itachi itu orang sibuk. Kalau saja dia tidak sibuk, dia tidak perlu menyuruh Sakura untuk menjemput Sasuke. Intinya hampir semua laki-laki yang ada di sekitarnya memperberat beban hidupnya.

Sakura menyelesaikan lamunannya karena sebentar lagi dia akan sampai ke tempat les Sasuke. Dari tempatnya berdiri, beberapa orang menghambur keluar seperti anak ayam yang berpencar mencari makan. Dari sini, dia juga dapat melihat Sasuke yang berdiri seorang diri dengan jaket tudung biru dongker yang tadinya tersampir di kursi belajar Sakura dan beberapa buku tebal yang dipeluknya dengan erat. Melihat Sasuke yang sendiri begitu, Sakura pun berlari ke arahnya.

"Hei!" Sakura menyapa dengan menepuk pundak Sasuke. Sasuke yang tadinya hanya diam pun terlonjak kaget.

"Ayo, pulang." ajak Sakura sambil merampas buku-buku yang dipeluk Sasuke. Sasuke yang tak mengerti apa-apa hanya mengikuti kemauan gadis itu. Mereka mulai melangkahkan kaki dengan pelan dengan posisi berdampingan.

Sasuke yang pendiam, tetap berdiam diri. Kerjaannya ialah memandangi Sakura yang terlihat seperti _stalker_ yang baru saja mendapatkan informasi berharga. Dia melompat-lompat kecil dengan senandung riang. Sepertinya suasana hatinya sedang baik. Menyadari bahwa sedari tadi ada yang memandanginya, Sakura pun menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang langsung membuang wajahnya.

"Apa kau lapar?"

Pertanyaan dari Sakura itu sukses membuat Sasuke jadi gugup. Ya, dia merasa cemas dan malu karena sudah tertangkap basah memandangi Sakura. Mungkin ini hanya satu pertanyaan biasa, tetapi bagi Sasuke ini seperti soal matematika yang sulit untuk dijawab.

"Y-ya?" Sasuke menjawab terbata-bata.

Sakura berdecak sebal. Ia menghentikan langkahnya sehingga Sasuke juga berhenti di tempat. Tanpa peringatan, Sakura berdiri tepat di depan Sasuke. Dengan satu tangan, Sakura membuat Sasuke menatap matanya dengan jarak yang cukup dekat. Sasuke diam mematung. Sakura menarik napas lalu menghembuskannya pelan-pelan.

"Dengar. Aku minta maaf kalau kelihatannya aku seperti pembunuh bayaran yang menyamar sebagai teman. Tapi, perlu kau ketahui kalau aku ini adalah temanmu. Jadi bersikap biasalah. Tidak usah gugup begitu. Aku ini seumuran denganmu, kau boleh bicara apa saja denganku. Mau mengumpat, mengejek, atau bercanda, silahkan saja. Aku ini temanmu jadi aku tidak mungkin melukaimu. Oke?" Sakura bicara panjang lebar. Sedangkan Sasuke yang mendengarkan nampak syok karena semua yang Sakura katakan itu tepat untuknya. Ia menelan ludah lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"A-aku mengerti." jawab Sasuke dengan ragu-ragu. Sakura kembali berdecak.

"Kurasa kita perlu melakukan perombakan dengan kepribadianmu. Kau terlalu sopan sehingga aku terlihat sangat kurang ajar." ujar Sakura dengan melirik sekitarnya.

"Ti-tidak. Aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Aku sudah terbiasa untuk bicara seperti ini. Jadi jangan merasa terbebani, Sa-Sakura." Sasuke membalas dengan susah payah.

"Cara bicaramu itu seperti orang tua. Saat di depan temanmu, kau tidak perlu sesopan itu. Untuk kedua kalinya, aku seumuran denganmu." Sakura berkata sambil menepuk pundak Sasuke dengan tangan kanannya.

"Belajarlah menggunakan kata-kata yang singkat tapi bermakna seperti.. Oke!" Sakura menunjukkan jempolnya. Sasuke hanya menatap Sakura yang tersenyum dengan jempol teracung.

"O-oke?" Sasuke mengulangi kata yang diucapkan Sakura. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Oke." ucap Sakura dengan singkat. Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya, bersiap untuk mencoba.

"O-ke?" Sasuke kembali mencoba, tetapi dia masih mendapat gelengan dari Sakura.

"Kita coba sambil berjalan." Sakura memutuskan dengan mengambil langkah duluan. Sasuke pun langsung menyamakan langkahnya.

"Oke." ucap Sasuke dengan singkat. Sakura menatap Sasuke yang kelihatannya kebingungan karena Sakura kembali tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Ke-kenapa?" tanya Sasuke dengan raut wajah cemas. Sakura tersenyum lalu berjinjit sedikit. Tangannya langsung jatuh ke kepala Sasuke dan jemarinya mulai mengusap-usap helaian rambut Sasuke dengan lembut.

"Awal yang bagus." Sakura berkomentar dengan senyum manis sampai matanya menyipit. Sasuke turut tersenyum.

"Oke! Karena kau sudah memulainya dengan baik, aku akan mentraktirmu makan!" Sakura berseru lantang dengan menggandeng tangan Sasuke.

"Oke." Sasuke mengangguk setuju.

Sebagai gadis pelit yang sayang duit, Sakura memutuskan untuk mentraktir Sasuke makan mie instan dalam _cup_ yang ada di mini market terdekat. Jadi di sinilah mereka sekarang, duduk berdua dengan mie masing-masing. Uap panas mengepul ke udara begitu Sakura membuka tutup _cup_ miliknya.

"Tiga menitnya sudah lewat. Kau bisa membukanya sekarang."

Sasuke manggut-manggut. Dia pun membuka tutup _cup_ miliknya sehingga uap panas mengepul dari sana. Ia kembali melirik Sakura yang sedang asyik mengaduk mie-nya. Sasuke menirunya, ia mengaduk-aduk mie itu sehingga bumbunya larut.

"Kau tidak pernah makan mie dalam _cup_?" tanya Sakura sambil menggulung mie dengan garpu plastik dari kemasan. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau harus tahu kenikmatannya. Cobalah." Sakura berkata setelah ia selesai meniup-niup mie itu hingga cukup dingin. Setelah itu, satu gulungan mie yang ada dalam garpu masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Ia mengunyah mie itu dengan hati-hati karena mie itu belum cukup dingin.

 _Turns out that no one can replace me_

 _I'm permanent, you can't erase me_

 _I'll help you remember me_

 _One more kiss all it takes_

 _I leave you with the memory_

 _And the aftertaste.._

Sakura buru-buru mengambil ponselnya dari dalam saku jaketnya. Ia melihat siapa orang yang meneleponnya. Di sana terpampang kontak yang diberi nama _Si Brengsek Itachi_. Dengan malas-malasan, Sakura menjawab telepon itu.

"Apa?" Sakura menyapa dengan ketus. Seperti biasa, terdengar tawa kecil dari seberang sana. Dan tentu saja bagi Sakura itu menjengkelkan.

 _"Kalian dimana? Aku sudah di rumah."_

"Kami makan sebentar."

Tut.

Lagi-lagi Sakura memutuskan sambungan telepon duluan. Sakura memasukkan ponselnya kembali dan lanjut makan. Sasuke memandang Sakura yang sepertinya tidak ada niatan untuk memberitahu siapa yang meneleponnya. Karena sepertinya Sakura tidak mau membahasnya, Sasuke lebih memilih untuk melanjutkan acara makan mie-nya.

Setelah menghabiskan mie-nya, Sakura dan Sasuke langsung pulang ke rumah. Mereka berlari kecil karena langit sudah gelap dan kelihatannya hujan deras akan turun. Beruntungnya mereka sampai di rumah tanpa guyuran hujan sedikit pun. Itachi dan Ayame menyambut kedatangan mereka, namun semuanya diabaikan oleh Sakura yang dengan cueknya berjalan menaiki tangga meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih di lantai satu.

"Sakura, Ibumu datang."

Ketika telinganya mendengar tiga kata ajaib itu, Sakura buru-buru turun. Seperti biasa, ia tidak percaya dengan omong kosong itu. Ibunya rela jauh-jauh datang ke Konoha? Omong kosong. Untuk orang tua bau tanah sepertinya, kedai Haruno lebih penting. Ibunya pasti tidak akan rela meninggalkan kedai itu karena dia sangat mencintai kedai iblis itu.

Kenyataannya, Ibunya benar-benar di sini. _Emerald_ Sakura membulat tak percaya ketika ia melihat Ibunya berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Ia mematung di tempat. Sedangkan keluarga Uchiha yang lain telah duduk manis di sofa keluarga. Sakura mengerjapkan matanya.

"Ibu kerasukan iblis mana?" tanya Sakura dengan tawa tak percaya. Ia menilik penampilan Ibunya. Seperti biasa, ia tampil dengan setelan sederhana ala ibu pemilik kedai.

Mebuki menatap Sakura dengan tatapan datar. Ia mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya lalu menunjukkan benda persegi panjang itu pada Sakura. Di layar itu tertera dua puluh panggilan tak terjawab dari nomor yang tak dikenal. Ibunya juga menunjukkan secarik kertas yang sudah jelas apa isinya.

Sakura menggaruk-garuk kepalanya lalu terkekeh. "Karena telepon dari sekolah dan surat peringatan? Apa kau sedang melawak, Bu? Aku tahu bagaimana sifatmu, Ibu penyihir tua. Ibu tak mungkin meninggalkan kedai karena alasan konyol seperti itu!" ucap Sakura dengan menggeleng tak percaya. Hal yang ditunjukkan Ibunya adalah omong kosong yang paling tidak masuk akal!

"Aku rasa kita bisa bicarakan ini sambil duduk?" Mikoto yang sudah duduk manis pun angkat bicara. Sakura mengendikkan bahunya tak peduli. Ibunya sudah mengambil tempat di samping Mikoto. Melihat itu Sakura turut duduk di antara kakak-beradik Uchiha itu.

Keheningan melanda ruang keluarga Uchiha. Keluarga Uchiha dengan Ibu-anak Haruno itu sama-sama terdiam. Mereka hanya saling menatap. Semua tatapan mereka normal, kecuali Mebuki dan Sakura yang saling menatap sinis. Bingung untuk memulai percakapan, mungkin?

"Ehem." Deheman Fugaku itu sukses membuat perhatian tertuju pada dirinya. Fugaku menghela napas panjang lalu menatap seluruh orang yang hadir.

"Kami akan membahas masalah kalian semua. Satu per satu." Mikoto membuka mulutnya. Kali ini dia yang akan memimpin jalannya diskusi. Itachi dan Sasuke hanya menunduk. Berbeda dengan Sakura yang kepalanya masih tegak, malah ia nampak santai dengan mengayun-ayunkan kakinya.

"Pertama, Sakura."

Begitu nama Sakura diucapkan, segenap pandangan tertuju pada gadis berambut merah muda itu. Dia yang namanya disebut hanya memiringkan kepalanya sebagai isyarat mengatakan "Ya?"

"Kurasa kau harus memberitahu kami apa yang terjadi di hari pertamamu, nona muda?" Mebuki menyindir dengan nada super sinis. Sakura terkekeh. Ia mengganti posisi duduknya menjadi duduk bersila di atas sofa. Melihat tingkah Sakura yang semena-mena seperti itu, kedua anak Uchiha itu bergeser ke samping agar nona Haruno itu dapat bebas bersila.

"Namanya juga iblis. Kalau aku tidak buat onar malah lucu kan?" Sakura menjawab seadanya. Jawaban Sakura sukses membuat keturunan Uchiha tercengang. Anak tunggal Haruno itu memang luar biasa. Tidak ada ketakutan atau rasa bersalah pada ekspresi dan nada bicaranya. Ia menjawab dengan santai, bahkan terlalu santai untuk ukuran anak yang bersalah pada orang tua.

"Katakan semuanya. Secara rinci." Mebuki berkata dengan tegas dan penuh penekanan. Sakura menghembuskan napas panjang.

"Pertama, ada seorang jalang murahan yang menggangguku. Aku memberinya sedikit pelajaran lalu anak bodoh yang menyukainya berkelahi denganku. Kedua, bos dari anak bodoh itu bermulut sampah jadi aku membersihkannya. Ketiga, karena aku lelah aku bolos ke ruang kesehatan. Keempat, aku dipanggil wali kelas dan menyuruhnya untuk mencari latar belakangku. Kelima, aku berkelahi dengan sekumpulan orang sok jago karena mereka menyebalkan." Sakura menjawab dengan rinci. Tidak juga, ia melewatkan bagian dimana ada Daisuke. Bahkan ia tidak menyebut nama dari tokoh-tokoh yang diceritakannya. Sasuke yang berada di samping Sakura hanya menghembuskan napas sembari melipat tangan sampai buku-buku tangannya memutih.

Mebuki memijat pelipisnya. Sedangkan Mikoto menutup mulutnya tidak percaya. Diksi yang digunakan Sakura berhasil membuatnya takjub. Ia dengan lancar menyebutkan kata-kata kasar. Gadis kecil bermulut besar ini memang spesies langka. Iblis? Mungkin dia memang keturunannya.

"Kau berhasil menganggu anak penting di sekolah. Berkelahi di gang sebelah. Dan membuat wali kelasmu menghantuiku sepanjang hari! Apa kau sudah gila? Apa kau tidak bisa berubah menjadi gadis manis yang tidak banyak tingkah?"

Sakura mendengus lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Cobalah untuk realistis, Bu. Orang menganggapku monster sampai aku menyebut diriku sendiri dengan sebutan iblis. Semua orang takut dan gemetar saat aku ada di dekat mereka. Mereka menatapku seolah-olah aku adalah penjahat yang harusnya dihukum mati! Apa aku harus berhenti? Sudah terlambat, Bu. Aku tidak bisa berubah menjadi gadis impianmu karena aku akan hidup dengan caraku sendiri!" Mebuki dan Mikoto mengusap wajah, tidak mengerti harus bicara apa lagi. Anak ini saja tidak punya niatan untuk berubah, bagaimana mereka bisa menasihatinya?

"Tidak usah frustasi begitu, Bu. Aku tinggal pindah ke kota lain kan? Atau Ibu ingin aku menjalani seminggu masa percobaan di sini?" Sakura kembali bersuara dengan senyum sinisnya. Mebuki memejamkan matanya lalu menghembuskan napas sejenak.

"Dengar. Kalau kau terus bertingkah seperti ini, aku akan memberi tahu satu hal yang selama ini aku simpan baik-baik. Aku akan memberimu satu kesempatan lagi. Jika kau bisa berubah maka aku akan menyimpannya sampai mati."

Sakura tersenyum sambil mengendikkan bahunya. "Peraturan ada untuk dilanggar. Lagipula aku tidak peduli dengan omong kosong yang Ibu simpan. Aku akan begini sampai aku dikeluarkan!"

Mikoto menggelengkan kepalanya. Pertengkaran Ibu dan anak itu tak akan pernah usai sampai gadis keras kepala itu setidaknya mau mengalah sejenak untuk mendengar petuah Ibunya. Mikoto mengambil napas dalam lalu menghembuskannya. Bola mata hitamnya beralih pada kedua anak yang ia besarkan.

"Ada yang ingin kau sampaikan, Sasuke?" Kini giliran Fugaku yang angkat bicara. Wibawa seorang Ayah menguar dengan tangannya yang ia sengaja lipat di depan dada.

Ragu-ragu, Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya. Ia menatap Ayahnya dengan sorot mata yang menyiratkan ketakutan. Mereka semua menatap Sasuke, menunggu anak pendiam itu untuk mengakui dosa yang sebenarnya tidak ia lakukan.

"A-aku tidak tahu." Sasuke membuka mulutnya dengan susah payah. Sakura menoleh ke samping, memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan kasihan. Karena tingkah Daisuke, Sasuke jadi kesusahan begini.

"Kau tidak tahu? Kau sudah bolos pelajaran, Sasuke!" Mikoto berseru. Sakura menggenggam tangan Sasuke, berusaha menyalurkan keberaniannya. Namun itu sia-sia karena Sasuke bukan anak pembangkang sepertinya. Dia adalah laki-laki yang taat pada orang tua. Tipikal anak rumahan yang baik dan teratur.

"Kau ta.."

"Jangan memarahinya. Aku yang mengajaknya bolos sekolah." Sakura memotong ocehan Mikoto dengan santai. Mikoto menoleh ke arah Sakura dengan tatapan sinis.

"Bisakah kalian berdua dipisahkan? Sejak kecil, jika kalian bersama pasti masalah akan timbul!" Mikoto menjerit frustasi.

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya. Ia merubah posisi duduknya menjadi duduk normal, layaknya Sasuke duduk. Ia menatap Mikoto dengan pandangan bingung. Sudut bibirnya terangkat ke atas, membentuk satu lengkungan yang disebutnya sebagai senyum sinis.

"Apa kepala Bibi terbentur? Kami ini baru kenal. Baru dua hari aku di sini dan kau menyebutnya sejak kecil? Aku rasa itu berlebihan." protes Sakura dengan kekehan pelan.

"Tidak. Kalian sudah berteman sejak kecil. Kau tidak ingat? Apa kau ingat, Sasuke?" Mebuki kini bersuara. Secara bergantian, ia memandang Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Orang rumah ini mengada-ada. Mereka semua bicara omong kosong." Sakura bangkit berdiri, meninggalkan ruang tengah tanpa pamit. Ia berjalan menuju pintu keluar namun langkahnya terhenti saat Ibunya memangil namanya dengan suara rendah.

"Kau bukan anak kandungku."

Sakura menoleh ke belakang, menatap seluruh orang yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Apa?"

* * *

To Be Continue

Halo semuanyaa! Kembali lagi bersama saya author ini bangke hehe. Mumpung libur, author memutuskan untuk ngetik secepat kilat supaya bisa update. Author harap kalian bisa setia buat baca ff amatiran ini wkw, semoga tidak jemu jemu yahh.. Kalau ada typo dan segala macamnya author minta maaf. Jika ada kesalahan lain yang menyakitkan mata, author juga minta maaf. Kurang lebihnya author hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih untuk mampir lagi yoo

Pikacherry : Yaudah gapapa kalo ga inget, author sendiri aja sekarang udah lupa *rotfl. Hamilah author sudah bisa update yah, sangat sesuatu;)

KuroYyuki : Iya hehe, author aja suka banget sama karakter Sakura yang di sini. Kalo masalah adegan remas pantat di chap satu ittu, sejujurnya itu adalah imajinasi author yang sangat terinspirasi dari khayalan seorang cewek yang menyukai bormance;)

AmmaAyden : Hai, salam kenal juga yaa. Urusan karakter Sakura mah author demennya ya begini ehe.. Saku memang udah berbakat dari kecil, sebenernya itu karna rombongan cowoknya yang ngajarin dia. Sebenernya cerita ini berpusat di masa lalu semua. Mulai dari chap selanjutnya, author bakal ceritain semuanya;)

CEKBIOAURORAN : Hamlilah bisa update lagi he. Masa kecil mereka itu emang kiyut, eh ga juga si, nano nano dah pokoknya ehe;)

Okee.. sekian dari author. Author tak mau banyak cakap lagi, author cuman mau menyampaikan kalau ff ini mau mendekati kata the end he. Kemungkinan beberapa chap lagi, cerita ini akan berakhir. Kalo penasaran, stay tune yhaa. Author harap kalian akan sabar menunggu author update;) Akhir kata sampai bertemu di chap selanjutnyaa^^

Papayyyyy;)))

Btw, selamat hari kelahiran Pancasila!


	9. Chapter 9 : Is It A Jokes?

School is Monster

Chapter 9

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : School life, Drama, Tragedy, Friendship

Rate : Teens

Main Cast : Haruno Sakura

Uchiha Sasuke

Sabaku No Gaara

 _Warning_ : Seluruh karakter ini milik Masashi Kishimoto, sedangkan ide ceita ini seratus persen milik saya. Pemain lain dapat kalian temukan di sini jika membacanya hehehe. Kemungkinan yang akan readers temui adalah typo(s), alurnya ngalur-ngidul, dan pemain yang OOC, serta kejelekan lainnya. Oleh karena itu, harap berhati-hohoho.

Preview :

"Apa kepala Bibi terbentur? Kami ini baru kenal. Baru dua hari aku di sini dan kau menyebutnya sejak kecil? Aku rasa itu berlebihan." protes Sakura dengan kekehan pelan.

"Tidak. Kalian sudah berteman sejak kecil. Kau tidak ingat? Apa kau ingat, Sasuke?" Mebuki kini bersuara. Secara bergantian, ia memandang Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Orang rumah ini mengada-ada. Mereka semua bicara omong kosong." Sakura bangkit berdiri, meninggalkan ruang tengah tanpa pamit. Ia berjalan menuju pintu keluar namun langkahnya terhenti saat Ibunya memangil namanya dengan suara rendah.

"Kau bukan anak kandungku."

Sakura menoleh ke belakang, menatap seluruh orang yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Apa?"

Happy Reading!^^

* * *

Chapter 9 : Is It A Jokes?

"Omong kosong apa lagi ini? Apa kalian sedang bermain drama? Kalian sedang _acting_?" Sakura mencecar dengan wajah kesalnya. Ia mengambil napas lalu mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Stres.

Apa lagi yang diinginkan Ibunya? Meniru adegan dalam telenovela kesukaannya? Apa dia sedang mengancam? Atau dia sudah muak dengan tingkahnya yang seperti iblis? Tunggu.. Apa Ibunya serius?

"Kau bukan anak kandungku, idiot. Kau tidak dengar?" Mebuki mengulang pernyataannya dengan nada penuh penekanan di setiap kalimatnya. Matanya menatap Sakura sebentar lalu melengos ketika Sakura kembali berjalan dan duduk tepat di hadapan Ibunya dengan wajah kesal.

"Ibu tahu aku paling benci dipanggil dengan sebutan idiot, bodoh dan semacamnya." Sakura membalas dengan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Mebuki menghembuskan napas.

"Aku sudah bilang. Aku memberimu satu kesempatan untuk berbuat baik, tetapi kau melanggarnya. Aku mengatakan apa yang harus aku katakan. _Toh_ , kau sudah besar kan?" jawab Mebuki dengan nada tak bersalah.

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya. Perasaannya campur aduk. Sebenarnya pikirannya kalut, otaknya yang tidak dirancang untuk berpikir berusaha berpikir keras untuk mengartikan situasi yang sedang terjadi. Di tengah-tengah itu, amarah menggerogoti dadanya, merangsang hasratnya untuk mengamuk di kediaman Uchiha ini, namun ia berusaha menahannya. Ia menghembuskan napas lelah sembari mendinginkan kepalanya yang diisi dengan ribuan tindakan brutal yang ingin dilakukannya, sekaligus semua pertanyaan yang tidak bisa ia jawab. Wajah memerah, menahan darahnya yang mendidih agar tidak naik ke permukaan. Untuk kali ini, Haruno Sakura menahan dirinya ketika ia disebut idiot oleh ibunya. Ups.. atau oleh ibu asuh lebih tepatnya?

Manik giok itu menatap ekspresi setiap orang yang ada di ruangan ini. Mikoto menundukkan kepalanya dan menutupi wajahnya. Mungkin baginya situasi saat ini sangat kacau? Entahlah.

Fugaku setia dengan wajah datarnya, begitu juga dengan Mebuki yang tak merubah tatapan sinisnya. Itachi membulatkan mataya tak percaya sedangkan Sasuke menatapnya dengan pandangan yang dapat diartikan dengan kasihan?

"Jadi Ibu tidak mengarang cerita? Apa yang Ibu katakan itu benar, ya?" Sakura bermonlog. Ia tertawa hambar ketika Ibunya melengoskan wajah.

"Wah, aku bukan anak kandung Ibu? Pasti berat sekali ya menyimpan rahasia besar ini untuk waktu yang lama. Enam belas tahun, ya? Terima kasih sudah menahannya selama ini. Apa kau ingin menampar anak buangan ini? Selama ini aku sudah menyusahkan kan? Terima kasih sudah mengurusku. Mulai sekarang aku tidak akan mengusikmu. Aku akan meninggalkan rumah ini. Untuk kalian semua? Terima kasih banyak!"

Selesai dengan kata perpisahannya, Sakura bangkit berdiri. Tanpa menoleh lagi, ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan mantap ke arah pintu rumah. Tak ada yang menahannya untuk pergi. Tak ada suara untuk merespon ucapan selamat tinggalnya. Mereka hanya diam, membiarkan Sakura untuk terus berjalan sampai ia benar-benar berada di luar rumah.

Ayame yang baru pulang dari _mini market_ dekat rumah sempat bertemu dengannya, namun ia hanya menatap Sakura dengan tatapan bingung. Saat Ayame bertanya Sakura hendak kemana, gadis berambut merah muda itu hanya terkekeh dan pergi.

Cukup nekat dan berpikiran pendek? Memang!

Terima kasih untuk gengsi luar biasa yang entah diturunkan dari siapa. Yang jelas, berkat tingkat keegoisan yang tinggi ditambah dengan gengsi yang luar biasa, anak muda sepertinya tersulut oleh api kemarahan dan menyimpulkan hal yang ia dengar dengan pikiran sempit. Padahal ia tidak tahu harus kemana. Ia tidak punya tempat tujuan ataupun teman. Selamat! Sekarang Haruno Sakura adalah seorang gelandangan.

Sakura berjalan dengan langkah gontai. Kadang ia ke kiri lalu menendang ke kanan kemudian berjalan di kanan, persis seperti seorang preman yang suasana hatinya sedang buruk. Ia menendang semaunya tanpa melihat keadaan sekitar. Ia banyak menendang debu, membuat pejalan kaki yang berada di sekitarnya batuk-batuk. Saat kakinya mendapat kaleng minuman bekas, ia menendang kaleng itu sekuat tenaga tanpa tahu kemana arah pergi kaleng itu.

"Aduh! Eh? Sakura?"

Sakura yang tadinya menunduk kini mendongakkan kepalanya. Hembusan napas berat kembali terdengar tatkala ia melihat seorang laki-laki berambut merah dengan kemeja hitam yang digulung sampai siku dan celana bahan senada. Ia berjalan menghampiri Sakura dengan tangan menggenggam kaleng yang remuk.

Ketika laki-laki berambut merah itu berdiri tepat di hadapannya, mata mereka bertemu. _Emerlad_ itu berotasi, bosan dengan _hazel_ yang berbinar-binar itu. Tanpa bicara apa-apa, Sakura melangkah pergi. Sayangnya tangan Sasori sudah menggenggam pergelangan tangannya dan menahannya untuk tidak melangkah lebih jauh.

Sakura berhenti dengan hembusan napas kasar. Ia menghentakkan tangannya sehingga genggaman Sasori terlepas. "Kau mau apa?"

"Aku ingin menjelaskan semuanya."

"Tidak perlu repot-repot. Aku banyak urusan, sampai jumpa."

Selesai dengan kalimatnya, Sakura kembali berjalan meninggalkan Sasori. Namun, lagi-lagi Sasori menahan pergelangan tangannya. Sakura kembali menghembuskan napas ketika ia kembali bertatapan dengan Sasori.

"Tolong menurut, adik kecil."

Untuk ketiga kalinya, Sakura menghembuskan napas. Jujur ia tidak punya pilihan. Ia gelandangan yang tak punya rumah dan tujuan. Tidak ada salahnya jika ia ikut Sasori yang terus memaksanya untuk bicara, siapa tahu pria ini akan menawarinya tempat tinggal, ya kan?

Melihat bahwa Sakura diam saja, Sasori menganggap itu sebagai cara lain untuk menyetujui permintaannya. Masih dengan menggenggam tangan Sakura, Sasori berjalan menuntun mereka ke mobilnya yang terparkir di pinggir jalan dekat sini.

Saat Sasori membuka kunci mobilnya, Sakura langsung membuka pintu penumpang depan lalu duduk manis setelah menutupnya kembali. Tak mau Sakura menunggu lama, Sasori segera masuk ke dalam mobil dan melajukan mobilnya.

"Kau mau kemana?" Sasori mulai membuka mulutnya agar atmosfer sehening kuburan ini musnah. Pandangannya masih fokus ke depan, mengawasi tiap kendaraan yang lalu-lalang, menghindari kecelakaan.

"Tidak tahu."

Sasori menoleh sekilas, "Kau tidak tahu?"

"Jangan mengulangi apa yang aku katakan."

Sasori diam. Ia tahu, Sakura akan mengutarakan apa yang ada di hatinya. Dia bukan tipikal seorang gadis yang suka menyimpan perasaan. Sebentar lagi, saat suasana hatinya mulai membaik, Sakura akan membuka mulutnya dan mengoceh sepuasnya tanpa disuruh.

Sakura kembali menghembuskan napas. Ia merasa ganjil ketika ia diam begini. Ia menyerah. Ia harus membuka mulutnya agar rasa gatal di mulutnya menghilang.

"Ibu penyihir itu mengatakan bahwa aku bukan anaknya. Aku tidak punya rumah, tujuan, uang, dan makanan. Dan.. ya, aku gelandangan. Kau puas?" Sakura menyelesaikan ceritanya dengan senyum super sinis.

"Kau memang bukan anaknya." Sasori menanggapi dengan nada bicara serta raut wajah yang serius. Tidak ada candaan di balik jawabannya sehingga Sakura harus menoleh, terperangah. Sasori tidak pernah seserius ini sebelumnya. Sebenarnya Sasori adalah orang yang humoris dengan lawakan garing. Untuk bicara serius meskipun dia adalah orang dewasa? Dia bukan tipikal orang semacam itu.

"Kau kerasukan setan mana? Jangan sok serius, kau membuatku geli." Sakura membalas dengan mengusap-usapkan kedua lengannya seolah-olah merinding. Sayangnya, Sasori tidak terlalu peduli dengan komentar Sakura. Ia setia menatap ke depan.

"Lagipula kau tahu apa tentang keluargaku? Darimana kau tahu kalau itu memang benar? Kita hanya _stranger with all the secrets_ , jangan bertingkah seolah kau tahu semuanya."

"Kau ingin mendengarnya di rumah atau sekarang?"

Sakura terdiam sejenak. Bertepatan dengan itu, suara dari perutnya yang kelaparan berbunyi keras sehingga Sasori pasti mendengarnya dengan jelas. Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kelopak mata yang terpejam sebentar. Ia malu setengah mati. Harga dirinya yang tadinya di pucuk Himalaya sudah meloncat terjun ke palung Mariana.

Dalam hati, Sakura merutuki kebodohannya. Kalau bisa ia ingin mengubur dirinya ke dalam lapisan tanah terdalam. Diam-diam, Sakura mencoba untuk melihat ekspresi Sasori melalui ekor matanya. Yang didapatinya hanya sekadar wajah datar sok serius ala orang dewasa yang entah dipelajari Sasori darimana. Tapi Sakura cukup bersyukur, dengan itu kita bisa berasumsi kalau Sasori tidak mendengar suara perut keroncongannya.

"Bisa kita bicara sambil makan di rumah?" Sakura bertanya dengan suara super perlan. Untuk kali ini, Tak lupa dengan kepala yang tertunduk malu karena perutnya yang selalu lapar mengeluarkan suara mengesalkan.

"Bisa." Sasori menjawab dengan mantap. Ia langsung menginjak pedal gas sehingga mobil itu melaju lebih cepat. Sedangkan Sakura menunduk malu karena permintannya cukup merendahkan harga dirinya. Dia yang tadi sok-sokan menolak ajakan Sasori untuk bicara malah meminta bicara sambil makan di rumah.

* * *

 _"Bisa bantu aku memasang taplak, Mebuki?"_

 _Seorang wanita berambut jingga kemerahan menoleh ke arah seorang pria paruh baya yang sedang berusaha memasang taplak keemasan bermotif mawar. Wanita yang dipanggil Mebuki itu mendengus, ia meletakkan kedua nampan yang sedari tadi dipegangnya ke atas meja panjang yang ada di dekatnya. Dengan langkah ogah-ogahan serta wajah tidak ikhlas, Mebuki menghampiri pria itu._

 _"Maaf ya, pak tua. Karyawanmu ini memang tidak peka terhadap lingkungan." ujar Mebuki sambil mengambil ujung taplak yang baru saja dikembangkan oleh pria yang disebutnya dengan sebutan pak tua itu._

 _Pria itu tidak menjawab, ia hanya mendengus sambil bekerja. Tanpa suara serta keributan, mereka berdua memasang taplak meja itu. Mereka merapikan ujung taplak kemudian melipitkannya sehingga taplak itu cukup enak dipandang mata. Usai dengan pekerjaannya, Mebuki langsung menyusun nampan berisi hidangan pencuci mulut yang manis._

 _Melihat pekerjaan Mebuki yang rapi serta cekatan membuat seulas senyum terpatri di wajahnya. Ia mendekati Mebuki yang bersiap untuk kembali ke belakang. Mebuki menghentikan langkahnya, menunggu si pak tua untuk menghampirinya._

 _Mebuki mendengus kesal. "Kau mau aku melakukan apalagi?"_

 _"AISHH!" Pria itu menepuk keras pundak Mebuki. Ia berdecak sebal, "Kalau saja kerjaanmu itu berantakan dan kau anak yang malas, aku sudah lama memecatmu!"_

 _Sekali lagi, pria itu mendaratkan beberapa pukulan pada pundak Mebuki. Gadis itu tidak menjawab, ia menundukkan kepalanya dengan ringisan pelan. Dalam hati dia mengumpat, merutuki tingkah orang yang lebih tua darinya ini._

 _"Berhentilah memukuliku. Kau membuang tenagamu, Pak." Mebuki yang sudah tidak tahan dipukuli pun angkat suara. Dengan pelan, ia menggenggam tangan pria itu kemudian melepaskannya._

 _Pria itu menghembuskan napas. "Hari ini hari keberuntunganmu."_

 _Mebuki merotasikan kedua bola matanya. Ia bosan, bahkan tidak tertarik dengan semua omong kosong dari pria ini. Semua pekerja di hotel ini tahu, bahwa seorang pria paruh baya bernama Pak Sarutobi adalah peramal handal. Ia selalu mengatakan hal-hal yang terlihat kepada semua orang. Berkat itu, pekerja yang penasaran akan jodoh serta rezeki berbondong-bondong datang menemuinya. Tidak ada pungutan biaya. Pria itu tidak pernah meminta sepeser pun atas pengelihatan yang dibaginya. Hanya saja, mereka yang punya hati dan sangat berterima kasih kerap memberi salam tempel._

 _Menceritakan hal ini, satu hal yang harus kalian ketahui adalah Mebuki tidak pernah tertarik dengan hal-hal semacam itu. Walaupun ia sudah menikah selama tiga tahun dengan harapan punya keturunan, khususnya seorang laki-laki, Mebuki tetap tidak tertarik untuk menanyakan hal itu. Ia tidak pernah penasaran. Ia hanya terus sabar menunggu selama suaminya masih setia bersamanya._

 _Untuk masalah ekonomi, Mebuki juga tidak terlalu memusingkannya. Selama ia dan suaminya masih dapat menikmati sesuap nasi, mereka tidak pernah mengeluh. Meskipun mereka harus bekerja banting tulang dengan profesi masing-masing, mereka selalu bersyukur._

 _Saat ini usianya masih dua puluh delapan tahun. Artinya, ia masih bisa bekerja untuk membantu suaminya, Kizaki. Ia bekerja sebagai pegawai di sebuah hotel yang lumayan terkenal berkat bantuan temannya, Mikoto si wanita anggun yang menawan. Sedangkan Kizaki bekerja sebagai manajer di salah satu perusahaan swasta._

 _Kalau pendapatan mereka digabungkan, uang yang didapat memang lumayan. Namun mereka masih punya segunung hutang yang mencekik leher. Hal pertama yang harus dilunasi adalah rumah mereka yang masih dalam tahap pembangunan. Sekitar dua bulan lagi, rumah mereka akan jadi. Selanjutnya adalah motor dan pinjaman uang lainnya._

 _Ya.. Meskipun kehidupannya tidak terlalu bagus, Mebuki tidak terlalu peduli. Bahkan niat untuk meramalkan bagaimana nasib kehidupannya tidak pernah terlintas sekali pun. Dan hari ini, ia harus mendengar omong kosong yang paling ia benci dari seorang pria tua yang mendapat jabatan sebagai atasannya._

 _Mebuki menghembuskan napas kasar, persis seperti kerbau yang merajuk._

 _"Terserah apa katamu. Aku mau bekerja saja. Permisi!" Mebuki pun pamit undur diri, meninggalkan Pak Sarutobi yang memasang senyum yang entah apa artinya._

 _Hari ini Akasuna Luxury Hotel berada di kondisi paling sibuk dari semua hari dalam kurung waktu sepuluh tahun belakangan. Pasalnya, seorang anak perempuan yang memang dinanti-nantikan oleh pemilik hotel ini sudah pandai berbicara, berjalan, dan mengurus dirinya sendiri. Atas rasa syukur ini, tuan Akasuna memutuskan untuk mengadakan pesta perayaan untuk memperingati hari lahir putrinya yang ke-empat tahun di hotel bintang lima kepunyaannya._

 _Berkat pesta ini, semua karyawan sibuk melaksanakan tugasnya. tim pendekor tengah menghias ballroom hotel dengan nuansa warna emas yang menunjukkan kesan elegan. Tim tataboga sibuk memasak hidangan yang menjadi menu andalan restoran mereka, berusaha menyajikan semua yang terbaik kemudian menyusunnya dengan rapi di atas meja. Sedangkan pekerja lain berusaha memeriksa aliran listrik, menata letak benda, dan membantu pekerja lainnya._

 _Pesta perayaan itu mulai jam tujuh malam jika sesuai dengan jadwal yang disebar pada undangan, artinya satu jam lagi tamu-tamu siap berdatangan. Itu artinya para pekerja harus menyelesaikan pekerjaan mereka dalam kurung waktu maksimal tiga puluh menit dari sekarang. Namun mereka tidak perlu repot-repot karena semua hal telah dibereskan. Semua hidangan sudah tersusun di atas meja. Panggung sudah dihias, begitu juga dengan ballroom hotel. Hal-hal penting lainnya juga sudah diselesaikan. Sekarang mereka harus berkutat di tempat masing-masing karena koordinator acara sudah memberi kode untuk kembali._

 _Ballrom itu sepi. Hanya ada beberapa bodyguard, koordinator dari masing-masing bidang, dan asisten tuan Akasuna. Daripada melihat asisten tuan Akasuna yang dilanda pikiran_ 'acara-ini-harus-sempurna!' _dengan cara mengintrogasi para koordinator, lebih baik kita melihat apa yang terjadi di dalam dapur karena bidang ini pasti akan lebih sibuk dari bidang lainnya._

 _Benar saja. Begitu pintu dapur dibuka, kebisingan luar biasa menyambut gendang telinga siapa saja yang berada di sekitar sana. Dapur dirundung teriakan-teriakan heboh karena panik. Para koki sibuk mengurus hidangan di atas kuali besar masing-masing. Berkat itu, asisten koki harus bersabar karena dibentak-bentak dan terus disuruh-suruh. Sementara karyawan biasa disibukkan dengan hidangan pencuci mulut yang harus dibuat sebanyak mungkin._

 _"SIAPA YANG MEMAKAI GARAM? MASAKANKU PERLU GARAM SEKARANG JUGA!"_

 _"KEMBALIKAN LADAKU! AKU MEMERLUKANNYA!"_

 _"APA YANG TERJADI DENGAN SUP INI? RASANYA TERLALU HAMBAR! GANTI INI!"_

 _"INI HARUS DIPANGGANG DI SUHU SERATUS DELAPAN PULUH DERAJAT!"_

 _"ASISTEN! CEPAT KEMARI!"_

 _Berbagai teriakan yang memekakkan telinga terus memenuhi dapur hotel. Mebuki yang berstatus sebagai karyawan biasa hanya bisa menutup telinganya dengan harapan rasa pusing di kepalanya dapat hilang. Ia baru saja kena semprot karena salah mengatur suhu untuk muffin yang harus diantarkan ke meja hidangan. Dan ia harus menahan semua kepusingan akibat teriakan-teriakan super halilintar ini selama dua sampai tiga jam ke depan._

 _Satu jam yang berlalu di dalam dapur bagaikan setahun di neraka. Uap panas yang menguar, suara para koki yang berbalapan dengan suara air mendidih, disuruh sana-sini, cukup membuat seorang Mebuki yang jarang stress mulai frustasi. Lelah menghampiri dirinya. Buktinya, keringat bercucuran di dahinya. Namun pekerja lainnya juga begitu._

 _Waktu menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Acara formal perayaan hari ultang tahun telah berakhir. Sekarang mereka akan beralih ke acara non-formal yang diisi dengan acara makan-makan. Berkat tamu undangan yang banyaknya seperti lautan manusia, karyawan sejenis Mebuki harus bolak-balik mengisi panci atau tempat lain yang kosong. Padahal acara makan-makan belum resmi diumumkan. Berkat itu, Mebuki harus lewat jalan belakang berulang kali. Melewati toilet, berbelok ke kanan lalu masuk ke dapur._

 _Sementara di dalam ballroom, tepatnya di depan panggung, keluarga berambut merah sedang bersukacita. Mereka adalah keluarga Akasuna, keluarga yang sedang berbahagia karena putri kecil mereka sudah berusia empat tahun. Putri kecil mereka tengah tersenyum berseri-seri di depan kue ulang tahun dua tingkat yang dihias dengan strawberry. Ia barus saja meniup lilin setelah berdiri di atas kursi. Tepuk tangan meriah memenuhi ruangan seketika sehingga senyum lebar kembali menghias wajahnya._

 _"Sekarang kita masuk ke acara potong kue!" MC acara berteriak dengan suara lantang. Senyum di wajah gadis itu makin mengembang. Tamu undangan serta orang tua sang gadis kembali bertepuk tangan._

 _"Boleh dipotong sekarang?" Gadis itu bertanya dengan menoleh ke arah kedua orang tuanya. Tangannya sudah menggenggam pisau kue, bersiap untuk mengiris potongan kue pertama. Begitu ia mendapat anggukan dari Ibunya sebagai persetujuan, ia segera mengiris kue itu lalu meletakkan potongan kue pertama di atas piring plastik yang tersedia di samping kuenya. Atas tindakannya, tepuk tangan meriah kembali berkumandang, memenuhi satu ruangan dengan riuhnya._

 _Gadis kecil itu tersenyum. Hati-hati, ia turun dari kursi sambil memegang piring plastik yang mengalasi potongan kue pertama yang baru saja ia potong. Ia berjalan ke arah kedua orang tuanya kemudian menyodorkan piring plastik itu._

 _"Ini untuk Ibu dan Ayah." ujarnya dengan senyuman lebar. Kedua orang tuanya menyambut piring itu, balas tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih._

 _"Wah, Sarah memang anak yang luar biasa, ya? Kita beri tepuk tangan yang meriah untuk Sarah!" MC kembali bersuara dengan meriahnya. Atas arahan MC, tepuk tangan kembali memenuhi ruangan._

 _Acara bebas. Tamu undangan dipersilahkan untuk menikmati hidangan secara resmi. Para tamu berbaris rapi menuju meja hidangan. Para pelayan sibuk berlalu-lalang mengantarkan minuman serta pencuci mulut. Begitu juga dengan karyawan yang sejenis dengan Mebuki, mereka harus cepat mengisi tempat yang kosong karena banyaknya tamu undangan yang datang. Siklus itu terus berulang, entah sampai kapan mereka begitu._

 _Ah, sampai alarm kebakaran berdentang di setiap penjuru hotel, mereka bubar seperti anak ayam kehilangan induk. Entah dimana tempat yang mengeluarkan asap, tetapi ini jelas bukan simulasi. Tidak ada orang iseng yang berani masuk untuk mengacaukan pesta meriah ini karena bodyguard berdiri di setiap sudut ruangan, mengawasi gerak-gerik yang kemungkinan mencurigakan._

 _Tamu undangan yang memenuhi meja makan pun beralih memenuhi pintu keluar ballroom, sama halnya dengan karyawan yang bekerja di sana. Lain halnya dengan keluarga Akasuna yang dilanda panik karena anak perempuan mereka menghilang entah kemana. Nyonya Akasuna sudah menangis panik, sedangkan tuan Akasuna menyembunyikan rasa cemasnya dengan menyuruh seluruh petugas keamanan untuk menemukan putrinya secepatnya. Tidak mau membahayakan diri, keluarga Akasuna itu diiring keluar dari ballroom dalam penjagaan bodyguard._

 _Jauh di tengah kepanikan yang melanda semua orang, Mebuki yang baru selesai mengisi nampan berisi hidangan pencuci mulut malah mendengus kesal. Dalam hati ia mengumpat karena dia tidak bisa berhenti menggunakan kakinya. Mebuki kembali lewat ke jalan belakang. Ia berlari namun langkahnya terhenti ketika ia mendengar suara minta tolong dari toilet._

 _"To-tolong! Tolong aku!"_

 _Suara itu kian mendekat ketika Mebuki benar-benar berdiri tepat di depan pintu toilet. Entah bagaimana bisa, pintu itu terkunci. Mebuki sibuk memutar knop namun pintu itu tetap terkunci._

 _"Hei! Jangan kunci pintunya!" teriak Mebuki sambil menendang pintu toilet itu. Tetapi tidak ada jawaban dari dalam sana._

 _Panik tidak mendengar suara minta tolong lagi, Mebuki memutuskan untuk mendobrak pintu itu. Ia menguatkan lengannya lalu menabrakkan dirinya ke pintu itu. Dua kali berusaha, pintu itu terbuka, menampilkan seorang gadis kecil yang memakai gaun putih yang tergeletak tak berdaya di atas lantai._

 _Mebuki langsung menampar-nampar kecil pipi gadis itu. "Nak? Kau dengar aku?"_

 _Mebuki meneguk ludahnya. Ia memegang pergelangan tangan gadis itu, syukurnya denyut nadinya masih ada. Napas juga masih menghembus. Tanpa pikir panjang, Mebuki menggendong anak itu dan membawanya keluar dari toilet._

 _Saat Mebuki dekat dengan dapur, asap keluar dari dapur. Mebuki melepas topi kokinya untuk menutup hidung gadis kecil itu. Mebuki terus menerobos masuk ke dalam dapur. Dapur itu kosong, tidak ada orang satu pun di sana. Hanya ada kompor yang hidup, masakan yang gosong, dan ruangan yang setengah terbakar._

 _Mebuki berlari kecil ke arah pintu darurat yang berada di ujung dapur. Dengan dobrakan kecil, pintu darurat terbuka. Ia langsung berlari turun dari tangga darurat tanpa peduli dengan lelah dan pegal yang melanda kakinya. Ketika ia sampai di tangga darurat, dia langsung berlari keluar dari hotel sejauh-jauhnya._

 _Tidak kuat untuk berlari lagi, Mebuki segera mengambil ponselnya kemudian menelepon suaminya, Kizazki. Tak lama kemudian, Kizaki datang dengan motornya. Mebuki yang kelelahan berlari pun langsung memakai helm dan duduk di belakang Kizaki sambil menggedong seorang gadis kecil._

 _Sesampainya di rumah, Mebuki menghempaskan badannya di sofa. Sementara gadis kecil yang ditolongnya sudah diamankan Kizaki di dalam kamar mereka. Kizaki datang membawa segelas teh manis hangat untuk Mebuki dan segelas kopi hitam untuknya. Dia duduk di sebelah Mebuki yang masih memejamkan mata, meredam rasa lelah yang melanda seluruh tubuhnya._

 _"Itu anak siapa?" tanya Kizaki yang penasaran. Mebuki membuka kelopak matanya, menatap Kizaki._

 _Ia menghembuskan napas. "Aku tidak tahu. Aku mendengarnya minta tolong saat dapur kami kebakaran. Aku mendobrak pintu lalu menolongnya. Karena aku tidak tahu harus kemana, aku membawanya."_

 _"Pak Sarutobi, atasan yang aku ceritakan padamu, mengatakan bahwa hari ini adalah keberuntunganku. Sepertinya apa yang dia maksud dengan keberuntungan itu adalah kedatangan anak ini."_

 _Kizaki turut menghembuskan napas. "Kau mau mengadopsinya. Begitu? Kau mau kita merawatnya sampai dia dewasa lalu memberitahunya bahwa dia adalah anak yang kita selamatkan saat dapurmu kebakaran?"_

 _"Memang itu yang harus kita lakukan. Aku tidak bisa mengembalikannya sebagai anak hilang."_

 _"Mebuki,"_

 _"Kalau kau tidak setuju, aku akan merawatnya sendirian. Kami pasti dipecat karena hotel itu kebakaran dan aku akan membuka kedai kecil dengan ilmu yang aku dapatkan di sana."_

 _Selesai dengan kalimatnya, Mebuki berdiri. Ia berjalan menuju kamar dimana gadis kecil itu terbaring lemah di atas ranjang. Ia menghidupkan lampu sehingga wajah gadis kecil itu terlihat jelas._

 _Mebuki berjalan menghampiri gadis kecil itu. Ia duduk di tepi ranjang, tangannya terulur untuk mengusap pelan kening lebar sang gadis. Gadis kecil berambut merah muda itu mengenakan gaun tangan panjang berwarna putih yang panjangnya sampai ke mata kaki. Wajahnya dipenuhi bercak hitam, khas orang yang lolos dari kebakaran._

 _Kasihan dengan sang anak, Mebuki memutuskan untuk menggantikan pakaian gadis kecil. Ia mengambil kaos hijau polos dari lemarinya setelah ia menghidupkan kipas angin yang tergantung di dinding. Mebuki melanjutkan niatnya. Ia membuka gaun gadis kecil itu dengan perlahan. Kedua mata melebar tatkala ia menyaksikan bagaimana tubuh gadis itu. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan, kaget akan apa yang ia lihat._

 _"Ki.. Kizaki! Kizaki! Cepat ke sini!" teriak Mebuki panik. Kizaki yang sebenarnya berdiri di depan samping pintu kamar langsung masuk ke dalam. Ia tak kalah panik karena tidak biasanya istrinya yang berlagak seperti preman pasar berteriak panik seperti ini._

 _"Ada ap- Ya Tuhan! Apa yang terjadi dengan anak ini?" Kizaki maju mendekat. Ia memandang anak itu dengan tatapan kasihan sekaligus terkejut. Tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh kulit gadis itu kemudian mengusapnya pelan, takut sang gadis kecil terbangun karena sakit atau perih._

 _Tubuh gadis kecil itu dipenuhi memar dan lebam. Sepertinya ia dipukuli dengan hanger besi yang tipis, dicubit, dipukul, dan kemungkinan lainnya. Yang jelas anak ini dianiaya. Pintarnya penganiaya hanya melukainya di tempat yang tidak terlihat seperti badan, paha, dan lengan atas._

 _"Ba-bantu aku." Gumam Mebuki dengan susah payah. Kizaki mengangguk, ia mendekat ke ranjang untuk merubah posisi anak itu menjadi duduk bersandar pada bahunya. Mebuki langsung memakaikan kaosnya. Kizaki pun kembali menidurkan anak itu._

 _Mebuki melipat gaun itu kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam lemarinya. Kizaki masih setia di atas ranjang, menemani si gadis kecil yang belum sadarkan diri. Mebuki menutup lemarinya. Ia menarik napas panjang lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Ia kembali menatap Kizaki yang memandang gadis kecil itu._

 _"Aku serius, Kizaki. Kita harus merawatnya. Mereka mempunyai anak tetapi mereka menyiksanya, seperti tidak menginginkannya. Sedangkan kita yang ingin punya anak malah harus menanti entah sampai kapan." Mebuki kembali bersuara. Kizaki menoleh, ia diam._

 _"Daripada anak ini dikembalikan untuk menderita, lebih baik kita saja yang merawatnya." tegas Mebuki tanpa ragu._

 _Kizaki mengangguk setuju. "Sekarang dia bagian dari kita. Dia adalah seorang Haruno."_

 _"Haruno Sakura." Mebuki menambahkan._

 _Kizaki dan Mebuki pun tersenyum._

* * *

Ruang keluarga kediaman Uchiha dilanda sepi. Kakak-beradik Uchiha sudah disuruh masuk ke kamar masing-masing, meninggalkan para orang tua dengan wajah lelah dan frustasi. Mereka tidak mengubah cara duduk. Mikoto dan Fugaku tetap duduk bersebrangan dengan Mebuki yang diam sejak Sakura angkat kaki dari rumah tanpa membawa apapun kecuali ponselnya.

"Seharusnya kau tidak mengatakan itu, Mebuki." Mikoto mencicit pelan dengan kedua tangan yang ia gunakan untuk menutupi kedua wajahnya.

"Sudah seharusnya dia tahu tentang hal itu." jawab Mebuki dengan gumaman pelan.

Fugaku menghembuskan napas panjang. Secara bergantian, ia melirik kedua wanita yang ada di sekitarnya. Istrinya tercinta dirundung kalut sedangkan wanita berperangai kasar di hadapannya tampak frustasi namun ia menutupi itu dengan wajah datar, seolah tidak peduli.

"Kau kira aku sanggup mengatakan hal itu? Aku menyayanginya, Mikoto! Aku menyayanginya meski dia bukan anakku. Kau sudah tahu, itu."

Mikoto menghembuskan napas. "Baiklah. Aku rasa ini adalah yang terbaik. Kau pasti melakukan segala yang terbaik untuk Sakura. Aku yakin itu."

Sementara itu, di atas, tepatnya kamar Sasuke, kedua kakak-beradik Uchiha itu juga terjebak dalam percakapan yang tak kalah menariknya. Mereka duduk berhadapan. Sasuke duduk di tepi ranjangnya sedangkan Itachi duduk di tepi ranjang Sakura. Kepala mereka sama-sama tertunduk, merenungkan kejadian fenomenal yang baru saja terjadi. Tentang Sakura, pusat dari semua masalah mereka.

"Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingat masa kecilku?" Sasuke bertanya dengan frustasi. Ia menjambak rambutnya, tidak tahan akan dirinya yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

Itachi menghembuskan napas. "Tidak perlu memaksakan diri. Kalau Daisuke mau berbagi denganmu, maka kau akan ingat semua masa lalumu. Kuncinya ada di Daisuke."

"Aku tidak bisa bicara dengannya. Kami tidak bisa muncul bersamaan, ketika dia muncul aku akan tidur tanpa tahu apa-apa, begitu juga sebaliknya."

"Hanya Sakura yang bisa bicara dengan Daisuke. Kunci dari masa lalumu adalah Sakura dan Daisuke."

"Kenapa bukan kalian yang menceritakannya?" Sasuke kembali bertanya dengan nada frustasi.

Itachi menghela napasnya kemudian memasang senyum tipis, "Kau harus menghadapinya sendiri, kalau kau mau sembuh."

Selesai dengan kalimatnya, Itachi pergi dari kamar Sasuke. Ia menutup pintu kamar, meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian. Sasuke menghembuskan napas panjang. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Beribu pertanyaan akan masa lalunya berputar-putar di benaknya, membuat kepalanya cukup pusing. Ia memang tidak tahan dengan tekanan, untuk itu Daisuke datang dan menghadapi tekanan, penderitaan, serta rasa sakit yang seharusnya ia hadapi sendiri.

Di samping semua pertanyaan yang memenuhi otaknya, di sisi lain Sasuke juga mengkhawatirkan Sakura. Ia bertanya-tanya tentang bagaimana gadis itu akan hidup, dimana dia akan tinggal, apa yang dia makan, bagaimana dia akan sekolah, dan.. apakah dia baik-baik saja? Sasuke menatap ponselnya dengan harapan Sakura akan memberi pesan untuk memberitahunya bagaimana keadaannya. Namun ia sadar, hubungan mereka tidak sedekat itu meski Sakura sudah mengesahkan hubungan mereka sebagai teman. Mereka tetap orang asing yang melalui satu hari bersama, tidak lebih dari itu.

Tetapi Sasuke tetap saja khawatir. Meskipun ia memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkan bagaimana nasib Sakura karena dia adalah seorang gadis gila yang dapat bertahan hidup dengan baik, ia tetap memikirkannya. Ia tetap menganggap Sakura sebagai seorang gadis yang harusnya dilindungi, dijaga, dan diawasi oleh orang tua atau setidaknya laki-laki dewasa seperti Itachi. Dengan mengumpulkan niat serta keberaniannya, Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengirim pesan pada Sakura.

 _Sasuke : Kau baik-baik saja?_

* * *

Sakura terdiam. Dari tadi ia jadi pendengar setia cerita yang dibawakan Sasori. Bahkan mie instan yang sudah Sasori buatkan khusus untuknya hanya ia aduk-aduk dengan garpu sampai mie itu dingin dan mengembang. Rasa laparnya telah hilang tatkala ia mendengar cerita Sasori yang cukup menohok hatinya. Sedangkan Sasori terus membuka mulutnya tanpa mengeluarkan ekspresi apapun.

"Sebenarnya kita berdua adalah saudara kandung. Kau adalah bagian dari keluarga Akasuna." Sasori menarik kesimpulan dari semua cerita yang sudah ia katakan.

"Aku memutuskanmu karena aku tahu tentang itu. Kau adalah putri keluarga Akasuna yang hilang saat Luxury Hotel habis terbakar. Saat itu kau berusia empat tahun. Ibu dan Ayah tidak tahu kau pergi kemana, tetapi mereka menyuruh _bodyguard_ untuk mencarimu, sayangnya kau tidak ditemukan. Sedangkan aku yang berusia sebelas tahun dan tinggal di Amerika bersama Nenek langsung kembali ke sini karena Ibu depresi. Kami mencarimu, berusaha menemukanmu namun usaha kami selalu gagal. Kami tidak dapat menemukanmu, orang-orang tidak mengenalimu, tidak ada laporan tentangmu, tidak ada yang pernah melihatmu. Hal itu membuat kami menyerah dan berhenti mencarimu." Sasori kembali mengulangceritanya.

Sakura menarik napas dalam kemudian menghembuskan napasnya panjang-panjang. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu tentang cerita ini. Ia tidak merasa bahwa ia pernah mengalami kejadian seperti itu. Dia bahkan tidak mengingat bagaimana rupa keluarga Akasuna yang diceritakan oleh Sasori. Dari dulu ia hanya mengingat wajah Mebuki dan Kizaki yang menjabat sebagai orang tuanya.

Intinya, Sakura masih tidak percaya. Selama enam belas tahun ia dididik keras oleh Ibunya yang mengelola kedai Haruno yang ramai setiap harinya. Enam belas tahun ia habiskan untuk menikmati susah-senang bersama keluarganya. Ia berpacaran dengan Sasori lalu putus. Dan alasannya adalah karena mereka adalah saudara kandung yang terpisah? Omong kosong!

"Kalau aku memang adikmu, kenapa kau tidak mengenaliku? Kenapa kau malah berpacaran dengan adikmu sendiri?" Sakura bertanya dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada.

Sasori mendongakkan kepalanya sehingga mereka saling bertatapan. Ia menghembuskan napas. "Dari kecil aku tinggal di Amerika, aku tidak tahu bagaimana rupamu. Setelah aku kembali ke sini, Ayah tidak pernah memperlihatkan fotomu karena takut Ibu akan semakin tertekan. Aku melihat selebaran orang hilang yang ditempel di jalan, wajahmu memang mirip dengannya. Tetapi warna rambut dan nama kalian berbeda. Di sana, rambutmu berwarna merah dan namamu adalah Sarah."

"Saat aku bertemu dengamu, aku teringat pada Sarah. Dia gadis yang manis kalau kau melihatnya dari foto. Ibu juga mengatakan bahwa Sarah memang anak yang manis. Dia baik hati, mandiri, perduli dengan semua orang yang ada di sekitarnya, dan gadis yang selalu mengumbar senyum. Berbeda denganmu yang berkelakuan seperti orang _barbar_ dan tidak berpendidikan."

Sakura mendengus. Namun Sasori tidak peduli dengan respon Sakura, ia hanya ingin mengungkapkan semua hal yang selama ini ia simpan dalam hatinya.

"Kau tahu? Sebenarnya sebelum bertemu di tempat karaoke itu, kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya."

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya. Ia berusaha untuk mengingat-ingat, namun otaknya yang tidak dirancang untuk berpikir tidak bisa mengingat apapun. "Kita? Bertemu? Dimana?"

"Saat hari pertama sekolahmu. Kau berteman dengan Sasu. Kalian dipukuli oleh Kisame, musuh abadi Itachi. Dia mengincar Sasu, tapi kau yang menghadapinya. Saat itu aku datang menolongmu. Kau ingat?"

Sakura masih diam, berusaha mencerna semua kejadian hari ini. Ia adalah anak yang dipungut oleh keluarga Haruno? Ia adalah anak perempuan keluarga Akasuna yang kaya raya? Sakura masih tidak percaya dengan semuanya. Ia masih menganggap mereka semua, orang yang memberitahu kebenaran pahit padanya ini sedang mabuk sehingga bicara mereka ngelantur, alias omong kosong belaka. Atau mereka sedang mempermainkannya karena ingin menyaksikan ekspresi yang dia keluarkan lewat kamera yang entah disembunyikan dimana? Atau dia ada di alam mimpi yang begitu nyata? Haruno Sakura tidak bisa menerima semua cerita mereka secara bulat-bulat.

Sakura menggeleng mantap. "Aku tidak ingat semua masa laluku. Aku hanya ingat apa yang terjadi dari kelas empat.

"Terserah. Aku tidak peduli dengan ceritamu. Aku tetap Haruno Sakura. Marga orang tuaku adalah Haruno. Aku berpacaran dengamu karena kita adalah orang asing, kita bukan saudara kandung. Kita tidak saling kenal."

Sakura beranjak dari kursinya. "Aku akan menganggap bahwa hari ini tidak pernah terjadi. Aku akan pura-pura tidak mendengar semua ceritamu. Tidak, aku akan melupakannya. Kau tetap Akasuna No Sasori dan aku tetap Haruno Sakura."

Selesai dengan kalimatnya, Sakura langsung melarikan diri. Ia keluar dari apartemen Sasori, meninggalkan pria itu sendirian. Dalam hati, Sasori ingin menahan Sakura. Tadinya ia ingin menarik lengan Sakura dan menghentikan langkahnya, namun ia tidak bisa melakukannya.

* * *

To Be Continue

Haihaihalo semuanyaaa! Welcome back to author ini bangke's world!

Maapkeun kalau author tidak memakai capslock seperti biasanya karena sesungguhnya author ini kelelahan #curhatmodeon. Mau gimana pun author tetap semangat ngetik kok wkwk

Sebelumnya author minta maaf karna kemaren emang bulan ramadhan sih yaa, jadi mohon maaf lahir dan batin untuk kalian semua. Maaf juga author baru muncul sekarang. Sepertinya ff ini akan slow update karena sekarang author dah kelas 12:( Sekolah author juga nerapin full day school:( Kemungkinan buat update hanya di hari libur yaitu antara sabtu dan minggu:( Tapi author bakal usaha buat update secepatnya. Ini juga dibuat secepatnya, maaf ya kalo ga rapii hehe.. Author harap kalian bisa menunggu karna ini juga udah mau tamat kok eheh..

Langsung aja ya, author mau balesin review yang masuk di chap kemarenn

Pikacherry : Hehehe.. makasii yaaa, jan lupa mampir lagi loh di next chap^^

Cekbioauroran : Siap bosque! Sasu emang kiyut dan dia bakal tetep kayak gitu kok wkw.. See u in da next chap yess!

Ammaayden : Tenang tenang, semuanya bakal terungkap secara perlahan-lahan, gimana masa lalu mereka, apa yang terjadi, pasti semua bakal author beberkan secara perlahan, pokoknya semua pertanyaan bakal dijawab perlahan-lahan yaa.. Ukayyy tengkiyuuu:3 Sampai jumpa yaa3

Kuryoyyukki : Hamlilah kalo kamu suka sama penokohan Sakura di sini, karena author emang suka karakter Sakura yang begitu ehehe.. Kalau scene remas pantat itu, berterima kasihlah pada imajinasi liar author yang menganut femdom ini wkwk.. Makasi yaa dah mau mampir ke sinii.. Author harap kamu muncul di chap selanjutnyaa.. See yaaa^^

Yakk, segitu saja yang dapat author katakan. Pokoknya author ucapin makasih juga buat readers yang masih mau menunggu, meluangkan waktu buat baca ff ini, ngasi review fav follow, pokoknya buat semuanya author ucapin makasih banyakk. Author harap kalian dapat sabar menunggu lebih lama lagii.. Akhir kata, author pamit undur diri. See ya in da next chap!

CIAOOO!


End file.
